A Western Frost
by jjsmith5
Summary: What if the western shore of the North had a ruling house. House Frost is one of the most powerful houses in the North and also the most loyal to the Starks. They control one the biggest ports and navies in Westeros. This story starts just before Roberts Rebellion and will continue from there...I own nothing but the Frosts.
1. Chapter 1

**Rickard I – Western Shore**

At four and ten Rickard Frost heir to the western shore was already a fierce and skilled warrior but still green, there had been peace in Westeros since Rickard had been a babe but that had all changed when Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped the lady Lyanna.

Rickard had been meeting with his father's bannermen in the Rills when a raven arrived from the Pillar from his father ordering him home now that he was needed and that 'the winds were blowing against us' Rickard knew what this meant it had become his families unofficial words in times of war.

Rickard made his apologize to Lord Ryder and explained that he was needed back in the Pillar. Rickard rode with his men all whose loyalty to House Frost and Stark was unquestionable. His bastard uncle Ser Theo Snow rode as ever to his right with Jon Cuy second son of Lord Cuy to his left and Jarah Thenn heir to the lands of the western Wolfswood to the left of him

. They rode for a day and night only stopping to allow they're horses to rest, at daybreak is when they saw the walls of the Pillar one of 2 cities in all the north.

He could smell the salt air and knew that he was home; passing through the gates he could see that his people were still angry about the Lady Lyanna. The gates of the keep were opened and the yard was full of men at arms rushing about practicing drills as usual.

Maester Garth who had been the maester at the Pillar since Rickards grandfathers ruled ran over to their party with as much speed as a man of three and fifty could and told him that he was needed in his father's solar now.

Along with his uncle and the maester they made their way inside, pushing open the door of the solar he was taken aback by just how tired and small his father looked. Over four moons ago he developed a cough and it was taking him over bit by bit he was no longer the giant of a man he was when Rickard was a boy he had lost all his strength and had taken to staying abed more often than not.

In his hand he held two pieces of paper the first he could see had the Targaryen symbol on it and the Stark Direwolf on the other

. Before getting the chance to ask his father said "we've been called to bend the knee to the mad dragon son".

Maester Garth explained that a raven had came from Kings Landing ordering all lords and their heirs from the north to come south and pledge fealty once again. His uncle cursed at that saying it would be a mistake and that we'd be use as leverage to keep the north in check and we'd never return if we went.

Rickard agreed with his uncle the king was mad everyone knew it and this order only added to that. Rickard went to his father's side and asked what the raven from Winterfell said, when his father stopped coughing he explained that Rickard Stark and his heir Brandon as well as many other lords from the north would be riding south to get the lady Lyanna back and see that Rhaegar Targaryen was punished.

Lord Stark had ordered his father to prepare the western fleet and make ready for war if needed his father saying the last bit while looking into his eyes. Rickard nodded in understanding what his father needed of him.

Before responding his father broke out into one of his coughing fits, he ordered the Maester to see his father to his room and make him comfortable and come back after.

After they left he turned to his nuncle and ordered him to gather Ser Justin the commander of the guard of the Pillar, Ser Rodrick the master of arms and Captain Jeor the port master of the Pillar.

Not long after the men were gathered as well as his Friends Jon and Jarah, he had Maester Garth explain everything that he had just learned. Afterwards he ordered Captain Jeor to get a full list of all ships both war and trade currently in port and those that will be returning soon and to make sure that they are fully supplied to leave at a moment's notice.

He knew that most of the western fleet's war ships would be already ready but the trade ones would need to be fitted for war.

He tasked both Ser Justin and Ser Rodrick to make sure that all the soldiers within the city were training harder and those men from the villages outside the city walls were to be given basic training as they might well be needed.

He then turned to the aged Maester and asked if they were to march to war how many men could to put to field. He knew that his father had control over all the western shore from Sea Dragon Point to Blazewater Bay as well as control over the Rills and the western Wolfswood which allowed for him to call one of the largest armies in the north second only to the Starks.

Maester Garth thought carefully before answering and when he did it surprised even Rickard, "we can muster some eleven thousand including sailors and the guard of the pillar my lord".

_Very well I want ravens sent to all my father's bannermen to prepare to be called to war I want provisions put aside and soldiers trained and ready. Jarah I want you to ride to your father the Magner and tell him that I want all the free folk to be ready and they will march under his banner when called. Nuncle I want you and Jon to take two hundred men and search any ships coming and going to kings landing and arrest anyone suspicious._

The men bowed and left to complete what they were ordered to do. Rickard hoped that if called he would do his Father and his family proud.

For three weeks there had been no news from the south about the northern lords travelling to Kings Landing. They had received ravens from all of the lords loyal to the Pillar that they were ready to march when ordered.

Jarah had sent word that his father had all the free folk clans ready and were eager to prove they're loyalties to him and his father.

His great great grandfather was proved right yet again in what many northern lords thought was stupid and dangerous in allowing thousands of free folk through the wall and let them settle on his lands. They had proved to be some of the most loyal bannerman to House Frost and its fiercest warriors.

He was brought back to the matter at hand when Captain Jeor told him how the preparations were going "we have some two and forty war ships all manned and supplied as well as three and sixty trade ships converted to use although these are not manned with soldiers yet my lord" _thank you Captain you'll get men for those ships when we hear from Winterfell. _

_Ser Rodrick how goes the training? _Before Ser Rodrick had a chance to respond Maester Garth burst into the room clutching a letter with a look of shock on his face. He passed the letter to Rodrick and read it thrice before he actually took the words in, he looked up at the men gathered they must have sensed his anger as they had worried looks on their faces.

He turned to the breathless Maester for confirmation as this was the truth and he merely nodded. _Our liege lord and all those Northmen who went south with him are dead at the hands of the mad King,_ shock was what he saw on his men's faces followed by anger and shouts for vengeance, _Maester call the Banners._


	2. Chapter 2

Maester Aemon: 1. I think I have fixed the problem with large walls of text in this new chapter what do you think?

2\. I don't think having the same name will be such a big problem as Rickard Stark dies early and will not be mentioned frequently.

**Eddard I**

It had been harder then he thought leaving the Vale he had spend most of life up to now being a ward of Jon Arryn with his best friend and the man he considered his brother Robert Baratheon.

He had been there for some of the most important events of his life, he was there was there when his Lyanna was taken he was there when his father and older brother rode to Kings Landing seeking justice only to be killed by the mad king.

He was home in Winterfell and he was now its Lord and warden of the north a position he had never expected to hold.

Entering what was his father solar he couldn't help but remember all the times he spent playing here as a child and how somehow all those memories were now spoilt and brought him only sadness.

Since arriving at Winterfell he was pleased to learn that Maester Luwin had received his raven from the Vale and had called the banners and that all Stark bannermen were coming to Winterfell to avenge their liege lord. It had taken two weeks for the Lords Umber, Mormont, Karstark, Bolton, Hornwood, Cerwyn, Glover, Tallhart and Frost to come to Winterfell the rest would join them at Moat Cailin.

"Let us leave now and show the dragons that the North will have its vengeance" the GreatJon roared to the assembled Lords Karstark and Glover voicing their agreement.

In a whisper Roose Bolton the lord of the Dreatfort saying that it would be foolish to march without knowing more about the state of the south a smart opinion but still meet with insults of "craven" and "coward".

An argument broke out at that among the lords, Ned sighed and thought that _this is foolish how could they hope to get justice for those lords murdered when we can't stop fighting ourselves._ Ned noticed that Rickard Frost heir to the Pillar was sitting silently watching all but saying nothing.

This was Ned's first time meeting Rickard he was three years his junior but he already had the build of man much older, he like Ned had all the features associated with his house, where he had grey eyes Rickards eyes were as black as night and had the hair to match. The man's father was said to be close to death so his son was sent in his place.

_Lord Rickard you are quiet I would hear your thoughts should we march like Lord Umber says or should we wait until we have more news as Lord Bolton says? _Every man stopped when Ned spoke and then looked to the young lord of the Pillar who thought carefully before speaking.

"While it would be wise to sit and wait till we hear from Lord Arryn and Baratheon we cannot we need to move now before the riverlands are closed off to us and the Reach and Dorne move north and defend Kings Landing. With the 5000 men I brought from the west I believe we have some 20000 men here at Winterfell and more will join us at Moat Cailin. I suggest we march as quickly as possible south cross at the twins and try rallying Hoster Tully to our cause my lord thus securing Lord Arryn will be able to join us when he deals with his bannermen"

The Northern loads all seemed to be in agreement with the young lord except Bolton who looked emotionless as usual and turned and simply asked where the rest of his father's men were.

Ned had been thinking the same; the western coast was the most populated region of the north and should have been able to muster more than double of what was brought. All eyes again turned to the young lord waiting for an explanation, Rickard Frost did not look taken by what Bolton had said he merely nodded.

"Lord Bolton is correct I have only brought a portion of my men, I have left 6000 men at the Pillar awaiting my return".

There was a confused look on more than 1 of the lords and angry stares from a few wondering why such a large force was not brought.

_What do you plan to do with these men Lord Frost? _Ned asked.

"My lord with your approval I have an idea on how to give us an advantage against the throne" the young lord said calmly.

_And how exactly would you do this _Ned asks.

"My lord I have over 100 hundred ships ready for war at this very moment I would take the men I left behind and sail south and strike one of the thrones strongest allies. I will take the Shield Islands and move inland and drawing Highgardens attention hopefully long enough so our forces can strike".

"Harrr this boy isn't as green as I thought if he's brave enough to attack the whole of the reach" shouted the Greatjon while clapping Rickard on the back, while some of the other lords voiced their approval of the plan.

"I think you're forgetting Tywin Lannister, he will march from the west with the might of Casterly Rock and join with the loyalists" Roose Bolton said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Tywin Lannister will not march until he knows he's backing the winning side, too long did he suffer under Aerys Targaryen without getting any recognition he will wait because he can't take the risk that Robert Baratheon comes to the throne" Frosts response was quick and gave those lords who might have doubted his plan the confidence to agree that the plan was the best course of action.

Ned nodded his approval and spoke as lordly as he could_ "This is a smart plan and the wisest course of action, Lord Frost you will have an additional 200 men from Winterfell to assist your mission"_.

"My thanks my lord I will put them to good use" was Frosts response.

With that Ned called the meeting to an end telling them they would be marching in 4 days time so be ready.

Ned asked for Rickard Frost to stay behind. "W_ho will command the men you brought to Winterfell my Lord"_ Ned asked.

"My nuncle Ser Theo, he is smart man with a tactical mind and holds the respect of my lord father's bannermen. I also tasked Magner Thenn as his second, both men are loyal and will not let you down my lord" Rickard responded.

"_I know of both men a good choice, what of your father how is his health?" _Ned asked trying to better know the man that will one day be one of his most powerful bannerman.

Ned noticed that the man seemed to falter when he spoke next. "My father is not long for this world I'm afraid the maesters seem to think he has a few moons left, otherwise he would have been here my lord he remains to this day a Stark man through and through" Rickard said full of pride.

Ned knew what Rickard must be feeling having only just lost his father and brother so he didn't ask further.

"_The 200 men that I promised will be ready to depart at dawn I wish you luck with mission" Ned said _before the young lord left the solar.

Four days later he was mounted on his horse with his Direwolf helm in hand and Ice over his back, in front of an army twenty thousand strong shouting "_Let us show the Dragons what the North can do for Winter is coming"._


	3. Chapter 3

**Rickard II – The Pillar &amp; Shield Islands **

Rickard arrived back at the pillar 5 days after leaving Winterfell and immediately began preparations to leave for the south. He had called a meeting of the lords he had would be taking south, men eager to take vengeance for their dead countrymen.

There was Lord Cuy his friend Jon's father a man of forty but still a fierce fighter. Lord Ryder was there to represent the minor lords of the rills, lord Lightfoot and Fisher as well as Maester Garth and Captain Jeor.

"_My lords I mean for us to leave tomorrow at first light how goes the preparations?" Rickard asks._

"All ships are fully supplied and manned and ready to depart on your word my lord, Lord Mormont has left 10 ships in port and the men staying behind have been told to use these if needed" Captain Jeor responded.

"_Very well we will take with us 100 ships and leave behind 5 of our own and with Mormonts 10 the shore should be safe, I will leave 1000 men in the Pillar tasked with its protection and that of all our homes, I want the remaining 5200 men on the ships 2 hours before we depart tomorrow is that understood!" _Rickard told the men gathered.

"Aye my lord it will be done" was their responses.

"_Good see it done" _with that all the men left and Rickard made his way to his father's chambers to say his farewell. His father was abed when Rickard entered but awake and sitting up awaiting his son.

Rickard spent over an hour talking with his father going over his plans and listening to any advice that his father offered before saying farewell and hoping that his father would still be alive when he returned from the south.

Leaving his father's chambers he knew that he had one more stop to make before resting for the night. Entering the stables he found his sister Bethany brushing her grey stallion. For as long as he could remember his sister always loved horses.

At three and ten his sister was already a beauty having the black eyes and hair associated with their house and with their mothers soft features he was one of the most beautiful women in all the north. And smart she knew how to run a household having been running the Pillars since their mother's death four years ago.

Bethany and Rickard talked and joked for the remainder of the day and both said their goodbyes that night, Bethany through watery eyes.

That had been over weeks ago now and Rickard now sat aboard his flagship the _Frostbite_ with Lords Ryder, Fisher and Cuy all of whom were given command of a portion of the fleet.

"_My lords we have been lucky the winds and the old gods are on our side we will be in range of the Shield Islands within a day. I would hear yer opinions on how we should proceed." _ Rickard asked.

Lord Fisher was the first to respond having spent most of his life at sea, "The islands will be undermanned Mace Tyrell will have called men from there thinking that no one would think of attacking maybe a few hundred fighters on each" Ryder and Cuy nodding in agreement.

"_Good the fleet will divide in four 25 ships to an island should be more than enough. I will take Oakenshield, Cuy you shall take Southshield, Lord Fisher you have Greenshield which leaves Greyshield to you Lord Ryder" Rickard said to the men gathered._

"_Take the islands with as little death as possible I want no innocents killed is that understood and any man that throws down arms is to be spared. I want hostages from every Island to ensure compliance from the people" Rickard spoke in his most commanding voice._

Just before dawn the next day Rickard and over 100 row boats were heading towards what was to be their first taste of war. They landed in a beach just south of the town, with his axe in one hand and his sword in the other Rickard gave the order for the signal to be given and with that 1000 men stormed Lord Hewett's town.

What followed next was a massacre; hacking and slashing, stabbing and ducking Rickard killed every man that came his way receiving only small cuts and dents as he went.

With a swing of his axe he took the sword hand off a knight with a fish on his shield while stabbing him with his sword deep in his side till his sword shined with blood. He looked around for another enemy and with one swipe of his axe took a man's head clean off while his body fell lifelessly to the ground.

In the end the 400 man garrison that was holding the town were all either dead or injured and had thrown down their arms and surrendered. Their ships had blocked the harbour so one had escaped.

His attention now was drawn to Hewett castle just outside of the town, along with 500 of his men he marched and stood outside waiting for someone to come out.

The castle itself was small no more than a large keep tiny in comparison with the Pillar. Rickard knew that there would be only a handful of men inside and could be easily taken but that would cost him many men.

Being brought back from his thoughts by his squire Micka Snow a bastard of Lord Ryders who said that the gates of the castle were opening and two men were riding out one bearing the banner of the Hewetts.

An aged knight was about to speak but Rickard interrupted "_On behalf of his grace Robert Baratheon I Rickard Frost heir to the Pillar and western shore command you to lay down your arms and give over this castle to me or I will take it by force and put everyone inside to the sword_" Rickard spoke with anger in his voice which showed on the face of the old knight.

The knight looked at Rickard and saw that he was covered in blood and mud and the former was dripping from his axe still. "Very well I Ser Len of Oak surrender this castle to you and yours but only if my lady and her children are not hurt in anyway".

"_You have my word Ser Len" _Rickard reassured the old man.

Later that night he sat in the lords solar with the Maester of the island learning what news he had of the war so far, all he could tell him was that Mace Tyrell had called all his banners to Highgarden to march but didn't know where to.

The next morning he was breaking his fast with the Lady Hewett and his commanders when the Maester rushed in handing him letters they had received from the other islands.

The Shield Islands were now under his control both Southshield and Greenshield and surrendered peacefully but Lord Ryder reported that old Lord Grimm refused to surrender and as a result the castle was put to the sword and only the man's grandchildren were still alive.

He ordered the Maester that Grimm castle was to be burned and the hostages to be taken and to burn all ships in the port as an example, Lady Hewett and her children looked at him in fear thinking he would do the same to their home.

"_My lady you and your children are safe I have given my word that you will not be harmed and I meant it, when we leave here ye will be guests abroad my ships until your lord husband bends the knee", _Rickard said trying to reassure the women.

He spent the rest of the day listening to reports of losses, they had lost 127 men taking the Shield Islands which Rickard was please with he thought they would have lost many more.

Having resupplied their ships and taking 10 more from the 4 ports, they sailed inland toward Old Oak to draw Reacher Lords attention.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jon Cuy I – Old Oak **

Jon Cuy second born son of Lord Reece Cuy stood on the deck of the warship 'Wave Cutter' next to his father. His father had lost part of his left ear taking Southshield which seemed to please him; "sign of a decent fight" is what he kept saying.

Jon had been sent to foster at the Pillar when he ten, his father hoping that he would befriend his future liege lord Rickard which had worked, Jon considered Rickard to be his closest friend and thought Rickard felt the same.

Jon's older brother had been left at Winterfell in charge of the Cuy men that were to march south with Ned Stark. Jon was pleased with this as it would mean his father got the chance to see him in battle and get the chance to prove himself to not only his father but the other northern lords.

Taking Southshield had been relatively easy Lord Serry had only left a token force there to guard his people which was a huge mistake. Fighting beside his father and fellow northmen the garrison of 200 didn't stand a chance, more than half of them were killed while their losses were minimal. Jon killed two men that day and would have killed more if there was any left.

His father had even congratulated him declaring him a Cuy man in front of their men. They had celebrated that night Jon even lying with a women from the town for the first time.

That was nearly a week ago now and he felt that that was only going to be the start of the campaign in the south and there was going to be much more victory ahead.

"Stop your dreaming son we have a castle to take and fights to win" joked his father.

He was right they were just off the western coast of the Reach and were planning on taking Old Oak ancestral seat of house Oakheart a castle ten times larger than Cuy castle in the north.

Old Oak was more than ten miles inland so they would have to travel overland for several hours in darkness through rough terrain but it would be worth it for the plan Rickard had thought of was smart and would keep their losses to a minimum.

Just as the sun was rising they came into sight of the Castle and the surrounding town. With over 1000 men left to guard their ships they had roughly 4000 men with them which was more than enough if the Shield Islands were anything to go by.

Rickard had tasked Jon and his father with taking the castle from the inside with 500 men while Rickard would take the rest of the men and secure the town and draw the castles attention while they attack from the rear.

Jon heard the horns signalling the attack had begun on the town and not long after he heard the sounds of battle, the clashing of steal and the screams of the dying.

A scout returned saying the plan was working that most of the guards that were near the rear of the castle had moved to the gate to reinforce for an impending attack.

"Good we will show these southerners what men of the north can do!" his father said. Looking at the men gathered his fathered told to have 100 archers in place below walls of the castle and kill any guard they see, while the rest of the men scaled the walls.

Receiving the word from his father the men all moved towards the castle, the archers taking their positions killing any man that could see to cover their approach. The ropes were thrown over and Jon was the first to climb and the first to reach the battlements.

Finding his footing he drew his sword and looked around two men bearing the arms of house Oakheart were approaching but before getting the chance to fight they were felled by the archers below, cursing he along with a few of others sprinted inside the first tower knowing there would be men to fight there.

Entering the tower he was confronted with two more men at arms, he surprised the first one with a quick slash to the neck and while he bleed to death on the floor Jon turned his attention to the other the bigger one of the two.

This was the fight he was looking for since landing in the Reach. His opponent was a skilled fighter for every hit Jon landed he received one in kind. Fighting in such close quarters had proved to be the man's downfall.

Jon was able to direct the man over to where his friend had just been killed which caused him to stumble momentarily, this however was all Jon needed to find a weak spot in the man's armour which Jon drove his sword into causing the man to cough up blood before falling down in a heap on the ground.

Looking around the tower he saw his men had also been successful in their own fights, the ground was littered with the bodies of fallen Oakheart men while there only seemed to be handful of northmen.

"Clear every room in the tower and bring me any hostages" Jon ordered his men. He himself took two men and cleared the first room he came across.

Within a few minutes the tower was cleared and Jon had escaped with only a few scrapes. Leaving the tower with the bulk of his men he spotted his father in the yard fighting three men at once with a smile on his face.

Jon then saw that the gate had still not been opened and was being guarded by a large number of enemy soldiers, his father had been held up it appeared.

Taking his men and the men being led by one of lord Fishers sons he wasn't sure which one he gave orders to secure the gate.

Charging forward he brought his sword down with all his strength on the first man he came to taking his arm clean off at the elbow. His screams echoing before Jon stabbed him in the chest.

He felt a pain in his back the like of which he had never felt and looked around to see an arrow sticking out and saw a crossbowman attempting to reload.

Fighting through the pain he cut and slashed before finally trusting his sword handle deep into the man.

Feeling dizzy now from loss of blood he steadied himself before moving and saw that his men had managed to kill those men guarding the now open gate and that droves of northmen were swarming in killing all those who opposed them.

Jon smiled then before passing out with blood loss.

He woke in a large room with his father at his bed side, "Did we win father?" Jon asked his voice weak.

Turning his father laughed and said "Aye we won thanks to you getting the gate opened in time we would have been outnumbered otherwise".

His father told him how that there was near 1000 men that had made up the garrison holding Old Oak more the double what they thought would be there. And the men that had climbed over with them would have severally outnumbered if Jon hadn't gotten the gates open.

"So he's awake is he bout time I thought he was going to sleep through the rest of the war" Jon turned to see his friend and lord Rickard in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Aye I'm awake I couldn't let you have all the fun now could I" Jon jokingly responded.

They talked for a few more minutes his father and Rickard telling them that they lost over 400 men taking the town and castle and that the Oakheart men had lost nearly double that.

That evening a feast was held to celebrate their victory and Jon was introduced to Lady Arwyn Oakheart a tiny woman with her she had her 3 children the youngest of which Arys was looking at Jon's friend Rickard with awe and fear.

Jon couldn't blame the boy from what Jon had heard Rickard had killed dozens of men between taking the town and the castle. Jon had heard that his friend was being called the warrior reincarnate and had earned the respect of all his Lords and men.

Jon was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed many of those in the hall were looking at him.

His father all but dragged him off his seat and pushed him to his knees in front of Rickard who looked at him in the most serious way he had ever seen.

All Jon could see was his friends black eyes glaring at him, Jon was afraid he had done something to upset or anger his friend before he could ask Rickard began speaking loud and to all in the hall.

"Jon Cuy those of us in this room owe or lives to you for what you did today opening that gate saved countless lives and ensured our victory"

Jon looked on in amazement as his friend and Lord took out his sword and placed it on his shoulders and spoke even louder than he had previously.

"I Rickard Frost heir to the Pillar and the Western Shore to dub you Jon Cuy; Ser Jon the Gatebreaker, defender and saviour of all who stand before you. Rise now Ser Jon"

Jon rose and turned to see every man in the hall standing and shouting "Ser Jon"


	5. Chapter 5

**Maester Omer – Old Oak**

Omer had been a maester for over twenty years now ten of which he had spent in Old Oak. During that time he had lived alongside the Oakhearts teaching their children and giving what guidance that he could Lord and Lady Oakheart.

He now served a different lord, the young lord Frost and his northmen had taken the Old Oak some five days ago now and used it as his base in the Reach a place to launch his attacks throughout the south all of which had been successful so far.

Thinking of this brought him back to the matter at hand; he now sat in the lord's solar which Frost had taken has his own. The young lord sat at the table while his lords were seated throughout the room.

Men much older and who had seen far more battles all seemed to be in awe of their lord, he had proven himself to all, he proved to be a fierce warrior with a strong tactical mind and just, he had kept to his word when he said no others would be harmed if they surrendered and none had.

"Lord Ryder how goes the attacks on the eastern towns and villages" Omer heard the young lord say to one of his lords.

Turning around to hear the response he saw the older lord smile before speaking. "Excellent my lord we have taken every keep between here and Goldengrove meeting little opposition, as ordered we stayed away from Goldengrove but word would have definitely reached them of our attacks."

"Good well done are your men in place where we discussed my Lord" was Frosts response.

"Aye my lord in place and awaiting orders" Ryder said happily.

"Lord Cuy how goes Ser Jon's attacks to the South of us has Highgarden sent any response" Frost asked to another Northman.

"Jon has done exactly as you ordered Rickard; he took everything within thirty miles of Highgarden he has even taken a couple of Tyrell cousin's hostages" Frost smiled at hearing how well his friend was doing.

"Maester Omer has there been any other news from Mace Tyrell host" the young lord asked him.

Clearing his throat, he turned and looked into the black eyes of the Northern commander and spoke "since we last spoke everything remains the same Lord Baratheon has left the Stormlands after the battle of Summerhall and was defeated at Ashford by a host led by Randyll Tarly. The last word was Robert Baratheon was fleeing north to recover and meet with his allies."

"And what of Mace Tyrell has he given chase or has he heard of the attacks on his homeland yet" Frost asked coolly.

"No my lord we received a raven early this morning saying that Mace Tyrell means to lay siege to Storms End and take the castle to dishearten the rebel cause" Omer responded knowing this was not what the Northmen wanted to hear.

Everyone in the solar looked at Frost when Omer finished expecting him to react or shout but he merely nodded and smiled and seemed happy with what he had just heard.

The rest of the northern lords looked confused as to why their lord seemed so happy. Before any got the chance to ask Frost stood and spoke "Mace Tyrell may have just won this war for us" the look of confusion was clear on all the men gathered but none dared question.

Answering the question that everyone seemed to be thinking "If Tyrell had marched north with his host not even the combined forces that we have to the north could hope to stand against the Loyalists and the Reacher lords."

This was met with cheers and laughs from the Northern Lords.

"Maester Omer I want you to send ravens to every castle in the reach telling them to bend the knee now to me and my lords or their homes will be burnt and their armies will be slaughtered is that understood" Omer nodded to the young lords command.

"Lord Fisher I want you to coordinate with Maester Omer here and begin resupplying our ships immediately" the lord Fisher nodding to his Lord.

A knock on the door drew the attention of everyone gathered and a man entered who looked tired from travel with sweat still on his brow.

"My lord an army of 1500 has left Highgarden heading north to meet up with a force 500 strong after leaving Goldengrove, from the scouts we have captured they said the army means to march for Old Oak and retake the castle" the rider reported to his lord.

Rickard Frost looked to his men and said "Ready the men to march I will not sit here idle when an army approaches especially one made of roses" with that the Northern lords rose and left to attend to their men.

Omer left the solar and made his way to talk with lady Oakheart she had been given leeway, she was allowed to roam the castle as long as she didn't leave attempt to escape.

"My lady the northern occupation may be ending sooner then we could have hoped Highgarden has sent a force to retake the castle and free the land" Omer said to the lady of the castle.

"I fear you are mistaken maester this lord Frost is a smart man I think he was hoping that Highgarden attack I think it was all part of whatever plan he has" Lady Oakheart responded.

Omer thought carefully before responding "even if this was his plan for Highgarden to attack he will lose he has sent most of his men on raids throughout the Reach he has only 1000 men left within these walls less than half of what he will be up against. Even with the men that will be able to return in time they will be outnumbered and with their Lords death his fellow northmen will lose heart and return to their ships"

"I hope you are right Maester but my heart tells me different, you forget that my children who are not with my husband are captive aboard one of these ships" she said with sadness in her voice.

The next morning Omer watched as the Northern host left the castle marching to battle. Omer saw the northern leader Rickard Frost in the front of the host in his black armour and Omer hoped that he would be stopped otherwise the Northmen would wreck havoc to the reach and destroy all in their path.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rickard III – Red Lake/Shipbreaker Bay**

Rickard and his fellow northmen had been marching down the sea road for close on half a day when he gave the order for his men to turn east towards Red Lake. There is where he had decided that the forces of the north would face those Reacher lords that had been massed to retake Old Oak.

They numbered some 1200 men an additional 200 men having joined them from on the march. From what his scouts had reported they would be facing an army 2000 strong but their number would mean nothing if his men did their jobs.

They reached a steep hill overlooking Red Lake an hour after nightfall where the men made camp. Rickard was meeting with his commanders now to go over the plans for the upcoming battle.

Lord Cuy was first to speak "we just received word that everything is in place my lord, the flower army will be here by midday tomorrow."

"My lord are you sure this is wise we will be severally outnumbered if all doesn't go to plan" Lord Ryder asked.

The Ryders were one of his most powerful bannermen they were descendant from the Ryswells and when the Ryswells rebelled against the Starks 400 years ago they had thought they should be given lordship of the Rills after the Ryswells had been made extinct and their rebellion crushed. However Rickards ancestors had been given the land as reward for staying loyal to the Starks.

The current lord Ryder was still angry with Rickard as his bastard son Micka Snow and Rickards squire had been killed in taking Old Oak.

"Yes my lord I am sure this is the wisest course of action and this is what we will be doing is that clear" Rickard spoke his anger shining through at being questioned about a plan that they had all agreed to.

His lords left him then and Rickard left his tent and walked around the camp talking and joking with his men listening to them and ensuring they all knew their role in the battle ahead.

Returning to his tent Rickard spent a couple of hours ensuring his axe and sword were sharpened while thinking of both all he had done to this point and all he still would have to do.

He knew what his men and lords thought of him now; they both respected and feared him he couldn't really blame them tho in taking Old Oak he had came alive he killed man after man sometimes taking on 3 or 4 at a time barely taking a scratch. Rickard went to sleep that night wondering what his men would think of him after tomorrows fight.

Waking at dawn Rickard donned his black armour strapped his axe to his back and placed his sword on his hip and walked outside to see that the camp was already stirring.

He broke his fast with his men before giving the word to break camp and make ready. The scouts reported that the Reacher army was an hour's march and were closing fast.

Sitting atop his horse he looked down at the field before him and saw that the enemy was mostly afoot maybe 400 cavalry in all, their lack of horse would be their downfall.

Horns were blown on both sides and the men of the reach began the uphill assault their cavalry leading the charge.

"Archers on my command draw and loose" Rickard shouted out to his men. His 200 archers moved into position and awaited his command.

It felt like ages awaiting for the enemy to come in range but as soon as they did Rickard put down his visor and shouted as loud as he could "Fire", instantly 200 arrows flew into the air and maybe 30 found their target.

This happened twice more with the same result but still the remaining cavalry kept coming. Rickard gripped the reigns of his horse tighter now and took his axe in his hand. The enemy was close now too close to turn back.

"Now" Rickard shouted.

With the command given the pikes were lifted 500 in total all along the front two lines of his army. The Reach men had no time to react and were crushed on the pikes. What horsemen weren't killed by the pikes were shot down by the archers who were waiting to fire.

With the cavalry crushed Rickards attention was drawn to the foot soldiers who had stopped their advance after seeing what had just happened to their fellow countrymen.

Advancing slowly down the hill with what cavalry he had with him he gave the order and the signal was given and the horn was blown and the blast was met with another blast to the rear of the enemy.

Looking he saw the 1500 men he had sent to savage the Reach being lead by lords Well and Long with his friend Ser Jon at their side.

He rode faster now and his men followed his lead, they broke the enemy front line easily Rickard splitting a man's head with his axe like it was a sea shell under his foot.

He slashed and hacked his way through the enemy meeting no challenge until an arrow pierced his horse and it was falling he was able to tumble free just before it crashed.

Regaining his footing he drew his sword in his other hand and went to the first man he saw stabbing him in the back. He continued this, stabbing slashing ducking and hacking his way through his enemies like they were nothing before coming to the enemy commander a Tyrell if the rose on his armour was anything to go by.

The man was a big brute one of the strongest men he had ever fought and fast for a man of his size. He seemed to be able to be able to predict all of Rickards moves. When Rickard went to the left Tyrell brought his shield up and swung his sword to Rickards right which he barely blocked with his own sword causing sparks to fly.

They continued on like this for what felt like days but was probably only minutes, Rickard was bleeding now from a wound in his side which was slowing him down he would fall soon if he couldn't find a weak spot. The old gods were with him as he found the spot he was looking for and trusted his sword with full force. Tyrell fell then, dead for a mad king and kidnapping prince.

The battle continued on like this for a few minutes until finally his men through down the sole remaining survivor of the Tyrell army a boy bloodied and bruised with the Rowan golden tree on his surcoat.

Rickard turned to the boy and spoke in his most commanding voice "Boy you will ride to Highgarden and tell the Queen of Thorns that I will kill every army, burn every castle in the Reach until her son Lord Mace gives up his siege of Storms End and gives over his armies to Lord Stannis Baratheon to do as he see fits is that understood"

The boy was frozen in fear he was looking at Rickard like he was the Stranger itself, "Yes my lord" was all he was able to say. After the boy had left Rickard looked around the battlefield it was a bloody massacre thousands of bodies lay lifeless on the ground a mixture of Northmen and Reacher men.

Putting the dead from his mind he turned to his friend Jon and asked "What of our losses Jon, how many Northmen won't be returning home"

"We lost over 500 men Rick including Lords Well and Long" Jon responded with sadness in his voice.

Jon's father Lord Cuy spoke then "they died well my lord the Reachmen have been completely wiped out, Mace Tyrell will have no choice but to send a part of his host from Storms End to defend his lands"

"Aye he will and when they're scouring the Reach for us we will have been long gone" his lords all nodded then knowing what Rickard meant.

The battle of Red Lake had been nearly four weeks ago now and in that time the fleet had made good time in reaching the Stormlands considering they had to circumvent Dorne as much as possible.

They had landed at Greenstone and the southern shores of Cape Wrath and had managed to rally what Stormlords remained there to his cause to aid him to breaking the siege of Storms End.

The plan had been set they would attack the Redwyne fleet that was blocking Shipbreaker Bay cutting off Storms End starving its people.

It was dark still as Rickard stood on the deck of the Frostbite lightly armoured but still protected, all his ships were dark as to not give advance warning to the Redwyne Fleet.

His axe in one hand and sword in the other, he nodded to the captain of the ship and the order was given the ships were in position now.

The sound that followed was something Rickard had never heard before and was something he never wanted to hear again. The sound of ships crashing into each other and screams of men drowning and being crushed by the weight of sinking ships would stick in Rickards mind for the rest of his days.

The ramming ships had done their jobs the Redwyne fleet was a mess. Rickard lifted his axe high and a wave of flaming arrows went up in the air causing sails and men a like to catch fire and burn.

The archers continued raining down death from above; bringing his arm back down the arrows stopped and Rickard shouted for them to move, his ships moved close enough to the enemies for him and his men to jump over and attack.

Landing on the first ship; he dropped the first man he came to killing him with a single swing of his axe while stabbing another with his sword. Slashing and swinging killing man after man stepping over the bodies as he went until he came to the man that could end this killing.

Paxtor Redwyne was a big man lord of the Arbor for going on four years now and one of the Tyrell's most powerful bannermen. Without saying a word the men met with a clash of steel, sword on sword axe against shield.

Rickards strength and speed gave him the advantage; Paxtor's shield had been broken thrown to the ground. Paxtor was weakening, his guard was failing Rickard could have killed him twice already but didn't he waited for right moment and knocked him out.

The Redwyne men seeing their lord on the ground through down their arms and surrendered not wanting to risk his life.

As the sun was rising Rickard looked around the bay and saw the wreckage of dozens of ships and the bodies of hundreds of men floating in the water.

The siege of Storms End had been broken the sea one anyway, the ground one remained and that would be next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stannis – Storms End**

Stannis Baratheon woke up to the sound of a fierce battle taking place and the screams of the dying. He jumped from his bed and made his way to the window in his chambers overlooking the bay.

Stannis couldn't take in what he was seeing the Redwyne fleet that had been blockading storms end for over two and half months was under attack and from what Stannis could see they were losing badly.

There was a knock on the door, turning Stannis saw Maester Cressen and Ser Ronald Storm captain of the guard at Storms End had entered his room would an equally confused look on their faces.

"Ser Ronald double the guard on the walls we can't take the risk that this is a diversion of some sort" Stannis ordered the man who left to do this.

"Maester have we received any word of who's leading this attack or why" Cressen had been maester at Storms End since Stannis's father was a boy and had served loyally since.

"No my lord we received no ravens" Cressen responded. Stannis and the aged maester and a number of his guards made their way out of the keep towards the walls guarding the harbour.

Climbing the walls he looked out to see that the battle had ended and a single ship was now coming into the harbour.

"They're flying the Frost banner of the North my lord" one of the men at arms said.

Maester Cressen moved closer to Stannis then and spoke "my lord you should ride out and meet with whoever is on this ship."

"Yes you're right, prepare a guard we'll ride immediately" Stannis commanded.

Stannis rode out with three guards one bearing the Baratheon banner. The ship docked and three men came out, one was definitely a Frost he had all the characteristics of one he was a tall man with hair as black as night with an axe strapped to his back and a sword on his hip, the other two looked to be his guards.

Getting off his horse he made his way over to the young lord who had blood still on his face and armour.

"My lord Stannis I am Rickard Frost heir to the Pillar with your leave my fleet would dock in your harbour" the young lord asked Stannis.

"Of course Lord Frost Storms End is open to you and yours" Stannis responded.

Stannis watched as the young lord gave a nod to one of his men on his ship and a minute later a flaming arrow was shot into the air signalling his fleet.

"My lord Stannis I have several hundred prisoners taken from the Redwyne fleet have you somewhere to hold them" Frost asked

"Yes I think I have just the place" turning to one of his men Stannis said to prepare the dungeon for some guests.

Stannis and Rickard Frost spoke for a while when the fleet docked. Stannis watched as hundreds of men departed carrying sacks and barrels of food and supplies that the people of Storms End drastically needed.

A group of northern men walked over to their lord and Stannis, Frost turned to them and spoke "Lord Ryder I want you to take 2000 of our men to the walls and secure them in case Tyrell is foolish enough to attack, Lord Fisher I want you to work with Lord Stannis's men escorting the Reacher prisoners that we took. Axel I want you to make sure that the supplies are given to the people of Storms End is that clear"

All the men spoke at once in acknowledgement of their orders and left to complete them.

Stannis couldn't help but be impressed with the way Frost handled himself and how his Lords did his bidding and the respect they showed him.

Frost then turned to Stannis and spoke "my lord is there somewhere we can talk about what we do next."

Stannis was now sitting in what was his father's solar with Maester Cressen, Ser Ronald and the northern lords Frost and Cuy.

"Lord Frost firstly I must thank you and your men for breaking the siege and bringing food to my people" Stannis said to the young lord.

"It was my pleasure Lord Stannis" Rickard responded.

"As you saw when your ships were docking Mack Tyrell has us surrounded his men shoot down any ravens that we send. He has made two attempts to storm the castle both we were able to stop "Stannis told the northmen.

"He has some 40000 men outside our walls; if he was a smarter man he probably would have taken the castle already. He did have over 60000 men but Mathis Rowan left with 20000 some three weeks but we don't know why not" Stannis was going to continue but was interrupted by Lord Cuy.

"Harr the fool took the bait so" Cuy said laughing.

Before asking what he meant Frost spoke "what lord Cuy means is Rowan has gone back to the Reach in search of us. We left the North over 3 months ago heading for the Reach we took the Shield Islands and then struck the mainland we took Old Oak and a number of other towns and keeps. It was at Old Oak when we heard that Tyrell was foolishly laying siege to Storms End."

Stannis was shocked what he was hearing the Shield islands had been taken so had Old Oak an impressive feet with a large army an even more impressive one with only such a small army that Frost seemed to control.

Before getting the chance to ask any questions Frost continued speaking.

"Highgarden sent a force to take back Old Oak and drive us from the Reach but we had expected this and crushed the army at Red Lake and sent word to Highgarden to bend the knee or we would sack every castle until we were stopped. Highgarden would have no choice but send for aid reducing the numbers outside your walls. After the battle at Red Lake we made for our ships and left for the Stormlands"

Grateful for what the northerners had done for him and the people of Storms End he couldn't help but think that it was for nought an army still sat outside and even with the Norths help they stood no chance.

"My Lord Frost I and my people are forever in your debt but we cannot hope to break the Tyrell army their numbers are to great" saying this Stannis saw a small smirk on Rickards face but before getting the chance to ask they were interrupted by a guard to inform them that the Tyrells were outside the gate wishing to talk.

Riding out with Frost and a number of other men who were carrying the Baratheon and Frost banners they approached a tent which had been erected by Tyrell and his men so they could talk. Entering the tent Stannis saw the Lords Tyrell, Tarly, Florent and Hewett all sitting down looking at the new arrivals.

Mace Tyrell was the first to speak "Ah my lords Stannis and Rickard please sit take some wine and bread we have much as you see" Stannis did not like the man he had been feasting outside while Stannis and his people were slowly starving.

Tyrell spoke again after guest rights were met "Lord Stannis although the blockade by sea has been broken by Lord Rickard here I still command 40000 men enough to storm your walls and kill everyone within them, bend the knee to the me and I'm user his Grace would forgive this folly" Stannis saw the look of anger on the fat lords face as he spoke of Rickard, he knew of course what Rickard did to his lands.

"Lord Tyrell your men would all die attempting to take Storms End and you know it so your empty threats mean nothing "Stannis responded through gritted teeth.

"Bend to me and give over your army to me and you and your lords will be spared" Stannis said to the fat lord who laughed at that.

"You have no hope of defeating my army even with the force this savage from the north has with him" Tyrell responded glaring at Rickard now.

Rickard didn't look offended by what Tyrell said he merely turned to lord Hewett and asked "would you attack Storms End my lord?"

Hewett looked confused and looked to his liege lord before responding "Of course I would"

"So you would attack the castle where your wife and children are guests" Rickard responded and continued speaking "and what of the other lords of the Shield Islands would they storm the walls where their families are, what about the Oakheart men in your army would they risk attacking when their lords son and heir is within those walls. And what about the Redwyne army that was not on their ships will they risk the life of their lord"

Stannis looked at lord Hewett then he had gone pale and was speechless he was looking at Rickard with shock and fear.

Rickard again spoke to the lord again and repeated his question but this time Hewett remained silent and merely shook his head.

Mace Tyrell did not like this at all he ordered Hewett out of his sight before turning his attention to Rickard and shouted "you would kill innocent women and children you coward"

Rickards response silenced the Reacher lord "I would never harm any innocents, those women and children are guests and will not be touched by me or any of my men. You called me a coward Lord Tyrell but would you call attempting to starve out the people of Storms End"

Stannis was pleased with how things were going so far, he looked to Rickard who had a calm look on his face giving away nothing what he could be thinking.

Rickard spoke then more to the Lords Tarly and Florent then to Tyrell, "my lords I know you feel that ye are doing the right by your king but you need think of your people what will happen to them if the dragons remain on the throne, they will be subject to the whim of a man who will cause nothing but pain and destruction if he is not stopped"

All three Reach Lords looked to be taking what Rickard had said to heart but none spoke.

Stannis spoke then end the silence addressing all those in the tent" I ask again my lords will you bend the knee and give over your army" they looked at Stannis but did not answer.

Rickard spoke once more "my lords ye have until nightfall tomorrow to declare for his grace Robert Baratheon failure to do so will be taken as your answer and will be met with blood and death"

With that Stannis rode back inside with Rickard and their guard saying nothing until reaching the gates. "We will need to prepare Stannis the fat flower will not come over to our side without being forced to do so" Rickard said entering the keep.

Stannis knew that he was right but there was nothing they could do even with the men Rickard had brought with him they stood at less than 7000 strong too small a host to attack Tyrell. "What would you suggest Rickard we are too few to attack" Stannis asked.

Listening to the plan that Frost had come up with Stannis couldn't help but be impressed and did something he hadn't done since his parents had died he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ser Jon Cuy II - Stormlands**

Jon had been given command of three of the western fleets ships over 200 men were under his command when they landed at Rain House a further 50 men joined him.

The plan that his friend and lord Rickard had devised was genius if it worked and would secure them victory over the Reach men laying siege to Storms End but it would be a massacre if it failed.

As much as Jon wanted to be with his father and Rickard when they broke the Redwyne fleet he knew his mission was vital to the overall success.

He was hidden now in a small forest overlooking a key road where supplies were moving from the Reach to those involved in the siege of Storms End. Looking out he saw the carts moving slowly down the road forthy or so from what he could see.

As Jon had thought the supplies were heavily guarded maybe 300 men. With his men in position he gave the nod and the next thing he saw was over 200 arrows fly out from the woods hitting half their intended targets.

The Reach men reacted quickly firing back into the woods but that proved futile as Jon and his men were too well covered so they continued shooting arrows until none were left alive.

Loading the oil they had gotten from their Stormlord allies into the carts hiding them with the food stores that were already on the carts, they made their way to Storms End dressed in the clothes they took from the dead Reach men.

Approaching the Tyrell camp Jon held his breath as he rode past the sentries his hand ready to pull his sword but it wasn't needed they were waved through the camp boundaries without so much as a second glace.

Jon could see the remains of much of the Redwyne fleet in the bay and was relieved that the North had been successful once again. Making his way thought the camp he could see the Frost Banner flying high over the walls of Storms End just below the Baratheon one.

Reaching a crossroads in the camp Jon nodded to the men behind and they spread out to complete their missions. Jon and thirty of his men took twenty of the barrels and spread them out in key locations and waited till it got dark before opening some and emptying the contents on the ground around some of the tents, the rest of his men throughout the camp did something similar.

An hour after dark Jon received word that all his men were in place and were waiting for the signal and they would strike. His men had carefully taken out many of the archers and pikemen near the front making sure not to be caught.

It was well into the night when Jon saw the signal, three fire arrow shot by someone on one of the ships in the bay. Immediately his men sprung into action.

The caches of oil spread throughout the camp were set a light and the sound of explosions was ear-shattering. This lead to rows of tents catching fire and men screaming and crying for aid. Next came the horses; Jon had placed some of his men near where the horses were kept and ordered for the ropes tying them together to be cut as soon as the oil was lit.

Hundreds of horses were now stampeding through the camp crushing men and tents alike anything in their path. By now thousands of men were either dead or dying with no end in sight for their suffering.

"Ser Jon the gates are opening" Jon heard one of his men say. Turning he say thousand of men of the North and Stormlands pouring out of the gates of the great castle riding hard towards the camp which was in disarray.

Before waiting Jon and his men began their own fight killing all in their way, Jon saw the confused look on the men he killed faces not understanding why their fellow countrymen were betraying them.

Jon continued like this until the men from the castle had joined the fold sweeping through their enemies like they were nothing. Through the chaos Jon shouting to his men to remove the enemy colours so not be confused with the enemies.

The battle continued like this for what felt like ages Jon fighting one man after another, he decapitated a man wearing the Fossoway green apple, trusted his sword through the heart of man wearing the Florent fox.

Jon's greatest challenge was when he came to Meadows man; he was one of the fastest men Jon had ever seen for every blow Jon managed to land he took three in turn. He was weakening now he was bleeding from several places and the wound in his back had reopened.

Using all his strength he swung his sword but the Meadows man merely dived out of the way and returned in kind knocking Jon's sword to the ground and Jon with it.

Looking up he saw the man standing over him with his sword in hand getting ready to swing. Jon closed his eyes then not wanting to see the swing that killed him but the swing didn't come then nor did it come at all.

Opening his eyes again Jon was looking at Rickard sitting atop his horse with his sword and axe coloured red with the blood of the men he killed including the Meadows man whose body was lying face down next to Jon.

"Are you tired Jon is that why you're lying on the ground" his friend asked him jokingly.

"Aye I grew tired waiting for you to join the fight I feared you had forgotten us" Jon responded never so happy to see anyone in his life.

Just as Jon was getting to his feet a Tarly rider made to attack Rickard but he had seen it coming and brought the man down with a slash of his axe.

Soon after a rider bearing Ryder colours rode over to Rickard and something that made all this bloodshed worthwhile "My lord Mace Tyrell has been captured so has many of his lords the ones that aren't dead at least, he has ordered all his men to surrender"

Having been given a horse Jon rode alongside his friend and lord Rickard inside the castle listening to the cheers of the North and Stormlands men as they rode many shouting "Frost" or "Baratheon" even a couple calling out Jon's own name.

Many hours later after Jon had been treated by the castle Maester for his wounds he made his way to the council chamber of the castle by Rickards order.

On his way to the meeting he was approached by Rickard who had a serious look on his face and sounded sad when he spoke "Jon I'm sorry but I just heard that your father was one of those who died in the battle"

Jon couldn't believe what he just heard his father dead he was in shock. He had not been close with his father when he was fostered at the Pillar but since going to war the two had become inseparable his father often listening to his advice and considered whatever he said.

"He will be missed there was no man more loyal then your father and a fine warrior many of us wouldn't be here if it weren't for him" Jon heard his friend say trying to reassure him.

"You should go and grieve Jon, you need not come to this meeting" Rickard said.

"No I will come it would be what my father would want he would not want me grieving when thereis still so much to do and a war to fight still. I will send word to my mother and sisters at home and try reach my brother to tell him he is the new lord of our lands" Jon responded weakly.

Jon now sat in the council chamber to Rickards right while Stannis Baratheon sat to the left of Rickard, a number of other Stormlords were also present as well as Lords Ryder and Fisher.

Stannis was first to speak "my lords we have shown the Reach lords that we are a force to reckoned with, even now they sit in the dungeons awaiting our judgement"

One of the Stormlords was first to respond "I say we kill them all and be done with it." There was some murmuring of agreement among some of the lords before Jon spoke causing all to quiet.

"Such a thing would be foolish if we kill them then their men would have no reason to fight for us and would simply return to the Reach only to be rallied by some other lord against us" Jon looked and Rickard nodded in agreement.

"Ser Jon is right and they are not are true enemies the dragons still sit the throne and I mean to do something about that. I say we keep Mace Tyrell and a number of his other Lords prisoner and give command of their armies to one his lords Tarly or Florent preferably Tarly as long as he bends the knee"

All the other lords seemed to immediately agree with what Rickard had said, Jon had a feeling that Rickard and Stannis had already agreed to this before the meeting even took place.

"Very good I am in agreement with Lord Frost this is the wisest course of action. What of losses how many men did we lose in the battle" Stannis asked.

It was an old Maester who spoke then "we have lost over 2000 my lord from the reports that I have received thus far we would have lost thousands more if Ser Jon hadn't been successful" nodding to Jon.

"Yes Ser Jon you and your men have done a great service to my people one which will not be forgotten" Stannis said loudly which saw all the lords gathered nod in agreement.

"I was merely following Lord Frosts plan my lord nothing more" Jon said trying not to receive recognition for a plan that wasn't his.

"Nonsense Jon you have done yourself and the North proud and will be rewarded for your service when the time comes" Rickard spoke with a sad look in his eyes Jon merely nodded in acceptance.

"Maester what of the Tyrell losses" Stannis again asked.

The aged maester looked shocked then as he read out his report "They have lost some 17000 my lord including many of their lords. The fire seemed to cause the greatest loss of life thousands of men are said to have burnt to death before even leaving their tents"

"A waste of life but the blame lands with Mace Tyrell if he had bent the knee then those men would still be alive. What of news from the rest of Westeros how goes the war?" Stannis asked the maester.

"My lord we have received ravens from Bronzegate and the lords of the Kingswood it seems that Rhaegar Targaryen has resurfaced and is amassing an army significantly larger than the one that Robert and Eddard Stark control and is planning to move north to the banks of the Trident where your brother is said to be" the maester finished and everyone was looking to Stannis and Rickard.

Both men give a nod to each other and Rickard spoke "we will march north and aid our country men and destroy the royalist forces from the rear and end this war once and for all"

Jon would be marching to battle once more he only hoped that this would be the last of the war for he couldn't bare losing anymore.

Jon went to sleep that night thinking of his father and saying a silent prayer that his brother was alive and well where ever he was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Randyll Tarly – Storms End/ Green Fork**

Randyll had been woken by an explosion followed by the screams of thousands of men burning to death. He grabbed Heartsbane from the table he had set it when he went to sleep and ran out of his tent.

What he saw when he left his tent was chaos there was fires everywhere and there was hundreds of horses racing through the camp destroying everything that was in there way.

He had thought that the Northern lord Frost was planning something but he had no idea it would cause all this. Randyll had asked Mace Tyrell to bend the knee and fight for the rebels but he wouldn't hear of it "the rebels will lose and we will be rewarded for our loyalty" was all Mace said.

Randyll knew they had superior numbers but the young Frost didn't seem to care and why should he had successfully attacked the Reach killing thousands suffering only minor loses which lead to Mace sending a third of their forces on a fool's errand looking for the man.

While Mathis was searching the Reach, Frost had left and destroyed the Redwyne fleet ending the blockade.

Meeting with the man had only impressed Randyll more; with a few words he had caused discord among the Lords of the Reach even causing some of the Redwyne and Shield Lords to say they would fight for the rebels if Mace attacked Storms End.

Being brought back from his thoughts his squire some Florent a cousin of his wives had ran over to him to say that there was Northern soldiers within their camp and that the gates were opened and thousands of men were approaching.

Assembling what men he could he ordered them to make for the front and bring down as many of the enemies as they could, this had proven to be futile the combined Northern and Stormlands cavalry had already broken the front line and were sweeping their way through the camp killing all those who opposed them.

Randyll had managed to kill many bringing down men with Heartsbane but for every rebel that seemed to fall ten of his own men were taken in revenge.

He was making one last attempt for a counterattack he saw the Lord Frost in the distance and knew if he were to bring down the man then the rebels would be disheartened.

He ran forward as fast as he could to bring down the young lord but was stopped by a group of riders he thought he heard his name before everything went black.

It was midday when he finally woke with a banging pain in his head. He was in a small room with only a bed and a chair which his squire Eric was sitting on.

"My lord you're awake" Eric said happily

"Yes I'm awake where am I" Randyll asked. "We were brought into the castle after the battle Lord Frost said I was to tell the guards when you woke will I tell them now" his squire asked sheepishly.

A few minutes after Eric had told the guards outside his room he was awake there was a knock on the door and Frost entered wearing a silver and black shirt with his family crest emblazoned on it.

"Lord Tarly I am pleased to see that you are awake I had been worried for a while, if you're up for it I wish for us to speak" Frost asked.

"Of course Lord Frost" Randyll replied. Frost gave one look at Eric and the boy ran out of the room without saying a word.

"My lord I assume you know by now what I wish to ask" Frost said without taking his eyes off Randyll.

"If I were to guess I would say you wished for me to bend my knee to you and declare Robert Baratheon as my king" Frost merely nodded when Randyll spoke.

Thinking now Randyll knew that he would bend the knee he couldn't risk the Targaryen's to remain on the throne the king was mad burning all those who displeased him and Rhaegar who had once shown such promise had thrown that all away when he kidnapped Lyanna Stark.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke "my sword and those of my men are yours you have my word" Frost seemed pleased with this.

"Good I will leave it to you to convince Mace Tyrell to join us and I trust you will be well enough to march in two days time yes "Frost said while shaking Randylls hand.

After being giving free reign of the castle Randyll made his way to where his Liege lord Mace Tyrell was being kept. Walking into the room he saw Mace sitting on a chair looking out a window.

Randyll had learned that Mace had surrendered to the rebels of whom he was now one he supposed after seeing several of his lords and knights killed without even putting up a fight.

"My lord I have come to ask you to bend the knee and declare Baratheon as king it is the only hope left to us if we wish to survive after the war" he knew he had said the right thing Mace was a fool yes but he valued his life and power above all else and wouldn't want to lose either.

Mace had seen sense and had bent the knee that very night to Stannis Baratheon in front of lords from the North, Stormlands and Reach. He however would not be joining the rebels marching north he would be staying in Storms End as per Stannis's orders Randyll would be given command of the Reach army as Mace was too unreliable his word couldn't be trusted.

Randyll had watched as Stannis Baratheon's younger brother Renly had cried and begged for Stannis not to leave before a maester finally took the boy away. Randyll hoped that his son Sam who had been born several months ago was nothing like Renly a crying weakling; he would have to ensure his son grew up strong and a warrior like his ancestors had been.

They had been marching for three days straight before they had been allowed to stop, this caused much grumbling among some of the Reach men but Randyll quickly put an end to this he would not have weakness shown to the North or Storm men who never once complained.

The army was 20000 strong 15000 of those were men from the Reach the rest of the men were left to guard the wounded, more and more men were joining them however as they made their way through the Stormlands.

It was during this break that he begun talking to Rickard Frost and was beginning to see why his men respected him so much he had proven himself time and time again from taking the Shield Islands to destroying an army four times as strong as his own.

It was also during this break that Randyll had talked with Stannis Baratheon he was nothing like his brother who was loud and boisterous no Stannis was a different man more serious and quiet. However it appeared that Rickard and Stannis had made a friendship of sorts Randyll even saw Stannis Baratheon laugh on more than one occasion.

After resting for half a day they began their march again Randyll Rickard and Stannis at the front of the host discussing tactics and the best possible way to reach the Trident.

It had taken them a little less than a week to leave the Stormlands and they were now resting within the Crownlands an area which was notoriously loyal to the throne and the Targaryens. The sentry guards were doubled and were told to keep an eye out.

Their journey continued like this for another six days of hard riding before they finally reached the Riverlands which had been ravaged by war with burning crops and fields as far as he could see.

Their scouts reported that the loyalist forces werea days ride ahead of them apparently they had been waiting in kings landing for the Dornish for three weeks.

Randyll sat now in the command tent with the prominent lords discussing their plan of attack. It was eventually decided after much debate that the army would be split in three. Stannis would take the right, Rickard the centre and Randyll himself would take command of the left. They would use the entire force no men were to be kept in reserve as this battle was too important to not use their full force.

A day later their scouts had reported that the Loyalist and rebel forces had engaged on the banks of the Green Fork it was for this reason why Randyll sat atop his horse fully armoured with Heartsbane in his hand and his men assembling into their ranks.

They were close to the battlefield now he could hear the sounds of battle the clash of steel and screams of men it was over the next hill he could tell.

Reaching the top of the hill he looked out at the wide plain and was shocked to see the sheer size of the battle there was tens of thousands of men fighting each other.

They had positioned themselves perfectly they were right behind the Loyalist host the perfect place for an attack they would stand no chance.

The horns were blown and Randyll put down his visor and shouted as loud as he could to attack. With that thousands of men poured over the hills and heading straight for the loyalists.

Men were falling to his right and left being killed by arrows but it made no matter they carried on, a pike was lifted to try to deter his advance but with a swing of Heartsbane both the pike and the man holding it were broken.

He continued bringing down men left and right most of whom seemed to be Dornish but some were Crownlanders he all but halved a Rosby man before taking the arm off a Hayford battle continued like this for what seemed like days he killed one man only to have it replaced by another and then another.

The battle was going in their favour tho the bodies on the ground were mostly loyalists and this seemed to be the same everywhere that Randyll looked.

He was tiring now he could feel his arms beginning to weaken but he would not stop until they had won and he had proved he was worthy of the name Tarly and till the dragons were taken from the throne and his legacy was secure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ser Theo Snow – Trident/Kings Landing**

Theo had been a knight in his brother's household for over 15 years now but in all that time he never once thought that he would be given command of such a large host.

His nephew had come to him before they left the Pillar for Winterfell and said that he would be given command of the 5000 men that would be travelling south with the rest of the Stark bannermen while he took the rest of their men to assault the Reach.

He had of course been honoured and would not let his nephew down he made that promise to himself. Theo knew that many of the lords under his command had some complaints about taking orders from a bastard brother of their liege lord but none questioned when Rickard gave the order.

The might of the north had all marched down from Moat Cailin over 20000 man from all corners of the north had answered their liege lords call.

What would usually take a little over two weeks the journey from Winterfell to Moat Cailin had taken them over four weeks they had been delayed by snows and bad weather.

Arriving in the Riverlands they made their way to Riverrun to be greeted by Lord Hoster Tully the man's daughter was supposed to be wed to Brandon Stark and was only going to join his men to the rebels if Eddard Stark the new lord of Winterfell wed his daughter in his brother's place.

The wedding of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully had been a relatively small affair when you consider who was actually getting married but Stark wouldn't allow anything bigger.

After the wedding had taken place the planning had begun, not all of Tully's bannermen had answered their lords' call. Many of the lords had declared for the Targaryens and were attacking those who had declared for Robert Baratheon.

Lord Arryn was also being delayed in joining the rebels by some other loyalists in the Vale.

In the time that they were in Riverrun word had reached Theo of his nephew Rickard and those other northern lords in the Reach. His nephew had successfully taken the Shield Islands and if what word they had received was true he was moving to the mainland.

On hearing this Theo had never been more proud of his nephew and knew he would continue to do their family proud.

Weeks were going by with nothing happening, those rebellious lords in the Vale and Riverlands had largely been dealt with.

Theo's first taste of battle was when Stark, Tully and Arryn men were all called upon to rescue Robert Baratheon who was hiding somewhere within the town of Stoney Sept after his defeat at Ashford.

Lord Stark had given Theo and his men orders to go around the town and take the loyalists from the rear to stop any retreat.

Theo and Magner Thenn had come up with a plan to minimise their losses. Thenn would take his free folk through the side and back streets and push the loyalists out into the main street while rode them down with what cavalry he had.

The battle that followed was quick and decisive the north, river and vale men had superior numbers and easily overcame the loyalists. It was during this battle that Theo first saw Robert Baratheon the new king if the rebels were successful in dethroning the dragons.

The man was a force to be reckoned with he swung his war hammer like a man possessed he hit enemy after enemy and brought all down in his path.

Only a small fraction of the loyalist forces had managed to escape the slaughter led by the mad kings hand Jon Connington.

It was after the battle was won the commanders were all called to a tavern being used as a command centre to discuss where they would move to next. It was decided that the rebels would head to the trident to regroup and assess where they would go to from there. Many of the lords including Baratheon were in favour of marching straight for Kings Landing but luckily Lords Stark and Arryn had managed to dissuade him from such an action as they would be outnumbered and deep in enemy territory.

Making camp on the banks of the Green Fork Theo was called to the command tent by his liege lord who said he had some information about Rickard.

"Ser Theo we have just heard that Mathis Rowan has left the siege of Storms End with a host of 20000 men and is heading for the Reach in search of Rickard and his men, they left some weeks past we don't know what has happened" Stark said to him solemnly.

Before Theo could respond Robert Baratheon spoke "Lord Rickard was a fool trying to attack the Reach such a small host he has cost the lives of thousands who would have been needed in taking Kings Landing"

Theo was livid, his nephew had risked all to ensure that the Reach didn't join the loyalist armies and this was what this would be king thought of him, but before Theo could say anything the three Lord Paramounts Stark, Tully and Arryn erupted in angry shouts at Baratheon.

"Is this how our new king will look upon those who right now could be dying to see him on the throne" Lord Tully asked looking to Stark and Arryn.

Baratheon looked ashamed now with what he said and was even more ashamed when Stark and Arryn both began shouting at the would be king.

They all had seemed to forgotten about Theo until Baratheon turned to Theo and spoke "Ser Theo I am sorry for the disrespect that I have shown your nephew and your family, when I sit the Iron Throne I will make sure that Rickard Frost is remembered for his bravery and loyalty."

All the men gathered seemed to think that Rickard was as good as dead none seemed to think that he could make it through the war, Theo kept his thoughts to himself tho and simply said "thank you your grace I'm sure my nephew would be pleased to hear this"

Before leaving the tent lord Stark gave him a knowing look but said nothing. Making his way back to his tent he spoke with Magner Thenn and Robin Cuy heir to the Cuy lands. "The flowers have sent a force in search of Rickard and his men in the Reach" he told them.

Robin looked at him then fearing for his father and brother who were with Rickard "I have no news on anything else with any luck they will escape the Reach before they are caught" Theo said hoping it was the truth.

Weeks had gone by without hearing any more news about the Reach or his nephew in that time tho word had reached them that Rhaegar had resurfaced and was amassing an army to destroy the rebels once and for all and was moving to their position even now.

Theo had seen to it that his men were ready they had been ordered to train more and more so that when the time came the people of the western shore did not lose too many lives.

Their scouts had reported that the loyalists led by Prince Rhaegar were closing in fast they would be within sight of where they had camped with an hour or so. Ser Theo Snow bastard knight was atop his horse next to his Liege Lord Eddard Stark awaiting the approaching army.

At their backs were 16000 Northmen all waiting to get revenge for the loss of those Northern Lords killed by the mad King, every man wanting to be the one to bring down the dragon prince and get back the Lady Lyanna Stark.

"Hold the line Theo this will be the final battle of the war win or lose and we can afford to lose" Eddard Stark said to him.

"Aye my lord the men won't let you down" Theo responded through his visor.

When Theo finally saw the loyalist army he was shocked at just how big that it was the full might of the Crownlands as well as Dorne and those River and Vale men who sided with the dragons over 50000 men against a significantly smaller rebel army.

He heard the sound of hundreds of horns being blown then on both sides of the great plain where the battle would be fought. He felt a chill then and gripped his reigns tight with left hand while drawing his sword with his right.

He watched as the signal was given and they begun their charge forward Theo in the front gripping his sword tighter now.

Theo could hear arrows flying overhead from both side and the screams that followed knowing they had met their target.

He carried on looking at the enemy who were close enough now to make out faces, Theo picked one face and decided that this would be his first target.

They met in a clash of steel sparks flying off their swords at they swung at each other three then four times before Theo was able drive his sword into his opponents neck. Without watching the man fall Theo moved on to the next man which proved to be a much easier fight it took him only two swings before finding the man's weak spot and driving his sword deep into it.

He could see Lord Stark a short way away fighting two men at once Theo moved quickly over and stabbed one of the men in the back while Stark brought down his great sword Ice onto the other man's head.

The battle was in full effect now; Theo could see that loyalist numbers were proving to be much, the rebels seemed to be losing too much ground.

Theo heard a horn blown then in the far off rear of the enemy host and looked up to see the Tyrell rose and Tarly huntsmen as well as dozens of other Reach banners and for a second thought that this was the end.

But then Theo noticed that there were other banners flying the stag of the Baratheon's among them and in the centre of the host he saw the Frost banner and was sure he saw his nephew's black and silver armour in the front line.

The newly arrived army seemed to be riding hard and fast into the rear of the dragon army and was destroying all in their paths, the rebel army seeing this seemed to be reenergized they begun to push back harder and faster than before and the ground seemed to be getting littered with the enemy dead.

It continued like this before Theo noticed that more and more of the enemy army was throwing down their weapons, looking around he saw that Robert Baratheon was standing over the body of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen with his war hammer covered in Rhaegar's blood.

Having seen their fallen prince the dragon army had seemed to lose faith in their cause and before he knew it they had all thrown down their weapons.

It was a short while after the battle had ended in their victory, Theo was walking beside Lord Stark to a clearing where Robert Baratheon their new king was sitting on the back of a cart while the Lords Arryn, Tully, Royce, Bracken and Bolton stood speaking to the king.

"Your grace Selmy is a traitor better to kill him now" Theo heard Bolton say.

"No I want him spared, Maester see to his wounds before you deal with me" the king said causing one of the army maesters to scurry off.

"Ned did you see I killed that dragon spawn with my own hands" the king said noticing Theo and Starks presence.

"Yes your grace although it would have been wiser to keep him alive till we found Lyanna" Stark replied.

Before getting a chance to respond a cheer was heard in the camp, turning Theo saw that three men were riding in their direction.

Theo had never been happier to see that among the three was his nephew Rickard looking a fierce sight in his black and silver armour the crowds were parting in their wake. One of the other men could only be the king's brother Stannis with an antler helm still on, the third man had a great sword strapped to his back but Theo didn't know who it was.

The third man got to his knee in front of the king and spoke "your grace in my liege lords name I Randyll Tarly lord of Horn Hill do pledge the service and undying loyalty of the Reach to House Baratheon"

Everyone gathered was looking at this with complete shock "rise Lord Tarly, tell me why has Mace Tyrell seen fit to join our cause now" the king asked.

"Lords Frost and Baratheon has shown us the errors of our way for supporting the dragons" looking at the two men as he spoke.

"Stannis we had heard that Storms End was under siege by land and sea how is it you are here" the king asked.

"Yes it was true that Storms End was under siege and that my people were starving with no rescue in sight" looking at his brother when he said the last bit "but Rickard broke the Redwyne fleet blockading the bay coming to our rescue" Stannis said.

"But how was it that ye managed to make cause with the Tyrells laying siege on land they must have had over 40000 men outside your walls" Hoster Tully asked.

"Lord Frost again put an end to the siege he had men placed inside the Tyrell camp and when the time was right we emptied the castle walls and fought the Tyrell army and brought them to their knees" when Stannis finished speaking every eye was on Rickard.

The lords and king all looked at Rickard in awe having not only breaking the siege of Storms End and destroying an army with vastly more numbers but bringing the Tyrells on side and coming to their own aid thus ensuring their victory.

They all remained quiet for a while before all the lords' one after the other congratulated and thanked his nephew for all he had done. The king stood then injured as he was and stood before Rickard. His nephew went to his knee then and merely said "your grace"

King Robert Baratheon shouted at the top of his lungs for all to hear declaring Rickard as a hero of the war and when he came to his throne Rickard would be rewarded greatly.

Many hours later after Theo and his nephew had a chance to catch up both telling each other all that happened them over the last few months, Theo felt a sense of pride towards his nephew that he couldn't bring to words.

"What news of the Pillar has there been any news of my father" Rickard asked. "The last letter I received from your sister said that he was still alive but was getting weaker everyday" Theo said knowing this isn't what Rickard wanted to hear.

They spoke of their losses then of the 11000 men that the western shore had sent to war only 6000 of those would be returning home to their families. Their dead included many lords and heirs the worst hit was the Cuys, lord Cuy had died in the Stormlands with Rickard and they had just received word that Robin Cuy had died earlier today. This meant that Jon the boy he had known and trained for years was now a lord.

Rickard spoke highly of Jon he said that he proven himself and earned his knighthood and that he would make a fine lord when they returned north.

Theo had expected that the men would be allow to rest there for a day or so but their scouts reported that a Lannister Army was moving towards kings landing. Since the king was injured he had tasked Eddard Stark with securing the capital and so they marched long and hard until they reached the city.

The gates of the city were opened and there was smoke coming from many parts of the city, it appeared the Lannisters had sacked the capital.

Riding through the streets behind Lord Stark and his nephew he was shocked to see what was happening there were women and children lying dead in the streets the work of the Lannister army.

Nearing the Red Keep Theo saw that both Stark and Rickard had stopped and were looking at a man wearing Lannister red raping a septa while others looked on. Rickard jumped from his horse kicked the man off and with one swing of his axe took the man's head off while ordering that the men who were watching to be taken and that the septa was to be looked after.

Entering the throne room Theo was shocked to see that there were Red Cloaks all along the wall of the throne room and the king lay dead on the ground and there was a member of his own kingsguard sitting on the throne.

"Ah lord Stark I've been keeping the throne warm for our friend Robert" the man who could only be Jamie Lannister joking say.

"Arrest this man" Lord Stark said to his men, the Red Cloaks initially were going to stop them but thought better as the northerners outnumbered them two to one.

Watching as the young Lannister was brought away Ned turned to Rickard and Theo and said "search the keep for Princess Elia and her children I don't want the Lannisters getting their hands on them"

With that Theo and Rickard left along with some of their men and made for the royal quarters only to see a number of Lannister guardsmen outside the door. Rickard ordered them to stand aside in the name of the king and Rickard killed the first man to refuse the rest complied willingly.

Pushing open the doors Theo was horrified to see the bodies of two small children as well as a small women lying dead on the floor, there was two men standing over their bodies smiling. One of the men was the biggest man he had ever seen and was built like a bull.

Theo saw his nephew draw both his sword and axe and move forward towards both men, it took Theo and four others to restrain him from attacking the men. Theo kept telling him that the King will want to punish both men himself which seemed to placate him.

After both men were taken away Theo watched as his nephew looked at the bodies of Princess Elia and her two young children and saw his face so full of sadness that it made him sad to even look at it.

Theo hoped then that when he returned home he would never have to step foot in the south ever again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jon Arryn I – Kings Landing**

It had been a week since the taking of Kings Landing and it had been one of the worst weeks in Jon Arryn's long life. It had been one headache after the other since arriving in the city.

Since coming to the throne Robert had made Jon his Hand a job he never wanted but knew he had no choice but to do it, Jon knew that Robert needed guidance ruling.

He was now sat in the Small Council chambers with Lords Stark, Tully, Baratheon and the king himself discussing the immediate concerns facing Robert's rule.

"Tywin Lannister needs to be punished for what he did to this city his sack cost the lives of thousands many of those women and children" Stannis Baratheon said.

Much of the other lords agreed with this which is when Jon had to speak "Lord Tywin did wrong yes but his grace can't start his rule by punishing a lord Paramount for taking a city for his king can he"

The lords were not happy with this but Jon knew it had to be done.

With that matter settled they moved onto the next issue "what will be done with Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lorch Lord Tywin is demanding their release"

"Both men should be put to death for the murders of Princess Elia and her children that shouldn't be up debate" Ned said angrily all other lords were in agreement even Jon agreed.

"I will not punish any man for killing dragonspawn or their whores" Robert shouted angrily.

"Robert you cannot be serious those men raped and killed innocents" Stannis and Ned said together.

"Robert would it not be best to kill these men if only to appease Dorne and keep them from revolting" Jon pleaded with his former ward.

"I said no and that is final" Robert screamed to the lords gathered.

There was some murmuring at that and then Ned spoke again "my lords will not be happy with this especially Rickard Frost he wants Clegane and Lorch's head"

"You will keep your lords in check Ned and make sure none of them act it's their kings command is that clear" Robert bellowed which Ned nodded.

"What's next Jon "Robert said more calmly then he previously spoke.

Jon knew that Robert wouldn't like what he heard next "we have word from Dragonstone the Queen has died given birth to baby girl. The child and Viserys Targaryen have escaped with some men loyal to them. Their ship was seen heading towards Essos"

"I want those Targaryen scum found and killed is that understood" Robert shouted again.

"Your grace such an action would only alienate any lord who has Targaryen sympathies and the small folk will not like hearing that their new king killed innocent children" Jon pleaded with the king.

After much discussion Robert agreed that the children will be allowed to live but he wanted them to be found and brought to Kings Landing.

They talked for a while about who will sit on the small council, Pycelle would stay on as GrandMaester, Stannis would be made Master of ships, Varys would remain master of whispers and Barristan Selmy would be made lord commander.

For his service at the battle of the Trident Randyll Tarly would be made master of laws, Robert wanted to offer the position to Rickard Frost but he was still only five and ten too young for such an important role. Master of coin was still vacant but they would find someone soon.

Stannis was recognised at the new Lord of Storms End and made Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Robert had wished to give Stannis Dragonstone and his brother Renly Storms End but Jon had managed to dissuade him saying that the Storm Lords had gained too much respect for Stannis after him aiding in the defeat of the Tyrell army as well as aiding in the destruction of the Loyalist army at the Trident.

Renly was to be given Dragonstone when he came of age but for now it would be under the control of Ser Brynden Tully Hoster's younger brother.

Talk then turned to rewards for service during the war; there would be over 200 new knights in the kingdoms. Some lords who had supported the Targaryens would have some lands taken from them and given to a number of newly made minor lords.

Hoster Tully now had the two of his daughters married to Lord Paramounts so he would require very little. Jon as well as Ned would take nothing but some of their lords would be given some gold from the Targaryen vaults.

Rickard Frost was whom they were talking of now, lord and small folk alike had begun calling him the hero of the war he had gained the respect and admiration of many including Jon, he would need to be rewarded for all he did.

"Well Ned what can we give Frost to show our thanks" Robert asked his friend.

"Your grace I don't believe Rickard would require a reward he has said to me on many occasions that he only did his duty nothing more" was Ned response, Stannis nodded in agreement.

"Nonsense any man who did as much for me as Frost did deserves a reward, the man is unmarried we should find him a wife that brings a large dowry and his sister will marry Stannis" Robert said before taking a sup of wine.

All the lords looked to Stannis then expecting to hear a refusal of some kind but he merely nodded his acceptance.

It was left to Jon to find the man a wife; in additional the Pillar was going to be given a number of tax reductions to reward Frost further.

Talk then turned a lot more serious as Robert was demanding to know if there had been any word on the lady Lyanna and where she was being kept.

"There has been no word of yet your grace" Jon looked to see both his former wards sadden at hearing those words.

The meeting was called to an end then with all the lords and their king retiring for the night. Jon went to sleep that night thinking that if Lyanna Stark wasn't found then Tywin Lannister would more than likely get his wish for his daughter to be queen.

The next few days were interesting to say the least Ned had received word about his sister and left with a number of his men to find her. Rickard Frost approved the marriage between his sister and Lord Stannis, news which surprisingly pleased many of the Storm Lords. Stannis would leave for the North in the coming months when things had calmed down.

The search for a wife for Rickard Frost was a very interesting affair; the Frosts were one of the richest families in all the seven kingdoms and controlled one of its greatest navies. Lords from every kingdom were offering their daughters and sisters in an attempt to tie their families to the Frosts.

Jon left the final decision to Frost the only condition was that it needed to be someone from outside the North as to better strengthen ties with the North and the southern kingdoms.

In the end the young lord had chosen the sister of Lord Yohn Royce, the girl Miranda at four and ten was said to be extremely beautiful and have a quick mind. She will travel with her father to the north before the end of the year.

He wished them more luck in their marriage then he had currently in his own. Lysa Tully was a nice girl pretty to look upon but there was something about her that made Jon uneasy it didn't help the fact that girl didn't come to his bed a maiden and refused to speak of it. Jon only hoped that she would get with child soon to further secure his families legacy.

Jon now sat in a meeting with the new master of laws Randyll Tarly "my lord most of the armies that were camped outside have left now the only significant force still present are the Northern Lords they are waiting for the return of Lord Stark" Randyll said.

Jon let out a sigh then and told Tarly that Ned had sent a raven saying that his sister was dead and that he would be heading straight for Winterfell to put his sister's bones in his family crypts so she could be at rest. The king had been told this morning and he was as furious as Jon had ever seen him, Robert had been cursing and shouting that he wanted every last Targaryen found and killed.

"I will tell Lord Rickard my lord he will make sure that the northern forces are ready to leave" Randyll said bringing the meeting to an end.

It had been two weeks since the king had been told of his betrotheds death and in those two weeks the king had drunk and whored more that Jon thought possible.

It had fallen to Jon to organize a new match; Robert had refused to even consider marrying now that Lyanna Stark was dead but Jon had told him that his reign would never be secure until he had an heir and Cersei Lannister could give him that.

The wedding itself was a giant affair with lords coming to the capital from all over the realm and required significant planning. All the costs of the wedding were paid for by Tywin Lannister at his insistence. It was a magnificent spectacle; there was a twenty course feast with a Tourney won by the Jaime Lannister now being called the Kingslayer.

Jon had to admit that Cersei Lannister looked the perfect queen, standing next to Robert they looked like the kind of king and queen that stories were wrote of. Jon knew different tho he knew the marriage would contain little or no love and its only purpose was to produce an heir.

A month after the royal wedding Jon made his way to Dorne to try bring them back into the fold and heal the wounds that the war had brought. Jon hoped that he was successful because he knew the kingdoms couldn't stand anymore needless deaths and more suffering.


	12. Chapter 12

**Miranda Royce/Frost – Runestone/The Pillar**

Her brother had been away from Runestone for nearly a year in that time Miranda had helped with the day to day running of the castle and help raise his children.

Since returning from the war she hadn't seen much of him as he spent most of his time with his wife and children but he had called her to his solar today.

"Miranda I have an important matter I wish to discuss with you, when father died all those years ago he made me promise that I would take care of you and find a match worthy of you I feel at last that I have found someone for you, Rickard Frost heir to the pillar" Yohn said.

Miranda always knew that she would have to marry but she always assumed that when she finally would have to marry it would be to a Vale lord not a lord from the cold and frigid north to a man she had never met.

She knew of course who Rickard Frost was she had heard the men in the yard speak of him as if they were speaking of the Warrior himself. He was a war hero who if the talk was true had killed hundreds of men and orchestrated the deaths of thousands not the kind of man she thought she would marry.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed that her brother was looking at her waiting for some kind of a response "when am I to marry" was all she could say.

"We will leave in a months' time for the Pillar" Yohn said to her.

Over the next month Miranda had asked Yohn as many questions as she possibly could about what he knew of Rickard Frost so she could better get to know her husband to be. What she had learned was that he was said to look like his all members of his family black hair and even blacker eyes.

Rickard was meant to be a fierce fighter with a keen military mind. From what she had heard from the maids in Runestone he was also said to be handsome but that was the last thing on Miranda's mind. She didn't care if he was the finest warrior in all the seven kingdoms or its most handsome what she cared about was if he was a kind and caring and would he treat her well.

Leaving Runestone had been much harder than she thought it was going to be, her nephews had cried and begged her not to go she promised that she would be back to visit soon but she knew that it would a long time before she ever stepped foot in her childhood home again.

Travelling through the Vale they were joined by many lords and or their heirs who were attending the wedding. There would be more Vale lords at her wedding than there was at her brothers it would seem.

After passing Moat Cailin nearly two weeks ago she knew that they were close to the Pillar and would be in sight of it any day now. She had expected the north to be a cold and lifeless place but she could not have been more wrong. There was plant and animal life everywhere she looked and since crossing into Frost lands she noticed little villages and hamlets everywhere. She was also pleasantly surprised to feel that although it was colder than the Vale it was more than bearable.

She noticed a large group of riders bearing Frost banners approaching them quickly; Yohn rode out to meet them and after a few minutes talking he rode back with a man wearing the Frost crest on his breast plate.

"My lady I am Ser Theo Snow, with your permission my nephew has asked me to escort your party to the Pillar" the knight said to her awaiting her response. She looked to her brother and he gave a nod "Lead on Ser Theo I am eager to see the great northern city" she said as ladylike as she could.

Ser Theo rode to her left while her brother to her right, both men talked over her about the war it seemed that Theo had commanded the Western Shore men not with Rickard Frost during the war.

"Ser Theo may I ask you a question" Miranda asked.

"Of course my lady, ask me anything" the knight responded.

"What kind of man is lord Rickard" she asked hoping the man would answer honestly.

Ser Theo looked like he was thinking the question over carefully before finally answering "Rickard is a kind man he feels that it is his responsibility to make sure that all his people are well and taken care of. As my lady knows my brother and Rickards father died before he returned from the war and he was deeply saddened by this. I think that he needs someone to take him out of his sorrow and bring him back into his normally light hearted nature"

Ser Theo looked at her more seriously when he said the last bit hoping she would be the person to do just that.

They rode in silence for the another couple of hours before Ser Theo spoke again "My lady the Pillar do you see it"

Miranda looked to where Ser Theo was pointing and was completely struck with that she was seeing; the size of the city was incredible she had never in all her life seen a place so large. The castle inside the city must have been five times as big as Runestone there was six huge towers all taller than the largest one in the Vale.

She could see dozens of ships in the bay of the great city which was no surprise as the Pillar was one of the busiest ports in all the seven kingdoms. She could see the Frost banner flying throughout the entire city.

Passing through the gates of the city she noticed that there were guards all along the walls and walking around the streets. She rode past a number of small markets selling fish, vegetables and other food stuffs as well as a number of stalls selling swords and other weapons.

She rode for several minutes through the city before reaching the keep in the centre of the city. Entering the keep she saw a large group of people standing outside what she assumed was the great hall and in the middle of them she saw a man tall and strong with jet black hair and knew that this was Rickard Frost.

Ser Theo led her horse over to the group and Frost walked over to her and spoke softly "my lady with your permission"

"Of course my lord" she responded and as soon as she spoke Rickard Frost lifted her up off her horse like she was a child and placed her carefully on the ground with a smile on his face.

Standing face to face with the man she looked deep into his black eyes and couldn't help but smile which he seemed all to glad to return.

"My lord it is a pleasure to meet you" she said curtsying to the man, when she looked back up she saw that the man was smiling even more.

"My lady as we are to be married I think it would be only fair that you call me Rickard" he said kindly.

Her and Rickard were looking at each other for what felt like days before they were interrupted "Lady Miranda excuse my brother he often forgets his manners" turning she saw a truely beautiful girl the same age as herself with the same jet black hair and black eyes as Rickard.

"My lady this is my sister Bethany "Rickard said pointing to the girl. Before getting the chance to say hello the girl Bethany hugged her tightly welcoming her to her new home.

Her brother and all the Vale lords appeared behind her then all of them taking their turn greeting Rickard before finally they were all invited inside to the great hall for a welcoming feast.

She sat next to Rickard at the high table in the hall with Bethany to her other side and Yohn at Rickards side. The feast was relatively small only those Vale Lords who had come for the wedding and some of the castle household were in attendance.

She spent most of the feast talking with Bethany the girl was telling her about all the different people that were in the hall and all the things that Miranda would have to do in the Pillar.

Miranda on a number of occasions looked to Rickard and noticed that he was speaking with her brother but she caught him looking at her on more than one occasion.

"My lady do you like to ride" she turned and saw that Rickard was now speaking to her.

"Yes my lord" she responded.

"Would you be interested in riding out into the city tomorrow there are many things I would like to show you and its Rickard remember" Rickard said kindly.

"I would like that very much Rickard" she responded.

The next morning she woke early to excited to sleep, she walked out to the yard and saw Rickard near the stables with the reigns of two horses in his hands.

"Rickard will there not be any guards joining us "surprised that they were no guards with them as they left the keep.

"There will be no need my lady my people will not harm us" he said casually.

They rode through the town talking together on anything and everything stopping every so often talking with different people. Miranda was surprised by how much his people seemed to care for their lord and how much Rickard seemed to care for them.

"My lady there is one more thing I would like to show you before we head back to the castle if you're not too tired" Rickard asked her which she responded yes happily.

They made their way down to the harbour and Rickard pointed to the different ships asking what she thought about them "I'm afraid I don't know much of ships Rickard" was all she could say.

"Well that will have to change my lady you will be a fine sailor when I get through with you" Rickard joked.

"My lady see that ship there with the Frost and Royce banners it was finished just last week, I was hoping you would consent to me naming her the Lady Miranda in your honour as a wedding present" Rickard said smiling.

Miranda looked at the ship and was shocked; it was the biggest ship she had ever seen she had never received such a gift and didn't know what to say. She stood there on the pier looking at the incredible present and all she could do was kiss him on the cheek in gratitude she was happy to see that he was smiling and felt in that moment that she was going to be happy in her life at the Pillar with Rickard Frost.

The next two weeks past by quicker then she could have ever imagined before she knew it she was standing in the Godswood of the Pillar with the lords of the North and Vale in attendance.

She was now knelt before a Weirwood tree with Rickard at her side both bowing their heads in silence. Rickard rose first, he then helped Miranda to her feet before placing a soft kiss on her lips which caused a roar to go up throughout the Godswood.

They walked out of the Godswood hand in hand making their way through the city listening to the cheers and applause of the small folk. The city would be celebrating that night Rickard had organised for food and ale to be given out to everyone.

Entering the great hall she saw hundreds of people standing awaiting their arrival, taking their seats at the high table Rickard gave the word for the feast to begin.

Sitting at the high table alongside them was Bethany, Yohn, Ser Theo as well as lord and lady Stark and lord Stannis Baratheon who had arrived yesterday for the wedding and to take Bethany to Storms End for their own wedding.

She met all the Western Shore lords at the wedding the most interesting of them had been Magner Thenn the lord of the western Wolfswood and the leader of the wildlings or free folk as they called themselves. He had been a great bear of a man with scars all over his face that had scared Miranda but Rickard told her that the free folk were their most loyal bannermen and would never harm any lord or lady of the Pillar.

"Bed them" she heard Lord Umber shout which was soon taken up by lords and ladies throughout the hall. Before she knew it she was being lifted high in the air being carried out of the hall and into her new bed chambers.

She was breathless by the time she reached the room with only her small clothes still intact she was now alone in the room with Rickard who was standing in front of her naked.

Miranda couldn't help but blush at what she was seeing, he slowly made his way to her, kissing her softly which caused a moan to escape her. He took off the last of her clothes which lead to him smiling at the sight which only caused Miranda to blush more.

He lifted her into his arms then and brought her to the bed lying on top of her all the while he kissed her neck and chest. His hands were all over her body and she could feel herself getting more and more excited. He gave her a look asking was she ready she nodded.

With that he put his manhood deep into her which caused her to moan both in pleasure and pain. The pain soon subsided and was met with even more pleasure. He pushed himself deeper inside which caused her to moan even louder, she was digging her nails into his back but Rickard didn't stop her in fact he seemed to go harder and faster than until finally she felt something she had never felt before pleasurable waves going throughout her whole body until finally they both reached their peak together.

She rested her head on his chest then breathed hard trying to regain her composure. The rest of the night was more of the same except the pain at the start was no longer as bad and by the morning she could feel only pleasure.

She was sad to see her brother and the other Vale lords leave a week after the wedding but Rickard made sure to be there to comfort her and keep her company was he wasn't busy with running the Pillar.

It was six weeks after their wedding when Miranda was lying on Rickard still sweaty from their love making she turned and said "I think that I am with child my love" the smile on his face then was the biggest she had seen since coming to the Pillar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rickard – The Pillar/Seagard**

The war had been over for nearly six years now and Rickard was finally beginning to forget all the things that he had done during the war. Miranda had been the main cause for this she was the most loving women he had every met a truely great wife and incredible mother to their children.

They had been lucky to have had three healthy strong children, their son and heir Ronald was five now and their twins William and Barbrey were three. Miranda was with child once more and with any luck it would be a healthy child as well.

He was sitting in his solar with Miranda, his uncle Theo, Captain Jeor and Maester Garth now discussing various things. "My lord had there been any word from Kings Landing about the Iron Islands" his uncle Theo asked him.

The Iron Islands had been a constant headache for him over the last few years since Balon Greyjoy became their lord. Greyjoy had been building more and more ships and if Rickards information was correct then the Iron Fleet contained well over 150 ships.

"Not yet Theo, Greyjoy hasn't responded to any raven sent to him from the king but that is of no surprise if what we have heard is true then Balon means to name himself king and will not respond" Rickard said.

"Maester I want you to send ravens to the lords along the coast and tell them to increase the watch along the coast I will not have my people attacked" he told the Maester who nodded in understanding.

"Captain I want you to increase the patrols and I want every ship to be on the lookout for the Ironborn and I want word sent at the first sight is that clear."

"My lord do you think that the Ironborn would be foolish enough to attack us, the western shore commands one of the strongest navies in Westeros they would have to know they would lose if they attacked" Captain Jeor said.

Rickard thought hard on what the port master had just asked before answering "the Ironborn will not attack the north but we can't take the risk we are still not at full strength since the war"

He saw that all the men were looking at him then wondering where he was getting his information about the Ironborn but none asked as they knew he wouldn't tell them.

With the meeting over the men left to do their jobs and he turned to Miranda and saw that she had a hand over her stomach and looked worried.

"What's troubling you my love" he asked while putting he own hand on her stomach.

"Will you be called to war to stop the Ironborn with whatever they are planning" she asked.

"I don't know the last word we received from Stannis said that the king grows hungry for a fight and Stannis seems to think that the king wants the Iron Islands to rebel to quench his hunger"

Talking of Stannis made Rickard think of his sister in Storms End, the last raven she had sent made Rickard glad that he approved their marriage. Bethany spoke of her two children Robar and Cassana and how she was expecting her third.

Rickard did think that Stannis might make a poor husband for his sister but he was glad that he had been proven wrong he sister spoke nothing but good things about him and said he was a great father and husband.

Over the next couple of weeks he received word that all his coastal lords had received his orders and so far had seen nothing.

"When will I get my own sword papa" looking down Rickard saw Ronald with his small wooden sword in his hand, Rickard couldn't help but smile at his son.

"When you're ready Ronald and not before" saying that his son looked sad but it didn't last long as Rickard begun sparring with his son he was soon smiling and laughing.

"I wanna fight papa" Rickard looked up to see his younger son William waddle over as fast as his three old legs could move soon being followed by his twin Barbrey. Rickard bent down low and lifted his two youngest children high into the air and hugged both of them tight.

"My lord I'm sorry the little lord and lady wanted to see you I will take them to get them cleaned up" Rickard looked to the newly arrived Septa the same Septa that he had saved in Kings Landing all those years ago looking breathless after chasing his children.

"Its fine Septa I will take them" Rickard responded to the women.

Rickard turned his head towards the rookery where he could see Maester Garth moving fast towards with a piece of paper in his hand.

"My lord a raven just arrived from the Westerlands" the maester said handing the letter to Rickard who read it carefully and sighed. The Iron fleet had attacked Lannisport and had burned their fleet to dust and was now raiding up and down the west.

"Maester gather Ser Theo, Captain Jeor and Ser Rodrick and send word to Winterfell ask Ned how he wants us to act"

In the two weeks since the attack on Lannisport, the Iron Born had taken Fair Isle and were raiding the West as well as moving onto the Riverlands attacking Seagard and the coastal towns surrounding it.

Winterfell had responded saying that the forces of the north were marching to the Pillar where they would head south and deal with the Iron Born.

It had taken another three weeks for the lords Stark, Bolton, Umber, Glover and Dustin to arrive with their forces. Along with the forces that Rickard would be bringing their army numbered a little over 10000 a small force but the North was hit badly in the last war and wouldn't be mustering its full strength.

"We should sail straight for Pyke and break down Balon Greyjoy's walls and teach him a lesson for rebelling" GreatJon Umber bellowed to the other lords.

Glover and Dustin disagreed they said it was wiser to relieve Seagard and join our strength to the River and Western Lords and then sail to the Iron Islands.

An argument broke out then between the lords and what they should do, Rickard remained silent throughout the whole exchange not wanting to get involved in the pointless argument.

Ned spoke up then "my lords this is getting us nowhere, we don't have the strength to attack the Iron Islands the smarter move is for us to head to the Riverlands. Rickard is your fleet ready to move against the Iron Fleet"

"I have over fifty ships in port at the moment Ned all supplied and ready the rest of my ships are away and won't be back in time for us to move. They will be able to carry over half our number south the rest will have to march" Rickard responded.

"Good Lord Bolton you will leave at dawn with our ground forces and head for Seagard, we will sail in two days and meet you there is that clear" Ned said.

They had been at sea for a week now and had met and sank five Iron Born ships so far and this would soon increase if their scout ship was correct.

"Ned my scouts say there are thirty long ships at Seagard a little over 2000 Iron men in total. Jason Mallister is fighting them back but he is outnumbered two to one" Rickard said.

"Very well how long before we can reach the mainland to aid the Riverlords" Ned asked.

Rickard thought carefully before he gave his answer "I believe we can be there in two hours at our current speed my lord"

"Good spread the word to the other ships to be ready" Ned commanded.

Rickard was stood now in the bow of the Frostbite fully armoured in his black and silver armour with his axe strapped to his back and his sword at his side.

The Frostbite crashed into the first long ship in its path and cut the ship in half sinking it without any Northern blood being spilt.

He looked to his left and right and saw that his other ships had been successful as well in breaking the Iron Born ships an easy task since most of their men were on the mainland.

The Frostbite docked quickly and Rickard jumped onto the pier the same time as Ned, side by side they made their way forward bringing down all in their way.

Ned wielding ice brought down man after man as if they were nothing while Rickard did the same but with axe and sword.

What men the Iron Born had on the pier were easily taken care of their bodies lay dead and dying while the rest of the Northern force docked and made their way forward.

The Iron Born attacking the town and castle were quick to respond to their advance tho they moved to meet them in an open field a foolish mistake which would be there downfall.

The two hosts met in a clash of blood and steel. The Iron Born were skilled fighters no one could deny that but they lacked discipline which would be their death.

Rickard brought down man after man, bringing down his axe on a Greyjoy man while slashing his sword to the neck of another. On and on it went for every man they lost the Iron men lost five in return. He was bleeding now from a wound on his arm but that didn't stop him he ducked and dived at any blow that came his way.

Pulling his axe out of a man's chest he looked up to see that the Mallisters had joined the fold they were attacking the enemy from the rear.

It was a struggle now to find an enemy to fight everywhere he looked he saw Iron Born dead on the ground their blood painting the grass red.

The last of the Iron Born to die was also their commander Rodrick Greyjoy who was brought down in single combat by Jason Mallister the lord of Seagard.

With their victory at Seagard the next step would be the Westerlands to deal with the Iron fleet and then to Pyke to teach Balon Greyjoy a lesson he would long remember.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ser Theo Winter II – Seagard/Fair Isle**

Theo was a very different man now then he was all those years ago before he had gone to war. Before the war he was a bastard knight who had to live off what his brother and father had given him but since returning from the war that had all changed.

His nephew and lord Rickard had rewarded him greatly when they returned to the Pillar. He gave him a large Keep a half days ride from the Pillar with a half dozen small villages all under his control. Rickard had even offered to write to the king and ask that Theo be made a Frost. Theo had refused this, instead he created his own knightly house and as such he was now Ser Theo Winter.

His nephew had also ensured that he would be able to make a living for House Winter; Theo had been given three large cogs and enough funds to fill them with food and wines from the southern kingdoms which he had sold for a profit in the north and hides and furs from the north which he sold to the south. Over the last six years he had done this countless more times and as a result his coppers had grown fast.

Perhaps the greatest change that had happened since returning was that he was now a married man. Rickard had organised for a match between the oldest daughter of Magner Thenn and Theo. Thenn like the other free folk didn't care that Theo was a bastard he was happy that his daughter was marrying someone of strength and power in the north.

His wife Alice was a strong and proud woman she was a fighter, many a time did him and her train in the yard together. She was also an incredible mother to their son and heir Haren who at three was the very image of Theo with his black hair and even blacker eyes.

Thinking of his family couldn't help but make Theo smile he hoped that this war was over quickly and he could return to them in one piece.

He took a number of wounds in the freeing of Seagard but it had all been worth it to see his nephew in action for the first time. Rickard was a force of nature he cut through more iron born than any other man taking down many strong and fierce warriors like they were nothing but green boys.

Theo was now sat in the lords solar at Seagard with a number of northern and river lords, in attendance was the Lords Stark, Umber, Bolton, Mallister and Ser Ryman Frey as well as Theo's nephew Rickard.

"My lords what news of the Iron Born" Lord Stark asked the gathered men.

Mallister was the first to speak "I've received ravens from keeps along the coast and they all report that the Iron Born have stopped their attack and were seen sailing to the south they have heard of their false prince's death and the slaughter of their countrymen"

Rickard spoke next "they are no doubt regrouping with the rest of the Iron Fleet under Victorian Greyjoy in the Westerlands"

Ned nodded and spoke again "my lords we need to move now too long have we waited here, Lord Frost you are the Navy man here how would you suggest we act"

Theo looked to his nephew then and saw that he was thinking carefully before answering but when he did finally speak all those men gathered listened carefully.

"My lord I think we need to move our entire fleet and those long ships that are still a float as well as the ships that the Riverlords have and find and destroy the Iron Fleet before they can return to Pyke" after Rickard finished speaking all those lords looked at him like he was gone mad.

"Lord Frost you cannot be serious the Iron Born maybe easily defeated on land but at sea they would be next to impossible to beat especially with the ships we have in our control " Ser Ryman said which was met general agreement by the other lords.

"Rickard even with the combined fleet we have little over 70 ships while the Iron Fleet could have over 100 ships how do you hope to beat such numbers" Ned asked.

Theo looked at Rickard then and thought that he saw a small smile on his face before he finally responded "my lord the Iron Fleets numbers will be of no matter I can promise you that." Ned and Rickard looked at each other eye to eye for several minutes before Stark spoke again "very well Lord Frost you shall have command of the fleet, my lords make ready i want as many men as the fleet can carry to be ready. Lord Bolton you shall lead the remaining men and ride to the Westerlands, is everyone clear on this"

All the lords gathered nodded in understanding. Later that day Theo was aboard the Frostbite talking with Rickard and asked something that had been eating at him for some time now "Rickard how is it you know so much about the Iron Borns plans, how do you know that the Iron Fleet can be beaten with their superior numbers"

Rickard turned to him then and spoke quietly "not all the Iron Born wished to break away from the seven kingdoms uncle many see Greyjoy's foolishness as just that"

Theo wasn't surprised with this but he still wasn't sure how Rickard could be so confident that their smaller fleet would beat the Iron Fleet and was about to say just that but Rickard spoke first.

"Uncle we will not be coming up against the entire Iron fleet we will just be going against those ships led by Victorian and Euron Greyjoy and those lords who believe in the old way which will be a fleet significantly smaller than our own" Rickard finished with a smile on his face.

The conversation with Rickard had been five days ago now and since then the fleet had been moved south and were now a half days journey from Fair Isle where the Iron Fleet had set up base. Theo was in a meeting now with Rickard, Lords Stark and Mallister.

"My scouts report that there are less than 60 ships now within the Iron Fleet the rest none of my scouts have found any trace of" Rickard spoke to the men gathered.

"My lords we cannot act unless we know the location of the rest of their fleet it would be suicide" lord Mallister said angrily it appeared Rickard did not let him know what he knew.

"Lord Mallister myself and Lord Frost both agree that we cannot wait we will destroy what fleet is at Fair Isle and deal with the rest of the fleet as needed" Lord Stark spoke calmly, it would appear that Rickard had told him exactly what he knew.

The meeting ended at that and Stark and Mallister went back to their own ships and prepared for the battle ahead while Theo donned his own armour then waited.

It was midday when the Greyjoy ships were spotted in the distance Rickard shouted for the fleet to get in position.

The distance between the two fleets was closing fast he could make out people on the enemy ships now which caused him to take his sword in hand and grip it tight saying a silent prayer that he would make it through the battle and get back to his family.

The archers took their position to the front of their ships and awaited Rickards orders. What felt like hours passed waiting for the battle to begin.

"Archers" Rickard shouted out which lead to hundreds of arrows being drawn across the fleet. Theo looked to his nephew then and saw he had both his axe and sword in hand now looking a fierce sight.

"Fire" the arrows were released then hundreds of them flying across open water until they found their targets.

The Iron Born returned in kind tho for every man that they killed one of their own died in return.

"Brace" Rickard shouted again Theo held onto the mast of the ship then preparing for the clash to come.

The Frostbite crashed straight into the first long ship in its path breaking the ship in two, the screams of the men drowning and being crushed brought a smile to Theo's face.

Not all of their fleet were that successful tho Theo looked to his left and right and saw that some of their own ships were destroyed and broken as well. Most of the northern ships were still intact tho their size and strength overpowering the weaker long ships.

Looking ahead again he saw that they were coming aside another long ship with a Drumm of Old Wyk banner flying on it. Side by side now he watched as Rickard ran and jumped straight onto the enemy ship followed closely by his guard.

Theo ran and jumped after his nephew bringing his sword down on the first man in his path. Pulling his bloodied sword from the dead man just in time to block an axe from taking his head off he turned and stabbed his sword deep straight into the man's chest.

Swinging and stabbing his sword through any and all iron born that he could see he made a bloody path from one side of the ship to the other. The ship's deck was covered now in the dead mostly Iron Born from what he saw.

With no Iron Born left alive on this ship Rickard gave the order to go back to the Frostbite and move to the next ship.

They went from ship to ship killing all those Iron Born that they came across before they were in sight of the Iron Fleets flag ship commanded by Victorian Greyjoy.

"Uncle are you able to fight" Rickard asked Theo seeing the blood seeping out of his armour.

Theo looked to his nephew and saw that Rickard was covered head to toe in blood none of it his own "Aye I'm fine Rick I won't let you down"

"I know you won't uncle" Rickard responded.

The Frostbite came along side the Iron Fleet flag ship and men from both ships met with a clash of steel and death. Theo fought with everything he had left swinging stabbing ducking and diving he pushed hard giving all he had.

He was moving between ships now wherever the enemy were he went there and brought them down both ships were littered with the dead half northmen half Iron Born.

He stopped to take a breath and looked at the deck of the Frostbite and saw that Rickard was fighting two men at once one wearing a Kraken helm. Theo watched as his nephew pushed back Greyjoy with his axe and trusted his sword into the other mans chest.

Victorian Greyjoy was the only iron born left alive on either ship now, the rest were lying dead or dying.

"Give up Greyjoy your men are all dead" Rickard shouted.

"Never I will not kneel to any Greenlander" Greyjoy shouted and attacked Rickard.

Both men fought furiously but Rickard had the advantage he was fighting with sword and axe and whenever Greyjoy blocked an attack with one Rickard hit with the other.

Greyjoy was bleeding heavy now, limping on one leg after Rickard stabbed his sword into the other. Greyjoy mustered what strength he had left and swung his sword hard onto Rickard but his nephew easily blocked the attack and Rickard trusted his sword deep into the enemy commander's heart. Theo watched as the Iron Borns body fell lifeless to the deck.

Cheers went up throughout the entire fleet shortly after; the Iron Fleet had been beaten and they were all one step closer to home and Theo one step closer to his family.


	15. Chapter 15

**Eddard II – Lannisport/The Iron Islands**

The battle off Fair Isle was Ned's first and hopefully last sea battle, the rocking of the ships made it next to impossible for Ned to fight to the best of his ability as a result he took more than a few hits.

The result was worth taking those blows tho the might of the Iron Fleet lay either at the bottom of the sea or else under their control. They majority of their fleet were heading towards Lannisport now while a small number of ships were heading to Fair Isle directly to secure it.

"Rickard how many of your ships survived the battle" Ned asked his friend.

Ned saw that the man was thinking carefully before responding "my lord we lost over twenty ships, 12 of those were my own, we lost over 800 men mostly northmen" Rickard looked sad saying the last bit.

"There are only a handful of Ironmen left alive and of those most of them are injured and will likely die soon, 800 for the deaths of thousands of Iron Born scum is a fair trade" Ryman Frey said happily.

Ned was angry when he heard this and would have said as much if Rickard didn't speak first "show some respect Frey."

At hearing this Frey went pale and looked afraid that he had upset Rickard in some way Ned knew that most lords were afraid of Rickard for all he had done during Roberts Rebellion as well as all he had done in the current one "My lord I meant no disrespect those men died heroes" Frey said going back on what he just said.

"How long before we reach Lannisport Rickard" Ned asked wanting to be back on land as soon as possible even if it was Lannister land.

"We should be there by this time tomorrow if the winds are with us my lord" Rickard said which brought the meeting to an end.

Coming into Lannisport harbour Ned could see the wreckage of the Lannister Fleet in the bay, on the dock he saw a large party of Lannister guards awaiting their arrival.

Making his way onto the pier followed by Rickard Frost, the Lannister party made their way to greet them.

"Lord Stark welcome to Lannisport my brother and the King are waiting for you and Lord Frost at the castle" Ser Kevin Lannister said.

"Thank you Ser Kevin our fleet is in need of food and supplies with your permission they would dock and resupply" he asked Tywin Lannisters brother.

"Of course my lord Ser Lynn here will handle that while we head to the castle" Ser Kevin responded.

Making their way through the city towards the castle Ned heard Rickard ask Ser Kevin how many men the king brought with him and how many men were lost when the Ironmen attacked.

"With the king came the strength of the Crownlands and men of the Reach, the king's brother Lord Stannis left Kings Landing with the Royal fleet as well with men from the Stormlands he should be here with a day or two from what I have heard" Ser Kevin told Rickard.

Entering the castle gates Ned was expecting to see Lannister or Robert waiting for them but he was wrong instead Lord Tarly was standing there.

"My lords welcome I had heard you docked so I wanted to be here to greet you both" Tarly spoke in his gruff way.

"It's good to see Randyll it has been too long" Rickard said to Tarly shaking hands.

"Lord Tarly where is the king I would have expected him to meet us" Ned asked concerned.

"The king is meeting with Lord Tyrell and Lannister now my lord, I will show you" Tarly answered with an unusual look on his face.

They entered a large chamber and saw that Robert and Mace Tyrell were drinking wine joking and laughing together while Tywin Lannister sat at the head of the table drinking nothing and looking serious.

"Ah Ned it's about time we were expecting you days ago what took ye" Robert bellowed slurring his words.

Without saying a word Ned and the men he travelled with took their seats at the table while the king continued speaking loudly.

"We heard what ye did at Seagard Ned gods I wish I had been there to teach those Iron Born scum to rebel against me. Now that you are here all we need is Stannis to bring the royal fleet and Redwyne to bring his and we can destroy the Iron Fleet and then burn those bastard Islands and teach Balon Greyjoy to never rebel against me again" Robert shouted the last bit angrily.

Ned and Rickard looked at each other then and Ned gave the nod for Frost to speak "your grace the Iron Fleet will not be a problem"

The king and everyone else in the room looked confused at hearing this, Tywin Lannister was the one to ask what they all had been thinking "and why exactly will the Iron Fleet not be a problem Lord Frost"

Ned knew that Rickard hated Tywin Lannister for the sack of Kings Landing and wanted him punished still but none the less he answered "the Iron Fleet will not be a problem Lord Lannister because we have already dealt with them on our way here. The majority of the Iron Fleet now lies at the bottom of the Sunset Sea along with their commander and thousands of other Iron Born"

The room was dead silent now after hearing this before Robert started laughing "Ned you and Frost here have taken all the fun and glory for yourselves there'll be no one left for me to kill if it was left to you" Robert joked which caused Tyrell and Ser Kevin to laugh and even made Randyll Tarly smile.

Tywin Lannister wasn't laughing tho or smiling he had the same serious face he had since Ned entered the room "how is it that you were able to defeat the Iron Fleet they must have numbered over 100 ships"

Ned spoke then because he could sense the rising tension between Lannister and Rickard "there were a little over 70 Iron Born ships at Fair Isle from what information we gathered from the survivors of their fleet the rest of their ships we're sent North to attack the Western Shore for retribution for the death of Balon Greyjoy's son and heir"

Rickard had assured Ned that such an attack would not happen the men commanding the ships were against Greyjoy's foolish attempts to gain independence and would do nothing but sit and wait. Rickard was confident that the ships would not even come close to northern shores but Ned had promised Rickard that he would not divulge this information so instead he said "your grace Rickard has instructed his bannermen to secure the shore so we need not worry about that we can turn our attentions to the Iron Islands."

Robert and Mace Tyrell seemed happy to hear this but Lannister seems suspicious but didn't question. Talk then to how they would assault the Iron Islands with the Iron Fleet no longer an obstacle, ending the rebellion should be quick and easy now with the force they had.

"Your grace if I can ask how many ships is Stannis bringing with him from Kings Landing" Rickard asked the king.

It was Randyll Tarly who answered as Master of Laws "Stannis will bring with him over 80 ships as well as ten from Storms End along with Redwynes fleet we should have more than enough ships to carry all our men to the Iron Islands"

"The sooner Stannis gets here the better I've sat here far too long doing nothing" Robert said his voice full of anger towards his brother.

"Your grace perhaps it would be wise to discuss how we mean to take the Iron Island" Tywin Lannister asked his good son.

"I will sail straight into Lordsport and kill Balon Greyjoy with my own two hands and make sure that no one thinks about rebelling ever again" Robert said full of his normal passion for fighting.

Ned couldn't help but be disappointed in Robert his rashness would be his downfall he had no doubt. "Your grace perhaps it would be wise if we came up with a more detailed plan which could minimise our losses" Ned said.

"Aye Ned your right what would you suggest" Robert asked.

Ned thought carefully on that he needed a plan that would ensure that the north didn't lose as many man as they did in the last war "I think it would be smart if we sent the full force of the Royal Fleet to take Pyke while we send the rest of our ships and men to take the other Islands."

Ned watched as everyone seemed to be in agreement with his plan all the lords nodding along as he spoke.

"Good Ned this plan is smart the only difference is you will be fighting with me I want you at my back when I take down Greyjoy" Robert said smiling.

"I would be honoured your grace but I think it would be wiser if I fought with my own men" Ned said trying to dissuade Robert.

"Nonsense Ned you will fight by my side I won't hear any more about it" Robert said as he downed another goblet of wine.

An argument broke out then between himself and his king until finally the king relented and allowed Ned to fight beside his own countrymen which he felt was what he should do as the their Lord.

The next few days passed by quickly the rest of the royal armies arrived and before Ned knew it he was back at sea heading towards the Iron Islands.

The Northern fleet combined with the remnants of the Iron Fleet that were captured off Fair Isle fully stocked with the men Lord Bolton had marched south with were heading towards Harlow and Blacktyde if Rickard was right then the two Islands would fall bloodlessly and they could head to Pyke to aid Robert and end this war quickly and make it home to Winterfell to Cat and his family.

As Rickard had promised they sailed into the harbour at Harlow meeting no opposition, coming in sight of the pier Ned saw that the rest of the Iron Fleet that was meant to sail north were all docked and didn't look like they would be going anywhere.

"My lord although I believe that Lord Harlow will not harm us I think it would be best if we keep most of our ships outside the harbour keeping watch in case we're double crossed" Rickard said which Ned was more than happy to agree.

They still docked with a significant number twenty ships in total, nearly 2000 angry Northmen mostly men who had marched south with Lord Bolton who were longing for a fight. Walking onto the pier with Roose and Rickard they were greeted by a number of Harlow men at arms.

"My lords my lord Harlow is waiting for you at Ten Towers if you would join us" a knight bearing the Harlow scythe on his chest said.

"Very well Lord Bolton pass the word for the men to spread out and take control of the harbour and pier if you see anything suspicious you know what to do Roose" Ned spoke to the lord of the Dreadfort.

Shortly after they were riding towards the castle with 200 of his men fully armoured and ready to fight at a moment's notice.

Passing through the gates of Ten Towers Ned could see dozens of Ironmen standing along the walls and in the yard fully armoured more than willing to attack if given the chance.

"Howland you have command of the men, don't take any risks with the Iron Born if you see anything get out of the castle and head for the harbour "he told the small crannogman.

Ned and Rickard were escorted into the keep then to the Lords solar where they were met by Lord Rodrick Harlow the lord of Harlow and Baelor Blacktyde the new lord of Blacktyde.

All four men sat down at a table where he and Rickard took a drink of water and ate some bread. Ned looked at the two Ironmen then and sat in silence until Harlow finally spoke.

"Lord Stark perhaps it would be best if we get straight to the matter at hand, myself and Lord Blacktyde have recalled all our banners from the Greyjoy cause and have laid down our arms not wanting to support Balon's foolish attempt at independence any longer"

"Indeed you have Lord Harlow which is grace will be grateful for yet you still called your banners in the first place did you not" Ned said to both Ironmen.

"Yes we did my lord we answered our liege lords call to arms like Lord Frost here did when you called your banners during the last rebellion" Harlow said.

Ned thought carefully before speaking then "very well Lord Harlow what exactly do you and Lord Blacktyde want for showing loyalty to his grace king Robert"

"My sister Alannys is married to Balon I want assurances that she and her two youngest children are not harmed" Harlow asked which Ned was happy to agree to.

Blacktyde spoke then "we also want guarantees that our lands or gold will not be taken" Ned couldn't help but be disgusted with Blacktyde he was more concerned with his wealth then his people.

After much discussion that lasted well into the night Ned and Rickard rode back to the harbour accompanied by their men and two hostages from each Harlow and Blacktyde.

Walking onto the pier he was greeted by Roose and the GreatJon "Lords Harlow and Blacktyde have once again bent the knee to his grace" Ned saw the upset look on the Greatjon's face who was longing for a fight.

They were back at sea the next morning heading now towards Pyke to aid Robert and to end this rebellion once and for all.

They arrived at Pyke a day later and Ned could see that a great battle had taken place, there were bodies lying dead everywhere the eye could see and there was smoke rising from Pyke castle.

Entering the yard of the castle Ned and his men was met by Stannis Baratheon who was covered in blood and mud "Lord Stark we were not expecting you so early was there trouble on Harlow" the king's brother asked.

It was Rickard who answered his good-brothers question explaining what had happened on Harlow and asking what had happened here.

"Balon Greyjoy failed to accept his defeat even seeing our overwhelming numbers; we stormed the walls and brought the garrison that held the castle to its knees killing most including Greyjoy's son Maron. Balon himself is being brought before Robert as we speak" Stannis said with a grim expression on his face.

Ned watched as Balon Greyjoy the would be king was thrown down before Robert in chains refuse to bend the knee and be executed for treason all within a matter of minutes ending the rebellion with a swing of a sword.

Ned was now sitting in the lords solar with Robert, Stannis, Randyll Tarly, Mace Tyrell and Tywin Lannister. "Your grace the Iron Islands should be stripped off the Greyjoys and the whole family should be put to death" Lannister said to the king.

"Robert we cannot kill innocent children for the folly of their father" Stannis said all the while looking at Lannister the rest of the lords gathered agreeing with Stannis, Ned couldn't help but respect Stannis when he heard this as he felt the exact same way.

"And what would you suggest we do Lord Baratheon" Lannister asked with contempt in his voice.

Ned spoke up then before Stannis could answer "your grace I think we should have Lord Rodrick Harlow act as guardian of the Iron Islands until Theon Greyjoy comes of age. Harlow is a smart man he knows the importance of remaining loyal to the throne and to you. I will take Theon as a ward and raise him in Winterfell until such time when he can return to his home"

With that and other matters settled and the rebellion haven been successfully defeated Ned was looking forward to finally returning home to Winterfell and his family.


	16. Chapter 16

Just a few quick things to mention:

I still haven't decided on the Frost banner or words but I'm working on them now

Also I have decided upon a few matches and they should be revelled in the next few chapters.

Looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.

And as always I own nothing but the Frosts

**Stannis II – Storms End/Kings Landing**

Stannis was a very different man then the one he was before his brother sat the Iron Throne and that was all because of his wife Bethany. She was the only reason that he no longer hated the world like he had previously well her and their children.

When he first went north to collect Bethany and bring her to Storms End he was more nervous that he thought possible and after meeting her he only got more nervous.

She was without a doubt the smartest and most beautiful women that he had ever met and for once in his life he was grateful for his brother for suggesting the match.

During his two week stay at the Pillar he spent a large amount of time being shown the North by Bethany during their rides throughout her brother's lands he learned much about her and in return he answered any question that she asked.

She was a fiercely independent and strong woman who challenged Stannis on more than one occasion she had even on more than a few times made Stannis smile and even laugh. He felt that he had found the perfect lady to marry.

It had been ten years since their wedding and in that time they had shared many good and happy times with rarely an argument in all that time. They had three strong and healthy children together Robar, Cassana and young Steffon all of which had Stannis's eyes and Bethany's black as night hair.

He had returned from Kings landing a couple of days ago and was never gladder to be gone from the city for however long he could and be back in his home with his family. Robar had even returned from Bronzegate where he was squiring for Lord Buckler so the whole family could be together.

Being with his family always made Stannis happy unlike how he felt when he was in the capital; the court was full of vermin all vying for his brother's approval enough tho his brother had made one mistake after another since gaining the throne it took everything Jon Arryn and Stannis had to stop his brother from destroying the realm.

Robert had driven the realm into debt owing the Iron Bank millions and Tywin Lannister nearly as much. Perhaps his most foolish act was to remove Randyll Tarly as Master of Laws and replace him with Renly who was both young and inexperienced.

Renly was too young and reckless and spent too much time with the Tyrells at Highgarden instead of at his own seat at Dragonstone. His younger brother was angry that he wasn't given Storms End after the Targaryens fell but all his complaining about that would come to nothing as the lords of the Stormlands were loyal to him and only him.

Stannis had thought that his bannermen would have a problem with their liege lord marrying outside of the Stormlands but they all seemed to love and respect his wife greatly. It helped he supposed that they had all grown vastly wealthier with the increased trade that his marriage brought. The trade between the Stormlands and the North had never been as significant as it was now. The Stormlands for the first time in its history had control over its own navy true it was mostly trade ships but still it was something. It had all started with the three war ships given to Stannis and Bethany by Rickard as a wedding present but from there it had grown to what it was now.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his son Robar who was asking him a question "father when we travel to the Pillar to see uncle Rickard and his family" Stannis couldn't help but give a small smile at hearing this his son was mesmerised by his uncle ever since Rickard and his family visited Storms End a year ago.

Stannis knew that his son wanted to squire for Rickard but Stannis wanted to keep his son and heir in the Stormlands so his future bannermen would know and respect him when his time came. "We will travel to the Pillar by year's end I need to return to kings landing for a while before we can leave" Stannis told his son which seemed to satisfy him.

He walked his son back to his chambers which he shared with young Steffon before travelling to his and Beth's chambers. Walking in, he saw his wife as beautiful as ever combing Cassana's hair talking about something or other. He stood there transfixed for a short while before his wife finally noticed him and gave him a smile; he walked over to her placing a kiss on her cheek and kissing his daughter on the top of the head.

"My love are the boys getting dressed for the feast" his wife asked him softly.

"Yes I just left Robar at his room he won't be long, and the maids were struggling with Steffon but I'm sure they'll have him ready" Stannis told her, their youngest son was the terror and pride of the castle he spent hours running through the halls trying to get away from the maids wanting to always play in the yard or with his sisters pony.

Stannis was not looking forward to the night's feast he never saw the purpose of such events but knew they were inevitable. Sensing his disdain for the night ahead his wife squeezed his hand softly telling him it would be over soon.

Walking into the great hall arm in arm with Bethany he saw many of the lords of the Stormlands all standing waiting for him. Taking their place at the head of the hall he gave the command for the feast to commence. At the high table with Stannis and Beth were Selwyn Tarth, Hugh Grandison, his grandfather Eldon Estermont and the Magisters from Myr whom the feast was thrown for.

With the help of his good-brother Stannis had secured a lucrative trade contract with Myr. The Stormlands would supply Myr with amber in return for carpets, lace and glass, a profitable venture for both regions.

The feast lasted for many hours eating and drinking well into the night until bit by bit the lords and ladies all left to their beds which Stannis was extremely grateful for.

He awoke the next morning still tired from the feast and the time he spent with Beth, they both had tried been trying constantly for another child since his return to Storms End and hopefully last night they had conceived another son or daughter.

The rest of his time at Storms End seemed to fly by he spent his days with his children teaching them what it was to be a lord as well as playing their little games and his nights were spent with Beth.

He wished he was back there now not sitting in the small council chambers at kings landing. "Lord hand although we are trading more and bringing it much gold the royal coffers are still empty and the amount of gold owed is increasing by the day" Lord Baelish said to Jon Arryn who sighed loudly.

"I am aware of this lord Baelish I will speak to the king when he gets back from his hunt now Grandmaester what other matters are there" Jon asked.

The old maester woke from a sleep at hearing his name and spoke softly "my lord there has been a raven from Lord Tywin asking that the king release his son from the kingsguard so he can return to Casterly Rock"

Stannis was getting tired of Tywin Lannister asking for the same thing over and over again and could see that Jon Arryn was equally unimpressed by the matter and spoke harsher then he would usually "send a raven to lord Tywin that such a thing is impossible and he has a son and heir in his other son" Stannis could see that Pycelle was going to argue but Jon cut him off "Lord Varys have you anything to report"

Varys was a strange man Stannis knew very little about him other then the fact that he came from the East and had more 'little birds' then Twin Lannister had gold.

The man tittered at hearing his name and spoke in his usual way "why yes my lord hand I have much to report, my birds in the north tell me that Rickard Frost has taken Lord Starks bastard son as his squire"

Stannis was confused with he heard this "lord Varys I was under the impression that Randyll Tarly's son was Rickards squire are you certain of this" he asked the eunuch.

"Yes my lord it appears that Lord Starks son has dreams of being a knight and Stark felt that his son would learn to be a true knight from Rickard Frost" Varys spoke softly which Stannis merely nodded at.

"My lords my birds have also told me that there are some 10000 more wildlings wanting to pass through the wall and settle in the north. A number of Northern lords are heading to Castle Black to discuss terms with them; it would appear that many of the lords are now willing for the wildings to settle on their lands after seeing what an advantage they have been for Lord Frost" when Varys finished speaking there was mixed feelings about what he said.

"My lord hand is it wise to let so many savages through the wall" Pycelle asked which Renly seemed to agree with.

Jon Arryn seemed to be thinking carefully before speaking "the free folk have been nothing but loyal to his grace and if the Northern lords have no concerns I see no problem with letting them settle here. Now Varys is there anything else?"

"Yes my lord one final thing regarding Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen my spies report that they are now on Lys although how long they will be there no one can tell" the master of whispers finished.

Baelish spoke up then "how is it that two children have been able to travel throughout the free cities for ten years without being caught"

Stannis often wondered this himself from what they had heard the two Targaryens always had shelter and food and never seemed to long for anything. He never truely give either of them a second thought he had nothing against them they were innocent of their fathers and brothers follies and as long as they didn't cause trouble he didn't see why they couldn't be left in peace.

"Varys keep an eye on them and work on bringing them here is that clear" Jon ordered.

"My lords there is one more matter that we have to discuss at request of his grace" Stannis and everyone else perked up at hearing this. "Prince Joffrey will be nine this month and although he is still young his grace wishes for us to secure him a match worthy of the crown prince. I would like suggestions by the time the king returns" when Jon finished speaking the meeting was ended and Stannis walked walk to his quarters pitying whatever girl will have to marry Joffrey.

Life at kings landing went on as normal he preformed his regular duties as master of ships and dealt with the kings business but all the while he was counting down till he could return to his family. He would get his wish shortly as he would be leaving for Storms End soon where he and his family would travel north to the Pillar.

The final thing he had to endure at Kings Landing before he could leave was a dinner with just him and his brothers.

"Stannis how is Robar doing squiring for Old Buckler? I don't know why the boy didn't come here and squire for me" Robert asked before drinking some wine.

Stannis could say many things about his brother but Robert truely seemed to care about his nephews and niece even more so than his own children. "He is well I received a letter from him a week ago telling me he has beaten a number of the older squires in the training yard" Stannis finished feeling proud of his son.

He looked at Robert then and noticed that his brother seemed sad at hearing that but that was probably more to do with his own son and heir Joffrey who showed little if any interest in martial activities "he is a true Baratheon that one he'll do our family proud. What of Steffon has he begun training yet" Robert asked eager to hear about his other nephew.

"Yes Steffon picked up his first training sword when I was last home Beth has wrote to me saying he doesn't go anywhere without it now" Stannis finished smiling slightly at thinking of his youngest son.

"Damn it Stannis you will need to bring them all to Kings Landing it has been too long since I last saw them and when Steffon is old enough he will be my squire I'm surrounded by Lannisters I want more of my own blood in the capital" Robert bellowed.

He understood what his brother was talking about every way he looked in Kings landing all he saw was blond haired Lannisters roaming the halls even Roberts own children looked nothing like him they were completely Lannister. True Stannis's own children had much blacker hair then he had which they got from their mother but their eyes and faces were completely Baratheon.

Before Stannis had a chance to answer Roberts last request about Steffon he asked about how Beth was. "She is well she is with child again" Stannis hadn't intended to tell anyone yet but it had slipped out. Both his brothers congratulated him on the news although Renly only seemed to do it because Robert did.

Robert then turned his attention towards their younger brother "Renly it's about time you settle down now and secure your position as Lord of Dragonstone" Robert bellowed slightly slurring his words.

Stannis knew that his brother cared little about Dragonstone Renly craved power and not he kind of power that could be had from being a lord of an island. Renly was a terrible lord from what Stannis could tell he had made one mistake after another the worst of which was removing the Blackfish as castellan and replacing him with Ser Loras Tyrell who was as green as can be.

"All in time Robert I'm having too much fun being unattached at the moment" Renly joked which caused Robert to spit out wine while laughing.

The rest of the night passed by rather slowly with nothing of significance happening. Stannis went to bed that night with a smile on his face knowing that tomorrow he would be leaving the capital and returning to his family.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rickard V – The Pillar/Wall**

Life in the North had never been better for Rickard Frost warden of the Western Shore and Lord of the Pillar. His wife and he had four healthy children the last of which Serana had been born during the Greyjoys failed rebellion.

Although his daughter was not the only addition to the Pillar, he had on his friend Randylls request taken the man's son and heir as his squire. Sam had come to the North a fat eight year old boy who had been afraid of everything especially Rickard and showed little or no skill with any weapon but the boy was intelligent and killed and soon become a member of the family in all but name.

Sam and Rickards oldest son Roland had become fast friends his son managing to bring the young Tarly out of his shell. In the two years that Sam had come to the North he had changed dramatically he was showing great skill fighting with an axe and all the weight that he had brought with him was slowly turning into muscle.

Rickard had watched as Sam took on squires two or three years his elder and win nine times out of ten, it helped that the boy was growing fast he would be as big an the Greatjon in a couple of years. Sam was extremely smart for a boy of his age Maester Garth told Rickard that Sam had read every book in the library already; Rickard had also noticed that the boy processed a keen strategic mind which would prove to be useful in the years ahead.

Sam still had not been able to defeat Roland in the yard tho neither had any of the other squires his son was proving to be unstoppable force with a sword a fact which made Rickard very proud. Offers were already coming in from houses all over the seven kingdoms wishing to wed their daughters to Roland but Rickard and Miranda had decided long ago that their son would marry a girl from a northern family but this wouldn't be for some time as he was still young.

His younger son William was also progressing fast he was a Page for his uncle Theo and from what he heard from Theo his son would make a fine knight one day. Rickard was planning on building his son a keep just outside the Wolfswood for when he came of age the foundations would be laid by the start of the New Year if everything went as planned.

Samwell Tarly was not the only additional to his household; Ned had asked to foster his natural son Jon at the Pillar to ease tension with Catelyn apparently she had grown tired of her husband's bastard son roaming the halls of Winterfell.

Rickard was glad to help out his friend; Jon was a quiet boy Rickard could tell that he missed his family at Winterfell greatly but Roland, William, Sam and Theo's son Haren were doing everything they could to help the boy feel at home and welcome. Jon was beginning to open up more and more everyday which he was pleased to see.

Since returning from the war Rickard had done all he could to ensure that his people were happy and his lands were prosperous. One of his first acts as lord of the Western Shore was to build dozens of new cogs to take advantage of the new tax system he was receiving from the crown.

He had tripled the trade coming in and out of the Pillar a task that was a lot easier then he thought it was going to be. He went south personally meeting with lords from the Reach, Riverlands, Stormlands and even meeting with Prince Doran of Dorne. He had negotiated new trade contracts with all the southern kingdoms personally except for the Vale which his good brother Yohn handled for him. He now imported goods from as far away as Qarth which brought more gold into the Pillar than ever before.

He used the new found wealth to improve his city for him and all its people, work was also being done on improving the roads from the Pillar to the Kings Road as well as to White Harbour.

He had taken Miranda and their children to the south with him as he knew they would get to stop at Storms End for a while which gave his children a chance to meet their southern cousins. Rickard was pleased to see that both his and his sister's children became fast friends. Leaving Storms End had been hard for him he didn't know when he would get to see his sister again but he was glad to receive a raven several months later telling how Stannis, Beth and the children would all be travelling north for a visit.

The visit was fast approaching and Rickard was certain that by the time he returned from the wall his sister and her family would be at the Pillar. He snapped out of thinking about his family when Jon asked him a question "my lord how many of the free folk will you let settle on your lands"

This was an interesting question before the answer would have been all of them but this time was different when he had received word from Lord Commander Mormont that there was a host 10000 strong wanting to pass through the wall and settle he wrote to Ned and told him but received an unusual reply from his friend saying that he would come to Caste Black with him as he wished to settle some of the Free Folk on the lands around Winterfell.

Rickard had been pleased with this the people of the North were growing to respect the free folk and on their journey north they were also joined by the Lords Karstark, Umber and Glover who had also agreed to settle people on their lands.

Jon was looking at him now waiting for an answer "I will take as many of the free folk as need be my lands are vast and remain largely unpopulated but it will all depend on how many the other Northern lords can take" Rickard told his young squire.

"My lord do you know many free folk lie beyond the wall" his other squire Sam asked.

He thought carefully before responding "unfortunately no Sam but I would say many tens of thousands if not more and not all of those who live beyond the wall are as reasonable and honourable as Magner Thenn many are hostile and dangerous which is why we need to be careful who we let through" after he finished he saw that both his squires and his son were listening intently.

Arriving at Castle Black he gave orders for Jon to care for the horses, Sam to scrub his armour and Roland to sharpen his sword and axe. Rickard had learned long ago that when meeting the free folk he must look as fierce and impressive as possible so the free folk didn't think him weak.

"Lord Commander has there been any trouble" Ned asked Jeor Mormont.

"None my lord the wildlings have been peaceful most are women and children maybe a thousand fighting men in all but my lord there is something I didn't mention in my letter" Mormont spoke somewhat hesitantly.

The Greatjon never a man for patience spoke in his bellowing voice "spit it out man what is it"

"My lords the wildlings brought with them two score mammoths which they want to bring with them" Mormont finished speaking and the Northern Lords were in shock.

"We cannot allow these beasts on our lands having the wildings is enough" Glover said angrily which Karstark agreed with.

An argument broke out then between the lords about what to do with the animals, Rickard watched in silence before Ned asked him what they should do with the mammoths "my lord Glover and Karstark the North can field a strong army no one can deny that but we are few in numbers when compared with some of the other kingdoms having mammoths as part of our armies will give us a tactical advantage in the event of another war and could save many northern lives" Rickard sais calmly. The two lords seemed to listen to what he said and what objections they had were taken back.

"Very well my lords it is decided the mammoths will be allowed south, now to the matter of the free folk how many will each of ye allow to settle on your lands" Ned asked.

Before any got the chance to speak Mormont spoke up "Lord Stark with you approval the nights watch has decided that we will allow 3000 of the free folk to settle on the Gift on the condition that a portion of the crop they produce are given to the nights watch"

"If there are no objections this will be fine" Ned said before he continued "I will allow 2000 to settle on the lands north of Winterfell."

The lords Glover, Karstark and Umber all agreed that they would settle 1000 each on their lands which left Rickard with 2000 to settle on his lands, he was happy with this as it was much less then he thought he would have had to take.

With that decided Rickard rode out past the wall with the other northern lords to speak with the Free Folk leaders. As it was done since the time of Rickards ancestors the Free Folk leaders bent the knee to House Stark pledging there undying loyalty and promising to follow the laws of the north. Each leader had to bend the knee to the lord of the land they were settling. Tormund Giantsbane bent his knee to Rickard in the shadow of the wall promising him his loyalty and that of his people. Rickard gave his word that as long as they are loyal to him then he will always be a just and fair ruler.

The march back south was a lot slower then he would have wanted but with 2000 extra men women and children he was not surprised by their slow pace. The mammoths that were coming to the western shore for too large to get through the gates at castle black so they were sent to Shadow Tower where they would be able to pass south but this would take many months before they got to their new home.

"Tell me Tormund why is it you and your people were so eager to come south" he asked the great bear of a man which caused his son and squires to quiet the conversation they were having and listen.

Looking at the man he could see that he was thinking carefully before responding "life is getting harder in the north more and more of my people are dying from hunger and cold they deserve a better life"

Rickard could understand the man's concerns and said as much. Tormund then asked where his people would settle and how they would survive. "There is an abandoned town in the Rills several days ride from the Pillar, the town is small not able to house all of your people at the moment but I sent word to my lords in the Rills to help you in expanding the town. There is a large keep in the centre of the town that will be your seat Tormund it is in need of some rebuilding but my people will help you with this" when Rickard finished speaking he saw that the man was speechless with what he heard he would be given.

Rickard continued then assuring him that there was good land that he could farm and he was sending enough supplies to feed all his people until they took in their first harvest.

"Father what about the maester" he heard his son say.

"Of course I will be sending a maester to assist you as well, he will show you where your lands start and where they end. He will begin work on training ravens so they can travel to and from the town when needed" Rickard told his new bannerman.

Tormund was more than grateful with all that his people would be receiving and once again pledged his unwavering loyalty to Rickard and house Frost.

"My lord why is t you gave the free folk so much supplies and men to rebuild that town and you didn't ask them to repay you in the future" Jon asked a day after they left the new Free Folk town.

Rickard looked at his young squire before explaining that it was more important to have his peoples loyalty than their gold as that was what was more important and what would prove to be the more powerful asset when it counted.

They arrived back at the Pillar a couple of days later and were met in the castle yard by the entire household as well as his sister Beth and her family who had all arrived two days ago. A feast was had that night to celebrate his return and his sisters arrival. The children all sat together on their own table and Rickard couldn't help but smile as his children and his nieces and nephews laughed and joked together like no time had passed since they last saw each other.

Rickard, Miranda, Stannis, Beth, his uncle Theo and his wife were all sat together at the head table telling each other everything that had happened since they last spoke.

"What news from the capital Stannis are the rumours true that the king is looking for a bride for Prince Joffrey" Miranda asked.

Rickard looked at his friend to see he grimaced at the mention of the king's oldest son. "Indeed Miranda the king is indeed looking for a match for Joffrey" Stannis answered all be it reluctantly, Rickard thought he saw a look between his sister and Stannis something he would need to inquire about in the coming days.

Over the next month many happy memories were made; times which would be long remembered. It was the night before his sister and Stannis were to depart that Rickard would remember the most. The things that Stannis had told him about his doubts about the queen and her children were truely shocking and he hoped that Stannis's investigation would prove that he was mistaken otherwise the realm would bleed once more and war would tear apart the seven kingdoms.

That had been four years ago now and since then he had not heard anymore from Stannis but none the less Rickard prepared secretly both here in Westeros and in Essos for every eventuality.

Much had happened in those four years his children had grown fast and his son and heir Roland was engaged to be married to Alys Karstark their wedding would be taking place in the Godswood at the Pillar in a months' time and as such much needed to be done to prepare for the wedding and the tourney that was going to be held in honour of his son and his future wife.

His second son William had been training furiously with the free folk of the western Wolfswood and by all accounts was becoming one of the finest swords in all of the north fighting with two short swords at once.

His daughter Barbrey was becoming a true beauty already at twelve he had received offers from lords throughout the whole of the north wishing for their sons to marry her but she was still young at 12 so he and Miranda had agreed they wouldn't consider any offers until she was at least 14. His youngest child Serena was as wild as the north itself she caused more trouble than any of his other children combined.

"My lord we have received replies from all the lords of the North saying they would be attending the wedding" the aged Maester Garth said.

"My brother has also sent word that he will be attending bringing with him some 20 others" Miranda said smiling looking forward to seeing her brother.

"Also my lord all the captains and merchants that were invited have all agreed to attend" Maester Garth spoke again.

Theo spoke up then "Rick the tourney ground is ready now the stands should be up by weeks' end"

He nodded at hearing this pleased with the progress "Theo I want you to supervise the gold for the prizes for each competition is that clear take as many guards as you need"

"Yes Rick have you decided how much gold will be on offer" his uncle asked him.

Rickard thought carefully on this before speaking "there will be 500 gold dragons for the winner of the jousting, 300 for the winner of the melee, 200 for the archery competition"

A week before the wedding Rickard Karstark arrived with his sons and daughter Alys, Rickard watched as his son rode out to meet his betroth and smile when they rode back side by side into the castle yard. He knew that Roland was in love with the girl already and was pleased to see that she seemed to love him to.

Over the week more and more lords arrived from all corners of the north as well as Yohn Royce from the Vale. The lords and ladies all stood now in the Godswood as Roland and Alys were knelt in front of the Weirwood tree. Rickard watched as his son and good daughter now stood and kissed to the cheers of all those gathered bringing a smile to his face.

The great hall had never been fuller then it was today hundreds of people sat shoulder to shoulder all drinking and eating their fill until a shout went up for a bedding. Rickard squeezed Miranda's hand as they watched their son being carried out of the hall through the cheers and drunken laughs of hundreds.

The tourney took place the next day lords, knights and heirs all competed against each other to win honour and gold. Rickard had no interest in competing in such events he only competed in the tourney in Lannisport at the king's insistence. Roland had wanted to compete himself but Miranda had talked him out of it explaining that the tourney was in his honour so he couldn't compete. William had also wanted to compete but Rickard had dissuaded him saying he as too young and there would be many tourneys in his future.

"My lords let the tourney commence" Roland shouted out.

Rickards two squires would be competing in the tourney Sam in the melee and Jon in the jousting. He couldn't help but be impressed when he watched Sam compete his squire was proving to be a force to be reckoned with he took down men much older and more experienced until it was just Sam and the Greatjon left standing.

Both men were fighting with axes matching blow for blow until Sam faked left causing the Greatjon to drop his guard for a second which proved enough for Sam to swing his axe hard onto the man's chest knocking him over and winning the day.

The jousting took much longer to finish 32 lords, knights and heirs all entered hoping to gain glory for themselves. Jon made his way through the first day easily only taking a small number of hits as he progressed through each round. The final four left standing at the end of the first day was Jon, Yohn Royce, Galbart Glover and Jory Cassel.

Rickard watched as his squire broke five lances off his good brother before finally knocking him off his horse. The final was between Jon and Glover, the men broke lance after lance off each other before finally on the tenth run Jon managed to hit his lance straight into Glovers chest knocking him off his horse which led to an eruption of cheers and applause from noble and common folk alike.

During the feast that night Rickard called for both his squires to come forward both stood in front of him and when Rickard unsheathed his sword both men knelt and Rickard shouted to all to hear"Ye both have proven both skill and honour worthy of your houses rise now Ser Jon the Wolf and Ser Samwell Tarly" they both rose to the ear shattering cheers of all in the hall.

Over the next week all those who came for the wedding departed returning to their own homes and lands. Rickard was saddened by this as he would miss many of those who had come it had been many years since he saw many of his friends and could be many more before he saw them again.

What both saddened and pleased Rickard the most was that both his former squires would be leaving for the south in the coming months. Sam was returning to Horn Hill after many years accompanied by his new betroth Sansa Stark. Jon would be going with them to serve as Sansa's sword shield until Sam and Sansa married.

Life was peaceful at the Pillar for all those years since the Greyjoy rebellion but that was likely to change soon if the letter he held in his hand was true. Dark Wings Dark Words!


	18. Chapter 18

Kaoii – Yes I think they would be few in numbers when compared with the other kingdoms, the Reach and Westerlands definitely can muster significantly more soldiers. And the Riverlands could field maybe 5000 more if called and the Vale would be on the same level as the North

Guest – I hope this solves the Direwolf concern

I hope this brings people up the date on the timeline also I'm thinking Sansa is a year or two older then she is in the books.

**Ser Samwell I – Horn Hill**

Samwell Tarly had changed much in the years that he had been away from Horn Hill when he left his childhood home he had been a fat weak scared little boy but he would be retuning the complete opposite of that. He owed all that he was to one man and one man only Lord Rickard Frost.

Lord Frost had taken Sam into his home and raised him like he was a member of his own family he thought him everything that he knew about being a man and just and fair lord. Lord Frost had trained him how to fight when his own father and countless masters at arms failed to do so. Sam could beat most men when he wielded a sword but with an axe in his axe he could bring down any man in his path something he had proven when he won the melee at his friend Roland's wedding.

It was at his friend Roland's wedding where he found the courage to ask Lord Stark for Sansa's hand in marriage. Sam was certain that Lord Stark would say no saying that he wasn't worthy of his daughter or any number of other reasons but for some strange reason Lord Stark agreed to the marriage.

Sam had met Sansa a number of years ago when he travelled to Winterfell with Lord Frost to bring Jon to the Pillar. Throughout the years Sam and Sansa had sent ravens to each other regular telling each other every detail of their lives until it got to the point where Sam knew more about his future wife then he did anyone else.

They had taken a ship from the Pillar over four weeks ago and had docked at the mouth of Mandor three days past and he was now riding towards Horn Hill for the first time in many years side by side with his best friend and Sansa's sworn shield her half brother Jon. Sansa was in a carriage surrounded by 50 Winterfell men at arms all under Jon's command. Lord Stark had tasked Jon with protecting his sister no matter what which Jon was pleased to do.

"Are you nervous about being back home after such a long time" Sam heard Jon ask.

Before getting a chance to answer his friend, they came in sight of his family home standing tall and strong at the top of the hill which the castle was named for. Seeing the castle brought back many memories of his childhood mostly bad but he pushed them out of his mind and smiled at the Tarly Huntsmen flying high over the castle walls.

He rode closer to the carriage and spoke softly through the window "my lady look there lays your new home." Sansa peaked her head out the window and smiled at the great castle "Sam its wonderful look at all the flowers it looks like the castles from the stories mother read me as a child"

Sam was pleased that she liked his home he would have done anything to make sure that Sansa was happy. The two of them talked for a short while before he heard Jon shout out and point towards the castle. Looking up Sam saw that there was a guard 20 strong riding to meet them.

"Ser Sam I am Ser Owen the captain of your fathers guards he has sent us to escort you and your party to the castle" Sam watched as the captain looked unhappy with the entire task but he said nothing except lead on.

He rode to the front of the group as they passed through the gates and entered the yard, standing outside the entrance of the great hall was his father's entire household in the front of the crowd he could see his mother, sisters and younger brother and in the middle stood Randyll Tarly famed battle commander and his father. His father was a lean man for his age with a grey beard and a balding head.

Sam rode forward and jumped from his horse 10 feet from where his family stood, he walked slowly over to them stopping just before his father. He was pleased to see that he was a half a foot taller than his father now and much stronger by the looks of it. He bowed his head and spoke loud and confidently "father by your command I have returned"

Looking up he could see a small smile appear on his father's face before it disappeared as fast at it came. His father spoke with his usual commanding voice "indeed you have returned but not alone I can see" indicating to the northern host. He turned then walking to the carriage helping Sansa out and walking back hand in hand with her to meet his family.

"Father I present the Lady Sansa Stark eldest daughter of Lord Eddard Stark, she is to be my wife" he was pleased to see that when he finished the last bit many of those gathered let out a small gasp surprised by her beauty and high station.

His father greeted Sansa pleasantly but Sam knew that his father was more than happy with this match it was more then he could had ever hoped for in the Reach. His mother and sisters embraced Sansa welcoming her to the family. Sansa spoke up then "my lord my lady it is an honour to be welcomed to your home I have heard much about it from Ser Sam but words do not do it justice"

"Father may I introduce Sansa's brother and captain of her guard Ser Jon Wolf" Jon came forward when he was introduced and bowed low saying it was an honour to be here.

After introductions were made they made their way inside where a modest feast was prepared in honour of the heir of Horn Hill's return. Sam was sat to his father's right next to Maester Loran speaking to the new maester about various things that he had learned in the North when he heard a knight on a lower table shout "at least they thought you how to eat less" which was met by a number of laughs from those seated near the knight.

He didn't laugh tho nor did his father in fact his father looked like he was going to scream at the man but Sam spoke first "they did indeed Ser Lord Frost thought be many things some of which I will show you in the yard tomorrow" when Sam finished the knight had gone pale and instantly regretted his joke as he tried to take it back but Sam waved him away saying they would speak again tomorrow.

"Ser Van is one of your fathers best knights Lord Sam are you sure it would be wise to face such a man" the young maester asked. "Do not worry maester it will be only a sparring session I'm sure" Sam said catching a glance at his father who seemed interested in their conversation.

Walking out to the training yard the next morning with Jon at his side he remembered one of the last things Lord Frost said to him before leaving the Pillar "you will need to prove yourself when you return home Sam many of your people will remember you as a scared little boy show them who you are now and they will respect you for it"

Sam could see that Ser Van was already in the training yard as were a large number of other knights squires and men at arms all waiting for Sam. He could see his father and brother watching from above he strode over and picked up a blunted training sword from the weapons stand and swung it a few times to get a feel for the sword.

Jon wished him luck and went off to stand next to his fellow northmen who had also come to watch. He met Ser Van in the centre of the yard and both men nodded to each other to begin.

Ser Van swung his sword straight for Sam's head but he easily blocked the knight's attack. The knight swung a dozen more times each one Sam blocked with little effort before finally he went on the offensive. Sam had spotted Van's weakness early on in their fight, he dropped his shield slightly with every attack he made and it was on one of these attacks that Sam crashed his sword hard into the man's ribs pushing him back gasping for air. He continued thrusting and swinging his sword at the now bloodied knight until the man's shield was in pieces discarded on the ground and his sword hand was bloodied and bruised. Sam struck once more causing the man to drop to his knees beaten and battered.

After Ser Van was taken away to the maester for treatment Sam swapped his sword for an axe and one at a time went through five more of his father's men before he finally stopped. It was after the sixth man was beaten Ser Van returned to the yard with a bandage on his head.

"Ser Sam I must beg forgiveness for my foolish remark last night I hope that you can forgive me" Sam looked at the bloodied knight carefully before finally shaking the man's hand and forgiving him and telling him how exactly he was beaten teaching him not to drop his shield with every attack.

Over the next number of weeks Sam sparred and trained with every man within the castle making sure that Jon and the northmen were involved as well. It was on one such day when his father's squire came to him saying his father required his presence in his solar.

Entering his father's solar for the first time since he was a child he could see his father sitting behind his desk beckoning him to take a seat. They sat in silence for several minutes before his father spoke "I made the right decision in sending you north; Rickard has turned you into a true Tarly you will make a fine Lord when your time comes"

Sam had never thought that he would hear his father speak those words he was shocked and all could say in return was "thank you father"

His father spoke again then "you will take up more responsibilities now that you have returned as my heir Sam is that clear" to which he simply nodded.

"You have chosen wisely with the lady Sansa a match such as that can only bring strength to our family. She will begin working with your mother helping her with whatever it is ladies like them do with their time"

Over the next couple of months Sam worked alongside his father helping him run their lands and on a number of occasions ruling in his absence. Sam had learned about his father's time at Kings Landing and how he was forced to leave the small council so that the kings' brother could take his seat something which displeased his father greatly and still seemed to anger him now.

Much had changed since Sam's return to Horn Hill both here at his home and in the realm as a whole. He was now married to Sansa and they both had never been happier, Sam now had his own squire Duncan Fossoway the second born son of the lord of Cider Hall. Jon had proven himself to Sam's father as a capable knight and leader and was even offered a position within Horn Hill which he still had to decide on. There were also two additions to the castle in the form of Direwolf pups given to Sansa and Jon from their family in the north.

There had been much news coming from the capital over the last couple of month's lady Margaery Tyrell and Prince Joffrey Baratheon had been betroth a shock to most. His father told him the match was only happening so the king could gain access to the wealth of Highgarden as the throne was in massive debt but this didn't matter to Mace Tyrell who relished the idea that his grandson would one day be king. As a result of the match the king's brother Stannis Baratheon had lost his seat on the council it was given to Lord Redwyne a foolish act his father said as Lord Stannis was one of the two men that were holding the kingdoms together.

Perhaps the most upsetting news to come from Kings Landing came just this morning; Lord Jon Arryn hand of the king for over 15 years had died of a fever and the king and all the court now marched north to ask Eddard Stark to take the position as hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Notes: This chapter might seem a bit rushed at places especially in the Eddard chapter because most of it is similar to the book so I didn't see the point in mentioning it again. Enjoy and once again I own nothing.

**Eddard III – Winterfell/Kings Landing**

Ned was kneeling in front of the Heart Tree in the Godswood in Winterfell cleaning Ice his family's ancestral sword thinking about the deserter from the Nights Watch he had been forced to execute earlier that day.

"Ned" he turned around to see Cat standing over him with a sad look upon her face "I'm sorry my love there was a raven from the capital Jon Arryn is dead a fever took him" Cat said softly.

He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing Jon Arryn the man who had been a father to him and Robert was dead "your sister and her child" Ned asked thinking of Jon's wife and young son. "They're fine they have returned to the Eyrie" his wife said slowly.

"My love the raven said more the king and queen and all the court are riding for Winterfell they will be here within a month" after Cat finished speaking Ned knew exactly what Robert wanted of him if he was coming all this way.

He thought on what all this would mean to both him and his family before speaking "let us go and prepare my love much will be needed to be done for the royal visit."

The month flew by with Ned receiving word from his lords south of Winterfell that the king was close and would be here anytime now. He was glad to hear this as he was looking forward to seeing his friend even if it meant putting up with the Lannisters. "My lord the king's party has been spotted coming up the kings road they should be here shortly" Jory Cassel the captain of his guard said.

With the people of Winterfell all gathered in the yard Ned took his place next to his wife who was smiling the same smile for the last two week after they had received word from Sansa at Horn Hill saying she was with child. Ned was happy as well for his daughter and was thankful that she was happy in her new life in the south for he knew even when Sansa was a child that she wouldn't be happy in the north she was at heart a southern lady. Ned had been hesitant at first to consent to the match, Sansa was still young after all but she had begged him and Cat had even argued in favour of the match but it had been Rickard's promise that Samwell Tarly was a kind and fair man who would treat his daughter well that convinced Ned fully that the match was the right one.

After reintroductions were made Robert commanded that he be taken to the crypts to pay his respects to Lyanna and as Ned thought he was asked to become Hand of the King. After speaking with Cat that night and after receiving the message from Lysa he knew he had no choice but to take the position to discover what the Lannisters were up to.

The journey south was something he would long remember; he argued with Robert most days angry with his friend that he was forced to leave Winterfell so soon after Bran fell he only hoped that he would receive word soon that his son was awake. There had been some trouble on the road south as well between Arya and Prince Joffrey which ended up with a butcher boy's death and Arya's Direwolf going missing.

He was now sitting in his first small council meeting since coming to the capital. Ned looked around the men that made up Robert's council thinking which could be trusted. Pycelle had been Grandmaester longer than Ned had been alive which showed in the way he was dozing off. Renly seemed a capable master of laws but was young and inexperienced, why Robert replaced Tarly an experienced and skilled battle commander Ned would never understand. Baelish and Varys were two men Ned would need to watch as he couldn't quite tell where their loyalties lay. Ned was looking at Paxter Redwyne the man was just as new to the small council as Ned was, only given the position to appease Mace Tyrell.

By the end of the meeting Ned was even angrier with his friend he had driven the realm to debt owing millions to Tywin Lannister and the Iron Bank and now having access to the wealth of Highgarden would only mean that Robert would drive the throne into further debt.

Instead of making his way to the tower of the Hand lord Baelish brought him to what looked like a brothel the man saying that his wife was inside, that was the final straw Ned grabbed the man by the neck and would have continued chocking him if he had not heard Cat's voice. Listening to what his wife was saying made Ned both angry and concerned.

Many things happened after Cat left the capital he had learned some startling things about the queen and her children but needed more proof if he was to act. He was attacked by Jaime Lannister in the streets of the capital the Kingslayer killing many of his men before wounding Ned himself. Robert did nothing but go hunting and leave the running of the realm to Ned. He longed to be back home with his family away from the rats den that was the capital.

**Ser Jon Wolf**

Jon was no longer a mere bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark he was now a knight of his own house with more paths ahead of him that he ever thought possible. After receiving his knighthood for winning the tourney at his friends Roland's wedding his father came to him and asked would he go south with Sansa acting as her sworn shield. His father promised that when he returned a small keep would have been built for him east of Winterfell.

He of course accepted his father's offer without hesitation he was honoured that his father trusted him with Sansa's safely. Before leaving the north Lord Frost the man who had been a second father to him promised that if ever needed it there would always be a place for him at the Pillar.

Arriving at Horn Hill Jon and his fellow northmen stuck out like a sore thumb they wore greys and dark colours while the people of the south seemed to relish in wearing colourful and over the top clothes all except Randyll Tarly of course. Lord Tarly was a strange man he was not like other southern lords he was colder and more honest almost like a northerner. The man instilled fear and loyalty in his people and rarely if ever smiled. Thinking of Tarly Jon made his way to the man's solar for a meeting with the Lord of Horn Hill.

Entering the room he could see the balding man sitting behind a large oak desk signalling for Jon to take a seat. They sat in silence for a minute before Lord Tarly spoke "Ser Jon I have heard that the lady Sansa has given consent for you and your men to leave for the North once again."

Jon nodded to the lord of Horn Hill and the man spoke again "I have an offer I wish to make to you, I have seen you in the yard training you are possibly one of the finniest swords I have ever seen and you not only command respect with your fellow countrymen but many of my own men seem to respect you greatly. I would like to offer you a position within my household"

When Tarly finished speaking Jon was in shock; yet again he was offered more than he ever thought possible for a bastard of the north. "My lord you honour me" was all Jon could say before the man spoke again "take a couple of days Ser Jon and let me know your answer"

Jon left the solar then making his way to his chambers thinking about what he should do. He spent the next couple of days weighing up all his choices carefully. It was on the third day after much deliberation he decided what he would do so that night he spoke to Lord Tarly again. "My lord I will be forever grateful for your offer but unfortunately I cannot accept I must return with my fellow countrymen to north but with your permission I would like to leave ten of my men here to assist in the protection of my sister and any children she may have" Jon finished expected the man to be angry with what he decided.

Lord Tarly looked at him for a minute before responding "those men you wish to leave behind will not be necessary but they can stay if they so choose. Lady Sansa is my family as much as she is yours now she has my grandchild in her and I will do everything within my power to ensure their safety. The offer will remain open if ever you change your mind Ser Jon"

That had been two weeks ago now and Jon along with most of the men he went south with were riding north now towards Kings Landing where they would take a ship to White Harbour and return home. It also meant that he would get to see his father and Arya again.

They were refused entry to the castle at first until Harwin a member of his father's guard appeared ordering the gold cloaks to let Jon and his men pass. "Ser Jon it is good you have come your father has only just awoken but is still weak" Harwin said which confused Jon why would his father be weak. Harwin went on to tell him about what Jaime Lannister had done to his father and some of his men.

Entering the hands tower he could see his father's men were tense angry for what had happened to their lord. He told Harwin to feed and find room for his men while he went to his father.

Walking into the hands chambers he saw his father sitting up in the bed looking much older than he was the last saw him. His father must have sensed his concern as the first thing he said was that he was fine and his leg would heal in time. "Father what will be done with Ser Jamie? Will the king punish him for what he did to you" Jon asked. "The king will do nothing he has left the capital to go hunting leaving the ruling of the kingdoms to me" his father said with disappoint in his voice.

The door burst open and in rushed a small figure jumping straight into Jon's arms "it's good to see you little sister" he said to Arya squeezing her tight. When he put her down she went over to where Ghost was sitting and patted his trusted Direwolf. "Arya can you bring Ghost to get some food but do not leave the tower" his father said to her.

After she had left and the door was closed his father spoke again "Jon I need you to take your sister home to Winterfell it is not safe for her to stay here any longer"

"Father if it isn't safe then let me stay with you and help in whatever way I can my men with bring Arya to Winterfell" Jon said pleading with his father.

"No Jon you must take her only then can I be assured of her safety. Go to the docks Rickard always has one or two ships many of the captains will know you and will gladly help go now I want ye to leave tonight return when you have secured a ship I will have some letters for you to take with you" his father commanded.

As his father promised there were three ships belonging to Lord Frost in dock and luckily the captain of the largest ship recognised Jon and readily agreed to transport him and his men to White Harbour, he didn't mention Arya as he wasn't sure who was listening.

Returning to his father once more he saw Arya and an unknown man in his father's chambers. "Jon is all set for your departure" his father asked. "Yes father we leave at midnight the ship is big enough for all my men and Arya" he responded looking at the foreign man.

"Good this is Syrio Forel he has agreed to join you" his father said causing a smile on Arya's face. "Jon take these letters the first one is for you and Robb open it when ye are together and not before, give this one to Catelyn and you will know who the final letter is for when you have read your own one."

They said their goodbyes then Arya crying for the first in a long time at leaving their father. Before leaving the Hands tower Jon did his best to disguise Arya so she could not be recognised on their journey.

They had been at sea for nearly three weeks now having hit some stormy weather but should be docking in White Harbour by nightfall. "Tell me Master Forel will you stay long in the north or will you return to Braavos" he asked the Braavosi.

The man answered in his usual thick accent "I shall stay as long as the boy wishes to continue his training" Jon nodded knowing he was referring to Arya and her 'dancing lessons'.

Docking at White Harbour he could see that the city was buzzing with activity, they were brought to meet Lord Manderly the lord of White Harbour and the fattest man Jon had ever seen. He informed him that Jon's father had been taken prisoner for treason following the Kings death and Tywin Lannister was burning the Riverlands in revenge for Lady Stark taking Tyrion Lannister hostage. The fat lord also told them that Robb had called the banners and was marching south and should be at Moat Cailin soon. Lord Manderly said how Lady Stark was here two days ago but travelled with the men from White Harbour.

Taking horses from Lord Manderly Jon and his party rode hard to meet Robb before they travelled further south. "Will father be ok Jon" Arya asked, he didn't want to lie to his sister but he wasn't sure the truth would please her "the queen would be foolish to harm him the whole of the North would rebel" he said trying to reassure his sister.

"Ser Jon, look your brothers army is still here" one of his men shouted. Jon looked to where the man was pointing and was never happier to see the Stark banner. Making his way through the camp he could thousands of north men and banners representing most if not every northern house.

Making his way to the Gatehouse Tower he was led inside with Arya where he was told a meeting was taking place between the lords and Robb.

Entering the large meeting chamber the northern lords all stopped talking immediately and stared at him. "Jon what are you doing here" Robb said with a smile on his face.

"I have come to return something to Lady Stark" Jon said looking at the women who looked at him with nothing but contempt. Moving out of the way Arya came into view and ran towards her mother who hugged her in front of all the northern lords.

"How" was all Robb could say, "I travelled to Kings Landing after leaving Horn Hill father ordered me to take Arya and return her to the north he also gave me a number of letters for you and me and Lady Stark" he said the last bit while looking at his father's wife.

"What of Sansa is she safe" Lady Stark addressing him now. "Yes my lady she is safe and happy the last time I saw her. Sam and Lord Tarly will do everything in their power to ensure she remains as such" he responded. After hearing that Lady Stark took Arya out of the room but not before stopping next to Jon and thanking him for the first time in his life.

After they left Jon looked around the room at the rest at the men gathered, there was every prominent northern lord in the room including the Lords Frost, Bolton, Umber, Karstark and Glover.

"Jon you will join us when we march south I want my brother by my side when I bring Tywin Lannister to his knees and free father" Robb said in a lordly voice Jon had never heard from him.

"Of course my Lord" Jon said more than happy to agree.

"My lords you know your jobs go and see it done I want us to march at first light, Lord Frost, Ser Brynden ye stay you to Jon" Robb commanded to men older and much more experienced than him.

The lords all left as ordered many nodding to Jon as they left until it was the four of them left in the room. Jon took out the letter his father had given him and Robb and handed it his brother. Both he and Robb read it together shocked with what his father had said. They passed the letter to Lord Frost who read it carefully before passing it in turn to the Blackfish.

The men looked at each other with concern and fear in each other's eyes knowing full well what his father's words would mean to the realm. War and death!


	20. Chapter 20

**Catelyn - Riverlands**

She had just gotten Arya to sleep when a messenger reached her, Robb needed to speak with her immediately. She entered the large chamber her son had been using earlier that evening to meet with the Northern Lords. The room was much less crowded now only Robb, her uncle, Lord Frost and Ned's son were still in the room all of which looked concerned.

Without saying a word Robb passed her a letter which she read three times understanding what implications her husband's words would have. She looked at the four men and spoke softly "can what Ned said be true? The queen would have been mad to lay with another and even madder to have someone else's children" she asked fearful of the answer.

It was Lord Frost who spoke then "my lady the last time Stannis Baratheon travelled to the Pillar he too told me a similar tale and Stannis would not make such a claim lightly he and Lord Arryn were gathering proof the last time I had word from him"

"Father says in his letter that Stannis Baratheon is the rightful king of the seven kingdoms and has ordered me to support his claim no matter what" Robb said determined to follow Ned's command.

"My lord it would be wise not disclose what we have learned until we have made contact with Lord Baratheon" her uncle said to Robb which he nodded at.

Two days after leaving Moat Cailin Robb's army stopped outside of the Twins waiting for Lord Frey to respond, sitting now in the command tent listening to the various northern lords tell her son what they should do "my lord we start march our full force against Tywin Lannister if we crush him then the west will crumble" Lord Umber shouted.

"My lord I would not advice such a tactic Lord Tywin has 30000 men camped with him while we only have 23000 and we could be taken in the rear by the Kingslayer and his forces" Roose Bolton said in his usual eerie manner.

The Greatjon did not like that as he shouted coward and craven to the lord of the Dreatfort. An argument broke out then between the lords opinions split on how to act. Through it all she could see Rob, Jon and Lord Frost all sitting in silence.

"Enough" Robb shouted "Lord Umber although I would like nothing more than to bring the old Lion to his knees Lord Bolton is correct we would be outnumbered and facing an enemy from two sides".

"Do we move against Ser Jamie and free Riverrun my lord" Jon asked.

Robb took a moment before finally responding "We will split our host in two the majority of our foot and mammoths will go south to meet and hold off Tywin Lannister while the rest of the army heads to Riverrun to free them and get the Riverlords to join our cause"

When Robb finished speaking all the northern lords seems to be nodding and readily agreeing with their Liege Lords sons plan. Her uncle gave her a nod as well saying the plan was smart and could work.

Roose Bolton spoke again in his calm manner "who will lead the foot against Tywin Lannister my lord"

Before Robb could answer the Greatjon spoke up again asking for the honour. She knew that Lord Umber was not the man for such a task he was too rash. She didn't however need to say it as Robb spoke again.

"Lord Umber I would have you by side when I destroy the Kingslayer's army. Lord Frost you shall lead the force against Lord Tywin hold him off for as long as you can" her son said addressing the famed commander of the western shore.

All eyes turned to Frost then awaiting his response, Catelyn had meet Rickard frost many times over the years and each time she met him she could understand why the man commanded such a fierce reputation but she knew Ned considered him to be one of his most loyal bannermen and closest friends.

"Of course my lord it shall be my honour, my son will command my cavalry in my place" Rickard Frost said in a commanding voice.

"My lord a number of riders are coming from the Twins" a soldier shouted into the command tent.

Stevron Frey rode out from the Twins with three others asking who commands this host at his father's walls. She watched as her son stood forward and said he did which was met by a smile on the man's face which left quickly after Rickard Frost asked why his father hadn't marched to assist Riverrun when called.

"My father has only now managed to gather all his men Lord Frost what he is to do is not for me to decide, but he asks that an envoy be sent to meet him as he is unable to leave the Twins" Stevron Frey said.

After much deliberation it was decided that she would go and meet with Lord Frey. She spent close to an hour with the decrepit old man before finally they came to terms which she hoped Robb would agree with.

"Lord Frey has agreed to give us 2000 men and the use of his bridge the rest of his men will remain behind to hold the Twins" she told her son and his lords.

"What is it Lord Frey asks for all this" Robb asked wearily.

"Two of his sons will be sent North to Winterfell, you will take one of his son's as your squire he expects a knighthood in time, Arya will marry one of his son's when they come of age and finally you must wed one of his daughters he has several "she finished speaking and could see the disappointment on her oldest son's face.

"Very well send word to Lord Frey saying these terms are agreeable I want to start moving the army through the Twins as soon as possible" Robb commanded.

The great Northern spilt in two shortly after passing the Twins Catelyn staying with the section heading for Riverrun. On the outskirts of Whispering Wood she sat on top her horse with Arya and her guard awaiting word of how the battle went. Occasionally hearing the sound of Direwolfs howling or war horns being blown. Waiting like she always did.

**Roland Frost - Riverlands**

Leaving the Pillar had been much harder than Roland thought possible he wanted to be there for his new wife who was heavy with child but he could not. The Starks had called their banners and as heir to the Western Shore it was his duty to answer the call.

Over 6000 men and 10 mammoths had marched from the Shore to Moat Cailin awaiting Robb Stark, his father had ordered that the rest of their men would sail south with Roland's great uncle Theo when the fleet was mustered.

Coming into sight of the once great fortress Roland could see thousands more northmen camped, "look brother the other lords have brought their mammoths as well" he heard his brother William say to which he nodded.

His father spoke then to him and William "I must meet with Lord Robb make sure that the men are settled and the mammoths are secured" his father rode off towards the Gatehouse tower then looking a fierce sight in his black armour and black stallion. Roland could understand why so many men seemed to fear his father he was not a man to be argued with.

After seeing that his men were taken cared for Roland and William waited in his father's tent until he returned from the lords meeting. It was well into the night when his father returned looking slightly haggard "what news father when will we march" he asked.

His father looked at him and his brother carefully before responding "we march tomorrow at first light" he stopped for a moment then before continuing "there is something I must tell ye both but ye must promise to tell no one is that clear"

After William and he nodded his father spoke again about how Joffrey Baratheon was not the king's son and that their uncle Stannis is the rightful king and they must do everything in their power to help him secure the throne.

Roland had been thinking about nothing else after his father told him the truth about his uncle. He knew that the Lannisters would never concede nor the Tyrells ever give up on their daughter becoming queen the seven kingdoms would be torn asunder all because of Cersei Lannister.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his father who had ridden over to him and William once more. "Roland you have command of our entire horse lead well my son earn the men's respect and stay safe your mother and wife would kill me if anything were to happen to you" his father said before he gave him one of his strong hugs.

"William protect lord Robb the best you can and stay safe is that understood don't do anything reckless" his father said before hugging his brother then. His father stepped back then and mounted his horse before saying aloud "you are Frosts of the Pillar guardians of the Western Shore do our family proud my sons"

That had been a day ago now and since then they had been riding hard trying to reach Riverrun, he was riding at the head of the northern host next to Robb Stark and the Greatjon when Theon Greyjoy returned to the army. "The Blackfish reports that everything is in place, all their scouts have been taken care of none will be returning home" the Iron Born said with a smile.

"Very well, Roland Lord Umber pass the word to get into position and ready your men I mean to tame the young lion tonight.

He ordered his men in formation and wished his brother luck in protecting Robb Stark before getting to the head of his men fully armoured with his sword in hand waiting for the signal to be given.

It was dark now no torches were allowed so not to give away their position. He was listening intently for any sound of the enemy. As he was looking at the trees a number of riders appeared first a few then all those who were commanded by Ser Brynden. He gave the command to hold until the Tully riders had cleared. More riders were coming out of the tree line now except they bore Lannister red. The horn was blown and commands were given Roland shouted "Charge"

Charging forward gripping his sword tighter waiting to meet his enemy, he did not have to wait long before the northern force crashed into the Lannister riders.

Roland lifted his sword high bringing it down with all his strength taking a man wearing Lannister red head clean off causing his body to crumple to the ground. He moved onto the next man then who proved to be more of a challenge. The knight had the Crackhall boar emblazoned on his shield, Roland swung hard and fast at the man but each time a shield met his attack. He turned his horse pushing his own shield into the man causing him to lose balance for a second but that was all he needed to drive his sword into the man's neck.

He didn't wait to see the man fall instead he rode towards another man; the western man saw his advance tho and brought his sword up in time to stop Roland's attack. Their swords met causing sparks to fly, the Lannister man was quick he slashed his sword at Roland time and time again. Roland was bleeding from a couple of places now and he knew if he didn't find the man's weak spot he would die. It was on the Lannister man's tenth swing when Roland saw his opportunity he took what strength he had left and trusted his sword deep into the man's side. Pulling out his now blood stained sword he watched the man fall lifeless to the ground.

Taking a breath he looked around then to see the ground littered with the dead nearly all Lannisters which brought a small smile to his face. He looked right to see his brother and could see that he had lost his horse but was still fighting. He saw a flash of gold then moving quickly through men towards Robb Stark; Ser Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer.

Roland watched as the Kingslayer brought down Daryn Hornwood and his good brother Eddard Karstark like they were nothing. He could see Torrhen Karstark being kicked to the floor and the Kingslayer standing over him ready to end yet another of his friends before being pushed back by a black mass that could only be his brother.

The Kingslayer and William were engaged in a fierce duel now his brother fighting with his two short swords, the Kingslayer was proving too much for William tho. He rushed to his brother's side then and together the two Frost brothers fought the famed Kingslayer. When Roland attacked to the left William attacked to the right wounding the man with every attack.

Jaime Lannister was getting weaker now from his blood loss. He made one last attempt bringing his sword down on Roland but William caught the sword between his two swords holding him long enough for Roland his bring his own sword down on Lannisters arm.

The Kingslayer dropped to his knees then and screamed which was soon silenced when William knocked him out. Seeing what had happened to their commander the few Lannister men that remained dropped their weapons in surrender.

He looked at his brother then and both of them nodded to each other without saying a word. "Is he dead" looking up he saw Robb Stark speaking.

"No my lord he is still alive merely unconscious and wounded" Roland replied which Stark nodded to.

"Riverrun is still under siege I mean to end this tonight men of the north will you join me" Robb Stark shouted which was met by a loud cheer.

"Torrhen Karstark you will take 300 men and guard the Lannister prisoners" Stark said to Roland's good brother who looked emotionally beaten after losing his brother.

They rode then again towards Riverrun to break the siege, Roland and William riding to the front of the column next to Stark as per his request.

The battle of the Camps which it would be later called was a complete massacre, there were few if any scouts or men keeping watch and the northern cavalry rode through the camps killing thousands of Lannisters with little stopping them. Roland remembered swinging to his left and right bringing down many men. Their victory was cemented when men from Riverrun flooded out of the castle and took the enemy army from behind.

Of the 12000 men that were camped outside the walls of Riverrun maybe 2000 managed to flee the rest were slaughtered or held prisoner. Roland remembered riding into to Riverrun alongside his brother and dozens of other northern lords hearing cheers from the people, he heard people shouting Stark and Tully and was pleased to hear a few shouting Frost. His last thought before resting that night was of his father and how he prayed that he was safe and was victories against Tywin Lannister.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rickard VI – Battle of the Green Fork**

Rickard was at war once more, his life felt like one war after another death and destruction, violence and slaughter that was what his life had become; his only hope was that this would be his last.

The northern army had broken in two only yesterday he was given command of the entire northern foot, all the mammoths brought south and less that 500 horse. The plan that Robb Stark had come up with was smart he couldn't deny that but Rickard meant to end this war as quick as possible and to do that he would need to take some risks.

"Rick are you sure this is wise if we leave then you will have no cavalry to go against Tywin Lannister" he looked to his friend Jon Cuy then thinking carefully on what he had said.

"Jon I need you to do this win or lose Tywin Lannister will know his only option will be to regroup at Harrenhal from there he will be able to attack the Riverlands at will I mean to not give him that option, ride hard and fast around the western host and secure the castle Lady Whent will be more than willing to help" Rickard commanded his friend and watched as he and 500 others rode off.

He looked at the commanders he had left to him most were good and proven warriors and hoped that they were good enough. They had marched hard for a day and night to reach the banks of the Green Fork where they would face off against 30000 Lannister soldiers.

Looking out across the field he could see the full force that he was going to face and thought back to the night before where he met with his commanders going over the battle plan.

"Thurmond you will command the mammoths I want them spread out evenly along the front line is that clear" he told his most recent bannerman who agreed more than willingly longing to repay Rickard for all that he had given him. "Ser Wylis you will command the left, Lord Cerwyn you have control of the right, Lord Hornwood you have the centre and myself I will command the Van. Lord Ryder you have the reserve." he spoke in a way which left no room for argument so all his men merely nodded.

Their night time march had done what he hoped he could see the Lannisters scrambling to make ready. Rickard gave the nod and the horns were blown and his men let out a fierce and ear shattering roar hearing this the mammoths roared causing the very ground to shake and Rickard gave a small smile imaging the fear the Lannister men must be feeling.

He took his axe from his back and lifted it high in the air signalling to move, the mammoths went first followed closely behind was Rickard and his vanguard over 3000 men a mixture of archers and pikemen.

Rickard could see the western cavalry moving towards them now being lead by the monster that was Gregor Clegane. They were in range now he could see the faces of thousands of men riding against him, arrow were shot on either side Rickard heard the screams of men dying before the two hosts finally met.

He watched as hundreds of the enemy cavalry were swatted from side to side by the mammoths who were stampeding through everything in their paths. Those enemy cavalry that did manage to get through the mammoths were brought down by his pike men and archers. Rickard ducked and dived avoiding every blow that came his way.

He brought down his first man who wore the Swyft Rooster with a single stroke to the chest killing the man immediately. He carried on bringing men down to his left and right looking for the man that deserved to die all those years ago and in the corner of his eye he saw the mountain that was Clegane cleaving men in two with his giant great sword.

He turned his horse towards the man and rode hard wanting to kill the man that raped and murdered women and children. Before reaching the man his horse took an arrow and fell to the ground bringing Rickard with him luckily he managed to tumble free before being crushed under the weight of his warhorse.

Jumping to his feet he drew his sword in his other hand and brought down the archer that killed his horse with a quick trust to the stomach. He looked around once more to gather his surroundings and saw his target once more. The mountain had lost his horse also and was swinging through men like they were nothing slowly making his way towards Rickard.

The two men met with a clash of steel Clegane's strength driving Rickard back pushing him to go on the defensive. He was waiting for his opening trying to find any weakness he could exploit but saw none. The giant sword came straight towards his side but luckily he was able to block it using both his sword and axe. Pushing against one another he could feel his body weakening barely holding on.

He mustered all his strength and pushed hard making the mountain move ever so slightly but it was all he needed. With his sword blocking high he swept low with his axe meeting armour then flesh then bone. The mountain fell down with a scream his mangled leg not strong enough to bear his weight any longer.

Rickard stood over the man he had wanted punished for over sixteen years and with one final move he drove his sword deep into the man's neck. He watched as Clegane spat up blood and the colour drained from his face before finally falling down lifeless.

"Frost" Rickard turned and saw Ser Kevin Lannister riding towards him with a spear in his hand. He prepared for an attack that never came as Lannister was brought down by an arrow hitting his horse. Rickard looked and saw a red haired spearwife with a bow in her hand and a smile on her face he nodded at her before ordering two of his men to take a now unconscious Kevin Lannister to the rear.

Taking a breath Rickard looked around the battlefield and could see that his men had broken the Lannister centre and he hoped that the rest of the battle was going the same way.

His thoughts were answered when one of his men came to his side and spoke "we have complete control of the centre my lord, our right is driving the Lannisters into the banks of the river and Ser Wylis is pushing back the left now that the reserves have joined him"

"My lord look" the man shouted pointing out.

He looked where the man was pointing and was both horrified and delighted with what he was seeing the mammoths were stampeding free crushing everything in their way the ground was running red with the blood of thousands of Lannister soldiers.

"My lord the enemy they are retreating" Rickard looked at where Magner Thenn was pointing and was pleased to see that Tywin Lannister was indeed retreating, It appeared his losses were too great.

A bloodied Wylis Manderly came to his side then "my lord do we follow and finish off the enemy" the fat heir of White Harbour asked.

He looked to his left and right looking at his bloodied and tired men before responding "no we regroup and tend to the wounded Tywin Lannister has nowhere to go now he will have to retreat to the Crownlands"

He looked at the men who were close to him now and thought carefully before speaking "Harrion take 1000 of our men and secure the front" Rickard ordered the heir of Karhold.

"Ser Wylis ensure that all prisoners are safe and under guard I want a full list of what highborn hostages we have. Lord Long I want a count of the dead both ours and theirs. Thurmond assist him I want to know how many of the free folk were lost and gain control of the mammoths again" the four men nodded and left to fulfil their orders.

"Ronnel take twenty men and head to Riverrun hopefully Lord Stark has been successful in his attack. Tell him of our victory and that I will come to Riverrun when I have secured our position" he ordered one of his men who nodded and left.

They made camp that night a mile from the battlefield on a hill overlooking the Green Fork. "We lost a little over 4000 men my lord mostly from our left flank including eight mammoths it would have been much more if the mammoths had not been so successful in breaking the enemy front lines. My lord Halys Hornwood and Medger Cerwyn both died from their wounds" Rickard nodded sorry for the loss of so many good men and spoke softly "what of Lannister losses." Long smiled when asked this question and almost laughed when he spoke "by last count their losses stand at over 15000 my lord the mammoths proved too much for them to stop" the lords gathered all seemed to cheer and laugh at hearing that even he gave a smile to hear how much the Lannisters suffered.

"What of our prisoners Ser Wylis" he asked the fat heir of White Harbour.

"My lord we took over 1000 prisoners including three dozen highborn the most significant of those are Ser Kevin and Lord Lefford" Wylis spoke in his usual husky tone, Rickard smiled at hearing they had captured Lefford with him as captive the Golden Tooth could be taken easily.

It was two days later at midday when he saw the giant walls of Harrenhal on the horizon coming closer he could see banners flying high over the walls. Whent, Stark, Tully and Frost banners all were flapping in the wind. Entering the enormous castle Rickard could hear the cheers and applause of the people of the castle and his own people who had ridden ahead with his friend Jon.

He watched Lady Shella Whent being escorted by one of her men towards Rickard "my lady with your leave my men are in much need of food and rest" she said to the lady of the castle.

"Harrenhal is at your disposal my lord if it weren't for you and your men my castle would be in the hands of Lannisters" lady Whent said with a smile.

Later that evening he met with his commanders in lady Whent's solar in attendance was Jon Cuy, Magner Thenn, Ser Wylis Manderly, Harrion Karstark, Ser Rickon a knight sworn to the Cerwyns and Lady Whent herself.

"Harrion where are the Lannisters now" he asked the heir of Karhold.

"My scouts report they have left the Riverlands and have camped at Duskendale, he didn't leave peacefully tho my lord he burned and killed everything in his path" Harrion spoke confidently.

Rickard thought carefully on what this meant before responding "what of Maidenpool were they able to close their gates before Tywin Lannister reached their walls."

"Yes my lord but not before their fields were put to the torch" Karstark replied.

He looked at Ser Rickon then who looked confused as to why he was even present "Ser Rickon you will have command of the Cerwyn and Hornwood troops, I want you and Harrion here to march out at dawn with 3000 men and assist the Mootons with the defence of Maidenpool is that clear" both men nodded at hearing his command.

"Lady Whent I need you to send word to as many of your fellow riverlords as you can we need them to send as many soldiers as they can spare here to fortify our position further, Tywin Lannister will be hesitant to attack now that we have his son and brother captive but he will attack eventually"he told the lady of Harrenhal who nodded at his request.

"My lords as you know Lord Robb has successfully beaten the Kingslayer and is camped at Riverrun I will be leaving at first light with 200 men to meet up with him there. Jon I am leaving you in command of the army in my absence work" he told his friend.

Ser Wylis spoke up then "my lord Tywin Lannister will have no doubt ordered Mace Tyrell to march against us we have no hope to hold off the full might of the Reach"

"You are correct Ser Wylis but it will take Mace Tyrell time to muster which is why I want as many rivermen as possible stationed here to repel any attack"Rickard spoke in a way that left nothing up for discussion. "My lords we will not be on our in this war for much longer I promise you that" he told them all ending the meeting.

The next morning he left for Riverrun with 200 of his men and a number of captives; looking forward to seeing his sons once more.


	22. Chapter 22

**Catelyn Stark – Riverrun **

She could still remember Jaime Lannister being thrown at her feet bloodied and in chains with a large wound on his right arm making some remark to try and get under her skin but failing to do so and getting knocked unconscious by the butt of a spear as punishment.

Robb had told her of their success in defeating the Lannisters all but destroying the army laying siege to her childhood home.

Riding into Riverrun with Arya at her side she could hear the cheers of the people all calling out for her son and his men shouting Tully and Stark.

There was a feast the following night with hundreds of lords and knights all cramming into the great hall of Riverrun celebrating the defeat of the Lannister army. Her son Robb was being called the hero of the battle his plan had secured their victory. Robb was not the only one who was being celebrated tho both of Rickard Frost sons were praised for their roles in killing countless Lannister soldiers and being the ones who brought down the Kingslayer saving Torrhen Karstark and stopping the man's advance on Robb. Ned's son Jon was also being called a hero he brought down more men than any other and saving the Greatjon Umber and Roose Bolton at the same time.

"Are you well mother" she turned to her side and looked at Robb

"Of course I was merely thinking about all that has happened thus far and praying that your father is well" she told her son.

"We will free father soon now that we have Jamie Lannister as a hostage" he said trying to reassure her.

She smiled at him before her attention was drawn to a man who had just entered the great hall covered in blood and mud and was rushing to the head table where she was sat.

Every eye went to the man who got to one knee before Robb and spoke loudly so all could hear "my lord I have ridden here on Lord Frost's command our host met with the army commanded by Tywin Lannister on the banks of the Green Fork and we have defeated his army over half of which are dead. Lord Frost has pushing the Western army out of the Riverlands and is securing the border to the Crownlands he will ride here as soon as he has done such."

When the man finished speaking the hall erupted with cheers and applause and celebrations were doubled at hearing of the news of another northern victory.

It was four days later when she was looking out of the window in her chambers when she saw a host of men heading towards Riverrun bearing Frost banners.

She entered the courtyard just in time to see Rickard Frost jumping from his horse hugging both his sons. She and Robb gave the man a few minutes with his sons before interrupting. In her father's solar she listened as the man told the gathered northern and river lords of the battle and she was shocked to hear how much death and destruction her actions had caused by taking Tyrion Lannister.

It was several hours after Rickard Frost arrived at Riverrun when they received word that Ned her husband for more than half her life was executed by the bastard Joffrey Waters.

After comforting Robb and Arya in the Godswood at Riverrun she was now sitting in the Great Hall with Northern lords on one side and Riverlords on the other. She looked at the faces of the North man and could see they shared her sadness at losing her husband. She looked at Ned's bastard and could see that he was on the verge of tears and Catelyn for a short while thought about comforting the boy.

"We should sue for peace we have Tywin Lannisters son and brother he would pay handsomely for both" Stevron Frey said.

This lead to every northern lord standing up calling the man a coward and a craven.

"We cannot hope to stand against the combined strength of the West and the Reach" Frey said trying to back up his last statement.

"Screw the Lannisters, Stannis Baratheon is the rightful king" she heard lord Bracken shout which many lords seemed to agree with.

She watched in silence as an argument broke out some declaring for Stannis others for Joffrey all the while Robb sat in silence. She watched as the Greatjon stood up then calling for silence and saying how Robb should be their king which a handful of lords seemed to agree with.

Robb stood up then silencing all and feared that he would declare himself king. "Stannis Baratheon is the king and I will fight till death to ensure he sits upon the Iron Throne. Who here will join me" Robb shouted to her relief.

The halls of Riverrun echoed that night with the words "Stannis", "Baratheon" and "King".

**Stannis III – Storms End**

Stannis Baratheon king of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First men, lord of the seven kingdoms he remembered the Septon of Storms End anointing him as such in the castle Sept in front of all the Lords of the Stormlands after which all his lords bent the knee declaring him their king and their unwavering loyalty and support to sit him on the Iron Throne.

He had not wanted to be king but it was his duty his brother had no trueborn children and he couldn't let the bastard Joffrey Waters and Cersei Lannister destroy the seven kingdoms by allowing them to rule.

He and Jon Arryn had been gathering proof for years against the queen and were close to bringing evidence to Robert before his position on the small council was taken from him given to Paxter Redwyne to appease Mace Tyrell and mere months later Jon Arryn the man who was healthy and well the last time he saw him died from a fever. He was brought out of his thoughts by one of his lords addressing him.

"Your grace we should strike the capital now while Tywin Lannister has his hands full in the Riverlands" Casper Wylde the lord of Rain House said.

Stannis sighed to himself at the man's stupidity and would have said as such if his son Robar hadn't spoken up. "We cannot march on the capital we would be slaughtered, Tywin Lannister will march to defend Joffrey's claim along with what support he can garner from the Crownlands and the full might of the Reach we would be outnumbered and massacred"

"Surely Lord Mace cannot still wish for his daughter to marry Joffrey now that his grace has sent ravens informing every lord great and small about the queens children's parentage" Wylde asked.

"Mace Tyrell wants his daughter to be queen he will not stop until that happens no matter what" Robar told the old lord.

"We will be facing the might of the Reach and Westerlands of that there can be no doubt" Robar spoke silencing everyone.

Stannis left the room quiet for a moment before speaking "maester has there been any word from my brother"

Maester Cresson looked sad and spoke softly "no your grace Lord Renly has yet to respond to any raven that has been sent. However we have had reports that the lords of the Narrow Sea are mustering on Dragonstone"

"Surely Renly means to join us your grace he couldn't mean to support the Lannister" his grandfather lord Estermont asked.

Stannis thought for a second on his brother's foolishness before responding "Renly will do what suits him best even if it means supporting Joffrey we will not rely on his support for it may not come"

His grandfather seemed displeased with this but it mattered little Renly could call 4000 men from the Narrow Sea too little a force to do any significant damage.

"My lords what news is there from the Riverlands have the northern forces commanded by Robb Stark entered the fold yet" he asked.

Before any could answer the door of his solar burst open and his wife and queen entered clutching a piece of paper. She came to his side and handed him the letter before whispering in his ear it was from Rickard. He read the letter twice looking to his wife for confirmation this was indeed her brothers writing and did something he rarely was known to do he smiled.

He looked from his wife to the letter and finally to his lords and could see that they were all waiting to hear what he had just learned.

"My lords the northern army has crossed at the Twins with Lord Frey's men joining them. The northern cavalry lead by Robb Stark himself has ended the siege of Riverrun putting the host commanded by Jamie Lannister to the sword. The Kingslayer himself was beaten and taken prisoner by my wife's nephews" he stopped speaking and looked at the shocked faces of his men.

His son Robar spoke then longing to hear more "what of uncle Rickard did he not march with Robb Stark"

Stannis couldn't help but smile again before speaking "your uncle was in command of the northern foot and their mammoths and met the host commanded by Tywin Lannister on the banks of the Green Fork. He defeated Lannister littering the ground with over 15000 Lannister dead. He has taken a further thousand prisoners including Ser Kevin Lannister. Tywin Lannister had no choice but to retreat to Duskendale after so many of his men died including Gregor Clegane at Rickards own hands." Stannis watched as his sons and lords all sat with open mouths in shock.

Bethany spoke up then drawing everyone's attention "the letter said one final thing my lords the northern lords under Robb Stark and the Riverlords under Lord Tully have pledged their loyalty to my husband and have declared him their king." Stannis was not surprised by this the men of the north were fiercely loyal and would he had fought with many of them during the war and the Greyjoy rebellion. It also helped that his wife was of the north.

The room was in silence for a couple of minutes before Steffon his second born son stood and spoke "father the loyalist cause has suffered a massive blow we need to damage it further as soon as possible"

"How would you suggest we act Steffon" he asked testing his son.

His son looked to be thinking carefully before he responded "we need to move against the Reach, if the Tyrells can be broken then Joffrey will be outnumbered and surrounded" Steffon finished looking to his brother for support.

"Steffon is right father the lords of the Vale and Dorne have no love for the Lannisters the Reach is their only ally we need to break them and turn our attention to the capital" Robar finished nodding his head to his brother.

"Words are easy action is much harder, the Reach can call over 100000 men how do you suggest that we beat such a host" Stannis asked either of his sons but it was their mother who answered. "Mace Tyrell's daughter is in Kings Landing is she not" Bethany asked him to which he nodded.

"If Lord Tyrell thought that a host of men were marching to attack the city where his daughter resides would he not lead his men to defend her" his wife finished and Stannis knew exactly what she was suggesting as did his sons and many of his lords.

They spent the rest of the evening and most of the night devising plans and perfecting their plans of attack.

It was three days later at dawn Stannis Baratheon rode out from Storms End at the head of an army 25000 strong with two of his sons at his side hoping that they would survive whatever lay ahead and they would be victorious.


	23. Chapter 23

**Tyrion – Green Fork/ Kings Landing **

Much had happened to Tyrion Lannister over the last few months. He had travelled to Winterfell for the first time spending a month in the ancient castle. He stood and pissed atop the Wall the largest structure in all of Westeros. He stayed on the Gift among the free folk and saw something he would not have thought possible up to a few years ago Mammoths.

The giant creatures were amazing, Tyrion had heard that 40 of them had come south of the Wall a few years ago and since then they were spread throughout the North. All of his travels had not been as amazing and pleasant as his time in the north. He was taken prisoner on his way south by Catelyn Tully she accused him of crimes he had nothing to do with although he suspected who the true culprits were. He was held captive in the Eyrie on another charge he was innocent of and only was free now thanks to his new sellsword companion Bronn.

Perhaps the most incredible and frightening thing was what he was doing now. He was seated atop his horse with Bronn at his side and his clansmen behind him positioned to the left of the vanguard of his father's 30000 strong army. A position is father kindly chose for him.

He looked across the field and saw thousands of angry northmen with mammoths spread along the front line and in the centre of it all was Rickard Frost armoured in all black with a glimmer of silver. The very sight of the man made Tyrion shiver and turned to Bronn and said "get me out of this alive and you can name your price."

The horns were blown on both sides and the battle begun. Riding forward he could see that the enemy mammoths were picking up speed now and were barrelling down on him and his men. "Move Imp" Bronn shouted before he pushed Tyrion's horse closer to the river. Looking he saw that Bronn had just saved his life pushing him out of the way of a mammoth who was now swatting his clansmen from side to side with its tusks.

He watched as Timett leader of the Burned men was impaled on the mammoths tusk before a Stone Crow's head was crushed by the mammoth's foot.

He snapped back to the matter at hand just in time to see a Northman running straight at him with a bloodied sword. Tyrion swung his axe with as much force as he could and drove it straight into the man's head. Pulling it out with bits of brain on it, he carried on swinging left and right every so often taking a man down.

Taking a breath he looked around to see how the battle was going he could see the dead littering the ground most of which seemed to be wearing Lannister red.

"Imp we need to get out of here now" Bronn shouted before stabbing a Northman in the throat. Tyrion knew that he was right they were losing the mammoths were too much for them to handle.

Tyrion turned and could see his father was still in the rear having not joined the battle yet. He heard someone shout to look out before he felt a blow to the back of the head. The last thing he saw before everything went dark was a black figure fighting a giant.

He woke two days later with a taste of blood and a throbbing headache. Opening his eyes he could see he was in lying in the back of a cart next to man he didn't know who was unconscious and missing a hand.

"You're awake it's about time I feared I wouldn't get paid" looking up he could see a bloodied Bronn smirking at him.

"You're concern is touching. Where are we? How did the battle go" he snapped at the sellsword.

Tyrion watched the smirk on Bronn's face disappear and spoke solemnly "we're south of Harrenhal heading towards Duskendale the last time I heard"

Bronn didn't have to answer the second question Tyrion knew that if they were leaving the Riverlands they had obviously lost the battle. Bronn spent the next couple of hours telling him about the battle and they losses they suffered and finally Tyrion learned of his brother's defeat at the hands of Robb Stark and the destruction of his army.

It was an hour after they made camp for the night when a messenger told him that his father wished to speak with him immediately. Making his way to his father's command tent he had a chance to look at the men left in the army most were bloody and tired after marching.

Entering his test he saw his father sat alone staring at a map of the riverlands. He didn't think his father had noticed his arrival until he was ordered to take a seat.

"You were right with what you said before the battle Robb Stark was smarter than I thought he was" his father said which shocked Tyrion.

"You will not stay with the army at Duskendale you will head to the capital with what's left of your clansmen and rule as hand in my stead. Your sister has no control over Joffrey you will reel him in and make sure that he doesn't do anything else foolish. He has already cost us the North and Riverlands with his execution of Ned Stark" when his father finished speaking Tyrion was at a loss for words all he could do was nod.

He looked at his father for a few minutes before his father spoke once more "if the small council or anyone shows any sign of disloyalty you know what to do"

"Heads, spikes, walls" he responded.

It was a week later when he arrived in Kings Landing with Bronn, Shae and his 50 remaining clansmen. Riding through the over crowded streets to the Red Keep he was looking forward to seeing his sister's face when he told her he would be hand.

After threatening Ser Mandon he was allowed entry into the small council chambers where his sister was gleefully ruling. Entering the room all heads turned to him and his sister asked in her usual manor "what are you doing here"

He walked to the end of the table and sat on the only empty chair and took two letters from his pocket the first he gave to Varys and the second to his sister.

"Lord Tyrion is to act as hand of the king until Lord Tywin can take his seat" the master of whispers said in his usual musical voice. Tyrion could see his sister was about to say something but then she read her letter from their father and kept silent.

Tyrion looked around at the small council trying to determine where each mans loyalty really lay. Pycelle was firmly in his sister's pocket as was the new master of laws Janos Slynt. The master of ships Paxtor Redwyne was a Tyrell man there was no question about that. It was Baelish and Varys who Tyrion needed to watch.

"My lords let us begin what news of the war" Tyrion said in his most commanding voice.

It was Varys who spoke first "my lord hand much is happening so my little birds tell me. It seems we have another king in the realm on top of the two we already have at the moment. Lord Renly has been crowned king on Dragonstone by the lords of the Narrow Sea and is amassing an army"

He was shocked at hearing this he always knew that Renly was a fool but declaring himself king was a whole new level of foolishness. "The lords of the Narrow Sea can muster maybe 4000 men not enough to pose a serious threat "his sister said before taking a sup of wine.

"This is true my queen however Lord Renly has enlisted numerous sellsword companies from Essos including the Second Sons, Company of the Rose, the Stormbreakers, Bright Banners and a number of other smaller companies. Also the captains of the royal fleet stationed at Dragonstone have all declared for Renly. His army stands at close to 12000 but as of yet I have not been able to figure out where he intends to sail" Varys said with a small smirk.

"How does Renly mean to pay all these sellswords" Tyrion asked.

"He has promised to pay them with the gold he will take from the Westerlands when he becomes King. He is also offering lordship of the Casterly Rock for the man who kills the King" Varys replied.

Tyrion sighed to himself his job as hand just became much harder.

"What news of Stannis has he moved from Storms End" he asked Varys.

"Indeed my lord I have had word just this morning that the full force of the Stormlands will march on the capital as soon as they are gathered. They should be here within the month my lord" when Varys finished speaking Tyrion's whole body trembled a little.

"Pycelle I want you to send word to Lord Mace, he was to march straight to the Riverlands to assist my father but he will be needed here instead" he told the maester who nodded sleepily.

Stannis Baratheon was a skilled and proven battle commander the capital will stand no chance without aid, Tyrion only hoped that Mace Tyrell would bring the full might of the Reach with him.

"Lord Janos you will double the number of Gold Cloaks in the city and I want you to give me a detailed report by tomorrow on the city's defences" he told the new lord of Harrenhal.

"My lord I will need more time to assess the city" Slynt replied.

Tyrion looked the man straight in the eye and spoke softly "Lord Janos you have been commander of the gold cloaks for several years and master of laws since King Robert died. Your job is the defence of this city you should already knows its defences if you cannot do that then I will find someone more capable"

He turned to Paxtor Redwyne then and spoke once more in his most commanding voice "my lord since the royal fleet has gone over to the traitor Renly Baratheon you will send word to the Arbor to bring your fleet to the capital." This man at least didn't argue although Tyrion knew he wanted to he merely nodded in acceptance.

"Now my lords has there been any update on the northern and riverlands armies" he asked.

It was Baelish who answered this time "my sources at Riverrun have informed me that Robb Stark is planning on heading west. Apparently he intends on burning the west to the ground in retribution for what your father did to his grandfather's lands"

Tyrion merely nodded at this his cousins in the west could deal with Robb Stark and Rickard Frost he had enough to deal with already. "What of the Vale has Lysa Arryn sent any men to help the Riverlands?"

Baelish again spoke up this time with a smile on his face "Lysa will not send any aid to the Starks or Tullys" Tyrion again silently nodded but made a mental note to inquire why exactly Baelish was so confident that the Vale wouldn't side with Stannis Baratheon like the North and Riverlands.

"Is there anything else I need to hear about" he asked hoping there wasn't.

Varys let out a little cough getting his attention "my birds have reported seeing Euron Greyjoys ship the 'Silence' sailing past Dorne on the way to the Iron Islands" the man from Lys said.

That was very interesting Euron Greyjoy was the only remaining brother of the late Balon Greyjoy, he had heard rumours that he had fled shortly before the battle off Fair Isle where Rickard Frost destroyed the Iron Fleet. This could be useful to him, "have your spies on the Iron Islands send word when the man lands I want to know his plans" he commanded the master of whispers.

"Now my lords if there is no more business let us end this meeting and reconvene three days time" with the meeting ended he went in search of a bottle of wine to dull the pain in his head that had been gotten worse and worse.


	24. Chapter 24

**Mace Tyrell – Highgarden/Kings Landing **

'Growing Strong' those were his family words and to Mace Tyrell Lord of Highgarden they only meant one thing power. The power to control and the power to influence others.

As lord of the Reach Mace had a great deal of power but he wanted more he deserved more and he knew he would only get that power if his family sat the Iron Throne. He had been offering his daughters hand for years to the king's son Joffrey but every time he was refused until one day a few years ago when all that changed.

He knew that the king only accepted his offer because the crown was in so much debt and needed the wealth of the Reach but that didn't matter for it meant his daughter would be queen and that his future grandchild would be king. His family would indeed grow strong.

His mother had been against the match between Margery and Joffrey, instead she wanted him to propose a match with Stannis Baratheon's son and heir. They argued for days and it pleased Mace greatly that he for once won the argument.

Mace had never been so happy his plans were progressing much quicker than he thought possible, king Robert had died from wounds sustained hunting and Joffrey was now king and would marry Margery soon.

There were of course a number of issues that were threatening his plans and he was meeting with his mother, his son and heir Willas and the Lords Florent, Rowan and Fossoway of Cider Hall to fix these problems.

"My lords ye know why I have called you here the Northern and River lords have rebelled against his grace and are as we speak fighting the armies commanded by Lord Tywin. He has called for our aid and I mean for the Reach to fight" he said proudly.

He watched as his lords all looked at each other before Rowan spoke "my lord what about the raven that Stannis Baratheon has sent out about the king and his parentage?"

"Stannis Baratheon is nothing but a liar who is trying to steal the throne from the rightful king. After we deal with the rebels in the north then we will crush Baratheon and with him his false claim" Mace shouted angrily. Nothing would prevent him from seeing his family on the throne.

Rowan nodded before looking to Lord Florent "my lord where is Lord Tarly should he not be here" the lord of Brightwater keep asked

Mace thought carefully before responding, he knew why Randyll wasn't here and it angered him still. He had ordered Tarly to bring his good-daughter to Highgarden as she could have been used to threaten the Starks but the man had refused and sent word that he would not march north against the Starks. He couldn't tell his lords that tho and was thinking what he could say before Willas spoke up.

"Lord Tarly will stay behind in the Reach to defend it in case Rickard Frost sails south again like he did in the last war" his son and heir said confidently. He looked at his lords and could see that they doubted what his son had said but they said nothing merely nodded.

Mace was just about to speak when Garlan his second born son burst into the room and speaking frantically "father a raven just arrived from the capital, Stannis Baratheon has left Storms End and is marching for the capital with 25000 men."

He looked and saw that every eye was on him wanting to know what they will do. He needed to act fast before it was too late but he couldn't think so he looked to Willas hoping he would answer.

His son luckily spoke "my lords by last count we have 40000 already mustered. We should send the full number straight to Kings Landing our numbers will overwhelm Stannis Baratheon and crush him against the walls of the city"

"The raven also said that Renly has declared himself king and has control of the royal fleet and numerous sellsword companies. Lord Redwyne has sent for his fleet to protect the city in case Renly heads for the capital" Garlan said quickly.

Mace thought carefully on what he had just heard his son Loras was with Renly, he would need to find a way to get his son pardoned when Renly is defeated.

"It doesn't matter what foolish things Renly does Stannis is the greater concern we need to beat him first" Willas said which all the lords seemed to agree with.

He spoke up then having thought of a plan himself "my son is right Stannis is the bigger problem but I will not leave Lord Tywin without our assistance. Lord Fossoway you will take 10000 of our men and march to the Riverlands weakening the Stark Tully forces. I will lead the remaining 30000 men to the capital to defeat the Stormlords. Garlan you will remain behind and will gather 30000 more men and march north when they're gathered." He finished speaking and felt very proud of his plan and his lords merely nodded knowing his mind was made up so there was no point arguing.

He marched out from Highgarden the next morning with a smile on his face thinking of how he was going to be rewarded for saving the city.

It was a little over a week later after heavy marching when the walls of Kings Landing came into view. Mace had expected to see the Stormlands host attacking the city or at the very least camped outside laying siege but to his surprise he saw nothing.

"My lord look a group of riders are approaching" Lord Florent said pointing to 20 riders heading their way carrying Baratheon/Lannister banners.

"Lord Tyrell I am Ser Jacelyn Bywater commander of the City Watch I have been tasked with escorting you to the Lord Tyrion the small council is meeting and requests your attendance" the knight said calmly.

"Very well, Lord Rowan you have command of the men" he said before following Ser Jacelyn into the city along with his personal guard of 50 men.

The rode straight to the Red Keep after which Mace was escorted straight to the small council chambers he nodding to the kingsguard outside before entering the room.

The conversation stopped immediately after Mace entered and all eyes flew to him. He looked around the room and saw that Paxtor Redwyne his bannerman looked very concerned.

"Lord Tyrell at last please take a seat there is much to discuss" Tyrion Lannister acting hand said before pointing to a free seat to his left.

He took the seat and nodded his gratitude before speaking "my lord hand I must say I am confused the raven you sent said Stannis Baratheon was on the move he should have beaten me here."

Mace watched as the small Lannister seemed to shift in his seat when he mentioned Stannis. "Indeed my lord we were expecting much the same but it appears that the Stormlands army heading towards the capital was merely a diversion" the imp said slowly before continuing. "It appears the army we thought was heading our way made up of only a few hundred men who disappeared somewhere in the Kingswood."

"Where are Stannis and his army if they are not marching on the capital?" he asked.

It was Varys the master of whispers who answered him "my lord the Stormlords have crossed into your lands attacking at Ashford and Bitterbridge"

"WHAT why wasn't word sent to me I must take my men and return home immediately" he shouted getting to his feet.

All eyes went to the imp then who looked at Mace for a long time before responding. "I'm afraid that you cannot leave just yet my lord for you and your men are needed to defend the capital and your king"

He was getting angrier and more confused now "the capital doesn't need defending if Stannis is attacking MY lands" he shouted at the imp.

The man didn't respond for a minute but when he did he spoke cool and calm. "Your men are needed here my lord as Renly Baratheon has left Dragonstone and is sailing to take the city"

He was silent now as he knew if Renly was sailing then it meant that Loras was with him.

"Lord Mace your son Ser Loras has been lord commander of Renly's Rainbow Guard and is fighting against his true king my son. Do you mean to betray your king as well by abandoning him and risking your daughter's life at the hands of the traitor" Cersei Lannister said her voice full of hatred and a mild threat.

"Of course not my queen I would never turn against his grace but my lands we cannot allow Stannis to roam free killing my people. Allow me to send a portion of my men home" he pleaded with the woman.

It was Tyrion Lannister who answered his request "I'm afraid we cannot allow it my lord, Renly posses too great a threat and there are a large number of people within the city who are rebelling and declaring for Renly we need your men. I have had word from your sons at Highgarden Ser Garlan is already preparing to repel the Stormlords so your assistance will not be needed."

Mace could tell that arguing would be pointless they had decided what he would be doing before he even stepped foot in the Capital. He only hoped now that his son would be able to push Stannis Baratheon out and that all his plans didn't unravel.


	25. Chapter 25

Just a quick note to confirm what several people have already guessed, the Queen of Thorns does indeed know about Joffrey's parentage. According to the books she was meant to be a smart woman and I believe she would have figured out about Joffrey.

**Robar Baratheon I**

Robar always thought there was something not quite right about his 'cousin' Joffrey he was cruel and malicious even as a child and if everything that Robar had heard was true he had become much worse since becoming king.

When his father sat him and his brother down and told them the truth he wasn't all that surprised Joffrey looked nothing like a Baratheon he was all Lannister. True Robar and his brothers and sister had similar features to their mother but looking at them there was no doubt that they were Baratheons. The only thing that truly shocked him was the thought that one day he would be king. Of course for that to happen they needed to beat the combined forces of the West and the Reach a daunting prospect. The only comforting thing was that the North and the Riverlands had declared for his father and were fighting even now to bring his father to the throne.

The Lannister forces were severely weakened after the battles in the Riverlands and Robar would make sure that the forces of the Reach suffered also for supporting Joffrey. His mothers plan had worked their scouts reported that a host 40000 strong was marching north leaving the Reach open for attack.

"Your Grace Garlan Tyrell is amassing another host at Highgarden but it will be some time before he will be ready to march" one of their scouts told his father who was looking intently at the map of the Reach which lay on a table in the middle of the command tent.

His father stood there silently for a while before speaking "good Highgarden will be distracted we will move now and secure a foothold before they can do anything to stop us. I will take 15000 of our men and take Ashford. Robar you will take 10000 and secure Bitterbridge, from there we will move further west. We leave in two hours break camp and be ready" his father spoke in a way which left no argument. After the lords nodded and left Steffon and he were alone with their father. "Father is it wise for me to lead the man wouldn't it be smarter for someone like Lord Buckler or Estermont to lead" he asked unsure why his father had entrusted him.

"You will be king one day Robar and as king it will be your duty to lead men into battle do not shirk away from your duty" his father said in his usual commanding voice.

That had been three days ago now and Robar and his 10000 men were now outside the small castle of Bitterbridge home of House Caswell. The town surrounding the castle was all but empty when Robar and his host reached it, the people having fled for safety within the castle walls.

"Your grace there are riders coming from the castle" his squire and bastard cousin Edric Strom said pointing to the gate.

Robar watched as three riders rode out from the castle heading towards him and his men. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you outside my son's walls" Lady Caswell the mother of the current lord of Bitterbridge asked.

Robar looked the woman up and down before speaking in his most commanding voice "my lady you have no doubt received the raven my father sent about the bastard Joffrey Waters. My father is the rightful king of the seven kingdoms surrender now and your son's folly for supporting Joffrey will be forgiven"

"And if I refuse what will you do I have already sent word to Highgarden they are no doubt sending aid as we speak soon you and your army will be outnumbered and his grace will punish you and your entire family for rebelling" the woman said with a cold calm.

Robar had expected her refusal but he none the less had to make the offer. "My lady your castle is lightly garrisoned you will have no hope of holding us out. You have till nightfall to surrender peacefully after that I will have no choice but to attack" he said again in his commanding tone.

"My prince the castle still flies Joffrey's banner" Edric said a hour after nightfall.

"Very well are the men positioned around the castle walls" he asked Lord Buckler the man he used to squire for.

"Indeed Robar the archers are everywhere and the ladders are built and ready the men are ready to storm the walls on your order" Lord Buckler responded with a smile on his face.

Robar thought carefully before speaking loudly to all his gathered lords "good let us begin I want to hold this castle by sunrise"

Walking outside the tent he could see his men all around the castle he nodded to Ser Rook his sworn shield who handed him his Antler Helm. Getting into position outside the castle gate he shouted out at the top of his lungs "archers". With his command given a thousand men drew lighted arrows and waited for him for a moment before he shouted again "fire".

He watched as a thousand arrows flew into the air over the low castle walls landing with the screams and cries of the people within the castle. He could see a glow from fires spreading within the yard and castle alike.

"Again" he shouted once more hearing fewer screams this time as more people within the castle yard and all its walls fled for cover.

He ordered arrows shot twice more before he gave the order to advance. The ladders were thrown up against the low walls of the castle and Robar was the first to climb reaching the top before anyone else. He looked to his left and right for any enemy but could only see bodies of the castle guards littered with arrows.

Along with Ser Rook and a number of others they made their way towards the gate meeting no opposition until they came in sight of the barred entrance to the castle. The soldiers that had been hiding from the volleys of flaming arrows had remembered their duty to their lord and had emerged to repel him and his men.

A large man with the Caswell centaur on his chest plate went straight for Robar swinging a war hammer similar to the one his uncle Robert had. Robar lifted his shield just in time to take the full force of the blow pushing him back slightly. The Caswell knight didn't relent tho he carried on swinging his hammer time and time again, Robar's shield arm was aching now and his shield was breaking up. It was now or never. On the knights sixth attack Robar pushed him back with all his power discarding his battered shield and going on the offensive.

Robar slashed and stabbed at the knight, three out of four of his attacks getting past the man's defenses. He could see the knight was bleeding heavy now and was barely standing. Robar faked left drawing the man's gaze long enough for Robar to drive his sword straight into the weakened knight's chest. Pulling it out Robar watched as the man's body fell lifeless to the ground.

His job wasn't done tho there were still those opposing them so Robar carried on and went for the nearest man he could see taking him unawares slashing his throat before he knew what had happened.

In the corner of his eye he could Ser Rook fighting three men at once in need of assistance. Robar went to his friend's aid and kicked the first man to the ground before trusting his sword into the man's stomach. It was two on two now Robar against a young man maybe a year older then he was and Ser Rook against an older knight. Robar and Rook fought hard slashing and stabbing, ducking and weaving until finally both their enemies lay lifeless and unmoving.

"Ser Rook can you continue" he asked his friend who was bleeding heavily from his side.

Without saying a word his sworn shield went off and fought the first Caswell man he could find answering Robar's question not with words but with action.

He looked to the gate and could see that there was only one guard left standing so he took his knife from his belt and threw it like he had a thousand times before in the practice yard at Storms End. He watched as the knife flew through the air until it pierced the man's neck. Robar watched as the man fell to his knees clutching his now open throat and for a brief moment their eyes met before the guard's eyes glazed over and his body slumped in a pile dead.

Robar watched in silence as his men opened the gate and a flood of Baratheon men overran the yard and castle alike ending all that refused their advance.

It was an hour after sunrise when Robar was sitting in the lord's seat in the great hall at Bitterbridge with his lords and knights in attendance. "The Caswell ladies" a man shouted out. Robar watched as Lady Caswell, two of her daughters, her good daughter and her two granddaughters were brought before him none looking at him as they knelt.

"Where is the bastard of Bitterbridge I thought that he was castellan of Bitterbridge" he asked Lord Buckler who was stood to his left.

Lord Buckler smiled wide and spoke "indeed he was Robar he led the charge against you and Ser Rook he wielded a large War Hammer. I believe you yourself killed him"

He merely nodded in understanding, Robar hadn't known the name of the man he had killed but he would never forget it now after all it was his first kill.

"My ladies rise" he said to the Caswell women before speaking again "Lady Caswell I offered you a chance to surrender yesterday but you refused my offer and now your garrison is all but wiped out and many of your people have died needlessly. I will ask you once more will you continue to support the bastard Joffrey Waters or will you support the rightful king my father"

The women looked him straight in the eye and spoke softly "my prince I was foolish to refuse your gracious offer please forgive me and my family. My son is away with Lord Tyrell but with your leave I will send him a raven begging him to return and bend the knee"

He looked at the woman carefully before speaking "if your son denounces the usurper and supports my father rightful claim to the throne than he shall be forgiven otherwise his life will be forfeit and Bitterbridge will be stripped from your family and given to a more loyal man"

After the women were taken away to their chambers he looked to Ser Lynal Fell heir to Felwood. "Ser Lynal I want riders sent to my father at Ashford telling him we have secured Bitterbridge and will be moving further south to take Longtable" he told the young knight.

"Of course your grace my brother will ride out at midday" Ser Lynal said happily.

"Good. Lord Rogers have the men ready to march in two days time, Ser Bonnifer Hasty you will have command of Bitterbridge after we leave is that clear" he said loudly to the two who both nodded happily.

"Brienne of Tarth step forward" he said to giant armored lady.

The woman got to one knee in front of him and said loudly "how may I serve you my prince"

He looked at the woman carefully thinking again about what he had decided. Many of the men his father included had reservations about having the Brienne fight with them but he had seen her in action and knew he had made the right decision about including her in the army. "Brienne you and Ser Rook here will take command of 600 men and ride out immediately taking the towns between here and Longtable I want a clear path when I march. Any town that surrenders will be spared is that clear" he said to the lady of Tarth which caused more than a few whispers throughout the hall.

Robar watched as the lady blushed and was stuttering to find the words before Rook stepped forward to save her "the road will be clear my prince" he nodded to his friend before standing up silencing all in the hall.

"Men of the Stormlands we have won one battle but the war is not over until the bastard born of incest Joffrey Waters is dethroned and the rightful king sits the Iron Throne" he shouted out.

What happened next made him smile for the first time since leaving Storms End. Everyman got to their feet and the shouts of "Baratheon" and "Robar" echoed throughout the small hall.

Later that night before entering the hall for the feast in celebration of their victory he was meeting with Maester Hyle the maester of Bitterbridge in the lords solar. "Your grace the raven to Storms End has been sent as per your request and I have the account of the castle wealth as you asked" the old maester said softly.

Robar took the piece of paper and looked at it and was shocked to see the amount of gold and silver that was in the castle. "I want two thirds of everything ready to depart for the Stormlands immediately" he said to the old man. "What of the rest your grace" the maester asked.

"If Lorent Caswell listens to his mother's plea then he shall keep the rest otherwise the new lord of Bitterbridge will take the gold" he answered the man bringing an end to the meeting.

Robar woke the next morning early wanting to hear the reports from his scouts and how Brienne and Rook had gotten on so far. He was sitting in the lords solar now with the Lords Rogers, Buckler, Ser Lynal and maester Hyle.

"My scouts are reporting that a host is gathering at Cider Hall on top of Highgarden" Ser Lynal said in his usual boisterous manner.

Lord Buckler spoke next "there was a rider in the night your grace Lady Brienne and Ser Rook have taken Hillsview and two other small towns along the Blueburn. They have met little opposition thus far, the knight of Hillsview heard about our success here and surrendered without a fight the men of the three towns have joined our forces"

Next it was Lord Rogers turn to speak turn to speak "the men are all ready and eager to march your grace. We can leave tomorrow if you wish"

Robar thought carefully on what the three men said before speaking "Very well we will march as soon as we're able I want to take Longtable and then deal with the host at Cider Hall. Maester send a raven to Ashford informing the king of our intentions." When he finished speaking all the men nodded and left to ready the army.

He had left 500 men to hold Bitterbridge he was going to leave more but he had heard that his uncle Renly had stupidly declared himself king. Which meant that the Tyrell host at the capital would have no choice but to stay and defend the city leaving the Stormlords more time to secure the Reach.

They set out the following afternoon with over 8500 men all eager for glory and further riches that would be taken from the Reacher lords. His host past a number of small towns and villages on the way south and Robar was pleased to see that by in large the towns were undamaged and the small folk had freely bent the knee leading to no pointless deaths. Not every town had been so cooperative Blueburn town had fought against Brienne, Ser Rook and their men and had paid for it. He rode past the remains of several dozen peasants and the still smoking ruins of the town.

An hour outside of Longtable he gave the order to make camp for the night and for the men to rest before the inevitable battle tomorrow. He sat now in his command tent with Lord Rogers, Buckler, Ser Rook, Brienne and the knight of Hillsview a man not much older than Robar.

"My lords as you know Lord Merryweather has refused my offer for a peaceful surrender. I would hear your opinions on taking the castle" he asked in his most commanding voice.

Ser Rook spoke up first "the castle is well manned your grace we will lose many men if we attempt to storm the walls directly." Robar knew his sworn shield spoke the truth but it seemed to him that he didn't have much choice he needed to secure the castle quickly to deal with the hosts mustering further south.

"Your grace I have an idea" turning he saw the knight of Hillsview speaking. "Speak Ser Ralph these are your lands I would hear your plan" he told the young knight.

"The castle walls are high and strongly built my prince but there is a blind spot in the eastern wall where the tower casts a shadow. A handful of men could climb the wall here and be at the top before the guards saw them and could possibly open the gate before they are stopped" Ser Ralph spoke confidently.

Robar studied the man of the Reach carefully before speaking "are you sure of this I will not send my men to be slaughtered on a futile endeavor."

He knew his father would not agree but Robar had no choice "Ser Ralph you and Lady Brienne will take six men and climb the wall an hour before sunrise. Open the gates for my army and you will be rewarded greatly"

They spent the next hour finalizing plans before Robar sent his men away to rest and prepare.

The climbers had been sent and with any luck they would be already be over the walls by now making their way to the gate. Robar sat atop his brown stallion his parents had given him on his last name day ready to move as soon as he saw the signal. To his left he could see his squire Edric shift nervously on his own small horse. "Stay close to myself or Ser Rook do not do anything foolish" he said to his bastard cousin to which the boy merely nodded.

"Robar the signal" his eyes flashed to the castle and could see a torch being waved and in an instant his army headed to the now open castle.

The castle had seen their advance and the bells were ringing but it was too late he and many more of his men had passed through the gate. Robar rode down a man who had been scrambling to close the gate before beheading another with a single swing of his sword.

Men were pouring out of the keep and the castle barracks attempting to defend their home. Robar charged towards the barracks followed closely by his guards.

He slashed and stabbed to his left and right bringing down man after man, he looked to his side and could see Edric take a man down with a bolt from his crossbow. Robar continues trusting and slashing his way past every knight and man at arms in his way searching for Orton Merryweather.

In the distance he can see the lord or Longtable fighting with a mace in his hand. He pushed his horse forward wanting to end the man's life for supporting the false king but is brought down as his horse his cut down.

Robar stumbles free just in time but losses his helm from the fall. Getting to his feet slowly he is dazed he looks around the castle yard and walls and can see hundreds of bodies laying dead or dying pleading for mercy.

He watches in amazement as Ser Rook fights three men at once, stabbing the first in the chest before slicing another's neck and killing the third with a quick trust to the stomach all the while shouting at Robar.

Turning he sees a large Merryweather man coming his way swinging his sword straight down on Robar's head. He brought his sword up quickly but it only managed to take part of the blow he watched as if time was moving slowing the tip of the enemy blade meeting his face.

He fell to the ground then with blood flowing all over his face and saw a large figure take down the man who sliced him before kneeling down beside him. "My prince" he heard a woman speak before wiping the blood from his eyes. Seeing clearly now he could see Brienne kneeling over him covered in blood and dirt. Before even asking the large woman answered his question "your eyes and nose are fine my prince there is a cut from your forehead to your cheek but it appears minor"

Good he thought to himself, "we should take you to safety your grace" Brienne said with concern evident in her eyes.

"No I'm fine we need to end this, Bring me Merryweather alive" he commanded the woman who hesitated for a moment before storming off to find the man.

"Your helm your grace" Edric said handing him his now broken antler helm.

He took it and whipped the blood from his eyes once more and carried on. He fought slower now but still did his duty he brought down three more men before the battered and whimpering Lord Orton Merryweather was brought before him by Brienne and Ser Ralph.

Seeing their lord like this the men of the castle threw down their weapons and surrendered.

"Bring me Merryweather's family unharmed and any man, woman or child still alive" he said to no one in particular.

Shortly after Merryweather's Myrish wife, his son and sister were kneeling before him shaking in fear, behind them stood hundreds of the people of Longtable surrounded by Robar's own men.

Robar pressed a cloth to his face once more to stop the bleeding before speaking loudly and his most commanding voice. "People of Longtable your lord has betrayed you. He has pledged his support to a bastard king born of incest risking all of your lives in the process. My father Stannis Baratheon is the rightful king and all those who bend their knee will be forgiven of your lord's folly. Ye can return to your homes in peace without fear of attack."

He looked out at the crowd and feared that none would see sense but was relieved when one after another the entire crowd kneeled and shouted his father's name.

He let the chants of "Baratheon" continue for a while before finally silencing it with the wave of his hand before turning his attention to the Merryweathers.

"Orton Merryweather because of your refusal to declare for the rightful king and causing the deaths of hundreds of lives your life is now forfeit. Longtable will be stripped from your family for disloyalty and given to a man more loyal" he said to the broken man.

He then looked to the man's wife and spoke somewhat softer "Lady Taena you have family in Myr if I am not mistaken, you and your son shall be free to leave when the war is over on the condition that neither of you ever return." The women seemed happy with that and thanked Robar for his kindness.

Finally Robar looked at Merryweathers sister and spoke even softer now as the woman had tears rolling down her face. "My lady I will let you decide your own fate you are not to blame for your brothers foolishness. However if you consent I would propose a match between yourself and the new lord of Longtable" he said kindly.

She watched as the girl looked at him with shock and awe and stuttered when she spoke "your grace who would be my husband"

Robar smiled then and shouted out "Ser Ralph step forward." The young knight who had been true to his word when he opened the castle gate limped forward and knelt.

Robar shouted loud and in his most commanding voice "Ser Ralph of Hillsview you willingly pledged your sword and life in the service of the rightful king. Without your assistance in securing this castle many more lives would have been lost and such loyalty shall not go unrewarded. Rise now Ralph Merryhill lord of Longtable"

After the wounded were taken care of Robar included and Orton Merryweather's head rested on the walls of the castle he went to sleep that night thinking they were one step closer to securing the throne and ending the war.


	26. Chapter 26

**Stannis – Ashford &amp; Banks of the Mandor **

Stannis had been hesitant at first about attacking the Reach. Even with the number of soldiers that the fool Mace Tyrell had taken with him the armies still within the Reach outnumbered his own more than two to one. He was glad however that he did listen to his son's suggestions as they had nothing but success thus far.

They had taken Ashford and Bitterbridge and if his reports were correct his son was moving now for Longtable and with any luck that to would fall. Stannis was more than pleased with both his son's efforts so far, Robar for commanding and earning the respect of men twenty years his senior and Steffon for his actions at Ashford.

The taking of the town and castle of Ashford had been a bloody affair. Old Lord Ashford refused Stannis's offer for peace so he had no choice but to storm the walls. The town gates were easily broken Ashford having ordered the majority of his soldiers to man his castle in the centre of the large town. 15000 angry men from the Stormlands flooded the town overwhelming any opposition. Stannis ordered his son Steffon to lead the advance and was proud to see his son cut down men much older and more seasoned in warfare than himself.

After the town had fallen his army surrounded the triangle castle. He had not wanted to attack the castle as he knew the walls were thick and the garrison was large enough to repel any assault. He was relieved when Lord Ashford rode out fully armoured and said the only way he would surrender if Stannis himself beat him.

Many of his lords had urged him not to risk such a fight for Lord Ashford might be old but he was a skilled warrior and they could not risk him winning. Stannis listened to all his lords but in the end made up his mind himself. He would fight the lord and beat him thus saving hundreds of lives that would be lost if they were forced to storm the castle.

The dual took place in the town square overlooked by the castle. Thousands of his men lined the streets and buildings wanting to see their king in action. He could see the people of the castle standing atop the walls in the middle was Lord Ashford's wife and his heir his young grandson.

They circled each other for a short while before finally they clashed. Ashford attacking hard swinging and stabbing with strength and speed Stannis didn't think a man of his age would posses.

Sparks flew every time their swords met blinding him for an instant. Stannis could see the man was weakening now his attacks were less frequent and were getting weaker. It was his turn to press now he swung his sword with his full power knocking Ashford's shield to the ground. He didn't relent tho he slashed and swung, swiped and trusted until the Lord of Ashford was a bloodied mess barely standing up with his sword hanging low.

Stannis swung once more knocking the man's sword free and kicking him to the ground bloodied but alive. He could hear the cheers of his men and was about to inflict the final fatal blow but he heard a woman cry for mercy.

Looking up he could see Lady Ashford crying and begging "mercy your grace please my son already died for your brother during the Greyjoy rebellion spare my husband I beg of you"

Stannis looked at the crying woman and then to her young grandson before speaking aloud in his usual commanding voice "Ashford is now mine open your gates and your lord will be spared"

He could hear men scurrying about within the castle until finally the gates opened the castle garrison exited throwing their swords down. "Have a maester take care of Lord Ashford and let me know when the man is conscious" he told two of men who carried the lord inside.

There was a feast that night to celebrate their victory and the inclusion of the men of Ashford into Stannis's growing army. He never enjoyed feasts he considered them wasteful but he had learned long ago thanks to his wife that they were a necessity. He listened to countless toasts to both him and Steffon that night praising their skills.

It was the next afternoon when he received word of a host mustering at Cider Hall. Stannis sent word to Robar to meet him there to crush the Fossoway army before they could join with Garlan Tyrell at Highgarden.

They lost over 500 men at Ashford but their numbers were bolstered by an additional 1000 men from the town and the surrounding area who had declared for Stannis. He rode out at the front of his host with Steffon at his side two days later looking forward to seeing his other son soon and hearing about his success.

He met with his son's host a number of days after leaving Ashford and was pleased to see that Robar was in good health apart from a large cut on his face. They were still a day's march from Cider Hall after being delayed by heavy rains. He sat now in his command tent with his sons sat to his side and his lords all gathered.

"My lords I would hear the news of the Tyrell host" he said loudly silencing the chatter.

Lord Errol spoke first "your grace my scouts in the south have reported that the Tyrell host stands at 30000 and is likely to march at any time." There was some murmuring at that but was quickly silenced when Robar spoke "who besides Ser Garlan is there to command the host?"

Errol is quiet for a moment before he answers "their army is made up of mostly green and untested men my prince. Mace Tyrell took all the seasoned men north with him, Randyll Tarly is only one still in the Reach and we have heard nothing from Horn Hill"

Stannis watched his son carefully until he spoke once more "we have no choice but to meet the Tyrell army we cannot hope to win the war if we run back to the Stormlands like cowards. I say we meet them in the field and when we bring down Garlan Tyrell his host will scatter or bend the knee either way those lords who are still undecided will join our cause"

When Robar finished speaking Stannis looked around at his lords and could see that they all were agreeing with his son.

"Very will it is decided, now what other news is there I need hear" he asked.

"Father a Tyrell host 10000 strong commanded by Lord Fossoway has entered the Riverlands and is burning crops and villages alike, Lord Cuy is leading men to repel them but there is no word yet. Lord Stark and Uncle Rickard have turned their attention to the west hoping to destroy a Lannister host being gathered. I have also heard reports that there were a number of skirmishes in the Vale but don't know much" Steffon said loudly.

That was interesting if there was fighting in the Vale then perhaps more men would soon be joining his army. "What of Renly has he sailed upon the capital yet" he asked still angry at his brothers insanity at declaring himself king.

Lord Buckler spoke up in his usual loud manner "yes your grace it seems your brother had decided to sail against the capital"

Stannis merely nodded at that if his brother was stupid enough to declare himself king then it will be on his head when his army are slaughtered.

"Your grace a messenger from Lord Frost" Brienne of Tarth shouted in from outside the tent where she was on guard.

A man entered who Stannis vaguely remembered from his last trip to the North. "Your grace I come bearing a letter from Lord Frost for your eyes only" the Northman said from bended knee.

Stannis took the letter and read it five times shocked by what his goodbrother suggested. It was on the fifth time that he finally understood the merits of Rickards plan tho it was mad it could mean thousands more joining their cause and ending the war sooner rather than later.

He thought carefully for several minutes before deciding Rickards plan however insane was smart. Standing he took the letter and threw it straight into a lit brazier watching it turn to ash. He turned and saw that his lords and sons were all looking at him longing to hear what Rickard had said in the letter.

He turned to the Northman and spoke in his most kingly manner "tell Lord Frost that I consent."

That was all he needed to say the Northman bowed low and left the tent to the confused looks of everyone else in the tent.

"My lords that will be all we shall meet again tomorrow when we reach Cider Hall" he said ending the meeting.

He was plagued by questions from Robar and Steffon about what their uncle had said but Stannis refused to tell either especially Robar until the time was right. They reached the walls of Cider Hall the following evening to find the gates shut and Joffrey's banner flying over the battlements.

"The host that was gathering here my lord has fled south to join with Ser Garlan only a hundred or so soldiers still remain with the castle. The Tyrell host is perhaps a half days march south of us now" the new lord of Longtable Ralph Merryhill said in a serious manner.

He nodded and gave the order to march south sparing Cider Hall and make camp on the banks of the Mandor where the battle between the Stormlands and Reach would take place.

Stannis woke early the next morning and with the help of his new squire Lim Ashford he donned his dented and scratched armour. Walking out from his tent he could see the majority of the camp was already awake the men were getting ready for the battle ahead. The plans were already decided last night Stannis would lead the vanguard with Steffon at his side, Robar would command the left, Lord Buckler would command the right and Ser Herbert Boiling would command the reserve.

Looking around he could see the ground was muddy from the previous night's rain and judging by the dark clouds circling it would only get wetter and muddier. This didn't bother Stannis tho as he knew the men of the Stormlands were used to fighting in harsh conditions and the rain would only aid them in the fight ahead.

Mounting his horse he said his fair wells to Robar and his son promised him once more that he would hold the left no matter what; Stannis merely nodded and told him to stay safe.

Riding over the crest of a hill Stannis saw the Tyrell army for the first time 30000 men all armed and ready to repel the Stormland invaders. The two armies faced each other on a large plane of land next to the mighty Mandor.

He pushed his horse forward slightly and turned to his army."Men of the Stormlands before us stands an army of green boys and cowards. When we destroy them the riches of the Reach shall be ours. Who will join me in taking it" Stannis shouted at the top of his lungs. He had no interest in gold or silver but Stannis knew that the men of his army would fight harder and fiercer with gold as an incentive and he was right the loudest cheer he had ever heard went up when he finished speaking.

The cries of "Stannis King" seemed to be echoing for miles around and the crashes of thunder only seemed to add to the affect.

Getting back into position he nodded to Steffon who smiled before putting on his helm. He drew his sword and shouted charge just as a bolt of lightning lit up the cloudy sky. The wind and the rain were strong now but they were at his back pushing him forward.

Approaching the Tyrell vanguard he could see the eyes of the men in the front line struggling to stay open against the heavy rain. The two sides met with a loud crash of steel and death.

Stannis blocking a blow from a man wearing the Cockshaw feathers before trusting his sword deep into the man's side killing him instantly. Pulling out his now bloodied sword he carried on swinging left and right. Stabbing and slashing man and horse alike.

He looked to his side and watched as Steffon fought two men at once pushing one back hard with his shield while slicing the other's neck open before returning to the first and decapitating him with a single swipe of his blade.

Smiling to his son, Stannis carried on slashing and swinging, ducking and dodging meeting little if any real challenge until he came to a knight from House Crane.

The knight was young and full of energy he struck time and time again without a second between attacks. The young knight was skilled as well for every blow that Stannis attempted to land the Crane man managed to block it easily. Stannis was tiring now and was bleeding from several small wounds. He needed to end the man soon or he himself would surely die. He faked left and went for the man's right arm but his attack was blocked and his sword knocked to the ground.

Stannis was defenceless now his shield already a shattered mess discarded earlier.

"Die you traitor" he heard the Swann man says while bring back his sword for a full strength swing. Stannis closed his eyes and awaited the blow that would end his life and says a silent pray that his sons would live and one day sit the throne.

He waits for what feels like hours for the blow that never comes, slowly he opens his eyes and sees to his shock Brienne of Tarth standing over the headless body of the Swann knight.

"Your grace your sword" she says handing him the bloodied sword he had dropped.

Without saying a word he takes the sword and nods to the oversized woman. He's on foot now fighting side by side with the lady of Tarth together they tear a bloody path through the men of the reach. He's relieved that he listened to his son Robar about letting the woman join the army her skill and strength is a force to be reckoned with.

Taking a second to breath he looks around and sees that the ground is littered with the dead both Tyrell and Baratheon.

"Your grace the Tyrell numbers are overwhelming us the right is close to breaking and we've already lost a fifth of our numbers" one of his knights shouted before cutting a Rowan man in half with a giant axe.

Stannis knew the man spoke the truth if they continued there would be nothing left of either army but they couldn't retreat. He was racking his brains trying to think of a plan when he heard the horns and looked up to see more Tyrell bannermen coming over the hills.


	27. Chapter 27

**Randyll Tarly – Horn Hill/Banks of the Mandor**

Life in Horn Hill had never been better his son and heir had returned from the North a changed man. Sam had left a scared little boy and had returned a knight worthy of the Tarly name and some day worthy of wielding Heartsbane his family sword. His son had proven to him and all in the castle that he was a force to be reckoned with, he had beaten each and every one of Randylls knights in the training yard and numerous other knights throughout the Reach. He had even beaten a number of Dornish knights who came for his and Sansa's wedding.

His son's wedding to Sansa Stark had been a much grander affair then his own had been. Lords and ladies throughout the Reach and even some of the lords of the Dornish marches had come for the ceremony and the feast that followed. His son had done him proud he had further secured their family legacy by getting Sansa with child immediately and according to the midwives it would be twins.

Not everything in the seven kingdoms was going as well as it was in the Reach, Eddard Stark had been taken prisoner for treason by the queen and the North and Riverlands were rebelling to free Stark. Randyll had met with his son and told him what had happened and his son had wanted to march north and aid in freeing Stark but it was pointless the new king had already killed Ned Stark on the steps of the Sept of Baelor. Randyll had met Stark only a handful of times but from what he knew of the man he was a just and honorable man and would never commit treason.

The most shocking thing that Randyll had heard since the outbreak of war was the raven he had received from Stannis Baratheon claiming that Joffrey was not King Roberts's son and had no claim to the throne. A day after receiving the raven from Stannis he received one from Mace Tyrell calling in the banners and ordering Randyll to march to Highgarden in full strength so they could march north and fight the northern and river lords. For a second he had seriously considered heeding his liege lord's call but along with a call to arms Mace Tyrell had ordered him to bring Sansa to Highgarden to use her to threaten the Starks.

Randyll had been disgusted when he read that, Sansa was a part of his family now and would soon birth his grandchild. When he told Sam what Tyrell had ordered his son was furious and was ready to attack Highgarden and kill every Tyrell there for threatening his wife. Randyll had reassured his son that no one would touch Sansa and she would be safe within the castle. He had increased her personal guard as well just in case anyone tried to take her.

After refusing to march to Highgarden Randyll had learned that Mace and 40000 fellow Reachmen had left to defend the capital. It seemed that Stannis Baratheon and the full might of the Stormlands were going to take the city.

Mace was a fool if ever there was one he continued to support Joffrey just so his daughter would be queen. Randyll thought seriously on what Stannis had said in his letter and knew it was the truth; Stannis was to honorable to ever try and usurp the throne. All these things and more had lead to Randyll making up his mind.

He was sitting now in his solar with Sam, Maester Loran and Ser Van his new captain of guards. "You all know why I have called you hear today. The realm is at war Stark and Tully forces have beaten the Lannister armies in the Riverlands and forced Tywin Lannister to retreat to Duskendale. Mace Tyrell has marched to kings landing to stop Stannis but if what I have heard it will be a futile mission" he said loudly before being interrupted by Sam.

"Why is it a futile mission father" his son asked.

"With what my reports have said Stannis is fast approaching the Reach" he said answering his son.

"My lord what are we to do? Are we going to march to Highgarden and join forces with the host Garlan Tyrell is mustering" Ser Van asked his voice full of concern.

Randyll thought carefully on that they had received a raven from Willas Tyrell just this morning apologizing for his father's demands and asking him to join them once more but it was too late Randyll had decided.

He spoke then in his most commanding voice "I mean for us to fight for the rightful king Stannis Baratheon and destroy all those who stand in his way"

He looked at Sam and could see his son's eyes light up with the prospect of punishing those who would threaten his wife and their unborn child. "When are we to leave father" his son asked.

"Maester Loran send out the ravens I want as many men as we can muster here as soon as possible. Ser Van you will ride to Brightwater Keep immediately and talk with Ser Colin Florent the castellan of the castle. Ser Colin has always wanted a lordship of his own, inform the man that Stannis Baratheon will no doubt reward those who support him. With our own men and those men that Florent could gather we can ride out with a strong force" he ordered the two men who nodded and left leaving Randyll alone with his son.

"You will lead the men by my side Samwell together we will show the Tyrells that their greed and arrogance will not go unpunished" he said to his son who nodded happily.

As expected Ser Colin Florent jumped at the chance to gain lordship and with so many lords from the Reach fighting against Stannis the man would have a choice of castles. He had arrived at Horn Hill with 4000 men yesterday morning; these combined with his own levies meant that their army had a little less than 15000 men.

The army had assembled just in time if his reports were correct then Baratheon forces had taken a number of castles but Garlan Tyrell had left Highgarden with a host 30000 strong intending on destroying the Stormland forces.

He was sitting now atop his horse watching his son say goodbye to his heavily pregnant wife. Sansa was still grieving from the loss of her father and Randyll heard her tell his son to punish all those who responsible for his death.

Riding at the front of his army talking with Sam about the battle ahead Randyll couldn't help but smile at hearing his son's ideas about the best way to defeat the Tyrell army. He was once again grateful for Rickard Frost tutelage of Sam.

"My lord my scouts have all returned they report that the Baratheon/Tyrell armies are a half days ride further north" Ser Van said loudly.

"Very well order the men to quicken the pace" he said in return.

They marched overnight through the rain and wind until the sun rose and Randyll gave the order for his men to rest for an hour before they continued on. Randyll saw a rider approach him and said out of breath "my lord the battle has begun."

Nodding he looked to his son and ordered him to get the men in position for the attack Sam had thought up. Their cavalry would divide in two Sam would command the left and Randyll the right they would attack the Tyrell army from the rear in a pincer move while Ser Van lead the foot right up the centre of the Tyrell rear.

He just rode over a hill and looked out at the two massive armies clashing in the bloody battle. Randyll couldn't help but be reminded of the battle of the Trident all those years ago where he fought side by side with Rickard and Stannis ending the Targaryen reign. He turned to Dickon his youngest son and squire and spoke softly "stay close son if I fall look for your brother he will protect you"

He closed his helm and shouted out as loud as he could "charge"

Riding down the muddied hill he could hear the screams of battle and loud clasps of thunder shaking the very ground. The Tyrell army must have thought Randyll and his men were here to aid them as they didn't put up any kind of defense.

Randyll slashed through Tyrell right flank bloodying Heartsbane with his fellow countrymen. It was after killing his forth man did he first encounter any real opposition. The knight had the Lowther silver dolphin proudly emblazed on his chest and wielded a Valyrian Steel bastard sword. "Traitor" Lowther bellowed before swinging his sword hard and fast at Randyll head. He blocked the attack just in time before he returned in kind slashing and stabbing Heartsbane until it shined red with the blood of the Lowther knight.

Just before the man fell lifeless to the ground Randyll took the Lowther Valyrian sword and attached it to his saddle. Carrying on Randyll brought down man after man slashing and trusting until his arm grew tired and he was covered head to toe in blood and guts.

"Father the left flank has been broken" Sam shouted before cutting a man in half with his giant war axe and decapitating another with a single stroke of his favorite weapon.

"Good have you seen the king or Ser Garlan" he asked his son before trusting his sword into the heart of a Tyrell knight.

"Not yet father neither has any of my men" his son responded before going off once more and cutting a bloody path through the Tyrell army. Following his sons lead he went for the first enemy soldier he could see. They met with a clash of swords causing sparks to fly, swinging and stabbing, ducking and dodging he brought each and every man down who stood in his way.

He was weakening now from blood loss from the many minor wounds he had taken and was struggling to fight on but knew he had no other choice. He looked around the battlefield and could see the bodies of thousands of men dead or dying.

"Father" turning he saw Dickon lying on the ground bleeding heavily screaming for help and a Rowan knight standing over him with a sword in hand.

Riding hard to help his son he watched in horror as the Rowan knight brought his sword down hard at his young son's body. The sword was intercepted before it could reach his son tho and the Rowan knight was being pushed back now by a giant woman fully armored. Randyll watched in amazement as the overly large woman fought with an animalistic power first cutting the arm off the Rowan knight before finally piercing the man's heart.

"Lord Tarly his grace has sent me to retrieve you" the giant lady said gruffly before being interrupted by Sam.

"Father the Tyrell's are retreating Ser Garlan has been wounded and is fleeing north" his son said out of breath.

Randyll looked around to where his son was pointing and could see thousands of Tyrell soldiers fleeing like the cowards they were. "Ser Hyle find a maester and make sure my son is taken care of" he told one of his knights.

The giant woman spoke up again drawing attention "my lord we need to find the king we need to know how we are to proceed"

He nodded to the woman and together with Sam the three of them made their way through the battlefield. Riding through the Baratheon/Tarly army Randyll was almost deafened by the cheers and laughter of the men having beaten the Tyrell force.

In the centre of the army was where Randyll first saw Stannis Baratheon for the first time since he lost his position on the small council. One look at his chosen king and Randyll knew he made the right choice. Stannis was standing with a sword in his hand covered in blood and mud with his armor covered in scratches and dents received during the battle. A true warrior king not like the scared little boy king hiding behind his mothers skirts in Kings Landing.

Jumping down from their horses him, Sam and the large woman got to their knees before the king. "Your Grace Lord Tarly as you requested" the woman said gruffly.

Stannis looked at them carefully before speaking in a harsh tone Randyll had expected "Lord Tarly you and your men came to our assistance I would know why"

"Your grace I received your raven about the bastard Joffrey Waters and knew your words were true. I have come to pledge the loyalty of me and my family to your cause and fight to make sure that the true king sits the Iron Throne" he said loudly so all could hear.

Stannis looked down at Randyll for what felt like ages before speaking "rise." They rose then and looked to the king who spoke once more "thank you Randyll for coming to our aid without you and your men our cause may have been lost. Your loyalty and that of your men will not be forgotten when the I sit the throne."

After that was done reintroductions were made between Sam and the king's sons who had met before when Sam was being fostered in the north. Randyll was introduced to many of the Stannis's lords and knights including the overly large woman the lady Brienne of Tarth.

Later that day Randyll, Sam and Ser Colin were all invited to the command tent to discuss what their next step would be. "My lords today we have won our most important battle to date, the Tyrells have been dealt a significant blow and with them the usurper Joffrey Waters. But our win was not without cost I would hear our losses"

The king's son and heir Robar spoke up "father we have lost over 5000 men and an additional 2000 will no longer be able to fight and will be needed to be sent back to the Stormlands"

Stannis nodded solemnly and turned to Randyll to inquire about their losses who in turn looked to Sam who spoke loudly "my king we lost just under 2000 men"

9000 men either dead or unable to fight again a significant blow to their cause. "What of Tyrell losses" Lord Merryhill asked and again Sam spoke. "By last count the Tyrell dead number nearly 15000 including many of Garlan Tyrells commanders" his son said which caused a number of cheers and happy laughter.

Stannis spoke once more silencing all the chatter "as you all no doubt know by now Garlan Tyrell and his host has fled north probably heading for the capital. This as much means that the Reach is undefended and Highgarden and every other castle will be lightly defended. Samwell Tarly your father has informed me that the Tyrells wanted to use your wife as leverage over the Starks am I right in assuming you want justice for this"

His son looked up at this and every eye went to him "yes your grace the Tyrells need to be punished for all they have done"

The king seemed to be pleased with that as he smiled something Randyll had rarely seen in all the time he knew him. "Ser Sam you and Steffon will take 8000 men and ride south immediately and capture Highgarden. With the taking of the Tyrell castle and all their wealth those Reacher lords who still fight with Mace Tyrell will no doubt abandon their liege lord"

He watched as his son smiled and thanked the king for trusting him with such a task. Randyll couldn't help but feel proud of his son he had proven himself in the battle today and would no doubt prove himself once more when he took Highgarden and made the Tyrells pay.

"Good as for the rest of us we shall rest for a day or so here before we head north and prepare. Mace Tyrell will no doubt leave the capital when he hears of his son's defeat and we will need to be ready" Stannis said in the most commanding voice Randyll had ever heard.

With the meeting ended Randyll watched as his son and heir rode off with the kings own son at the head of a Stormland/Reach army. He knew his son would do their family proud and ensure that the Tarly name would be long feared and respected.


	28. Chapter 28

**Yohn Royce – Vale/Riverlands**

Yohn Royce had been the lord of Runestone for many years now and it that time he had seen and done many things. He was present at the trident when the dragons were defeated and the Targaryen reign came to an end. During his time as Lord the people of his lands were never as prosperous or well feed than they were now. This was by in large due to the trade with the North and his goodbrother Rickard Frost.

Life in the seven kingdoms had been largely peaceful since the ending of the Greyjoy rebellion but that had all changed. When his liege lord Jon Arryn had died in kings landing all those months ago Yohn had a feeling that it was only the beginning and that many more would die.

He hated that he was right Eddard Stark a man Yohn had known since Stark was a ward in the Vale was taken prisoner for treason and all his men were killed. The North and Riverlands had risen up in rebellion to free Stark and he and many other Vale Lords wanted to follow suit but were denied. Lysa Arryn had ordered Yohn and his fellow lords not to fight against the Throne as the Lannister/Tyrell alliance was too strong.

For a while he was going to follow that order but when he received a raven from his sister at the Pillar telling him that her sons and husband were marching to war she begged him to join with them and that made up his mind.

He quickly but quietly gave word for his levies to be called and to be ready to march to war when he returned. He had left command of the castle and his men to his son and heir Andar while Yohn went to Ironoaks to meet with Lady Waynwood to gather more support.

He sat now alone in Lady Anya Waynwood's solar with the woman herself. "My lord I know why you have come you wish to go to the Riverlands to aid the Starks and the Tullys and you wish for my men to join you. Lady Arryn refuses to aid her own family why should I order my men to aid them?"

"My lady the Lannisters are greedy and power hungry if they are left to go uncontested who knows where they will stop. You know Eddard Stark as well as I do the man is too honourable to ever commit treason Cersei Lannister is a liar and I wouldn't be surprised if she had something to do with Jon Arryn's death. We cannot allow Lysa Arryn's paranoia and stupidity to stop us doing what is right for our people" he finished speaking hoping the woman would see sense.

She looked to be thinking carefully and spoke slowly her voice showing her old age "my lord you are correct I do not doubt it. I will tell my sons to gather my levies and they will march by your side. Harrold Hardyng will leave with you when you return to Runestone he is in need of some maturing and war might be just what he needs. Protect my cousin Lord Royce for you know his true value"

With that done Yohn rode back to his home with Harry the Heir and the promise that the Waynwoods would join him when he marched to war. Arriving back at Runestone Yohn was pleased to see that in his absence his son had been busy his levies had all but arrived and would be ready within the week. This would leave Anya Waynwood enough time to muster her own soldiers.

He sat now in his solar with Andar, Ser Harry and Maester Edd who all sat in silence while Yohn read a number of letters. It seemed that Lord Redfort was gathering his men and wished to march with him against the Lannisters good news indeed. Their numbers now stood at over 20000 and were ready to march at a moment's notice.

There was a letter from his goodbrother telling of the northern success over the Lannister host in the Riverlands and how Yohns own nephews had beaten the Kingslayer. Rickard asks for his assistance in finishing the Lannisters something Yohn is more than happy to do now that Stannis Baratheon was claiming the throne.

Yohn had thought that when Lysa Arryn had received the raven from Stannis then she would have ordered all the lords of the Vale but again she refused for the Vale to march, a foolish woman.

The final letter in his hand was from Lysa Arryn ordering him to disband his army and report to the Eyrie to explain his actions. He ripped the letter in half and threw the pieces of paper in the fire.

"Ser Harry you will take 200 men and ride out at sunrise tomorrow and scout ahead to make sure that the High Road is clear for us to enter the Riverlands" he told the young knight.

"The road will be clear my lord" Harry said happily.

"Good the rest of the army will head west at midday and meet up with the Waynwood and Redfort forces. If Lysa Arryn is smart she will not hinder us but the woman is not the smartest and too unpredictable we must be prepared for anything" when he finished speaking the three men simply nodded and left.

It was five days after leaving Runestone and two days after leaving Redfort when Ser Harry returned with less than half of the scouts he had left with. The men that remained were covered in blood and mud and looked tired.

"My lord there is a host 5000 strong blocking the High Road their scouts ambushed us on our way west. Me and my men were able to put their scouts to the sword but not before sustaining heavy losses ourselves. We captured one of their scouts and were able to question him it seems that Lady Arryn has ordered Lord Lynderly and Ser Lyn Corbray to block the road so we cannot enter the Riverlands" Ser Harry said breathing heavily.

Yohn cursed Lysa Arryn for her stupidity and that he and his men would have to fight their fellow countrymen. Thinking of a plan he looked once more at a map of the Vale concentrating on the area where Ser Harry said Lynderly and Corbray were camped.

Silencing the discussion that was happening while he was looking at the map he turned to his son and spoke. "Andar you and Ser Harry will take 500 men each and head for the mountains surrounding the High Road. The terrain is dangerous and will require careful navigation so depart immediately and take your time getting into position. We will ride straight down the road and if Lynderly and Corbray refuse or halt or advance ye will rain down their death." When he finished speaking his son and Ser Harry nodded in agreement, Harry smiling at the thought of getting revenge for his fallen men.

They reached the crossroads on the High Road two days later and could see that the 5000 men defending the road were dug in tight. He rode out with Ser Morton Waynwood and Lord Horton Redfort to talk with Lynderly and Corbray and hopefully ending this peacefully.

It was Corbray who spoke first and Yohn knew he was the one who was in charge "my lords ye have all received orders from Lady Arryn. She has requested your presence at the Eyrie to explain why you have called your armies against her orders. Join us now and ride to the Eyrie and I'm sure she will forgive your treasons"

Yohn didn't like the way the knight emphasised the word treason for in his opinion it was Lysa and those men who barred their progress committing treason to the true king.

"Lord Lynderly, Ser Corbray ye both have no doubt received ravens from his Grace Stannis Baratheon. He is the rightful king and all those who stand in his way or those of his armies are committing treason. So it is not us who are committing treason it is you and I will give you till nightfall to stand down and let us pass. Refusal to do so will be declaring war against his grace and punishment will be death" he said in his most commanding voice.

Yohn left it at that they rode back to their men and got ready for the inevitable. He gave orders for his men to be ready for although they outnumbered Lynderly and Corbray they held the weaker position. "My lord your son and Ser Harry are in position awaiting the signal" his squire said to which he nodded.

He sat now atop his horse armoured in one of families bronze plates watching the sun set and with it the lives of the men who stood in their way. "Ser Damon give the signal" he told knight of Gull Tower.

Yohn watched as a single flaming arrow was shot in the air and a moment later heard the sound of hundreds more whizzing through the air and the screams of pain from the men who had been hit. Volley after volley he heard arrows fly through the air and cries and pleas echo off the mountains. His son and Ser Harry had been successful now it was his turn.

"Advance" he shouted out which carried down the army. Thousands of his men moved forward quickly overwhelming the weakened enemy front. He slashed and stabbed his way past his fellow countrymen felling nothing but anger at Lysa Arryn.

It was not a battle but a massacre he brought down man after man with a trust or a stab. He swung hard to his left and right cleaving men in two or piercing hearts or slashing throats. He was struggling to find men to fight himself wherever he looked he could see Royce, Waynwood or Redfort men killing Lynderly and Corbray men.

The very ground seemed to be glowing red like the shine off his bronze armour which seemed a good omen. When he had all but given up finding a man for him to fight Ser Lyn Corbray stood before him bloodied and weary.

Without saying a word Yohn spurred his horse forward swinging at the man head but unfortunately Corbray blocked it. Turning around he saw the young knight running towards him screaming madly. He blocked once then twice and finally a third time before Corbray seemed to relent. The man was tired and bleeding from an arrow wound to the shoulder.

Yohn pressed his advantage and rode hard at the man. Corbray stood his ground tho and suffered for it he was trampled under the full weight of Yohn's warhorse.

Jumping down he looked at Corbray's broken body, the man had two broken legs and was coughing up blood. Yohn ended his suffering with a single trust to the chest. Shortly after Lord Lynderly lifeless body was thrown to his feet.

Of the 5000 that stood against them only a hundred remained, he ordered they take their lords bodies back to their families and to tell them to not fight against the king or they would suffer the consequences.

They rode into the Riverlands the following day a thousand men weaker and travelled unchallenged for another day before being stopped by a group of riders bearing Frost banners. "Lord Royce I have been sent to ask you to wait here until Lord Cuy commander of the northern host at Harrenhal can talk with you" a man wearing the Frost crest on his surcoat said.

If Yohn remembered correctly Lord Jon Cuy was Rickard Frost's right hand man and one of his most trusted bannermen the two had met only once during his sister's wedding. They made camp that night outside Lord Harroway's Town and were joined an hour after nightfall by Cuy and a hundred of his men including many wildings.

"Lord Royce it is good to see after so many years I'm assuming since you are here the Vale has declared for his grace Stannis" Cuy asked.

"Unfortunately not Lord Jon. Along with my family the Waynwoods and the Redforts have all declared for his grace the rest of the lords of the Vale will not act. We had to fight our own countrymen to get this far" he said solemnly.

He watched Cuy think on that before the Northman spoke again with a small smile on his face. "Just yesterday I received a raven from Lord Frost he told me that when you and your men enter the Riverlands I should ride out and meet you. Rickard asks that you leave half of your forces at Harrenhal under my command and you yourself lead the rest of your men to Riverrun to meet him. It seems you were expected my lord" Cuy said the last bit smiling wide.

Yohn was not surprised by his goodbrother he was always a smart man and knew that Yohn would have fought for the rightful king. He couldn't help but smile along with the Northman before speaking again "very well I will leave Lord Redfort here with 10000 of our men. Now tell me what news of the war?"

"Much is happening my Lord. His grace has taken many castles in the Reach and is marching to fight an army commanded by Garlan Tyrell I do not know the outcome of the battle. Mace Tyrell sits angry in Kings Landing with his army the imp forbade him from abandoning the capital it seems as Renly is said to be sailing as we speak. There is a Reacher army 10000 strong led by Lord Fossoway wreaking havoc near the Stoney Sept and with the aid of your men we will hopefully defeat them soon" Cuy said happily.

Yohn thought on everything before speaking once more "what of Tywin Lannister and Rickard and the young Stark"

He watched as the man's smile seemed to grow then. "Tywin Lannister still sits at Duskendale deciding what to do. Lord Stark and Frost have decided to march to the Westerlands to defeat an army there. They are still at Riverrun gathering strength but they will be leaving shortly. Your nephew Rolland has already left with the Western Fleet to destroy the coastal castles of the Westerlands" when Cuy stopped speaking Yohn thanked him and left it at that.

Waking up the next morning Yohn said fair well to Lord Cuy and Redfort wishing them luck. The Vale army spilt in two then and he lead his host fast hard towards Riverrun wanting to join with his goodbrother and nephews and together destroy the Lions of the West.


	29. Chapter 29

**Rickard Frost – Riverrun/Golden Tooth**

Rickard had been nervous when the Greatjon Umber foolishly tried to persuade Robb Stark to declare the north independent. The man was loyal but he wasn't the smartest of men the north would stand no chance of being separate from the rest of the realm. Luckily Robb wanted to follow his father's last request and declare for Stannis which was a massive weight of Rickard's shoulders as it meant he would not have to choose between his family and loyalty to the Starks.

The Lannister defeat and their retreat from the Riverlands gave the men of the North and Riverlands confidence which Rickard and Robb Stark meant to capitalise on. Rickard respected many of his new liege lord's ideas he was a smart lad and burdened his lordship well. When Robb had suggested they should march west and destroy the host that Stafford Lannister was amassing Rickard immediately agreed for it meant the Lannisters hold on the throne would further weaken.

The only disagreement that they had was about Theon Greyjoy and his return to the Iron Islands. Rickard knew that Lord Harlow the current ruler of the islands was a smart man who could be trusted but Rickard's spies had informed him of Euron Greyjoy's reappearance. Euron was a smart and conniving man who could stir up trouble and having Theon close could only be a good thing. Robb Stark had flatly refused Rickard's suggestion saying Theon was like a brother and could be trusted.

So Theon left shortly after the north had declared for Stannis to Rickards disapproval. He was not the only one to leave Rickard sent both of sons off on their own. He gave command of the Western Fleet to Roland with the orders to decimate the Westerlands coast and bring as many of the lords there to heel. His uncle Theo would be with him so that his son didn't do anything to rash.

As for William his younger son had been given a far more dangerous mission that only a handful of men knew about. If his son was successful then the war would hopefully be over much faster and be far less costly.

Thinking of his sons made him worry for their safety but he knew they were surrounded by good and true men which reassured him somewhat. He was brought out of his thoughts as he walked into the Lord's solar at Riverrun with his good brother Yohn Royce.

Yohn had come only this morning from the Vale to join their cause and with him 19000 men, 9000 of which were camped outside the castle.

Rickard looked around the large room at the lords and knight, he and Robb Stark represented the North, Yohn and Ser Morton Waynwood representing the Vale and Edmure &amp; Ser Brynden Tully and Ser Stevron Frey representing the Riverlands.

"My lords I thank you for coming this evening there is much that needs to be discussed before our departure to the West tomorrow. The army we are bringing west is now gathered and with the addition of Lord Royce's men the West will soon crumble and submit to his grace" Robb Stark said silencing everyone before speaking once more.

"I believe the best way to enter the West would be by passing the Tooth does everyone agree" Stark asked which caused everyone to nod Rickard included.

"Good, now since many of us will be going to the West my uncle Edmure has offered to stay behind and hold the Riverlands should Tywin Lannister try to enter once more" Robb said indicating to his angry looking uncle.

He knew that Edmure Tully wanted to go to west but that the man's uncle had all but shouted at him saying he need stay in his own lands to defend them.

"Now my lords what news is there of the Tyrell host that has taken Stoney Sept" Robb asked looking to Rickard.

"My lord the people of the town have all been slaughtered only a hundred of so managed to escape. Lord Fossoway it appears is angry after what King Stannis and the Stormlords did to the Reach. I have ordered Lord Cuy to retake the town and put the Reach army to the sword except for Fossoway himself. He will be kept alive until the King himself can punish him for his actions" he said calmly which seemed to please most.

Edmure Tully was not satisfied with that tho "tell Lord Cuy to hold off his attack until I can join him I want to be there to punish those who killed my people" the man said angrily.

Rickard sighed to himself and looked to Ser Brynden who was shaking his head at his nephew's stupidity. "My lord I don't think that would be wise if we do not attack now then Lord Fossoway will move further north and take more towns and castles killing many more" he told Tully who merely nodded and grinded his teeth.

Waiting a few moments for Edmure to calm down Robb spoke once more "what of the capital and the king's progress in the Reach"

All eyes turned to him once more as they knew he had the most contacts and men in south. "My lord the king is doing well in the Reach as we heard yesterday he has beaten the forces of Garlan Tyrell with the aid of lord Tarly. The king has divided his host in two Ser Samwell Tarly is taking Highgarden while the king and the majority of the army secures the northern Reach." He stopped there for a moment and felt proud of his former squire and all he was achieving before speaking again.

"It seems Renly Baratheon is after postponing sailing on the capital once more" he said before being interrupted by Ser Stevron Frey.

"Has Renly finally seen how fruitless his attempts will be? He stands no chance of winning the fool" Frey said while drinking some wine.

Rickard didn't like Ser Stevron he seemed too greedy a man to trust but none the less answered. "On the contra it appears Lord Renly has managed to gather even more sellswords to his cause and is awaiting them now. If my reports are correct his army stands at close to 20000 men." This revelation seemed to silence Frey and many others; Renly was gathering more and more men and had yet to lose any unlike every other army fighting.

The meeting ended after that and Rickard talked with his good brother and some of men for a short while before retiring for the night to rest for the upcoming journey to the west.

The journey to the Golden Tooth had been uneventful Rickard spent most of the time talking with Lord Leo Lefford trying to convince the man to order whoever held his castle to surrender. It proved to be futile tho the man feared Tywin Lannister too much and would suffer because of it.

Before coming to the Golden Tooth Robb Starks Direwolf found a mountain path that would allow the army to circumvent the giant castle and allow them access to the heart of the Lannister lands. Rickard however decided not to follow the rest of the army he remained behind with 3000 men while Robb and Yohn lead the men through the mountains.

His army was camped now outside the castle and he himself was sitting atop his horse with his squire Ben Blackwood to his side holding his banner. To his right was Ser Gar Flint cousin of the lord of Flints Finger who held the kings banner and a banner of parlay. "My lord they are coming" Ser Gar said pointing to three riders coming from the castle bearing Lannister and Lefford banners.

He knew that the castle could withstand a siege for many years but he also knew if it came to it he could take the castle but it would cost of him many men so he needed to find another path.

"Lord Frost I am Ser Preston Hill castellan of the castle" the old knight said before Rickard interrupted him.

"Ser Preston I hold your Lord prisoner in my camp surrender the castle now or his life will be forfeit" he said in his most lordly voice.

The knight seemed to be thinking carefully before he spoke once more "my lord I have received orders from Lord Tywin to hold the Tooth and that is what I mean to do your threats will have no affect"

Rickard looked at the knight carefully before looking at his two companions who were both young maybe twenty years old. He could see that the men feared him no doubt they had heard about his killing of the Gregor Clegane.

"Ser Preston I do not wish to take the Tooth by force but if you do not surrender that is exactly what I will do. I will break down the walls and kill every man who stands in my way. The gold that your lord treasures so much will be taken and given to those more loyal to his grace. House Lannister is soon to be ended and when Tywin Lannister's head mouths the walls of kings landing your loyalty will be for nought. You have till sunrise to surrender peacefully. Open the gates and lay down your arms and give over Lord Lefford's family. Do these things and no one will be harmed" he spoke in his most commanding voice all the while looking at the two young knights who's faces were gone pale with fear .

After that he and his men rode back to the camp then in relative quiet until his squire spoke up. "My lord will they surrender" Ben asked softly. Rickard thought on that for a while before answering his new young squire.

"I do not know Ben if they are smart they will but fear causes men to do stupid things and men of the Westerlands fear Tywin Lannister far too much" he said worrying how many of his men would die taking the castle.

He spent the rest of the day and evening going over maps and drawings of the Golden Tooth trying to find some weakness he could exploit but unfortunately he could find none. It was an hour before midnight when Ser Gar rushed into his tent.

"My lord there is something happening within the castle the guards on the walls have all but gone and there are screams coming from the yard" Ser Gar said out of breath. Following the knight outside and to the edges of their camp he looked at the giant castle.

Ser Gar was right Rickard could only see only a handful of guards on the walls while before they were fully manned. He could distinctively hear the sounds of a battle within the walls the clashing of steel and the screams of men dying. "Ready the men, whatever is happening I mean to take advantage of it" he said turning to Gar.

Shortly after he sat atop his horse fully armoured with his axe in hand and his sword by his side looking at the castle. The sounds of battle had all but disappeared and he could see the glow and smoke of a fire within the castle.

"My lord the gates" one of his men shouted out. Looking Rickard saw that the castle gate was opened and dozen or so riders were coming out heading towards him and his men.

At the head of the riders was one of the young knights Rickard had met with earlier with a young boy sat behind him. The knight jumped from his horse and got to one knee in front of Rickard and spoke loudly "my lord the Golden Tooth is yours as are Lord Lefford's family." When he finished speaking the young boy and an older girl was thrown at his horse's feet.

He looked at the two Leffords the boy was about eight and his sister was about fourteen and both looked to be shaking in fear. "Ben please take Lord and Lady Lefford here to their father I'm sure they would be happy to see him and he them" he said to his squire who lead the two away.

After they had left he turned his attention to the knight who was still on his knees and bleeding slightly from a cut above his eye. "Explain" he said loudly.

"My lord me and my men have secured the castle in the name of the rightful king Stannis Baratheon Ser Preston and all those who refused us opening that gates have either surrendered or been killed. The Tooth is yours" the young knight said with a serious look upon his face.

Rickard couldn't believe what he was hearing but none the less spoke confidently "Ser you have done your king a great service one which will be long remembered. Rise now and ride with me and my men"

Together with the dozen Lefford knights and a thousand of his men they entered the castle. Rickard could see a small number of bodies lying dead or dying in the yard among them was Ser Preston. "Gather the people of the castle in the yard immediately" he told the young knight.

Hundreds of people now stood in the yard all looking at Rickard and his northmen many of whom were free folk who were getting the most stares. "I thank you all for your cooperation the king will hear of each and every one of you when he takes the Iron Throne and will no doubt wish to reward you for your loyal service. I want you all to know that your lord and his children will not be harmed they will remain safe of this I promise you" he said loudly which caused the people to begin to shout "Frost" and "Baratheon".

That night he called Lefford to the lords solar which Rickard had taken as his own. "My lord I hold your castle, your family and all your gold. I will give you one last chance declare Joffrey Waters a bastard and announce Stannis Baratheon as the rightful king or you will seal your faith and I will have no choice"

Rickard watched as the lord was struggling for words and Rickard watched the man with a certain amount of happiness. It was several moments before Lefford did speak "my lord I answered my liege lords' call to fight for Joffrey but I have no love for the boy. I regret now not declaring for the rightful king but I will not make that mistake again. With your leave I will call whatever men still remain within my lands and together we will fight for king Stannis."

With Lord Leffords declaration for Stannis and the Tooth under his control they were now another step closer to securing the throne and ending this war once and for all.


	30. Chapter 30

**Roland Frost II – Various Locations**

After the battle of the Whispering Wood and the Battle of the camps much had changed for both him and his brother William. Before the northern victory he and his brother were always known as the sons of the legendary Rickard Frost but that had all changed. Both he and Will had fought and killed many well known Westerners and together they had beaten the Kingslayer and they were pronounced heroes and skilled warriors and were making names for themselves.

When his father had come to Riverrun after his victory over Tywin Lannister he told both of his sons that he was proud beyond words and he never doubted that they would do great things. Roland had never been happier of full of pride after speaking with his father. After meeting with his father he made a silent promise to always make his father and his family proud of his actions.

The day after his father arrived at Riverrun he met with him again and he was given command of the Western Fleet that was now at Seagard. Roland was tasked with attacking the coast of the Westerlands and taking every castle and keep that didn't submit to his uncle King Stannis.

He had been deeply honoured when his father trusted him with such an important mission and would not let him down. Roland would bring the west to heel of that he had no doubt.

He rode out the following morning with his guard of fifty men, the Mallisters and Theon Greyjoy who would be sailing to the Iron Islands. Roland had nothing against the man he had proven himself in battle and had declared the Iron Islands for King Stannis and yet his father wanted to keep him at Riverrun something which confused him greatly. Unlike Roland Lord Jason Mallister seemed to hate Theon was smart enough not to say anything to damaging.

Arriving at Seagard he was greeted by his great uncle Ser Theo Winter, his cousin Haren and a number of Mallister soldiers. "Uncle it is good to see you arrived safe" he said before hugging the man.

"And you Roland the men have heard of your exploits and are longing to join the fight to break the Lannisters" his elderly uncle said. He looked carefully at his uncle he had all the traditional Frost features except his hair was more grey than black now. His father always said that his uncle was the man he trusted most and Roland meant to trust him the same way.

"The men will get their chance as we sail at first light for the west" he told his uncle and cousin in his most lordly and commanding voice which reminded him of his father.

His uncle smiled a little when Roland spoke and replied softly "of course my lord the men will be ready. There was a raven from the Pillar which I think you would be interested in"

He was worried then did something happen to Alys or his mother or sisters. Taking the letter from his uncles outstretched out he read it straight away. When finished reading he had the biggest smile on his face Alys had given birth to a healthy baby boy who she named Jonal. Jonal had all the Frost features Alys wrote from the black eyes to the little tuff of black hair. He was adamant now that they would win this war and return safely to his wife and son.

That had been five days ago, he was currently sat in his cabin aboard the Frostbite the Western Fleets flagship with his uncle, Lord Fisher and Captain Wood all sitting opposite him. "Captain how far till we reach Banefort" he asked the old sailor.

Wood answered immediately in his gruff voice "we should reach the shore by midday tomorrow my lord"

He thought carefully before speaking "that is good my cousin Haren should have already landed to the north of the castle by now. He will draw the castle garrison's attention away with his attacks at Bane Town. While the castle is weakened we will attack and gain a foothold in the west after which we will deal with the Banefort men chasing Haren"

He waited a few minutes in case any of the men had a problem with his plan but none objected so he continued. "I will lead the initial assault; I want the castle taken as quickly as possible we have much to do we cannot afford to be wasting time" when he finished the three men nodded and went back to their respective ships.

Captain Wood had been right he and his men reached the sandy beaches shadowed by Banefort castle and made his advance at midday the following day. Over 3000 men moved in unison towards the large coastal castle, Roland had decided to leave the remainder of the men aboard the fleet in case the Lannisters had ships in the area.

Their approach had gone undetected until they were a hundred feet from the castle walls when a Banefort archer shot dead one of his men. When that happened Roland gave the nod to his uncle and Lord Fisher who both took a thousand men and together their army encircled the castle.

Arrows were flying now to and from the castle and men were falling down dead with each passing minute. "Now" he shouted to Pad Thenn. Roland watched a group of free folk advanced under shielded cover and throw grappling hooks over walls. Of the ten ropes thrown seven stuck and any Banefort man who approached them were being shot down by his archers.

He lifted his sword high signalling for his men to move. He ran fast blocking a number of arrows till he reached the wall and made the climb. Reaching the top of the wall first he drew his sword just in time to see a Banefort man crawling along the battlements attempting to cut the ropes his men were climbing. With a single stroke to the chest he ended the man's cowardly life.

The westerners on the battlements needed to be dealt with quickly so he gathered his guard and ordered them to follow him. He saw a number of Banefort archers firing freely at his men outside the castle so he ordered a charge. Roland managed to kill two quickly before the rest put up any kind of defence and even then it was a weak attempt.

He slashed and stabbed all those in his path painting the walls red. The final Banefort man was his greatest challenge the man was fully armoured unlike the rest of the men and wielded a large great sword. Their swords went hard causing sparks to fly. They were equally matched whenever Roland attacked the man blocked and whenever he attacked Roland blocked.

The man was strong as well unwilling to relent, his armour was dented and blood was slowly seeping from a cut on his arm but that didn't stop him. Strike after strike, slash after slash they continued the rest of the battle was ignored this was all that mattered.

Roland's one good opportunity came when the man stumbled momentarily over a dead body. Roland attacked hard using all his strength, one quick jab followed by another and then another pushed the Banefort man against the side of the wall and with one hard kick to chest and Roland watched the man tumble over the wall breaking his neck when he hit the ground.

With his opponent dead he looked around the castle and was pleased to see that his men were everywhere and the gate was opened. A flood of men Frost, Fisher, Winter and Free Folk were overwhelming the weakened castle garrison.

He knew Lord Quenten was a prisoner at Riverrun so he ordered his men to find and bring him Lady Banefort and her children. When the woman was brought before him he spoke in the most commanding voice he had. "My lady your castle has fallen order what remains of your men to stand down"

The woman did as he asked and the remnants of the castle guard threw down their swords. He ordered them to be kept in the dungeon before turning back to Lady Banefort. "My lady the rest of your garrison where are they" he asked the frightened woman.

"We had reports of bandits attacking Bane Town so my good brother took 400 men to deal with them" she said shaking in fear. Hearing that he immediately feared for his cousin's safety as he had only 100 men with him "Lord Fisher" he shouted out.

The man appeared in front of him and Roland spoke worry evident in his voice "my lord Haren Winter is in need of assistance the castle sent out more that we initially thought they would. Take 800 men and head for Bane Town right away any man that doesn't surrender is to be killed is that understood." Lord Fisher nodded happily pleased with the chance to kill more westerners.

That night Roland met with his commanders in Lord Banefort's solar which he had taken for his own. "We have the foothold we needed to strike the west but it cost us, uncle what of our losses?" he asked.

His uncle spoke in his usual strong voice "we lost just over 150 men with another 70 will need time to rest before they are ready to fight again. The castle garrison lost twice our numbers and with similar wounded"

This was good they lost less men then he thought they would which was all because of his cousin and his assault on Bane Town. "Good what of Haren and Lord Fisher has there been any word yet?" he asked his uncle who merely shook his head worry evident in his eyes.

"What of the castle itself has the gold and silver been sent to the ships" he asked wanting to change the subject to ease his uncles worry.

It was the old maester of the castle who spoke up then "indeed my lord the final chests have been sent this past hour they should be on their way to your ships as we speak"

"Good when the lords of the west hear how their wealth will be stripped from them for not supporting his grace they will think twice about backing the bastard Joffrey" when he finished many of his men were laughing and cheering. The meeting was ended then and he retired early wanting to rest after a long hard day.

He woke the next morning at dawn and was pleased to see his cousin and lord Fisher entering the gate as he walked to the yard. "Cousin it is good to see you I feared you had joined the Lannisters you were gone so long" he jested with Haren who laughed in return.

With their return he ordered his commanders to meet once more to discuss what they would do next. "My lords I thank you for coming so early. As I'm sure you have all heard by now Haren Winter and Lord Fisher have destroyed the remaining Banefort men so these lands are all but secured. I would hear your thoughts on where we should strike next?" he said loudly silencing the little conversations that were happening.

"My lord we should head for the Crag the Westerling lands will be ripe for the picking" Jon Ryder brother of Lord Ryder said. "The Crag is a ruin we could take it easily but it would do little to aid our cause" Lord Fisher said in response which many seemed to agree with.

"Where would you suggest we head now my lord" he asked the seasoned warrior wanting to know were Roland's own plans similar.

The man seemed to be thinking carefully and looked more than once at the map of the Westerlands. "I believe we should head for Fair Isle, from there we would be in a much better location to attack the Rock should we wish"

Everyone in the room seemed to agree with Fisher as they were nodding along. "Very well I am in agreement with Lord Fisher we will take Fair Isle but that will not be all. Lord Fisher you and Ser Theo will take 20 ships and take Fair Isle. I will command the rest for an attack at Kayce and then Feastfires. When you have Fair Isle under control meet us at Kayce, hopefully by then Lord Stark and my father will have entered the fold and together we will take Lannisport and the Rock." When he finished speaking he waited a few minutes to see were there any objections and with none being voiced he ended the meeting.

The journey south to Kayce had taken them a little over a week as they were delayed by some bad weather passing Greenfield. Unlike many of the men he didn't mind the rocking of the ship and the constant spray of seawater in his face. His father had told him long ago that much of their power came from the sea and as such he had spent many months aboard fishing and trade ships getting his sea legs.

Putting his childhood out of his thoughts he was brought back to the matter at hand. He had sailed to Kayce with 35 ships, 15 of which he had given to his cousin Haren with the order to land several miles above the castle and move south assaulting the castle by land. Roland himself would lead the remaining 20 ships and enter the small bay attached to the town of Kayce. An assault on two fronts would divide the castles attention and ultimately lead to the defeat of the Kennings.

"My lord we are in position" he heard the captain of the Frostbite say.

"Good signal to advance" he replied to the old sailor. The entrance to the bay was small two ships side by side could enter together any more would be too tight. His ship and the Miranda entered first the men rowing hard to reach the dock as soon as possible. Roland could see Kenning men scrambling to find defensible positions on the pier and town walls.

When they were fifty feet from the pier Roland could feel the ship slowing down ready for a hard dock. Just like at Banefort and the battles in the Riverlands his stomach was in knots and for a split second he stood still breathing heavy until finally he came into action.

"Archers to the sides" he shouted loudly watching men run to their positions."Fire at will" he shouted once more and watched as arrows flew towards Kayce.

Docking fast he jumped straight off the deck of the Frostbite onto the old wooden pier. Moving fast down the pier he slew two men who tried to impede his progress a slash to the throat took care of the first man while a trust to the stomach took care of the second.

After the second man fell ho looked behind and was pleased to see that six more of his ships had docked and the battering rams were on the dock ready to be used. Hearing screams he turned to see a dozen men barreling down towards him. Looking to his sides he could see his guards were there he charged forward with his bloodied sword raised.

The two groups met hard Roland slashing and stabbing at a Kenning man. Once twice three times their swords met with sparks before he got the upper hand, he rushed him with his shield before driving his sword up his gut and out the back of his neck. Moving on he swung to his left hard and fast cleaving another enemy's hand off before piercing his heart with a quick stab.

Looking around now he could see that there was no more Kenning soldiers on the dock they had all fled to what they believed to be safety behind the town walls.

"Archers form lines" he shouted out before stopping when he heard a northern war horn to the other side of the Kayce his cousin had begun his attack.

With his archers firing over the town walls he called for the rams to be brought forward. The rams were solid oak with heavy steel heads nailed on. His father had many of his ships outfitted with them after the Greyjoy rebellion. "Shields up" he shouted to the men to surround him and those others who held the rams.

Two rams for two gates he commanded the first while Micah Giantsbane had control of the second. "Forward" he shouted and his ram moved to the southern gate. He could hear the sounds of arrows hitting their shield cover but none got past.

The gate was large but weak it would stand no chance "on three" he told his men. After counting they pulled back the giant ram and drove it straight into the gate shaking the gate and breaking several hinges. Before they could repeat the step he heard the most horrible cries and screams of pains looking to his left he could see that the other ram was on fire and the men who had held it were burning. Oil he cursed.

"On three" he shouted once more his voice full of rage now. The second blow was all they needed the gates broke open and he led his men into Kayce with a fury he had never felt before.

The men that were in his way stood no chance he cut and stabbed, sliced and pierced, swung and cleaved his way past countless men until he was covered head to toe in Kenning blood.

He looked to his left and right and could see the scared faces of the people of Kayce peering out their windows. He calmed down then while he looked at a small girl who had tears in her eyes afraid that Roland would enter her home and kill her and her family.

Calmer now he looked around the town and was pleased to see that the houses had not been touched per his orders only the soldiers in the streets suffered his men's wrath. He wasn't Tywin Lannister he would minimize innocent losses as much as he could.

His men were everywhere now the other gate had been broken and his men were flooding in. "My lord Haran Winter has broken the northern and eastern gates" one of his men shouted out of breath.

Excellent he thought to himself "what of the castle" he asked the man.

"Torran Giantsbane is already over the walls my lord" the man replied to which Roland nodded. With his guards in tow he headed for the castle in the centre of Kayce. Torran had been busy his men were all over the walls and Roland could hear screams near the gate.

He arrived just in time as the gate opened and he led the charge in. Jumping over the body of a Kenning knight he could see Torran swinging his axe like a man possessed killing all those who were stupid enough to go up against him. No doubt in revenge for his brothers horrific death.

Roland saw a large man with the Kenning suns on his chest plate. He charged the lord of Kayce and their swords met with sparks flying everywhere. The man was strong much stronger then Roland was but Roland was faster and the better sword.

He slashed and stabbed at the Lord of Kayce three out of four of his blows meeting armor or flesh. Blood was pouring from the man's armor but he didn't relent. He carried on swinging tho much weaker and sloppier then he had previously. Roland took full advantage of this and faked right taking the man's attention and with a single move forced his sword deep into the man piercing lung and heart alike.

Roland watched as the Lord of Kayce fell lifeless to the ground with his blood oozing everywhere. Looking up he saw his men staring wide eyed at him. He tightened his grip on his sword and lifted it high into the air and at the top of his lungs he shouted out "King Stannis."His men took up his cries and the town and castle a like echoed with the screams of thousands "Stannis", "Baratheon" and "Frost."

Kayce had fallen but he was not finished yet the west would crumble and he would make his father and family proud.


	31. Chapter 31

**Theon Greyjoy – Various Locations**

Theon Greyjoy the Lord of the Iron Islands and Lord Reaper of Pyke that is what Theon should have been when he came of age. He didn't however he was kept at Winterfell as a ward to Ned Stark who told him he could return home when he was ready. Theon had been ready for years to return to Pyke and marry Myra Harlow and take his birth right and raise the Greyjoy name high once more.

Lord Stark had promised Theon that he would send word from the capital when he was allowed to return home and with Stark's death that word would never come.

He no longer needed Starks approval tho as one of Robbs' first acts as Warden of the North was ordering Theon to return home and rally the Iron Lords to Stannis Baratheon's cause something he was more than happy to do. He came alive in the battle of the Whispering Wood and the Battle of the Camps and he longed to feel that sensation once more.

He had promised Robb that he would gather the men of the Iron Islands and attack the Reach and Westerlands. He would live up the Greyjoy name, he would take Casterly Rock and with it all the Lannister gold. His people would sing songs of him in the generations to come and his name would be forever remembered as being the Iron Islands greatest lord.

He had sent a raven from Riverrun to his uncle Rodrik on Harlow to call the banners and have every long ship gathered on Pyke for his arrival. Roland Frost had given him the use of a ship to transport him to Pyke on the condition it be sent north immediately after he landed.

Walking down onto the pier in Lordsport Theon was pleased to see two dozen men at arms awaiting him on the dock all wearing Harlow colours. "Cousin it is good to see you after so many years" a man said with the Harlow sable emblazoned on his chest plate. It took Theon a while before he realised it was his cousin Harris Harlow. "It is good to be home after so many years Harris. Tell me where is your father and my mother and sister?"

He could see that Harris stiffened up a bit then and spoke a little quieter so only Theon could hear. "Your mother is back on Harlow her health wouldn't allow her to travel. My father is in the castle he is meeting with lords Blacktyde and Orkwood and couldn't come unfortunately. As for your sister she is still at sea but she should be returning shortly"

Angry that more hadn't come to welcome him he followed his cousin back to the castle. Riding into the castle yard he couldn't help but smile remembering his childhood playing with his older brothers. Harris led him straight into the keep and up to what was his fathers solar.

Walking in he could see his uncle sat behind the desk with two other lords who must have been Blacktyde and Orkwood. The three men looked up as he entered. "Theon it is good to see you after so many years. You look like your father did when he was your age" his uncle said softly before getting up and giving him a hug.

The two other men stood then and bowed their heads both saying in unison "my lord" before exiting the solar leaving Theon alone with his uncle. "Sit Theon there is much we need to discuss" his uncle said before retaking the lord's seat behind the desk to Theon's annoyance.

His uncle was about to speak but Theon interrupted him "have the lords and captains all come as I have ordered" he said loudly.

"Indeed they have they have all gathered and are eager to sail" his uncle said which pleased him greatly. "There is a problem tho your uncle Euron resurfaced several days ago and since then he has been spotted on many of the islands. Doing what I have yet to ascertain but it cannot be good the man cannot be trusted we need to take care of him as soon as we are able"

This was something Theon didn't expect to hear his uncle disappeared after his father's failed rebellion. It didn't matter tho Theon was the lord of the Iron Islands not the Crow's Eye and he would make sure everyone knew it. "If my uncle tries anything he will be punished for it no one will take what is rightfully MINE" he said loudly to get his point across.

His uncle looked like he had something more to say but Theon spoke once more "have everyone gathered in the hall tonight. When every lord and captain pledges their fealty to me then we will begin planning our assault on the Lannister and Tyrells. That will be all uncle you may leave I wish to rest before tonight"

Theon could see that his uncle wanted to argue but he waved his hand at any attempt. His uncle finally left and Theon smiled to himself he would take control of the Iron Islands tonight and no one would stand in his way not his uncle Euron or his uncle Rodrik.

**Rodrik Harlow – Pyke **

Rodrik had ruled the Iron Islands in his nephews name since Balon Greyjoy's failed rebellion. A rebellion he had been against from the offset and one which he helped end unbeknown to most in the seven kingdoms.

He had done much to repair and improve the lives of the people of the Islands. He had with the aid of Rickard Frost and Hoster Tully increased trade between the North, Riverlands and Iron Islands. Not since the time before the dragons came had the Iron Islands been as wealthy as it was now.

He knew many of the lords hated that they traded as much they longed to return to the old ways. Rodrik was almost glad when the war broke out as it meant those who longed for a fight would be able to quench their thirst. He received a raven from Rickard Frost saying that the Iron Born may be needed and he hoped Rodrik would join their cause. He thought carefully before deciding that it was in his and his people best interest to support Stannis Baratheon.

When he received a raven from Theon ordering him to call the banners he did so willingly and awaited his nephews return. Rodrik couldn't have been more disappointed when he met Theon for the first time since he had left for the north. His nephew had a cockiness about him and he could tell that his nephew would need to be watched carefully. The only thing that pleased him was that Theon was adamant about fighting the Lannisters and Tyrells.

Rodrik sat now in the great hall of Pyke to Theon's right while his sister Asha sat to his left. When the final man sat down Theon stood up and called for silence which many disregarded until the main door flung open. And to Rodrik's dismay the Crows Eye entered walking straight up the lent of the hall before stopping in front of Theon bowing his head slightly. "Nephew it is good to see looking so strong and fierce but I expected nothing less after hearing of your victories over the lions" Euron said with a sly smile.

He watched as Theon smiled at the compliment before speaking once more "thank you uncle it is good to see you to after so many years."Theon finished speaking and indicated to a seat next to Asha for Euron to sit.

Theon spoke up once more this time much louder "my lords the realm is at war as ye all no doubt know. The Lannisters and Tyrells are fighting the Starks, Tullys and Baratheon for control of the Iron Throne. Stannis Baratheon has asked for our aid and I say we give it, let us take the wealth from the Westerlands and Reach filling our ships with gold from the Rock, wines from the Arbor and girls from Highgarden. Let the lions and flowers fight to hold the Iron Throne while we bleed their lands dry. Who's with me?"

Most of the lords and captains in the hall stood up and cheered their agreement which was a relief to Rodrik. The hall silenced once more when Euron Grey stood up and waved his hand for silence.

"My lord I would be happy to sail and fight by your side to destroy the Lannister and Tyrells but why should be stop there. Why should we follow the Starks and Baratheons? Let us do what your father my brother wanted for our people let us rule ourselves. Let us rule like the Hoares of old did but unlike them we shall rule more and will not be beaten" when Euron finished speaking Rodrik felt a sinking feeling in his stomach which was only made worse by happened next.

One by one men stood up shouting out "King Theon King Theon"

Rodrik was about to stand up and argue but it was pointless the vast majority of the hall were on their feet shouting for Theon. He looked to the Crows Eye and was disgusted to see that the man had a dark smile on his face. Rodrik knew then that this had been the man's plan from the start get Theon to declare himself king and when Theon falls Euron would be there to pick up the crown.

He decided then that the Greyjoys time and had come and gone their foolishness had cost the Iron Islands too much; he would make sure they failed and suffered for their stupidity.

**Theon Greyjoy – Various Locations**

Theon was a king he still couldn't believe it, he was king of the Iron Islands something he never thought would happen. He was afraid that his people would not accept him when he first stepped foot on Pyke but when the Crows Eye stood and declared they should be independent the lords and captains alike all shouted Theon's name as their king.

He made a promise to all those gathered that he would make them rich beyond their wildest dreams, a promise which he intended to keep. So the planning of the invasion begun Theon had 100 ships at his command it would have been much but his uncle Rodrik and the lords of Harlow and some from Blacktyde refused to sail. His uncle told him that he wouldn't take part in Theon's suicide and neither would his men. A coward that was what Rodrik Harlow was and he would be punished severely when Theon's kingdom was secured.

After much discussion with his uncle Euron and a number of his other captains it was decided that they would attack the North and the Reach. The north was ripe for taking most of their men were in the south and the castles would be easily taken for the most part. The Reach as well would be an easy target the Tyrell armies were mostly in kings landing and from what their scouts reported Stannis Baratheon and his army was heading to the capital as well.

Theon would lead the assault on the North himself while Euron lead the attacks on the Reach. Euron had convinced him that he needed to make the Starks pay for keeping him prisoner in Winterfell for so long. He was taking with him 30 ships filled with the strongest and fiercest men the Iron Islands had more than enough Euron reassured him. Euron would take the rest to the south and take the castles and gold of the Reach in Theon's name.

Sailing north Theon had wanted to attack the Pillar but he knew that would be his end. True the Frost armies were in the south but the city guard and defences were legendary the city had never fallen and Theon wasn't going to make the same mistake that so many had made before. Instead he decided to break his fleet in two, 10 ships would head to Deepwood Motte and take the wooden castle while Theon and his 20 ships took Moat Cailin.

Taking Moat Cailin had been much easier than Theon thought possible the ancient castle was lightly garrisoned and was easily overwhelmed. The northern garrison was completely wiped out as none would declare Theon their king.

With the entrance to the North firmly under his control he rode north with most of his men to further bring the north under his domain. Winterfell was what Theon wanted and he knew just how to get it he sent a 1000 of his men to Cerwyn to attack the castle drawing Winterfell's attention long enough for Theon and his remaining 500 men to climb the walls of the Stark ancestral home.

His plan had worked perfectly he and his men climbed the walls in the dead of night and slaughtered any and all resistance. He sat now in the great hall of Winterfell in the Lords chair looking out at the people of Winterfell. Theon could see that they all despised and loathed him but he didn't care he was a king and kings don't concern themselves with the opinions of peasants.

"Your grace the Stark children" one of his men said pointing to Rickon and Bran Stark the elder being carried by the idiot Hodor.

Standing up he looked at the confused faces of the two boys and spoke loudly and in his most kingly voice. "Brandon Stark Winterfell has fallen order what remains of your people to stand down or they will all be slaughtered"

The young boy looked to Maester Luwin for confirmation and the old man merely nodded. "Winterfell is yours Theon but you will not hold it for long Robb and Jon will return from the south and kill you and all your men" Bran said seriously.

Theon couldn't help but laugh "if Robb and Jon attempt to return I will kill them and mount their heads on the walls" he said to the boy before speaking loudly to the entire hall. "Let it be known from this day till the end of days the North is now under the control of the Iron Islands and the king of salt and iron."


	32. Chapter 32

**Jon Cuy - Riverlands**

Jon Cuy had never expected to be given as much responsibility as he currently held. Before Robert's rebellion he had been his father's second son and was to inherit noting but a small keep his father was going to build him on their lands but then the rebellion happened. His father and older brother had died so he because the lord of all the Cuy lands and all the responsibility that came with it.

He was at war once more again to remove another king from the throne and with this war came much more responsibility. Rickard had tasked him with holding Harrenhal and the southern Riverlands and that is exactly what he meant to do. Harrenhal was an incredible sight the fortress was massive and could house tens of thousands if it wished. The gates were so large that their mammoths were even able to enter the castle yard something they couldn't do in any northern castle even Winterfell and the Pillar.

Holding the southern Riverlands had been relatively easy so far, he had command of the entire northern foot and several thousand river men from Maidenpool and Harrenhals surrounding lands.

So far Tywin Lannister had not made any serious attempt to attack the Riverlands. The lord of the Westerlands had sent men on probing missions numerous times whose sole purpose was to cause destruction and mayhem to the lives of the rivermen.

Jon had dealt with each western assault effectively. He had slaughtered each and every westerner that he came across with little remorse. The only serious western threat they faced was when 500 men commanded by Ser Amory Lorch had bypassed Harrenhal and were burning and pillaging the lands near High Heart. Jon and Magner Thenn led a force 1500 strong mainly free folk against the westerners and completely slaughtered the forces of Amory Lorch. Jon himself was the one to kill Lorch one of the knights responsible for the deaths of Elia Martell and her two children. Trusting his sword deep into the man's chest had been one of the most satisfying moments of his life.

Since Lorch's death Tywin Lannister had stopped all advances but the Riverlands were not left untouched. 10000 men of the Reach led by Lord Fossoway had attacked and taken the Stoney Sept killing nearly all of its residents. Luckily the forces of the Vale that Rickard had promised would be arriving had arrived yesterday. Jon rode out to meet with the Vale Lords and arrived back at Harrenhal just this morning with 10000 extra men.

He was meeting now with Lady Whent, Lord Redfort, Magner Thenn and Ser Wylis Manderly. "Lord Fossoway has not moved from the Stoney Sept but our scouts are reporting that he is planning on marching on Acorn Hall. I intend for us to stop him before he gets the chance to take another castle. I would hear suggestions on how best to handle the Reach forces"

Magner Thenn spoke up first "let us go and take the Stoney Sept and kill these southerners and be done with it, we've sat too long doing nothing the men are growing bored." The leader of the free folk said happy with the prospect of killing southerners. Jon knew he was right tho the men were growing bored and they needed to act before they got complacent.

"Sigorn is right we cannot allow the Reach army to gain a stronger footing we need to repel them now before it is too late" Ser Wylis said in his usual husky voice.

"I agree as well my men are itching for a fight and to prove their loyalty to his grace" Lord Redfort said agreeing with the other two men.

It was decided then they would march. "Very well Lord Redfort, Magner Thenn the three of us will take 14000 men and half of our mammoths and ride at first light for Stoney Sept. We will retake the town and destroy Fossoway and his men we will send a message to all those who will fight against his grace. Ser Wylis you will remain behind with 6000 men in case Tywin Lannister tries to attack while our main force is away. Send word to Harrion Karstark at Maidenpool tell him to increase his patrols along the border with the Crownlands. "

Jon rode out the following morning at the head of a 14000 strong army with his son and heir Mors by his side talking about the upcoming fight against the men from the Reach.

It took them longer than expected to reach Stoney Sept because of flooding a day's ride from Harrenhal. It was Jon's first time seeing the walled town and was shocked with what Fossoway had done. There were heads all lining the walls which no doubt belonged to the former town's people.

He signalled for the men to get into their position. The army spread out around the town making sure every gate was covered so none would escape. With their camp made Jon met once again with his commanders to discuss their plan of attack.

"My lord my scouts have reported that 2000 men left the castle yesterday heading south perhaps fleeing back to the Reach" Ser Roger the captain of their scouts said.

"Cowards no doubt it makes no matter we can deal with them after we have taken care of the town" Lord Redfort said loudly. Jon was not so sure but said nothing instead he turned to his son asking how they should proceed.

Mors thought for a few moments before finally speaking "father I think we should position our archers by every gate. Order them to fire volley after volley on the walls stopping their own men from stopping us from advancing. There are three main gates we should take them all simultaneously Fossoway and his men will be spread thin when we breach and should be easily beaten"

When his son finished speaking Jon looked around the command tent and was pleased to see that everyone was nodding with the plan."Very well Lord Redfort you will take the north gate, Sigorn you will take the west and I will take the south. We attack at dawn we leave none alive except for Fossoway himself; his grace will want the man punished for what he did here"

Jon walked out of his tent the next morning just as the sun was rising; the archers had begun their attack an hour earlier and from what Jon could see the walls were now free of all of Reach soldiers. The screaming had all stopped as well the men of the Reach had finally sought cover within the houses of the town.

Fully armoured he sat atop his horse and shouted out for the battering rams to be brought forward. He watched as the rams were carried towards the gates with no one impeding their progress. Mors had command of the ram battering the south gate and Jon hoped and prayed his son would make it through the day.

The south gate was the first to break after six or seven attempts. At seeing the open gate Jon held his sword up high and shouted out "Advance." Riding fast towards the gate he heard the sound of the other two gates breaking and Thenn and Redfort leading their men forward.

Passing through the gate into the town he forced his horse to jump over several dead bodies and gallop down the dirt streets slashing and trusting his sword to his left and right bring down man after man like they were nothing.

His sword was stained red with the blood of Reach men and his arm was tired from all the repetitive slashing but he continued on none the less. He found himself in the heart of Stoney Sept looking at the town's fountain with the leaping trout. Looking around the market square he was pleased to see that the ground was already littered with men wearing the Fossoway apple and the Tyrell rose.

Turning his horse around he saw men fighting down each street and was pleased to see that his men seemed to be cutting down the Fossoway army easily. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his son fighting two men. Mors was struggling to hold the two men off and was soon on his back struggling to get on his feet.

Immediately Jon rode as fast as he could to aid his son and got to his side just in time. He blocked an attack that was aimed for his son and pushed both men back with his sword and shield. Charging forward he swung his sword like a man possessed feeling no more tiredness. His strength and anger were too much for the Reach men to handle, a single stab to the stomach was all he needed to take care of the first man. The second was harder but not by much, their swords met and sparks flew in every direction. A slash, a swipe and a stab were all he needed before the man from the Reach was a bloody lifeless mess on the ground.

Turning back his son was once more on his feet with his sword in hand a bit battered but still alive. Before he could say a word he felt a stinging pain in his left shoulder which made him drop his shield. The pain didn't end then tho before he knew he was tackled into a doorway by Mors. "Archers" was all his son said pointing to a window in a tavern across the street.

It dawned on him then that the pain in his shoulder was from an arrow and if Mors hadn't pushed them into cover he could have been killed. "Break it off" he told his son who didn't require any more detail. Mors grabbed the arrow sticking out of his back and broke it in half only leaving the arrow head in his shoulder.

"On three we head for the tavern" he said and together he and his son ran fast across the narrow street. Avoiding arrows being shot at them they kicked down the door of the tavern and found themselves in a large but empty room. In the floor above he could hear the sound of men moving and shouting commands.

Following his son up the stairs they entered the room with the most noise and saw five archers firing down on the street no doubt at Jon's men. Together he and Mors worked in unison killing the archers; slashing and cutting father and son slaughtered the five men with little remorse. They did the same to two more rooms before the tavern was clear and they tired and bloodied.

Exiting the tavern he ran straight into Lord Redfort "Horton has the town been secured" he asked breathlessly.

"Aye Jon the Sept and the Keep have been taken and there is little opposition left" Horton Redfort said with a smile on his face.

That was good he thought before speaking once more "what of Fossoway where is he?" Redforts smile disappeared then and he explained that Fossoway wasn't here.

A man ran up then covered in blood and mud and spoke frantically "my lord our rear is under attack"

Damn those 2000 men hadn't fled to the Reach after all. Together with Redfort, Mors and several thousand more of his men they made their way back out of the town. Exiting the same gate he had rode in earlier he saw the full extent of his stupidity. The 2000 Reach men had taken their rear by surprise by the looks of it and his men suffered as a result.

Forming up he shouted to a number of Free Folk to bring the mammoths from the other side of town now. Looking up he could see that the Reach men were heading towards them fast so he thought quick and shouted out as loud as he could "on me" and "charge"

The two hosts met with a loud crash and screams of hundreds of men dying seemed to echo in the air. Jon slashed and trusted his way past countless Fossoway soldiers looking for the man himself but to no avail. Instead he came face to face with a giant of man wearing Redwyne colours.

Again and again their swords met with neither man giving anything. It was after the seventh clash that they both slowed down, Jon could see the man was bleeding from several wounds but Jon was too and he was getting weaker.

On the eight attack Jon feinted to the right and tricked the Redwyne man long enough to drive his sword deep into the man's chest. Pulling out his sword Jon watched bleary eyed as the man from the Reach coughed several times before falling down dead.

Looking around the battlefield once more Jon was pleased to see that the mammoths had arrived and were making little work of the men from the Reach. He gave a small smile then but it didn't last long for he was pushed back slightly and his chest began to burn with pain. Another arrow stuck out from his chest now gods he hated archers.

Finding it hard to stand now he heard a cheer go up throughout the battlefield and the town. Sigorn Thenn came to his side then smiling at first but one look at Jon and the smile vanished. "My lord the southerners have all been killed your son has Fossoway in chains" the man said solemnly all the while looking at the arrow in Jon's chest.

With what little strength he had left he spoke between bloody coughs "good garrison the town and have the rest of the men return to Harrenhal"

He dropped to his knees then and would have gone further if Thenn hadn't grabbed him. "Tell my son I am proud of him" he told the free man who merely nodded.

Darkness took over him then his eyes closed and everything went silent.


	33. Chapter 33

Notes

Sorry I haven't got back to the some of the reviews but below are a number of answers:

I don't believe that the Kingdom of the North &amp; Trident would have ever lasted for long especially after the rest of the kingdoms were brought under the control of the Iron Throne. The North would have been able to hold out because they have natural defences but the Riverlands would have been would have been completely destroyed. If Robb was the king of the North and Trident then he would have had to send northern forces to aid his southern lords which would lead to the North's inevitable defeat.

I've been thinking on the coat of arms for the Frosts and I think it will be 6 large white towers on a field of black representing the 6 towers of the Pillar.

I think the Frost words will be "We do not Falter"

As always I own nothing but the Frosts. Please feel free to leave reviews good or bad I'd like to hear what people think of the story

**Tyrion Lannister – Kings Landing **

His headaches had been getting steadily worse since he arrived in the capital to act as Hand of the King in his father's stead. Tyrion wasn't sure if this was because of the blow he had received during the Battle of the Green Fork or from the affects of his new job.

Tyrion initially thought his new position would be the greatest thing that would ever happen but he had been so very wrong. He had to constantly deal with both his sister and Mace Tyrell trying to gain more power for themselves all the while trying to contain his nephews growing cruelty and instability. Whatever trouble he was dealing with within the city the rest of the realm was much worse.

The campaign to keep Joffrey sitting the throne had suffered defeat after defeat. To the north the Northern, Riverlands and Vale alliance had completely secured the Riverlands repelling all of his fathers' attacks. Tyrion had thought their luck had changed when Lord Fossoway and his 10000 men had taken Stoney Sept but he had been wrong once more. The rebels commanded by Jon Cuy retook the town and slaughtered each and every Reachmen sparing only Fossoway himself who sat in a cell in Harrenhal now. The only bit of good news was that Cuy and over 6000 rebels had died as well.

The Riverlands wasn't his only headache to the north of the capital. The Northern and Vale forces commanded by Stark, Frost and Royce had descended on the Westerlands and were destroying everything in their paths. Already a host being mustered by his cousin had been all but destroyed leaving the Westerlands even weaker. The western coast from Banfort to Feastfires was now under the control of Roland Frost the heir to the Pillars. Lannisport only remained in Lannister control because Frost had spared it so far no doubt he was waiting for the rest of the rebels before taking the city.

Throughout all of this his father still sat in Duskendale gathering more and more men form the Crownlands. For what Tyrion didn't know even if he managed to fight his way through the Riverlands the Golden Tooth and the Leffords had declared for Stannis so the West was closed off to them.

Stannis how he had grown to hate hearing the man's name, the would be king had all but secured the entirety of the Reach only Highgarden and the western parts remained under control of men loyal to Tyrell. If what Varys said was true then Highgarden would be falling soon as a host commanded by Ser Samwell Tarly and Steffon Baratheon were assaulting the castle.

Tyrion still couldn't believe that the Reach had fallen so quickly to Stannis. The forces of Ser Garlan outnumbered the Stormlords significantly and were close to beating them and ending the war but were attacked in the rear by Tarly and Florent men.

From what he had been able to learn Mace Tyrell was one of the key reasons that Randyll Tarly sided with Stannis but the oaf of a man blamed his son Garlan. Garlan Tyrell possessed none of his father's stupidity; Ser Garlan knew he stood no chance at winning so he fled with what remained of men to the capital. He had arrived many weeks ago now and Tyrion was making good use of the man, he ordered Tyrells second son to ensure their defences were strong and was pleased to see that he had done just that.

With all these worries on his mind he sat now in the small council chambers awaiting the council to find out what more headaches he had coming his way. One by one they all entered taking their seats, the council comprised of his sister, Varys, Lords Redwyne and Tyrell, Baelish, Ser Garlan and Pycelle. The last of which Tyrion wanted gone from the council but couldn't be removed until a man equally loyal to his family could be found.

"My lords thank you for coming at this late hour, first things first as you all are aware Renly Baratheon has set sail finally from Dragonstone with 20000 men and should be here by the end of the week. How are the city defences?" he asks loudly and in his most commanding voice.

Ser Garlan spoke up first as Tyrion expected "the walls and gates are fully manned I have tripled the soldiers on each gate and the harbour. The wildfire is in place as well Renly will stand no chance my lord" the knight said longing to redeem himself after his defeat.

Good with Renly defeated the Tyrell army could return to the Reach and deal with Stannis. Tyrion couldn't help but think of how foolish Renly was he stood no chance of taking the capital there was over 50000 soldiers in the capital. For a while Tyrion had thought that Mace Tyrell was going to switch sides and join Renly but a few subtle threats to the fat oaf towards his daughter and Mace knew what would happen if he rebelled. It helped that Tyrion had the girl 'guarded' for her protection day and night by Tyrion's own men.

"My lord hand my son Loras will be spared from the attack will he not" Mace said his face flushed.

It was Cersei who spoke in response "your son has sworn himself to a traitor Lord Mace and if he fights against the rightful king then his life will be forfeit." Tyrion expected the man to object or say something but it appeared he learned from the previous meetings and said nothing.

"Now my lords is there anything else that we need discuss" he asked hoping there wasn't.

It was Baelish who spoke then "my lord representatives from the Iron Bank have arrived and they are demanding repayments on the loan his grace King Robert took from them"

"Does the Iron Bank not know we are at war, tell them as soon as the war is won they will get paid their full amount plus interest that should satisfy them" he said in response.

"Unfortunately I do not believe so, with the attacks on the Reach and Westerlands the Iron Bank feels that they may never get their gold. They may turn to Stannis and give him aid if it means they get their gold" the master of coin said with a slight smirk.

Damn it he couldn't risk Stannis getting any more allies, he thought carefully before responding. "Find out the minimum amount they will take to keep them at bay and find the gold somewhere I don't care where" he said more angry then he meant.

He looked around the room once more seeing if there was anything else and to his annoyance Varys gave his fake cough. "My lord I have both good news and bad news" the eunuch said in his usual musical voice. "It appears there is another king in the realm; Theon Greyjoy has been declared king of the Iron Islands by many of its lords. Greyjoy has attacked the North and has managed to take control of Moat Cailin, Deepwood Mote and Winterfell"

When Varys finished speaking Tyrion looked around the room and could see that everyone else was equally shocked as he was at the fall of Winterfell. After a moment Tyrion realised that this could only be good news as it meant that the Northern armies would have no return home to deal with the Iron Born. "Lord Varys what is the bad news" he asked which seemed to confuse many.

The bald men tittered slightly before answering "my lord although Theon is in the North he has sent his uncle Euron with the majority of his fleet south towards the Reach and if my birds are correct he means to take the Shield Islands and the Arbor before moving inland"

Tyrion looked around the room then and the faces of the small council differed dramatically, his sister and Baelish seemed pleased with the news almost giddy. Pycelle seemed barely conscious and merely nodded but not Mace, his son and Redwyne, their faces showed nothing but anger and fear. Tyrion couldn't blame them their lands had enough problems with Stannis and now their people would need to deal with the Iron Born with their rapes and destruction that the Iron scum brought. He was pleased tho the iron Born would be Stannis's problem and when his forces were weakened Tyrion would allow Tyrell to get his vengeance.

"My lord I need to order my fleet to return to the Arbor immediately my wife and children and all my people are undefended they will be slaughtered" Redwyne said loudly before standing up and slamming his fist on the table.

Tyrion couldn't help but sigh to himself before speaking "my lord I can understand your anger my father's lands are being destroyed as well but we cannot leave the city undefended. Your fleet is vital to our success over Renly I cannot allow your men to return home"

"Mace this is madness our people are going to be slaughtered and our homes will be destroyed, allow me to return home I beg of you" Redwyne said once more this time begging his liege lord.

Turning to Mace Tyrell Tyrion could see that the lord of the Reach was conflicted with what to do but it made no matter whatever the fat oaf decided Tyrion would have the overall say. "Paxtor I'm afraid Lord Tyrion is right you cannot go you are needed here to defend your king" Mace said solemnly.

Tyrion watched an angry Paxtor Redwyne storm out of the room then. "Ser Garlan keep an eye on Lord Redwyne make sure he doesn't do anything foolish" he said before bringing an end to the meeting.

Walking out of the small council chamber he made his way to the tower of the hand for some much needed sleep. He managed to get four hours rest before he was roughly shaken awake. Opening his tired eyes he saw the scruffy face of Bronn with a large smile upon his face. "I've a present for you dwarf get dressed he's waiting for you downstairs" Bronn said happily.

Confused Tyrion none the less got dressed quickly and made his way down to the large solar the floor below his bedchamber. Entering the room Tyrion was shocked to see five of his Burned men standing around a hooded figure. Walking over he pulled the hood down and was pleased to see the bruised face of Loras Tyrell looking up at him. Turning back to his sellsword companion he gave a confused look which caused Bronn to smile even wider.

"On the way back from a tavern me and the lads here found Tyrell trying to sneak into the Red Keep. I asked but the boy is tight lipped for his reasons as to why he is here" Bronn said happily.

Looking at the famed flower knight he could see the blood and bruises from Bronn's questions. "Bronn do me a favour wake up Mace Tyrell and bring him here unguarded and gather another few Burned men" he told the sellsword.

It took the better part of an hour before they all arrived, an hour in which Tyrion thought carefully about what he would need to do. "Ah Lord Mace my apologize for waking you so early but I thought you would be glad to see your son" he said before pointing to Loras Tyrell in the corner of the room.

He watched as the lord of the Reach ran over to his son only to be blocked by his wildlings. "What is the meaning of this Lord Tyrion why is my son bound and beaten"

"Lord Mace your son was found trying to enter the Red Keep and as you know such a thing is punishable by death. Perhaps you can speak sense to the boy persuade him to tell him what he intended to do here and his folly supporting Renly will be forgiven" Tyrion said in usual voice.

Tyrion watched as the fat lord turned once more to his son and pleaded with him to renounce Renly and explain why he was in Kings Landing. It proved to be pointless tho as Loras refused to say a word, after an hour of Mace trying Tyrion spoke once more. "Bronn please take Loras away somewhere safe and make sure he is well cared for if you would be so kind"

Ignoring Mace Tyrells protests Tyrion waited for the knight to be carried out before turning his attention back to the lord. "My lord I give you my promise that your son will be perfectly safe under my protection we cannot risk Renly trying to retake your son now can we. With your assistance and Renly defeated I promise Loras will be free as long as he declares Joffrey the rightful king is that not a fair deal" he asked Tyrell.

He watched as the man's face grew angrier and angrier before he finally spoke "if anything should happen to my son I will make sure you suffer a far worse faith imp is that understood."

Before getting a chance to answer Ser Garlan burst into the room out of breath "father, Tyrion we have a problem the guards I had watching Lord Redwyne have been killed. Redwyne has fled the city with his fleet; his men killed the guards I had stationed in the harbour"

Cursing loudly he stood up and turned to Tyrell shouting "Lord Mace yet another of your bannermen have turned against his grace are all the Lords of the Reach traitors"

The anger was long gone from the fat man's face it was replaced with fear at what Tyrion would do to his son and daughter. "I and the majority of my lords are loyal to his grace those who aren't will be punished accordingly" Mace said pleadingly.

"Ensure the death of Renly Baratheon my lord anything else and your loyalty and that of your family will be questioned" Tyrion said angrily before ordering the man to leave.

The next three days past by quicker then he would have liked, all he could remember was attending meetings and constantly being annoyed by Mace Tyrell asking about his son Loras. Before he knew it he was standing atop the battlements fully armoured looking out at several hundred ships heading his way.

Renly had finally arrived.


	34. Chapter 34

**Renly Baratheon – Dragonstone &amp; Blackwater Bay **

Renly Baratheon the first of his name king of the seven kingdoms and defender of the realm. It sounded so perfect and when he sat the Iron Throne that is what his reign would be perfect. It was Loras who persuaded him to declare himself king and he would be forever grateful to his lover for that. Joffrey was a bastard and had no claim to the throne and Stannis might have had a claim but his brother would make a terrible king.

Stannis was a cold and unfeeling man no matter what he may have pretended with his wife and children. The lords and common folk alike would celebrate when Renly took the throne they would rejoice of that he had no doubt.

He had expected the Stormlords to answer his call but unfortunately they had sided with Stannis a mistake Renly would forgive when he sat the throne. It didn't matter tho the lords of the Narrow Sea had all declared Renly their king and sellswords and free companies throughout Essos had answered his summons. He had made promises to the captains of each sellsword company, promises he hoped he wouldn't regret. Vast amounts of gold and land would be given to each and every captain with lordships and castles to the more important ones.

His army stood at over 23000 now all seasoned and trained killers who would see to it that he sat the throne. Loras had promised him that his father would side with them readily enough all that he would need to do is promise that he would marry Margaery and make her his queen. He had been hesitant at first to agree he knew he wouldn't make the perfect husband but he had no choice if he was to sit the throne he would need a queen and with Margaery came the backing of the Reach.

So then his and Loras's planning begun all the while the war was being fought throughout the kingdoms. His brother had the loyalty of many but it didn't matter when Renly had the Reach behind him he sweep away all those who stood in his way.

He sat on Dragonstone for what felt like years allowing the Lannisters and his Brothers armies to weaken while his host grew stronger. It was when he heard reports of 10000 Reach men slaughtered in the Riverlands did he finally decide to move.

He sent Loras ahead in a small fishing ship with only a handful of men, his lover told him that he would sneak into the Red Keep meet with his father and organize the betrothal with Margaery. Loras promised that he would not fail and that he would ensure that the Reach army would fight for him and kill the city watch and what Lannister forces remained with the city.

Renly had doubts about if Loras could do all that he promised but none the less sailed against the capital. He needed to prove himself a worthy king and there was no better way to do that was to attack and take the former seat of Aegon the Conqueror.

It took them a little over four days to reach Kings Landing and Renly was pleased to see that the Redwyne fleet was not at anchor which could only mean that Loras had been successful in his mission.

With no fleet to stand in his way Renly give the order for the first wave to move in, 20 sellsword ships would enter Blackwater Bay and gain a foothold on the banks of the Blackwater Rush below the city walls. He had wanted to have all his 240 ships attack at once but Daario Naharis one of the captains of the second sons persuaded him against such a tactic in case the Lannisters had anything planned.

He watched happily as the 20 ships sailed into the bay with no opposition except for what appeared to be a single ship. He could see archers on his ships fire volley after volley at the Lannister ship but from what he could tell there was no one on the ship.

"Your grace look" one of his men shouted out pointing to a lit arrow heading towards the Lannister ship. Renly watched in confusion as the arrow flew high in the air before falling down fast but towards the sea not the ship.

The arrow didn't extinguish tho when it hit the water on the contrary the water caught fire fast and the green flames spread everywhere. Wildfire!

The fire spread unimpeded overcoming one of his ships after another, the screams of his men burning alive was ear shattering and the sound was only getting worse. "The ship" he heard someone say. Looking he could see the flames heading for the Lannister ship and a moment after the ship caught fire he heard a sound louder than anything he thought possible.

Getting back to his feet after being pushed down by the force of the explosion he looked around and could see that countless others throughout the fleet were getting back to their feet. Turning to where his twenty ships once floated all he could see were their burning remains. The screaming had stopped now but the green flames still remained.

"Your grace we need to retreat" Admiral Waters said coming to his side.

Before he could answer Daario appeared by his side and spoke up "we cannot retreat your grace such an act would never see you sit the throne. They have already used the wildfire we should continue on and take the city and show the seven kingdoms you are the rightful king"

Thinking then Renly knew that Daario was right he need to continue. "Daario is right Admiral we continue signal another wave to move in as soon as the flames clear is that understood" he said in his most kingly voice.

He could see the reluctance in the old sailor's eyes but he none the less agreed and signalled to the fleet for the second wave to prepare to move. It took more than an hour for the fires to die down enough for his ships to move in.

Once again Renly watched another 20 ships sail into Blackwater Bay. This time however there was no ship full of Wildfire to deter them. Renly was pleased to see that this time his ships managed to land on the banks of the Blackwater Rush and hundreds of his men poured from the ships onto the land.

He could see soldiers bearing the Tyrell rose fighting his sellswords and was pleased to see that his men were holding their own but they would need more men on the ground if he was going to win the day. "Full advance" he shouted out which was carried throughout the fleet to every ship 200 ships put oars in the water and headed straight for the city then.

**Tyrion Lannister – Kings Landing**

The battle was well under way now, his wildfire had destroyed Renly Baratheon's first wave completely leaving only the smouldering remains of his sellswords in the water. Tyrion had thought that when Renly saw this he would order a retreat but alas it seemed the young Baratheon was too stubborn.

When Renly launched his second wave Tyrion had sent Garlan Tyrell with a host of men outside the walls to kill every man that stepped foot on the banks. That had not gone like he had planned the sellswords that Renly had under his command were skilled and hardened fighters. Ser Garlan had managed to kill each and every sellsword but their victory didn't come without a loss, hundreds of their men how lay dead outside the city.

It was after Ser Garlan and what remained of his men had returned did Tyrion look back out to the bay to see the full might of Renly's fleet heading towards him. He looked to his right and could see his nephew Joffrey ordering their archers to fire upon the wounded men outside the walls, good he thought this would keep the boy distracted for a while.

"Ser Jacelyn send word to Mace Tyrell to be ready his time to prove his loyalty to his grace is now" he told the commander of the city watch who nodded and gave the order. Tyrell had all but begged Tyrion to give him the chance to prove his loyalty and Tyrion had been more than willing to oblige. Mace had command of over 20000 men mostly cavalry, he and his men had left the city yesterday and had ridden out of sight of the city more specifically out of sight from the harbour. When Renly landed the bulk of his forces Mace would move fast and take Renly from the left and end his campaign once and for all.

Looking out he could see that Renly's fleet were close to landing and with them would come 20000 men. "Ser Garlan, Lord Rowan both of ye will take 6000 men each and head out immediately to meet Renly. Concentrate your attack to his right flank pushing his men back as much as possible when Lord Mace joins us Renly will have nowhere to turn and will be destroyed" when he finished speaking both men nodded and left to gather their respective hosts.

Tyrion watched as the Baratheon fleet landed and thousands of men poured out of the massive fleet. He recognised the Seahorse of house Velaryon, the crab of the Celtigars and numerous other banners of the lords of the Narrow Sea. He spotted banners from many sellsword companies including the Long Lances, Company of the Cat and Stormcrows. Everywhere he looked he saw Renly Baratheon's crowned stag banner flying and in the centre of everyone was the stag himself Renly.

The hosts commanded by Garlan and Lord Rowan met Renly's forces as soon as they landed on the Tourney Grounds. The initial clash must have cost the lives of hundreds if not thousands by the red glow of blood that seemed to be shining everywhere under the moonlight.

All Tyrion could hear were the sounds of men dying screaming and swords clashing the bodies were piling up on both sides the sooner Mace got here the better. "My lord we found men loyal to Renly trying to destroy the River Gate with pots of wildfire. My men were able to catch them just in time" Ser Jacelyn said out of breath.

Damn Renly had men within the city no doubt Loras brought men with him. "Send more men to the Kings Gate and Lion's Gate immediately have your men remove all the Wildfire we can't risk they falling into Renly's hands" he said angrily.

It was too late tho he saw the brightest light he ever thought possible light up the night sky with green rays and before he knew it all he saw was black.

"My lord my lord wake up please" he heard a boy beg. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the young face of his squire Pod kneeling over his body. Slowly and with the aid of his squire he managed to stand up. "How long was I out Pod" he asked the young boy.

"Only a few minutes my lord you were blown back when the Kings Gate blew, you hit your head hard I feared the worst" Podrick said his voice laced with concern.

"What happened has Renly broken through" he asked forgetting the pain in his head. He looked towards the Kings Gate or where the gate once stood for it was now a giant hole in the city walls.

Looking back to his quire he could see his squire smile. "No my lord Renly is still outside. When the gate blew Ser Jacelyn and a number of Reach lords lead a group 10000 strong to defend the city all attempts to enter have been beaten back easily. Lord Mace has also arrived he is sweeping his way past Renly's sellswords as we speak" Pod said happily.

Good with Mace and his cavalry Renly would stand no chance, "what of my nephew where is the king" he asked not all that concerned.

A look crossed Podrick's face then one which Tyrion had never seen before. "The king lives my lord but he is no longer here he has retreated to the Red Keep. Ser Lancel arrived with orders from her grace shortly after the gate blew"

Was his sister that stupid pulling the king from the front lines would have no doubt disheartened the men. He made a mental note to punish Lancel for following such a stupid order and to the kingsguard for allowing it.

Finally seeing straight he looked out at the tourney grounds and was pleased to see that the Tyrell men coupled with the Gold Cloaks were everywhere and that Renly's once impressive fleet was being put to the torch.

A mighty cheer the likes of which Tyrion has never heard before went up then and was carried by his own men standing next to him and throughout the rest of the city. "My lord look" his squire said pointing to a large host of men dragging a man wearing an antler helm towards the city, Renly.

He reached the clearing where the King's Gate once stood just in time to see Mace and Garlan Tyrell riding in with a man with dyed blue hair and beard cut in three prongs, a sellsword no doubt. Tied to the man's horse was none other than Renly Baratheon.

"My lord may I present the false king and attempted usurper Renly Baratheon" Mace Tyrell said in the most smug tone Tyrion had ever heard. A Tyrell guard untied Renly and threw in at Tyrion's feet to the cheers of everyone.

"Ah King Renly so good of you to join us your quarters are already prepared in the black cells. Please enjoy your stay" he said loudly so all could here and laugh at the would be king as he was dragged away.

Turning to the Tyrells once more he couldn't help but smile. "Lord Mace you have done your king a great service this day one which will be long remembered and richly rewarded" he said which pleased the fat lord as he smiled wide with pride.

"Lord Tyrion may I introduce Daario Naharis captain of the Stormcrows. He and his men were the ones to bring down the usurpers Rainbow Guard and he himself brought Renly to me" Mace said loudly.

Tyrion had been right a sellsword who else would switch sides so readily when they thought their cause lost. "Captain Naharis a pleasure his grace will no doubt reward you for your valour in bringing down his uncle" Tyrion said which brought a sly smile to the man's face.

"Thank you my lord hand I and my men were more than happy to be of service to the rightful king" the man said all the while smiling showing a golden tooth.

He nodded to the man and mounted the nearest horse. Shouting out as loud as he could "Men we have won a great victory today the usurper Renly Baratheon had been beaten and his men have either died or surrendered like the cowards they are. The realm will cower when they hear of what we did here; each and every one of you will be remembered for the heroes and warriors which ye are. Go now and drink and celebrate for victory is ours. Long live King Joffrey"

The shouts of Joffrey lasted only a few moments but he didn't care he survived another battle and was going to celebrate with Shae and a cask of the Arbor's finest.


	35. Chapter 35

**Mace Tyrell – Kings Landing**

After his son Garlan's defeat at the hands of Stannis Baratheon and his other son's treachery at siding with Renly Baratheon, the Tyrell name and power was getting weaker and weaker. Coupled with that two of his most powerful bannermen had betrayed him, Randyll Tarly and refused marching when he was ordered instead he fought side by side with the usurper Stannis.

Randyll's betrayal was all to do with his good-daughter, the wolf girl must have done something to drive Randyll and his son to Stannis. She would be punished severely when the war was over as would her recently birthed pups.

Paxtor Redwyne was the other traitor; he left Kings Landing near the eve of battle against Mace's orders. Mace didn't know if Redwyne meant to side with Stannis or simply defend his lands from the Iron Born but it made no matter he would be punished when the time came.

He put all these things out of mind and thought on something more positive. He and his army had been instrumental in destroying Renly Baratheons army of sellswords and was to be rewarded for it. Beating Renly's forces had been much easier than he expected the imps plan had worked perfectly. Garlan and Mathis forced the bulk of Renly's army to a spot on the tourney ground where it was easy for Mace and his cavalry to ride them down.

He lost many men in the battle but it didn't matter as it meant that there was one less king challenging Joffrey's reign. This meant in turn there was one less threatening his daughter and his family in general.

It was two days after the battle on the Blackwater as it was being called and he was once again fully armoured with Garlan by his side. They were walking side by side into the throne room to receive praise and if Margery had done her job a reward for their services in the battle.

Walking down the length of the Throne room hundreds of lords, ladies, heirs and knights stood aside as he and Garlan stopped and knelt in front of the throne. Looking up he was pleased to see Margery leaning over whispering something in her betrotheds ear which caused the young king to smile wide.

Mace could see the small council all standing to the side of the king. "Rise" he heard Joffrey say loudly. Rising up he watched as the King stood up from the Throne and looked to the packed room. "Lord Mace Tyrell you have done your king and the whole of the seven kingdoms a great service. Without your loyal service our city would have fallen to my uncle the usurper Renly Baratheon. As reward for such valour and loyalty I Joffrey Baratheon king of the seven kingdoms grant you the lands of the western Stormlands. Those lands that border with the Reach shall be here after be considered part of the Reach. All the incomes from these lands shall be forever paid to the Lord of Highgarden." When Joffrey finished speaking Mace could hear the shocked gasps of many throughout the room and he couldn't blame them for he himself was in complete shock.

Getting to one knee once more he spoke for the first time "your grace you are too gracious. I only did what any loyal subject would do." Getting back up he looked at the shocked faces of the small council and couldn't have been happier.

The rest of the day was spent anointing over 200 new knights and creating a dozen new lords including Garlan who was given Horn Hill for his services in the battle. There was only one thing of note and that was Daario Naharis being made the lord of Bronzegate in the Stormlands. The king had taken a liking to the sellsword for being the one to bring down Renly. Mace would need to ensure the man was brought onside soon before he tried anything against his plans.

By the end of the day his family were in a much stronger position then they had been previously. Once again his family were Growing Strong

Smiling now as he walked into the small council chambers the following morning he took his usual seat across from the queen. Looking around the room he looked closely at Pycelle, Varys and Baelish and couldn't help but think that men from the Reach should hold their positions. He was brought out of his thoughts when Tyrion and Garlan entered the room deep in conversation.

"My lords excuse our lateness" the hand of the king said before taking his seat at the head of the table while Garlan took his seat next to Mace.

"My lords Renly Baratheon is defeated he sits in the black cells now regretting ever rebelling but the war is not won. Stannis Baratheon is and always was our major threat now we can turn our full attention to the man. First things first what news of the kingdoms" Tyrion said slowly.

Mace upon instinct looked to Lord Varys hearing what news the master of whispers had to tell. "My lord hand there is much my birds have told me which the council should hear. Stannis Baratheon has completely secured the northern Reach and is preparing for an attack it appears he is waiting for the royal armies to come to him" the man said in his usual voice which made Mace curse internally. He had thousands more men then Stannis but he wasn't sure would they march upon their own homes if it meant the possible death of their families.

"My lord hand perhaps it would be wise for us to attack the Stormlands drawing Stannis out of my lands and into his own" he said loudly.

Before the small man could answer tho Varys spoke up once more "my lord I would not advice such a tactic. Stannis has dispatched several thousand men to the Kingswood should any army try to entry the Stormlands they would no doubt be bleed dry" the master of whispers said with a smile on his face.

Looking down at the table he cursed once more and remained silent. "Lord Varys have you any news on Highgarden has it fallen to Samwell Tarly and Steffon Baratheon" Garlan asked. Highgarden how could he have forgotten he whipped his head up then and looked at the bald man.

"My lord there is good and bad news I'm afraid. If my birds are correct then Highgarden has fallen to the two young knights and their army. But do not fret my lord your wife, mother, brother and grandmother managed to escape prior to the fall of your home. They escaped on a ship with nothing but the clothes on their back, from what I have heard they are heading for the capital as we speak" the man from Lys said sombrely.

His lords castles had fallen to Stannis, his lords and people had betrayed Mace for Stannis but this was the final straw the man had gone too far. Standing up he slammed his fist into the table and spoke loudly "Stannis must be punished, I will march my full force south I don't care how secure he has made the northern lands. Our numbers alone are enough to beat the man and destroy his army"

Looking to his side at Garlan for support he was upset to see his son was shaking his head. Getting his attention the hand of the king spoke up. "My lord I can understand your anger but you heard Lord Varys Stannis is preparing for an attack. No doubt he and Lord Tarly want us to commit to retaking the Reach perhaps they have a plan to destroy your army or perhaps he wants to draw you out leaving the city undefended. We cannot be certain we must hold off sending out full might until we know more"

His face was turning red he knew it, he was never more angry in his entire life. "You expect me to do nothing while my people are slaughtered and my own home is taken from me" he shouted angrily.

Tyrion Lannister remained calm all the while he shouted at him and appeared to be thinking carefully before he finally spoke. "My lord you are right we need to do something but we cannot leave the king and the future queen your daughter undefended. As such I have talked with Lord Garlan prior to this meeting and we have decided that he and Lord Rowan will take 20000 men south. They will harass Stannis's forces as much as possible and retake Tumbleton and other northern towns giving us a foothold to retake the rest of the Reach. It will also bring food back to the city and ensure the army doesn't starve"

When the Imp finished speaking Mace was still angry but for different reasons now, Garlan had made plans with the Imp without his permission. All he could do was nod and retake his seat glaring between Garlan and the small Lannister.

"Now my lords what other news is there" Tyrion asks looking to Varys.

"My lord the west is still as it was as we last met more and more keeps, towns and castles are falling to the Northern and Vale forces. Lannisport and the Rock still remain untouched as do your fathers southern lands but there is little opposition against the Rebels" Varys said in his usual musical tone.

Mace was satisfied as the imp let out a large sigh. "What of my father does he still sit at Duskendale doing nothing or has he decided to act "the queen asks angrily.

"Indeed your grace Lord Tywin is still there but I do not think he will be there much longer. His host stands at 30000 now half Westerlands and half Crownlands forces. There has been reports of more and more Vale men coming down the High Road joining the Rebels so your father will need to move quick before he doesn't have that option" Varys says smiling all the time.

"What Vale lords have joined the rebels" Tyrion asks calmly.

Varys looks at a piece of paper in front of him before speaking once more "none of significance my lord most minor lords with a hundred of so men each. The prominent lords still within the Vale have all listened to Lysa Arryn's command it seems"

Why Lysa Arryn had not joined the Rebels Mace didn't know but he was glad of it they were struggling with the enemies they had he wasn't sure what they would do if the full might of the Vale was against them also.

"Lord Baelish you have boasted on numerous occasions of your friendship to lady Arryn, you will leave within the week for the Eyrie bring Lysa Arryn on side and you will be rewarded greatly." Tyrion said which brought a sly smile and a nod to Baelish's face.

"Pycelle what news of Dorne has Prince Doran accepted the match of his son to my niece?" the imp asked the old maester.

The old man woke slowly after hearing his name and spoke softly "not yet my lord but seeing as the Dornish have not joined with Stannis I think we can assume they will remain true to King Joffrey"

The rest of the council session passed by rather slowly with nothing of note happening except for Varys informing the council that Daenerys Targaryen has taken up residence in Qarth. After her horselord husband died she had to flee east with some savages and had to sell one of her dragon eggs to simply gain entry to the city. Mace couldn't help but laugh when he heard that, how the mighty had fallen the Targaryens were once the most powerful family in all the seven kingdoms now they were nothing. Mace made a silent promise to himself that that would never happen to his family.

A week after the small council session Mace and Margery watched as Garlan rode out of Kings Landing at the head of a 20000 strong army. His son promised to gain the foothold they needed to retake the Reach. Mace prayed that his son would be successful as they had come too far to fail now.

**Notes**

As always I own nothing but the Frosts.

Just an FYI - The next chapter is going to be one which I think people will not like as it changes a major part of the OC but it's what I wanted in the story.

As always reviews are welcome.


	36. Chapter 36

**Note**

I will have a Sam chapter in the Reach where Highgarden is attacked.

Also my note in the last chapter i said i would change an OC but I meant to say a canon character.

As always i own nothing and the more reviews the better.

**William Frost – Various Locations**

When Will's father had called him and Roland to the Godswood in Riverrun, he was expecting his father to congratulate them on what they did during the battles securing Riverrun and for defeating Jaime Lannister. He was right his father did praise them saying how he did themselves and their family proud but that wasn't the only thing he said.

Roland had been given command of their family's fleet to assault the Westerlands a job which would cover him and their men in glory. Will expected his father to give him command of their ground forces or something similar to that instead he was being sent as far away from the war as was possible. He had argued and shouted at his father then until his face was red and his hands were shaking. Throughout it all his father said nothing just stood there in silence.

When Will stopped shouting his father gave him a look which brought the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. Will had to look away his father's stare was so powerful. In that moment he understood why so many feared his father and how he had never been beaten in battle.

"Will what I ask of you is more important then what me and your brother will do in this war. Your actions could very well win us the war and ensure that the realm will be at peace for generations to come" his father said in the same calm manner which he had spoken the entire time before placing his hand on Will's shoulder.

Looking back up at his father he knew that there was no point arguing anymore so he merely nodded in acceptance of his mission.

He set off that very night with a hundred men whose loyalty couldn't be questioned. They reached Saltpans several days later after some hard riding, from there they sailed to Gulltown where three of his father's trade ships were waiting for them.

The captains of the ships were told of their mission but only them his father had been specific that they trust as few people as possible so the Lannisters didn't find out until the last possible moment.

Sailing from Gulltown to Pentos had been remarkably uneventful their ships were fast and small so they reached the port city in less time than he expected. Will had wanted to walk around the city and stretch his legs but unfortunately he couldn't neither could his men. A hundred northmen walking around Pentos would draw too much attention and they couldn't risk Varys finding out where they were.

Instead Will sent some of the sailors to the taverns and brothels along the docks to gather what information they could. It was after their second day at Pentos when Captain Snow returned but not alone with him came another captain of a ship loyal to his father who had just arrived in Pentos that morning.

"My lord I don't know if you remember me I am Jon Ryder my second cousin is one of your father's most loyal bannermen. I was last in the Pillar five years ago your father feasted me and my crew" Captain Ryder said his voice thick with a northern accent.

He had to think carefully before he finally spoke "Captain Ryder I remember you had returned from trading in the Jade Sea. You brought my lady mother an emerald necklace if I remember correctly"

Captain Ryder laughed then and spoke kindly "aye that was me your father always treated me and mine fairly and always gave a fair price on everything he bought from me. I heard about the troubles in the Riverlands I hope he and your brother are safe and well"

"My thanks captain, no doubt they'll have beaten the Lannisters before I return" he said jokingly.

"Knowing your lord father I wouldn't be surprised if that was true" the old sailor said.

The three men sat in silence after that for a few moments while Will looked at Captain Jon wondering could he trust the man. After a minute of silence Will decided that he had no choice he needed to take the risk. "Captain you no doubt have an idea why I and my men are in Pentos and why Captain Snow here brought you to me" he asked.

Jon Ryder sat there for a while with a small smile on his face before he finally spoke "the Targaryen girl"

"Yes Daenerys Targaryen" Will said showing as little emotion as he could. The very name still angered him, why his father considered the Targaryens mattered still confused him but none the less his father gave the order and he would follow it and deal with the girl.

"The last I heard her and what remains of her khalasar were seen heading into the Red Waste" Ryder said seriously. Damn it the Red Waste was on the other side of Essos it would take him longer than he would have liked to reach it and even if he did there was no guarantee the girl would be there or even be alive.

Sighing out loud he knew what he had to do, standing up he spoke in his most commanding and lordly voice. "Thank you captain I trust you can keep our meeting to yourself"

The old sailor was standing now as well "of course my lord but with your permission I would like to join you on your endeavour I believe I can be of some use"

Confused then Will listened carefully to what Ryder had to say and agreed with him that he could be of use and allowed him and his ship to join them. They set sail the following morning an hour before dawn while the streets and dock of Pentos were still quiet.

They travelled south for nearly two weeks bypassing Tyrosh and avoiding pirates near the Stepstones until they docked in Lys and resupplied. In Lys they learned of news from Westeros of how Will's uncle Stannis and the Stormlords were massing at Storms End and how Mace Tyrell had called his banners and were marching to defend the capital. He heard nothing about his father and brother but took this as a good thing. The most important thing they learned in Lys was how the Targaryen girl had made it through the Red Waste and was staying in Qarth trying to gather an army.

Despite the protests and objections of the sailors in his tiny fleet they set sail for Qarth the day after they arrived at Lys. He knew the men wanted to rest and enjoy the pleasures of Lys but they had no time to spare. Will understood they were angry and he couldn't blame them it had been months since he himself had enjoyed the company of a woman. He could still remember the red haired free woman he was with on his last trip to Giantsbane's village. She was wild and fun and the very thought of her could still bring a smile to his face.

He was brought out of thoughts when Cole Long burst into his cabin. "My lord there are ships gaining on us Captain Snow says they are slavers" Cole said breathing heavy. Nodding to his friend and second in command he stood up and grabbed his twin swords.

Rushing to the deck he saw three slave ships gaining on them fast. "Order the ships to turn around and face the slavers" he shouted to Cole. The slavers no doubt assumed they were trading ships they had no way of knowing that a hundred angry northmen were on board and were all itching for a fight.

As soon as the first slave ship came alongside Will could see the slavers on deck all with weapons in hand. "Now" he shouted out which caused him and his men to jump onto the slave ship. Landing hard he trusted both his swords into the firsts man chest killing the man instantly.

Moving fast he stabbed, slashed and trusted his way past from one side of the ship to the other leaving a line of bloodied bodies in his wake. Looking around he could the leader of the slavers cut down one of his men. Running as fast as he could he swung both his swords hard and fast clashing with the man's sword causing sparks to fly. Pushing hard he struck the man a dozen times causing him to bleed from numerous wounds.

Will watched as the slaver stumbled and his sword dropped to the deck. With a single swipe of one of his swords he took the man's head off. Before the man's body fell Will kicked it hard in the chest and he watched with a small smile as the body fell lifeless overboard.

Turning around he was pleased to see his men had killed each and every slaver and their blood had painted the deck red. "My lord we have control of the three slave ships, in the holds there are dozens of men, women and children all in chains. What are we to do with them" Cole asked all the while wiping the slaver blood out of his face.

"Release them we are not slavers. Tell them they are free to do as they please, the ships are theirs now" he said softly. After the slaves had been freed and the ten men he lost had been given to the sea they once again begun their journey to Qarth.

The rest of their journey to Qarth was uneventful with nothing of note happening. When the great trading city of Qarth came into view at dawn three weeks after their clash with the slavers he couldn't help but be amazed at the size and splendour of the great city.

Coming into dock he gave permission for the men to go and enjoy themselves he gave them all enough gold and silver to have a good time. Unfortunately for him he couldn't go and enjoy himself he had a mission to complete so with that in mind he ordered some of his men to go and search the city and find where the Targaryen girl was.

It proved to be as easy task it seemed the girl had taken up residence in a manse owned by one of the thirteen and was hosting anyone who wished to speak to her. Apparently she was trying to gather support and an army to retake the Iron Throne but had no success on either.

With Captain Ryder by his side he was now stood hooded outside the manse in question waiting for an audience with the girl. "The Khaleesi will see you now" a dothraki man said. They followed the man inside where he led them to a large chamber where Will saw Daenerys Targaryen for the first time sat atop a small throne with two knights flanking her.

**Daenerys Targaryen – Various locations **

No one could say that Daenerys Targaryen didn't live an interesting life; she was born during the greatest storm to hit Westeros in living memory and her life only get more interesting.

She however could not say that she lived a bad life for one who had lost her entire family bar her older brother. Her earliest memories were of her and Viserys living in Bravos with Ser Willem Darry. From what she could remember it was happy time even with Viserys there. She feared that when Ser Willem died and the servants had taken all their possessions and cast them from the house with the red door that she and Viserys would die or hunger or from the usurpers assassins.

Gladly she could not have been more wrong on both. A number of days after Ser Willem had died and she and Viserys had been sleeping on the streets of Bravos, a sailor whose father was from Pentos and his mother from the North found them and offered them a cabin on his ship. Confused and hungry they gladly accepted and from that day onwards they had always a roof over their heads and food in their bellies.

They went from ship to ship and house to house all across the west of Essos. Whenever one ship captain couldn't carry them any longer another appeared or a merchant who were always willing to keep them fed and safe. She found it strange that so many would do this and she asked Viserys on more than one occasion and every time he said that it was an honour to house the rightful king of the seven kingdoms. She didn't think it was that tho as most of those who housed them refused to listen to her brother talk about how the throne was rightfully his.

It was only at the manse of Illyrio Mopatis did anyone listen. The fat merchant seemed to be the only one that she could remember that played along with her brother. The man assured her brother that the lords and small folk alike all longed for her brother's return and that he was the king the people of Westeros loved and wanted.

It was after one of these conversations that Viserys came to her and informed her that she would be marrying Drogo as his army would be needed to retake the Iron Throne.

Her marriage to Drogo had been a scary prospect at first but eventually she grew to care for the man more than she thought possible. They grew even closer when she had become pregnant and she truly believed she would be happy for the rest of her days. She stood by her husband's side when he crowned her brother with molten gold making her the last Targaryen.

It was after Ser Jorah foiled an attempt to have her and her unborn child killed did she fear her life would not continue to be as good as it had been up to now. Ser Jorah told her that as long as she lived that the usurper would always try to kill her and that her and her child would never be safe.

After Drogo heard this he promised that he would bring his army across the narrow sea and kill the usurper reclaiming her birthright. Upon hearing this she for an instant thought that everything would work out but how she had been wrong.

Drogo and his army had sacked village after village town after town gathering enough slaves to sell to buy them ships to cross the sea. It was on one such attack did Drogo take a wound on his chest which became infected. The Lhazareen priestess Mirri Maz Durr had assured Dany that she could heal the wound and bring her Drogo back to her. Before the woman could help tho she was cut down by Drogo's bloodriders who forbad any mage from touching their Khal.

Her sun and stars died shortly after and in her grief she lost her baby boy. She couldn't grieve properly tho because as soon as Drogo died the Khalasar broke up and several new khalasars were formed. She had no choice but to flee with Ser Jorah and a hundred or so Dothraki who remained loyal to her, if she had stayed then she would have either been killed or been forced to go to Vaes Dothrak and spend the rest of her days there.

They had to flee east through the Red Waste, they spent what felt like a lifetime walking through the barren wasteland. Her people starved and died of thirst but still they carried on until they could go no further. Gaining shelter in a long abandoned city she sent her three strongest warriors out in search of life or water or anything that could sustain them.

It was after her third scout had returned did she feel hope rise once more in her. With him came a party from the great city of Qarth. Within the party was Xaro Xhoan Daxos one of the thirteen of Qarth. After much discussion with the emissaries she and her people were allowed entry to the city and would be given suitable accommodations. To gain all this she had to reluctantly part with one of her dragon eggs. She hated doing this as she felt that the eggs were her only true tie to her family but she had no choice it was either that or death.

She was in Qarth now and had been for several weeks, her people had recovered from their ordeal in the Red Waste and they were strong once more. In her time at Qarth much had changed she was adamant now she would return to Westeros and one day sit the Iron Throne. It was with this in mind that she went about petitioning all of the thirteen for gold, ships and soldiers to help her take back the throne.

Unfortunately it was not going all that well every merchant, captain, soldier and rich man within the city had denied her saying she stood no hope that either the Lannisters or the usurpers brothers would sit the throne. Her situation was getting steadily worse as well as the thirteen of Qarth had told her that she would not be able to stay much longer unless she gave up another egg something she would not do.

The only good thing that had happened was that Ser Barristan Selmy formally of the usurpers and her father's kingsguard had turned up pledging his sword to her. With the old kingsguard or queensguard as she was calling him came three ships from Illyrio Mopatis and a message asking her to return to Pentos and that together they would bring her to the throne. Daenerys had been hesitant to accept the merchant's request, true the man had helped her and Viserys in the past but most of his promises had been just that nothing ever came of them.

With what time she had left in Qarth she made it her business to meet as many people as she could that could give any aid to her to help return to Westeros. She sat now in the meeting chamber in the manse with Sers Barristan and Jorah on either side waiting on a sea captain and his companion.

She watched as the two hooded men walked into the large room stopping ten feet from where she sat and gave a small bow of their heads. The man in front took down his hood and seemed very familiar to her for seem reason. "Princess I don't know if you remember me but you spent several weeks aboard my ships many years ago. We travelled from Tyrosh to Myr" the man said.

It took Dany awhile before she remembered that journey she must have been nine close to ten. "Captain Ryder of course you were most kind, you gave me a blue rose from our homeland did you not" she asked hoping she was thinking of the right man.

"Indeed I did princess" Captain Ryder said in response.

Ignoring the fact that she was being called princess she carried on speaking "what brings you to Qarth captain"

She saw as the man gave a glance to his side at his still hooded companion. "I came with to make introductions between yourself and my companion" he said nervously.

Turning her full attention to the hooded man she spoke in her most queenly voice. "My friend there is no need for hoods here please let tell me why you wished to meet me"

What followed confused her beyond words. The hooded man revealed his face and what happened next was a blur, Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah rushed in front of her swords drawn. Her dothraki seeing this jumped into action and surrounded the two men.

Standing up she shouted out as loud as she could "what is the meaning of this Sers, these men are guests"

Without moving from their defensive positions she heard Ser Barristan speak "your grace this man is no friend of yours. He is the son of Lord Rickard Frost, one of Stannis Baratheons key allies"

Looking at the man properly now she could see that he was a handsome man a year or two younger than her maybe. He had the darkest eyes and hair that she had ever seen before and if she remembered correct these were distinctive to the Frost in the North. She was certain he had a slight smile on his face and she couldn't help but be impressed at how the man didn't seem to flinch as he was surrounded by swords.

Before getting a chance to speak the Frost lord spoke up "your knights are correct princess I am William Frost second born son of Lord Rickard Frost. I have come unarmed and only wish to talk I have no intention to cause you any harm I give you my word" the man said speaking only to her ignoring everyone else.

"Put down your swords, lord Frost can do little to me outnumbered and unarmed as he is" she said retaking her seat. "My queen this man cannot be trusted" ser Jorah said unmoving from his spot.

"I gave you an order Ser either follow it or leave my service" she said loudly causing both her guardians to move to her side once more. With that done she turned her attention once more to the Northerner "why is it you have come Lord Frost I would have thought you would be off fighting the Lannisters and Tyrells in your false king's name" she said calmly.

Looking her up and down the man took his time to respond "Princess what I have to discuss his highly sensitive are you sure all those within this room can be trusted. The man said looking to Ser Jorah as he said the final bit.

"She is not a princess she is the rightful Queen and you will show her respect Frost" Jorah said angrily which only seemed to amuse the man.

Defusing the tension she spoke up once more "all those here have proven their loyalty to me Lord Frost whatever you can say to me can be said in front of them."

Nodding the northerner spoke once more "Princess I have come under orders from my father and with permission from his grace Stannis Baratheon." Once again Jorah spoke up moving towards the man "Stannis Baratheon is no king merely a usurper like his brother and all others who attempt to claim the throne"

Tired of Jorah's outbursts coupled with desire to hear what the usurper wanted she stood once more. "Silence Jorah I will not tell you again" she said with as much power that she could manage which seemed to work as the man coward back to his original place.

Nodding to Frost he began speaking once more "as I was saying Princess I have come with a proposition. His grace Stannis Baratheon wishes to propose a match between yourself and the kings son and heir my cousin Robar Baratheon"

She couldn't remember a time in her life when she was truely speechless all she could do was look on in disbelief. When she finally regained her composure she looked at her two knights and could see they were both equally shocked.

Struggling to find the words Frost spoke once more "princess I can understand that you were not expecting this and will require some time to think over what I have said. With your leave I will return to my ship and return tomorrow and we can speak once more." When the northerner finished speaking all she could do was nod and she watched as the two men walked out leaving her head spinning.

Retiring to the manse solar now with her two loyal knights she spoke softly "what do you make of this offer is it genuine"

Jorah spoke first in his usual gruff tone "my queen Frost and Stannis cannot be trusted no doubt they will kill you either way. You are the rightful queen you shouldn't have to make any deals with the usurper"

She nodded then and turned to Ser Barristan to hear his thoughts. The old man seemed to be thinking carefully and took his time before he responded. "Your grace you are indeed the rightful queen there is no doubt about that but I would give this offer some serious thought. I do not believe that Lords Frost or Stannis would kill you as Ser Jorah suggests. I served on the small council for many years with Stannis Baratheon and he is a hard man but he is also a decent and honourable one. He and Lord Frost both condemned the killing of Princess Elia and her children. Frost himself attempted to kill both men who committed the atrocities. If you were to accept the offer then you would be queen one day after Stannis dies you would rule by Robar Baratheon's side" when the Ser Barristan finished speaking she could see the anger boiling in Jorah's face.

Before the old bear said anything to rash she spoke up "Ser Barristan what do you know of this Robar?"

"I met the boy only a handful of times when he came to kings landing or when Robert travelled to Storms End. From what I can remember he is a decent and strong willed boy. He has the strength and ferocity associated with his father house and the brains and skills from his mothers" Barristan said kindly.

"Your grace you cannot mean to accept this offer you are the rightful Queen. Return to Westeros without Frost and countless lords will flock to your banner and you will take the throne and rule by yourself" Jorah said angrily.

She thought carefully on, Viserys always thought the same thing but he was a fool. "Why would they make such an offer" she asked both men.

Jorah as ever spoke first "they fear your return my queen they know that if the people had their choice they would always pick a Targaryen ruler"

"I do not believe that to be the whole truth your grace. Yes many would flock to your cause but even more would not. I have told you what your father did to the realm the lords and smallfolk will not have forgotten that." Barristan said.

"Thank you both for your council. You may leave now I wish to think on everything before I make a decision" she said before she watched both men bow and leave.

She was awake most of the night thinking on everything, what she decided tomorrow would change her life no matter what. She had to make sure she picked wisely.

Waking a little after dawn the next morning she called for Irri to dress her and send word to call Lord Frost. The second part wasn't needed as she found out when she walked into the gardens surrounding the manse. Stood outside the gate were William Frost and two others northerners by the looks of them.

She was sat now at a large table placed in the garden with her town knight stood behind her, across from her sat William Frost and behind him stood his two men.

She spoke first this time to show Frost she was a force to be reckoned with "Lord Frost I have given your offer much consideration and I cannot agree to the betrothal without knowing more."She said in her most commanding voice which the northerner nodded to indicating for her to carry on.

"Why is it exactly your king wishes me to marry his son" she asked the man.

"His grace wants only peace and sees that a union between his son and you will ensure that peace. When my uncle defeats the Lannisters and sits the throne he wishes the realm to know peace but that cannot happen if you are here in Essos gathering an army. He knows that you will one day attempt to return to Westeros and countless thousands will die needlessly. With your marriage to Robar and the Lannisters defeated the realm would be at peace" Frost said all the while keeping his voice calm.

Daenerys could see the sense in what she heard but still see had doubts. "You wish for me to be a figure head simply marrying your cousin and give him and heir and be put aside" she asked angrily.

Her anger only grew when she saw Frost begin to laugh. "Excuse me princess I am not laughing at you, I am laughing at the thought of a 'figure head' as you call it. My aunt Bethany is married to his grace and she is anything but a figure head. She ruled the Stormlands when his grace was serving on the small council. My uncle Stannis sought her council and opinion above all others, and I believe that his grace will want the same for his son. You will RULE by Robar's side of that I have no doubt"

Somewhat relieved at hearing this, they spoke on the finer details of the betrothal for well over half the day. Frost had no issues with her Dothraki coming to Westeros or with Ser Barristan it was with Jorah did they have a problem. It took the better part of an hour before Frost reluctantly agreed that Ser Jorah would be pardoned of his slavery charges.

With the discussions finished both she and Frost signed a pact agreeing to the betrothal. When she signed and affixed her family seal to the piece of paper she got a shiver down her spine and she couldn't help but fear that she may have just signed her own death warrant.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes**

I'm glad people like the match between Daenerys and Robar.

As always I own nothing and the more reviews the better.

**Ser Jon Wolf – Various Locations **

The war to seat Stannis Baratheon on the throne was going better than anyone thought possible, which pleased Jon more than words could describe.

He had met the would be king when Jon was still squiring for Lord Frost. Jon thought that the man was a bit cold or distant but when he asked Lord Frost this his old mentor merely laughed and said that was Stannis but that he knew few men more honourable or devoted to their families. This coupled with Jon's own father's last request was that the north to support the man's claim was enough for Jon to pledge that he would not rest until Baratheon sat the iron throne.

It was with all this in mind Jon went into battle in the whispering wood and outside the walls of Riverrun and left a mountain of bodies in his wake. He was declared a hero and a slayer of Lannisters. He didn't feel like a hero tho he felt saddened and sickened by all the death that he had caused. With all this in mind he sought out advice from the man who had been a father to him.

The night before they left Riverrun for the Westerlands Jon had gone to his old mentor and asked for some advice. Jon had never seen his old mentor look so sad or serious, "Jon war is not like the singers would have us believe. It is a bloody and horrible thing. The things you are feeling are normal and I would be concerned if you did not feel them" Rickard said reassuringly.

Still uncertain Jon spoke unsure how Rickard would take it "during Robert's rebellion did you feel guilty for taking so many lives."

He watched a strange look appear on his mentor's face before he finally spoke much softer and quieter then he had previously."What I did during the rebellion still haunts me to this day Jon. I took more lives than I care to remember but every life lost helped ensure that a mad man was removed from power and that justice was served. Ahead of us lies a path filled with death and destruction and we both will have to do things that will eat away at us but remember we do all these things so that the realm can know peace. I wholeheartedly believe that if anyone bar Stannis sits the throne then the seven kingdoms will be doomed."

Jon spent the entire journey from Riverrun to the Golden Tooth thinking on what Lord Frost had said barely speaking to anyone. It was not until Robb came to him one morning to say that Grey Wind had found a way to circumvent the tooth did Jon snap back and push whatever thoughts he had from his mind.

Their host mainly consisted of North or Vale men with the exception of the Freys, 18000 men in all half of which were Vale men. This however was divided by the tooth Lord Frost took 3000 men and promised that he would secure the entrance to the Westerlands and follow suit.

The remaining 15000 men were commanded by Robb and Lord Yohn Royce; they took the mountain pass and ended up in the heart of the Westerlands unbeknownst to the army being mustered by Stafford Lannister.

The Battle of Oxcross was a slaughter pure and simple Stafford Lannister thought he safe in his own lands and was foolish enough not to set any sentries, which proved to be his downfall. Robb sent men to cut the lines that held the Lannister horses and he and Robb sent in Ghost and Grey Wind which maddened the hoses and sent them trampling through the Lannister camp. Seeing this Robb gave the command that their entire force attack the scattered and confused Lannisters.

All he could remember was slashing and stabbing to his left and right bringing man after man down. Occasionally looking to his side to make sure that Robb was still alive and well he needn't have bothered tho as Robb's guard was doing an excellent job protecting their liege lord. Throughout the battle he could feel Ghost ripping throats out and clawing hearts from Lannister chests and was pleased to see that this was making the Lannister men in front of him flee in fear.

The battle if it could even be called that ended when Lord Karstark took the head off Stafford Lannister getting some semblance of revenge for his dead son. He sat now in what was Lannisters command tent with the commanders of their rebel force. "My lords we won a great victory today, with the Lannister army defeated here there is no other force within the Westerlands that can pose a threat to us." Robb said which caused a roar of approval to go up in the tent.

When the lords and knights quietened down Robb spoke once more "We have had word from Rolland Frost, his attacks on the coast have been a complete success he has taken Banefort and is moving to Fair Isle and Kayce and should take them easily enough. We have also had word from Lord Frost he has taken the Tooth and the Leffords have pledged themselves to his graces cause. They are gathering what men remain to them and will march to meet us soon."

There was some grumbling at that especially from those lords who had lost sons or friends to the Lannisters but Robb soon silenced that with a wave of his hand. "My lords the Leffords joining our cause is a good thing, it means we will have another ally with us when we take Tywin Lannisters head off" Robb said which brought a roar of laughter from the men.

Waiting for the laughter to die down Robb spoke once more this time much more serious. "My lords although there is no significant force left to oppose us the Lords of the Westernlords will still hold out for they fear Tywin Lannister too much. It is because of this that Lord Royce and I have decided to split the army. I will take 5000 men and move to Ashemark taking the Marbrand castle before moving onto the Crag. Lord Royce will take another 6000 men and capture the gold mines at Nunns Deep, Castamere and in the Pendric Hills. Maege you will take 1000 men and escort what prisoners we have taken to the Golden Tooth, when you have done this return and drive what livestock you find to the Riverlands. Our remaining 2000 men will be split in two Lord Umber you and Ser Jon will take 1000 men each and scour the central Westerlands. Bring Sarsfield, Deep Den, Hornvale and all other castles or keeps you can under control is that understood"

When Robb finished speaking he looked to Jon and despite his shock at being trusted with such a force he nodded and promised that he would not fail. A sentiment that was loudly agreed with by Lord Umber and Lady Mormont.

That had been four days ago and Jon now sat at the head of 1000 strong host awaiting the meagre garrison of Hornvale. Jon had sent small groups of men to harass and draw out the soldiers of House Brax in an attempt to weaken the already weak castle of Hornvale. "Ser Jon they are coming close to two hundred men with only 50 cavalry" said one of scouts out of breath.

"Good order the men into position" Jon said in his most lordly voice.

200 men, Jon was surprised by that he didn't think the Brax's had that many men still in the Westerlands but it made no matter his forces outnumbered them five to one. Gripping his sword tight now he looked out at the hilly terrain and waited for the Brax unicorn to come into view.

Seeing the purple unicorn he gave the command to charge, riding hard his 1000 strong host quickly caught up with the now fleeing Brax men. Surrounding the Brax force he sat in silence watching the fear and hatred spread among their faces. With the Brax men completely surrounded he shouted out loudly "men of the west your lord is dead, Ser Rupert Brax your lords brother was slain not five days ago at Oxcross. Surrender now or ye will join them in death"

Fearing for a minute that he would be the cause of even more death he was pleased when one by one each man threw down their weapons. Riding to Hornvale now with the castellan of the castle trying to persuade the man that if he ensured the remaining garrison within the castle opened the gates peacefully then Jon would guarantee their safety. "Ser Boris I give you my word that your family will be spared if they surrender. If they refuse however then your men riding with us now will be slaughtered and I will storm the castle and level it. Hornvale's destruction will be an example to all those in the Westerlands who refuse to comply" Jon said in his most commanding voice.

Jon thought his threats had worked as Ser Boris the bastard brother of the new lord of Hornvale had goner paler than Jon thought possible. Reaching the castle just after nightfall Jon gave orders for Ser Boris to enter the castle and speak with whoever was in charge. He also gave orders for his men to get in position and be ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Attack wasn't necessary as the gates were opened an hour after Ser Boris entered the Brax castle. Riding into the mountainous castle with his men closely following he stopped in the yard and saw Ser Boris, two women, three children and the castle household. Without saying a word his men went to the walls and secured the castle completely.

The following morning Jon sat in the lords solar talking with the late Lord Brax's wife. "My lady as agreed with Ser Boris you and your family will be spared under the understanding that you will support his Grace Stannis Baratheon"

Waiting for the older woman to nod in compliance Jon spoke once more. "Also to ensure your loyalty you must send one of your grandsons to the Golden Tooth where he will be in turn sent to Riverrun. The boy will be serve as page for Lord Tully"

"My lord please there is a war on it is too dangerous to travel" Lady Brax pleaded.

"I'm afraid it is not up for discussion the boy will be sent, you may send ten of your own men with him as far as the tooth. After passing into the Riverlands he will be safe with a couple of my own men" Jon responded which seemed to satisfy the woman.

"As for the rest of your men 150 of them will be joining me when I leave here, leaving 50 of your own and 50 of mine to ensure that Hornvale is safe is there any problem with that" Jon asked knowing the woman couldn't refuse.

Marching from Hornvale two days later he met with the Greatjon and his men and learned of their success taking Sarsfield and Deep Den. The former of which had been reduced to a smouldering pile for refusing to surrender.

After much discussion with the Greatjon they both decided that they would march south together to take Silverhill. It was the morning they were supposed to march south when a rider came to them saying that Lord Frost and his men were fast approaching and begged they wait for him.

The rider hadn't been wrong two hours later Rickard Frost and over 3000 men a mixture of northerners, Vale men and men from the Tooth arrived at their camp ready and longing for a fight.


	38. Chapter 38

**Rickard Frost – Various Locations**

Rickard was still thinking of what Alysanne Lefford had asked him two days after he arrived at the Golden Tooth. He was feasting with his men and those Westernmen who had joined their cause when Lord Lefford's daughter turned to him and asked was the Iron Throne worth all the death and destruction.

The girl had not asked out of anger but was sincerely asking. All those in ear shot stopped talking and turned to Rickard to hear what he would say. He thought carefully before he responded and when he did he spoke as honestly as he could.

"My lady the Iron Throne is a beacon, not a beacon of power or wealth but a beacon for the people. Whoever sits the throne will be the one who lords and common folk alike look upon for reassurance and security. A person that would defend and protect the people through war, famine and winter not just through peace time. Joffrey Waters is a boy who if reports are correct beats woman and kills all those who displease him, he does not care about the people and has proven this time and time again. Stannis Baratheon is a man bound by honour. I remember when I arrived at Storms End during the last war I learned that Stannis was starving right alongside his people. He divided all the food they had equally so that no one man no matter their station in life received more than the next. Tell me is that not the kind of king that you would wish to have"

After he finished speaking he was pleased to see that the girl seemed to take what he said to heart. This however did not stop him asking himself her question over and over again and each and every time he came to the same conclusion that this war was necessary if only to secure peace for future generations.

It was with this peace in mind that Rickard had done everything thus far. He had sent his son to the other side of the world with the hopes of securing an alliance that would bring the war to end as quickly as possible. It was for the sake of peace that he begged Robb Stark to allow any western lord to join their cause on condition they renounce Joffrey and Tywin Lannister.

He had doubts from time to time whether he was doing things the right way but he was reassured only yesterday that all his work was paying off. He had sent Gregor Clegane's head to Dorne the day after he cut it off after the battle of the green fork. With the head he sent a letter for Prince Doran asking that he support Stannis or at least not support Joffrey.

The men he sent to Dorne had returned the day he was marching from the Tooth. With them came a letter from the Prince of Dorne. Prince Doran had thanked him for finally getting justice for his sister and her children's murder and also assured him that Dorne would remain neutral throughout the war. Although disappointed that the Dornish were not joining them he was relieved that they weren't joining the Lannisters/Tyrells.

It was with this good news and the news that his son Rolland was having complete success on campaign along the western coast that Rickard smiled as he and his army rood out. His army was over 3000 strong and was made up of Northern, Vale and Western men.

Riding through the Westerlands he could see the signs of war everywhere, crops were burned, bodies lay dead on the road side and he could see smoke rising from various spots on the horizon. Three days into their slow march his scouts reported seeing northern forces several hours from them. He gave the command to quicken their march and was pleased to arrive at the camp of the Greatjon Umber and one of his former squires Jon Wolf.

"My lord it is good to see you" Jon said much happier then Rickard had last seen him. It appeared his advice had helped his former squire to deal with the realities of war."And you Jon I have heard of the defeat of Stafford Lannister this is good news" he said in reply. Rickard, Jon, the GreatJon and lord Lefford spent the following three or four hours catching each other up and the discussing what they should do next. Jon and Umber wanted to attack Silverhill but Rickard thought it wiser to meet up with his son and together attack Lannisport by land and sea.

Before Rickard could voice a strong argument one of his scouts burst in "my lords there is an army approaching" the man said out of breath.

Seeing the confusion on his fellow lords faces he speaks "what banner is this army flying?"

"The Twin towers of the Freys my lord" the scout responded his voice back to normal.

Unsure as to why the Freys were on the march he and the lords Umber and Lefford rode out to meet them with a company of men. It took a little over an hour before the Frey host came into sight, close to 2000 men the full force of Frey soldiers in the West by the looks of it. Riding towards the head of the column he could see Ryman Frey the heir of the Crossing.

"Ser Ryman I heard you were with Lord Stark why is it you and your men are marching east" he asked in his most imposing voice which caused the heavy heir to cower slightly. Rickard waiting for the man to regain what little courage he had and respond.

"Me and mine will not fight alongside an oath breaker like Robb Stark" Frey said angrily before spitting on the ground.

"Who are you calling an oath breaker weasel" the Greatjon bellowed angrily.

Putting his arm out to stop the giant Umber from attacking the Frey man, he spoke once more. "Ser, Robb Stark is an honourable man I'm sure whatever has been done can be rectified"

Black Walder stepped forward then and recounted all that had happened since the army separated. Rickard was shocked to hear of the Iron Born attacks on the north and Robb Stark's marriage to some Westerling girl and was truely horrified when he heard of the apparent deaths of Bran and Rickon Stark at Winterfell.

After being told all this Rickard and his men rode back to their camp as quick as possible. Lord Umber had wanted to attack the Freys for abandoning Robb but Rickard forbade it. Yes they had left Robb but they had not denounced Stannis as their king, not yet anyway.

Arriving back at their camp he informed Jon about what they had heard and was never sadder when he saw his former squire hear the news about his brothers. Deciding that they needed to discover what exactly was happening in the North and with Robb Stark. Rickard, Jon and a hundred men set out that night for the Crag. Rickard left Lords Umber and Lefford in charge of the army with Lord Ryder given command of the Western Shore men. Ryder was smart and loyal he would make sure that nothing foolish was done.

They rode their horses hard and fast and near about killed them but it was worth it as they made it to the Crag a couple of days later. Riding towards the old and crumbling castle Rickard could see Northern and Vale men everywhere. Entering the castle yard he and Jon dismounted and they made for the keep.

Grabbing the first man he saw he asked where Robb was. All but running down the halls of the small castle they barged into the solar without knocking and saw Robb, Yohn, Roose Bolton and Lord Glover all who were looking at the him and Jon.

"Lord Rickard, Jon what are ye doing here" Robb Stark said loudly.

Before Rickard could respond Jon spoke his voice laced with anger "is it true"

Meeting his brother's gaze he spoke quieter than before "aye the Iron Born have taken the Moat, Deepwood Moot and Winterfell and have attacked a number of other places"

"And yet you sit here doing nothing marrying some Western whore and forsaking your promise to the Freys" Jon shouted angrily.

Seeing that both Jon's and Robb's face were going red he spoke for the first time to diffuse the situation. "My lord what news is there of the north how many Iron Born have attacked"

It was Glover who responded his voice thick with worry "perhaps 30 long ships if not less from the reports we have heard the majority of the Iron Fleet has sailed south attacking the Reach. Theon Greyjoy has declared himself king."

The last bit came as a surprise Greyjoy was a fool he knew but he didn't think the boy insane. "What of my son has word been sent to him to sail back to the North and destroy the Greyjoys?"

Robb spoke once more his face still red and his voice still angry "yes Rolland is on his way he should be here by the end of the week. I will return to the north with the fleet and kill Theon for the traitor that he is"

Uncertain whether this was wise he was just about to speak when Roose Bolton beat him to it."My lord I do not believe that you yourself should return to the North. You will need to make amends with the Freys as soon as possible. Right now they are still supporting his grace Stannis but should the Lannisters get to them then our cause would suffer greatly"

For once Rickard was in complete agreement with the pale lord of the Dreadfort and spoke in support of his plan. "I agree with Lord Bolton my lord the Freys could cause havoc if not brought back onside and Lord Frey is a prickly man he will require an apology and recompense for your slight to him and his family"

Rickard was pleased to see that Robb's resolve was waning and words from his brother set him straight. "Robb we need the crossing if not for King Stannis but for us so that we can have safe passage to the North if more men are needed to deal with the Iron Born" Jon said still angry.

After hearing what Jon had to say Robb finally relented and agreed he would not go North and would return to the Riverlands and bring the Freys back on side. He did this only on the condition that Jon return to the North and lead the campaign to kill Greyjoy and the rest of the Iron Born.

Robb Stark left the Crag two days later with his new wife and the Northern forces. Rickard remained behind with Jon, Lord Glover, Yohn Royce, the Vale army and his own guard awaiting Rolland and the fleet.

His son and their men anchored off the Crag three days later and Rickard sat now in the Lords Solar waiting on his son. He had spent the last number of days hearing reports of the war and how it was going throughout the realm. Rickard was pleased to learn of Renly's defeat on the Blackwater and of Stannis's success in the Reach. More and more men from both the Reach and even the Vale were joining their cause. What perhaps pleased Rickard the most was hearing of his sons success taking every major coastal castle and keep along the coast with the exception of Lannisport.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door and couldn't have been happier to see his son enter the room followed closely behind by Yohn, Glover and Jon.

Standing up immediately he crossed the room and embraced his son tightly "father it is good to see you well" Rolland said softly.

Talking briefly with his son before he indicated for the three men to take their seats he spoke loudly "Rolland by now you have heard of the Iron Born attacks. Lord Robb has tasked you and Ser Jon with the freeing of the northern lands from the Iron Born scum."

Looking at his son he could see that he had a strange look on his face and knew that something was wrong. "Father I have indeed heard of the Iron Born attacks but from the Iron Born themselves not from any of our allies"

Confused by this he asked his son what he meant. "Father after taking Crakehall Iron Born ships appeared off the coast bearing Harlow banners. I sailed out to meet them and they told us of Greyjoy's attacks. I brought with me Ser Harras Harlow he is outside with my men under guard. I think you should hear what the man has to say"

When Rolland finished speaking Rickard was confused but none the less sent for the Iron Born knight to be brought in. They waited in silence for Harlow to arrive and could sense the tension in the room as soon as he appeared. Rickard could see Jon's face full with anger at the sight of the Iron Born.

"My lord my thanks for allowing an audience, I have come under orders from my father he asked me to deliver you this letter" Harlow said before handing Rickard a letter sealed with the Harlow Sable.

_Rickard,_

_By the time you receive this Theon and Euron Greyjoy will have begun their attacks on your homeland and on the Reach. I have tried and failed to stop my nephew's foolishness he is too much like his father to listen to reason. _

_I have all the lords of Harlow and most of the Lords of Blacktyde with me and have all declared their loyalty for his Grace Stannis Baratheon._

_I have sent my son with 30 long ships all full of men loyal to me who will follow whatever orders you give them. My people have bleed too long under Greyjoy control allow them to fight with you to prove their loyalty to the true king._

_Rodrik Harlow_

He read the letter three times before he took in everything, as soon as he heard of the Iron Borns attacks he wondered by Lord Harlow had allowed it but now he knew. Thinking on everything carefully he took his time to speak all the while look at the men gathered.

"Very well Ser Harras you and your men will join the campaign to free the north from your fellow countrymen. There will be no leniency every Iron Born will be killed do you have a problem with that?" he asked loudly.

Ignoring the protests from Jon and Glover, Harlow responded "none my lord I and my men will prove our loyalty"

Nodding to the knight he ordered him to return to his ship and ready his ships to move at a moment's notice. After the man left Rickard explained to the remaining men what Rodrik Harlow's letter said and assured them all that Harlow could be trusted.

Despite protests Jon, Rolland and Glover all followed his orders and the following day the northern and Iron born fleet set sail for the North. Rickard watched alongside Yohn as the fleet sailed off into the horizon, saying a silent prayer to the gods that his son and former squire remain safe and alive.

He had given Rolland and Jon very clear orders, kill the entire Iron Born force within the North and then return south as quickly as possible. Roland had asked was the entire fleet necessary especially now that Harlow ships men had joined them but Rickard didn't want to take the risk so they all went as ordered.

With the majority of the northern forces after leaving the Westerlands only a thousand of his men remained along with 6500 Vale men and close to 2000 Western men who had joined them remained under his control. Their force was strong yes but too weak to take Lannisport or Casterly Rock. Rickard would have had more men but the Greatjon's, Jon's and his own men that came west had returned with Robb Stark.

It was with this in mind that Rickard decided that they were of no more use in the Westerlands so they marched back East. Too long Tywin Lannister sat untouched and unpunished it was time for him to suffer for what his family had done.


	39. Chapter 39

Notes

Publicola – I understand where you're coming from about the 'stations of canon' but I feel like the general events would remain the same even with the additions of the Frosts. Thanks for the comments tho I took them under advisement and will see can more changes happen in the story.

As always the more reviews the better.

**Catelyn Stark – Riverrun **

Her whole life she was waiting on someone, first it was her father then Ned and now possibly the most tiring of them all Robb. Her son had been gone for weeks now he lead the Northern, Vale and Frey forces to the West and if reports were correct the army had decimated all Lannisters they came up against.

Since her son had been gone Catelyn had been busy, her brother Edmure left her in charge of running Riverrun while he rode south to Harrenhal. Edmure had been nothing but a headache since he was forbidden from riding to the Westerlands. That coupled with the taking and freeing of Stoney Sept had caused her brother to be angry with everyone.

She could understand his anger their people were all but slaughtered by Fossoway forces at Stoney Sept and as the Riverlands heir it was his duty to punish the men from the Reach. But that was refused to him as well; Lord Cuy and the host he commanded couldn't wait for Edmure and marched to free the town with tremendous success. Of the 10000 Reach men who had entered the Riverlands only one remained Lord Fossoway who was at this very moment a prisoner.

It was after the freeing of Stoney Sept did Edmure decide that he was needed to the south to better protect their borders in case Tywin Lannister or Mace Tyrell tried anything. She didn't think this was a good idea herself but her uncle for once agreed with her brother saying that the only challenge they faced now was to the south.

So they left the majority of the Riverlands forces over 16000 men that were camped around Riverrun marched south to Harrenhal, Maidenpool and other southern castles joining the Northern and Vale armies stationed to the south. Leaving only 2000 men either within or camped outside Riverrun.

She was not too concerned with their reduced numbers as the Lannisters would be mad to try and attack Riverrun as she held too many of them and their lord's prisoner.

Putting these thoughts out of her mind she left her chamber and made her way to her father's solar. Passing the training yard she smiled as she saw Arya practicing her 'dancing' with Syrio Forel. She was hesitant at first about letting her daughter continue with her training but decided it was best for Arya to be able to defend herself. Watching Arya she couldn't help but think of her other daughter Sansa. She had received a raven four weeks ago from Sansa saying of the birth of her twins Eddard and Elana Tarly.

Catelyn was never happier when she heard that she was a grandmother and that her daughter was happy and safe at Horn Hill. Walking into her father's solar she took her seat behind the large oak desk and waited for the three men to arrive.

She didn't have to wait long before Maester Aaron, Ser Kyle (Riverrun's master at arms) and Lord Bracken the commander of the army at Riverrun. Catelyn had picked Lord Bracken personally for the position she wanted a man she knew and trusted to be in charge of the castles defence.

"My lords thank you for coming it has been over a week since we last met, is there anything of import that we need hear" she asked in her most ladylike manner.

Lord Bracken spoke first "my lady the war is going in our favour in all corners of the realm. Our forces in the west are having nothing but success I have heard of nothing but victories and Lannister deaths. Following Renly Baratheons defeat Ser Garlan Tyrell rode south with a large host of men and took Tumbleton and Bitterbridge from his grace. Their hold on the Bitterbridge lasted only a few hours as forces commanded by Lord Tarly routed them and sent them bloodied retreating back to the Crownlands."

"That is good what of Tywin Lannister has he stirred himself from Duskendale yet" she asked fearing for her brother and uncle.

A troubling look crossed lord Brackens face then and he spoke seriously "Indeed my lady hearing of the attacks on his homeland and no doubt from pressure from his lords he attempted to cross into our lands. Your brother led the defence with the aid of the Vale men and was able to expel Tywin once more but not before our forces sustained heavy losses. Your brother sustained a sever wound as well but if my reports are correct he will recover. Unfortunately the people of Maidenpool were not so lucky the town was sacked by the old lion apparently your brother ordered the forces commanded the northern forces at the town to move further north to secure the entrance to the Vale."

Cursing Edmure internally she hoped their uncle would make sure to take full control of the forces in the south now. "How severe were the losses" Maester Aaron asked the lord of Stone Hedge.

"Close to 7000 rivermen died while the Western army only lost 2000 or so. The battle could have been worse if not for the quick thinking of the Blackfish who lead the northern men and their mammoths on a pushing campaign" Lord Bracken said.

"Very well what news of the castle garrison are they trained and ready to defend against whatever should come" she asked Ser Kyle.

"Indeed my lady with the aid of your daughters Bravosi we have trained the green boys left here into a strong and capable force" Ser Kyle said happily.

Nodding to the man she turned her attention to the young maester "what of our food supplies have the harvest been taken in"

The young maester glances quickly to his notes before speaking "we are fully supplied as are most castles, keeps and town. Unlike previous wars the riverlands is fairing much better. I have also sent word to attempt one last planting before winter and if the gods are good that will be as bountiful as the last"

Nodding to the men she smiled and brought the meeting to an end retiring to her chamber where she was supping with Arya and her recently found Direwolf.

"How goes your lessons" she asked her youngest daughter.

Catelyn was pleased to see a smile spread quickly across her face. "Syrio says I'm doing well and that my speed with outmatch any enemy strength." She was happy for her daughter that she finally found something she loved but couldn't help but pity her future Frey husband.

Before getting a chance to question her daughter any further Maester Aaron burst into the room out of breath and clutching a piece of paper. Taking the letter from his shaking hand she read it four or five times before the words sunk in. Her two babies were gone and Winterfell was ruined. Everything went dark.

She awoke two days later in her chamber with Arya and Maester Aaron sitting by her bedside. "My lady thank the gods I feared you would not wake" the maester said before handing her some honeyed water.

The maester informed her that she passed out after reading the letter about Theon Greyjoys betrayal. Through it all she looked at her youngest daughter and could see the rage in her eyes. It took her another 2 days to get back on her feet and in that time she heard of the Iron Born attacks on the North and Reach by 'King Theon' and his uncle.

In the weeks that followed they heard of the Freys abandoning Robb for some reason and their return to the Crossing and of her son and the bulk of his army crossing back into the Riverlands. They had reports of the Western Fleet commanded by Rolland Frost and Ned's son returning to the North intending to put the Iron Born to the sword. For the first time in a long time she prayed for Ned's son, that he found Theon Greyjoy and make him suffer painfully for what he did.

Putting those thoughts from her mind she stood now in the courtyard awaiting her last remaining son with Arya to her left and Edmure who returned to Riverrun yesterday to her right.

She smiled for what felt like the first time in years as her son rode into the castle yard followed by his lords and a small carriage. "Mother it's good to see you" Robb said before hugging her tightly whispering that Theon would pay. Releasing her son from her embrace she watched as he moved to Arya and hugged her tight.

One by one the lords of the North approached her and each in turn promised that the Iron Born would suffer greatly for all they had done. The last to approach her was a young girl she didn't recognise "Lady Stark I am so sorry for your loss" the girl said.

"Mother I would like to introduce you to my wife the Lady Jeyne Westerling. " Robb said holding the young girls hand.

She understood now why the Freys had abandoned her son and why the lords of the North were glaring at the girl all except Roose Bolton who had a strange glint in his eye. She spent the rest of the day talking with her son about numerous things including the war, Sansa's twins, his new wife and most importantly the Freys.

It appeared her son already knew that he needed to make amends to the Freys for his slight to them so that the Lannisters don't gain another ally. The day after he arrived at Riverrun he sent a raven to the Twins in an attempt to bring them back to Stannis's side.

She sat now in a meeting chamber with Robb to her left and Edmure to Robb's left, across from them sat two of Lord Walder Freys sons. "Sers thank you for coming on short notice I hope that we can put behind all that has happened us and move forward together" Robb said in his most lordly voice.

"Indeed my lord as does my lord father however you broke a promise to him" Lothar Frey said all the while giving his sly smile.

"I understand your father is angry with me and I am deeply sorry for it. I broke my word and I will do everything within my power to make it up to him and your family" Robb said calmly.

She watched as the two Freys nodded and waited for Robb to continue. "To repair relations between our two houses I wish to grant lands and a castle I will build to a member of your family your lord father so chooses. The marriage between your brother Elmar and my sister Arya with your fathers' permission will continue and when they come of age your brother will be given lands and a keep north of Winterfell. Also after discussion with Lord Umber a match will be made between his son and heir Jon and a member of your family. Finally my uncle Lord Edmure has agreed to a match between himself and a girl of your father's choosing. I am certain his grace king Stannis will no doubt wish to reward your father also for his assistance to securing him his rightful throne."

When Robb finished speaking she looked to her brother and could see the angry look upon his face. She and Robb had all but begged Edmure to the match. Edmure had shouted at Robb saying he wasn't the one responsible for Robb's mistake and for once her brother was completely right. Her brother finally relented and agreed to the match but not before making a show of it.

Looking back to the Freys she could see that they were both more than happy with all that they were being offered. "Your terms are more than generous my lord but my father will want to decide himself as such we will return to the Crossing immediately and we will let you know when a decision has been made" Lothar Frey said all the while smiling.

The Freys left not long after and they heard nothing for four days until finally they received a raven saying that Lord Walder had accepted their proposal on condition that the marriage take place immediately. Also Robb would need to apologize in person for his slight against the Freys. Robb and Edmure agreed and so they both were planning on leaving shortly.

Before they left Robb called her and the northern lords at Riverrun to his chamber for something he wished to discuss. Catelyn grudgingly agreed to attend; Arya had developed a fever two days ago and was confined to her room so Catelyn had spent all her time tending to her daughter.

"My lords thank you coming as you know I will be riding to the Crossing today, Lords Bolton and Umber will be joining me as well as many Riverlords and a host 2000 strong. In my absence I want our forces sent south Tywin Lannister has gone too long without being punished it is time the war was brought to him" Robb said which brought a small cheer from the gathered lords.

"My lords the main reason why I have called ye here is so ye can all be present for my will. Since my brothers deaths at the hands of Theon Greyjoy I have decided to name my brother Jon Wolf as my heir until such time as one is born to me" Robb said before holding his western wife's hand.

"Robb what about Arya or Sansa surely they should be named your heir" she asked angry at her son for forgetting his sisters.

She watched as her son seemed to stiffen then "mother as much as I would like that the North needs a leader especially now and Jon has proven himself more than once. If something were to happen to me he will ensure the North's survival" Robb said and to her annoyance many of the lords were nodding in agreement.

Despite her disagreements she watched in silence as the Northern lords and Lady affixed their seals to Robbs will. With that done she watched from the battlements as Robb and her brother rode out towards the Crossing, once again she was waiting.


	40. Chapter 40

**Leo Lefford – Various Locations**

Leo Lefford had been lord of the Golden Tooth for most of his life; his father had died not long after his 16th name day. For the most part his 25 years as the Tooth's lord had been peaceful, true there had been wars and rebellions which he and his men fought in but none of them had ever reached his lands. With the exception of the Reyne's failed rebellion and even then only a small village under his control was affected.

That was until now, the war of the four kings as the small folk were calling it was already proving to be the most brutal and bloody war he could remember. When Tywin Lannister called his banners Leo called his levies and marched like any good lord would and he was regretting it ever since.

The battle of the green fork was a slaughter pure and simple the northmen and their mammoths were unstoppable killing thousands of western men like they were nothing but green boys. How Leo didn't die that day was still a mystery, he watched in awe as Rickard Frost brought down the mountain and scores of others and feared that he would be another of those. He was spared tho and was kept prisoner at Riverrun waiting for the day when his head would be taken.

That day never came tho for he was brought with the rebel army on their march west. It was on this march that he first spoke to Rickard Frost and understood immediately why so many were afraid of the Northman. Frost had asked countless times for Leo to join their cause and ensure the Tooth was open to them and each and every time Leo had remained loyal to Tywin and refused.

It was only after Leo's own people had surrendered the Tooth to the rebels did he finally change his mind. Frost called him to Leo's own solar and once again asked promising that his lands would not be taken and his daughter would be spared, that was the moment he sealed his faith.

Siding with the rebels meant that he was in it till the end no matter what; Tywin Lannister didn't take betrayal lightly which meant that Leo was either gonna be on the winning side or he and his family would all die.

Luckily for Leo more and more minor Westerlands lords were joining the rebel cause either forced to or willingly it didn't matter. Surprisingly the western men were welcomed into the fold by the Northern and Vale men no doubt under orders from Yohn Royce and Rickard Frost. What was perhaps most surprising was Rickard Frost seeking advice and counsel from Leo on numerous things. Never before did Tywin ask his opinion on anything of import and Leo was pleased that his opinion and views actually mattered. For a while he even thought that perhaps he would be given lordship of the Westerlands should Stannis win but that thought didn't last long.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Ben Blackwood Rickard's squire "Lord Frost asks for you." The boy spoke softly his voice barely above a whisper. Nodding to the young squire he rode towards the head of their 10000 strong army where he came face to face with Yohn and Rickard.

"Lord Lefford thank you for coming we are less than an hour's ride from the Crossing when we arrive I would like you and some of your men to come with me inside" Frost said loudly to which Leo happily agreed. He still didn't understand why Rickard Frost wanted the army to come to the Crossing it was all rather strange the army had arrived at Riverrun and Frost was given a letter. What the letter said Leo didn't know neither did anyone else except Catelyn Tully who Frost had spook his hushed tones with before the army's departure.

Arriving at the Crossing Leo was surprised to see the size of the host outside the walls, the entire Frey army as well several thousand more Stark and Tully men. Riding through the camp Leo was taken aback by the amount of wine and food. It seemed Lord Frey had forgiven Robb Stark as the expense of such a feast must have been massive. Everywhere he looked he could see Frey, Stark and Tully men falling down drunk. With Frost's permission their own men were allowed to partake in the festivities.

Stopping just outside the great hall next to Yohn and behind Rickard they were approached by 'lame' Lother Frey. "My lords what a surprise my father wasn't expecting more guests" Frey said with a massive smile on his face.

Following the man into the great hall Leo couldn't help but smile at the feast that was taking place, it was one of the grandest weddings he had attended. Walking straight down the hall he ignored the glares that many north and river men were giving him and looked towards the head table.

"Lord Walder I must apologize for my men and myself we have come unannounced, I hope you do not mind if we stay for the celebration" Frost said loudly.

Leo watched at the old lord of the Crossing looked Frost up and down before finally speaking his voice betraying how old he truely was. "Of course not my lord it is a pleasure to have such illustrious company for my daughter's wedding" Frey said before ordering a table near to the high one seating most the man's offspring to be cleared for Frost, Yohn, Leo and their men.

Taking their seats the feast was once again well underway with fresh plates of food and jugs of wine and ale placed on their table. From his seat he could hear a conversation between Lord Frey and Stark about some lands in the north. Before long men and woman alike were shouting for the bedding and shortly after Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey were carried half naked from the hall.

"Lord Frost may I sit" turning he could see Lother Frey standing with a jug of wine in his hand. "Of course Ser Lother" Rickard said in response.

"Soon to be Lord Lother my lord, Robb Stark has granted me lands and a castle on the Lonely Hills in addition with a promise to speak to his grace after the war about a lordship" Lother said happily. The smile and the man's good humour finally made sense for as long as he could remember he had heard of how 'lame' Lother wanted a lordship.

"Congratulations my lord you and your family must be delighted with the news" Frost said raising a glass of wine in Freys honour. He spent the following few hours being accosted by numerous Freys who offered either themselves or their sons for his daughter in marriage. He wasn't the only one to have to put up with the badgering tho countless Freys approached Rickard and Yohn as well offering up sons and daughters like they were nothing but cattle. Each man in turn gave the same answer that no match would be considered until after the war which seemed to satisfy most.

The rest of the wedding feast passed by rather uneventful with the exception of Lord Bolton storming out. Leo learned that Smalljon Umber and his betrothed a large breasted Frey granddaughter had been drunk and were attempting to get the lord of the Dreadfort to smile and failed miserably.

He woke up the following moment in his tent with a throbbing headache, a feeling that was apparent throughout the camp. He wasn't able to nurse his hangover as he would have liked as once again Ben Blackwood appeared asking for Leo to attend a meeting.

Making his way towards the castle he was joined by Yohn and Morton Waynwood the heir of Ironoaks, the former of which had just left his son and Harry the heir in a rather intense sparring session. Following the young Blackwood they were lead into a large chamber just off the great hall where lords from the North and Riverlands were all sat.

Taking a seat he looked around the room at the gathered men; from the North there was Robb Stark, Roose Bolton, Jon Umber and Rickard Frost. From the Riverlands there was Tytos Blackwood, Walder Frey, Clement Piper and Edmure Tully.

"My lords thank you for coming so early, there is a matter of great import we need to discuss" Rickard said silencing the idle chit chat that was occurring.

"Many of those gathered have asked me about the whereabouts of my son William and it is time that ye are told" his attention spiked at hearing the mention of the second born son of Frost. The boy was considered as great a swordsman as Jaime Lannister and Barristan Selmy but from what Leo had heard no one knew where he was.

Dragging himself from his thoughts he looked to Frost who was once again speaking. "After the freeing of Riverrun and my arrival to the castle I ordered my son to go to Essos. With the permission of his grace my son was to meet with Daenerys Targaryen and attempt to bring her to Westeros. His grace has consented to marrying his son and heir Robar to the princess thus uniting Baratheon and Targaryen"

When Frost stopped speaking there was a mixed reaction throughout the room. Lords like the Greatjon and Morton Waynwood were in uproar as to why such treason was even being considered. They spoke of how the dragons were nothing but rapists and madmen. While Piper and Blackwood who always had close relationships with the Targaryens were voicing their approval of the plan. The rest including Leo remained quiet and shocked he however noticed that Robb Stark didn't seem all that surprised by the revelation.

Leo could see that tensions were rising fast and the Greatjon and Tytos Blackwood were close to coming to blows. Looking back to Frost he could see the man was growing angry and knew it be long before he acted. He was right a second after the Greatjon pushed Blackwood backwards Frost stood up and drove both his fists into the table shaking the large table and silencing the room.

"Stop this madness!" Frost shouted loudly.

"This match could be the most important tool we have in winning the war and beating the Lannisters once and for all. Any man here who has a problem with this will deal with me is that final" Frost bellowed fiercely looking to the Greatjon. The two northmen glared at each other for what felt like hours before Umber finally relented taking his seat once more next to Robb Stark.

Before Rickard spoke again he allowed for Robb Stark to say something to the angry Umber which seemed to calm him down somewhat. "My lords upon my return to Riverrun I received a raven from my son saying the ships he had taken east were close to the Three Sisters and he intends on docking north of here in a small cove near the Bite. We will march north tomorrow morning and welcome the Princess in the name of his grace. Is there any issue with that?"

Unfortunately there were issues and they spent the better part of the day discussing them in detail until finally every lord was in agreement. Lords Stark, Frost, Tully, Blackwood, Royce, Harry the heir, Ryman Frey and Leo himself would all march with a host 5000 strong a mix of all their men. The remainder of the army would stay at the Crossing until their return upon which the entire force would move south together.

They set off at the dawn the next morning and they followed the Kingsroad north for the better part of a day before turning east towards the coast. It took another day before they finally reached their destination a barren rocky area with a tiny cove enough for one ship to dock at a time. In the water they he could see five ships all flying Frost and Baratheon banners.

Taking his position among his fellow lords he watched in anticipation as the lead ship anchored and a plank was put down and a large group approached them.

At once Leo recognised William Frost he was a mirror image of his father only younger and instead of Rickard's axe and sword the boy had two swords. William and Rickard Frost embraced then and spoke to each greeted each other kindly, Rickard saying how happy and proud he was of his son while William beamed with pride.

While all this was going on two knights stood behind closely guarding a girl who could only be Daenerys Targaryen. The girl was the very image of her house from her silver/blonde hair to her purple eyes which held a kindness to them Leo thought.

When the two Frosts broke apart the younger spoke loudly "my lords may I introduce Princess Daenerys Targaryen"

The young girl stepped forward at hearing her name and gave a slight bow before speaking loudly showing all the grace and power associated with a person of her station. "A pleasure my lords, I am honoured to be in the presence of such renowned and skilled soldiers and lords"

One by one each lord bowed their head and greeted the Targaryen Princess. William Frost continued with introductions introducing the princess to the Lords Stark, Tully and Frost, the last of which the young girl seemed to be awe of.

After introductions were made attention was turned to the Princess's two knights one Leo recognised instantly as Ser Barristan Selmy the other he learned was the shamed northern knight Jorah Mormont. Mormont caused a stir among the north men gathered but Robb Stark soon silenced any grumbles.

As per Rickard Frost's request and with the Princess's acceptance a host of men from the North, Riverlands, Vale and Westerlands were assigned to her protection under the command of Ser Barristan and Ser Perwyn Frey.

They spent another couple of hours near the coast enough time for the remainder of the Princesses people to depart the ships. After all the dothraki had returned to solid ground they began their march once more this time to the South and to break the Lannisters once and for all.

**Notes**

**Despite many people's thoughts the Red Wedding was not going to happen. The Freys were given a much better deal than they were in canon that coupled with the Rebels winning the war so far it would have made no sense for the Red Wedding to happen. Sorry if I lead people to believe that it was going to happen.**

**As always I own nothing but the Frosts and the more reviews the better.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ser Samwell Tarly - Highgarden**

Sam had proven himself not only to his father and his father's bannermen but also to the king and to the realm at large. He had brought down more Tyrell men then anyone else during the battle on the Mandor, by the time the battle was won his entire body ached from head to toe and he was covered in the blood of Tyrell soldiers.

Despite how well he had done in the battle he was still in shock to be trusted to lead alongside Prince Steffon the campaign to seize Highgarden. The king had given him orders to take the Tyrell seat and show the realm what happens to those who refuse his rule.

Marching south he thought back to all that he knew about Highgarden and tried to think of the best possible way to take the castle minimizing their losses as much as possible. He remembered all that Lord Frost had told him about the taking of a castle and how distraction was one of the most powerful weapon that an army could posses. It was with this in mind that he sent a raven to Horn Hill requesting that all the ladders and siege weapons that his father had built up over the years be brought to Highgarden.

"What's on your mind Sam" he heard someone say, turning he could see the face of Prince Steffon looking at him.

"Nothing much my prince just thinking about Highgarden and how we will take it" he said in return.

"Sam how many times do I have to tell you call me Steffon and Highgarden won't be a problem from the reports we have there are less than 1000 men within the castle most of which are green and untested" Steffon said happily.

He knew that Steffon was right but still he remembered what Lord Frost had told him when he was younger about preparation being key to victory and Sam would be victories. He would show the Tyrells what would happen to those who threatened his family. He was still angry at the fool Mace Tyrell for threatening Sansa and their unborn child he would make the man pay greatly.

"My lords look" one of his father's knights shouted before pointing ahead.

Looking to where the man was pointing Sam smiled at the sight of the towers of Highgarden coming into view. It took another five or six hours before the army reached the walls of the Tyrell castle and Sam gave command for the men to make camp.

Sam and Steffon met that night to review their plan of attack and they both agreed after much discussion what they would do. All they needed to do now was wait for the siege weapons from Horn Hill and they would begin.

The morning after they arrived Steffon sent a rider to the castle in an attempt to get the castle to surrender peacefully. It was because of this that Sam now sat atop his horse fully armoured with his axe in hand next to Steffon who to was armoured. With them came three knights and Brienne of Tarth the warrior woman of the Stormlands. Sam was shocked to hear that King Stannis had allowed the woman to fight alongside the army but glad that she was. She had saved his brother's life on the Mandor and if what he heard was true she had proven herself countless times before that.

Sam watched as six men rode out from Highgarden bearing the Tyrell and the false kings banners. Before any of them could speak Sam watched as Steffon spoke out loudly and in a commanding voice. "My lords in the name of my father King Stannis Baratheon the rightful king of the seven kingdoms. I hereby order you to surrender this castle to me and bend the knee"

"Stannis Baratheon is no true king the only true king is his Grace Joffrey Baratheon" one of the men said before spitting on the ground.

"Be quiet uncle or else return to the castle" one of the men Sam recognised as Willas Tyrell said before speaking once more. "My lords as much as I might wish to my father has tasked me with holding Highgarden and that is exactly what I will do"

Sam couldn't help but smile yet again Mace Tyrell's foolishness will see his family suffer. "Lord Willas by now you would have heard of your brother's defeat and his fleeing to Kings Landing. The Reach is all but under my father's control there is no army left to oppose him surrender now and spare your peoples lives. Refuse and their deaths and Highgardens destruction will be your fault. You have till sunrise tomorrow to decide"

Without saying another word they turned their horses around and returned to their camp. In the command tent that night he and Steffon reviewed the maps and drawings of Highgarden once more finalising their plan.

"My prince, Ser Sam the weapons from Horn Hill have arrived with them came some men from Brightwater Keep and men from House Blackbar, Beesbury and Peake who have all declared for his grace" Brienne said coming into the tent.

Nodding to the woman he allowed for the commanders to enter the tent and pledge their loyalty to Steffon. After the men had left Sam retired for the night and prepared for the inevitable battle.

He awoke just after sunrise the following morning, looking out at Highgarden he wasn't surprised to see that they still flew Joffrey's banner. Turning to his second in command Ser Ralph he spoke softly "get the catapults into place" he said to which the man nodded.

The plan he and Steffon came up with was simple enough concentrate their bombardments on the southern gate drawing the Tyrells attention long enough for Sam and his men to climb the walls on the north side taking the castle from the inside.

It was an hour after nightfall and the attacks on the south gate had been going on for close to three hours now. Sam and his 50 men had managed to get to the base of the north wall without being spotted by any sentry.

Working in unison he and 20 others flung ropes over the high wall, only his and two others managed to securely attach. It took another four attempts before they had enough ropes on the wall, within the time it took to do that his archers had taken out ten or so guards who were atop the walls.

The climb up took much longer then he would have liked and for a minute he regretted not taking Steffen's advice and let someone else climb the wall and open the north gate. That thought didn't last long tho because he knew he had to be the one to secure Highgarden to punish Mace Tyrell for all he had done.

Reaching the battlements of the outer wall undetected he gave the nod for his men to move. 50 of the finest and most skilled soldiers followed close behind him as they made their way to the nearest tower.

Charging in catching the guards unaware he brought his axe down on the first Tyrell solider he saw. A single stroke was all that was needed to cleave the man's head in half killing him instantly. Looking up he was pleased to see that his men had completely slaughtered the guards that were in the tower.

Leaving the now bloodied tower he ordered his men to take the gate now while they still had the element of surprise. This was however easier said than done as they were spotted moving towards the gate. A host of guards had seen their advance and sounded the alarm.

Forgetting their need for silence he shouted out as loud as he could "charge".

The call was taken up by his men and before he knew it he was running hard and fast towards the now guarded gate. Swinging and slashing he cut his way past every Tyrell guard who was foolish enough to stand in his way painting the ground red.

Heads, arms or legs it made no matter with his axe in hand he took like them off Tyrell bodies like it was nothing. The only challenge if you could call it that was when Sam came up against a knight with a bird emblazoned on his chest. The man was skilful enough he managed to block three of Sam's blows before finally falling to his strength. A powerful swipe to the chest breaking the man's armour and ribs and ripping his lungs to shreds brought the end to the defence of the gate.

Shouting out loudly to open the gates he and his men held off another dozen or so Tyrells before the full force of the army came pouring into the castle. The slaughter of the Tyrell soldiers was music to his ears he smiled as the Tarly and Baratheon men overran the castle.

"My lord the outer gates are all open the army is spreading out as we speak the Tyrells will not last long" Ser Ralph said before cleaning his blade with a Tyrell banner.

"Good. What of the middle tier did we manage to breach" he asked hoping that they had. Highgarden was an unusual castle it had three main areas. The outer tier which they just broke, then there was the middle one and finally the inner tier where the main keep was. Unfortunately for them each tier had strong and high walls with equally strong defences.

"Unfortunately not my lord Garth Tyrell managed to lead men to the middle tier and are defending it now" Ser Ralph said seriously.

It made no matter he would break the gates like he had already done and kill Garth himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by loud cheer signalling the outer tier was completely under their control now. Turning to Ralph once more he speaks loudly "bring the rams forward I want to break the middle gates as soon as possible. Find as many archers as you can and tell them to lay down covering fire for the rams"

He watched as Ralph nodded and ran off to perform his duties. With his guard in tow he made his way to the middle wall and was pleased to see that Steffon was already there and like Sam he was covered in Tyrell blood.

The breaking of the middle gate took less than an hour after the rams and archers arrived. Any attempt by the Tyrells to stop the ramming was quickly stopped by his trained archers. Sam ran side by side with Steffon and Brienne of Tarth past the shattered gate knocking the first man he came to back with the butt of his axe before going on a rampage through the Tyrell defenders.

He swung and cleaved his way past the feeble garrison that Garth Tyrell had gathered. He swung and cursed at every Tyrell knight and man at arms until finally he came to the man he sought Garth.

"Traitor" Tyrell shouted angrily.

Sam didn't care what the man said neither did he care about the outcome of the battle; all he cared about in that moment was killing a Tyrell and begin fulfilling his promise to Sansa to make all those who hand in her father's death pay.

They circled each other twice before Tyrell struck. Despite his age the man was strong and surprisingly fast. Sam's axe and Garth's sword met dozen times causing sparks to fly blinding each man momentarily.

Again and again their weapons met and again and again neither man gave way until finally remembering what the man's uncle had asked for Sam grew angrier and with as much strength as he had left he swung his axe. Tyrell fell back then losing his footing for a moment long enough for Sam to swing again taking Tyrell's hand clean off. Sam watched satisfied as the man fell screaming to the ground before with a single swipe he took Garths head off to the cheers of his men.

Looking up now he was pleased to see that the ground was littered with Tyrell dead with only the occasional Tarly or Baratheon body. Despite his tiredness he was longing for another man to fight and beat but to his disappointment he could find none.

"My lord the castle gates have broken Prince Steffon is leading a host of men to the heart of the Tyrells" a knight he didn't recognise said to him. Nodding to the man he shouted for men to rally to him and bring down the flowers once and for all.

Charging into the castle he brought down one man then another it continued like this for another few minutes before there was no one left to fight. Running to the Great Hall in the hopes of finding more Tyrell men he again was disappointed to see the giant hall under his men's control.

Smiling at all the torn Tyrell banners he heard a woman scream and to his shock he saw a man attempting to rape a woman. Rushing over he pulled the man off the woman and ordered him seized. It took Sam a minute before he recognised the man as Ser Ronald Blackbar one of the recent additions to the army.

"My lord what is the meaning of this, these woman are Tyrells" Blackbar protested angrily.

"Aye they're Tyrells but they are also innocent woman and any man who attempts to rape or harm them in anyway will answer to me. We are not Lannisters is that clear" he shouted out to the hall at large leading to many voicing their agreement. "Take him to a cell I will deal with him later" Sam said loudly.

The rest of the night was spent cleaning up the remainder of the Tyrell soldiers who refused to bend the knee. It was well past dawn now and he sat in what was Mace Tyrell's solar with Steffon, Ser Donnel Swan, Ser Ralph, Lords Roxon and Middlebury and Maester Lomys Highgardens aged Maester.

"My lords Highgarden is ours the Tyrell garrison has been slaughtered and we have dozens of Mace Tyrells cousins, nephews, nieces, and even his sister Janna. In addition we have also number other Reach Ladies and their children who fled to Highgarden for safety" Steffon said which brought a cheer throughout the room.

Lord Roxon spoke up then when the laughter died down "what of Willas Tyrell and the Queen of Thorns have they not been found yet"

"Unfortunately not my lord according to Maester Lomys when our bombardments on their southern gate begun the two Tyrells fled on a small ship. It makes no matter this has only boasted our cause what will your fellow Reach lords think when they hear of their Lord's son and heir abandoning his people like a coward " Steffon said happily.

Letting the thought sink it Sam spoke for the first time "Prince Steffon is right what lord in their right mind will not to be ruled by someone who cannot defend his people and flees at the first sign of trouble"

Sharing a nod with Steffon he listened as his friend spoke once "tho we won we also suffered many losses, Ser Donnel have you got exact numbers yet"

"Indeed my prince as near as I can tell we lost close to 2500 men with an additional 500 wounded and unable to fight for some time" the heir of Stonehelm said solemnly.

"Those men who died will be long remembered as heroes and conquerors" Steffon said before turning to the old Maester. "Maester Lomys you have done as I asked I assume" Steffon asked which the old man nodded to and withdrew a piece of paper from his robe handing it to Steffon.

Sam couldn't help but notice that Steffon smiled at reading the paper before passing it to Sam. He had to read the paper twice before he took in what it said, he knew that the Tyrells were wealthy but even he didn't know that they had so much gold. Half of which now belong to his family to do with as they saw fit, Sam and Steffon agreed early on after leaving their fathers that what wealth they took from Highgarden would be halved between Baratheon and Tarly. No doubt when Stannis came to the throne then what debts it owed wouldn't be long paid back.

"Maester I would like you to send a raven to every castle and keep that you can informing them that Highgarden has fallen. Its wealth has been stripped from the Tyrells and that all who refuses King Stannis will suffer a similar faith" Sam said in his most commanding voice which caused the maester to shake momentarily before nodding bring a smile to not only Sam's and Steffon's face but also all those others who were gathered.

After the meeting ended Sam retired to his quarters for some much needed sleep.

Over the next couple of weeks minor lords and knights from throughout the Reach came and pledged their loyalty to King Stannis's cause. True they brought with them little men but bit by bit their numbers were slowly being replenished. In addition they also received ravens from many prominent Reach lords who promised that as soon as they could remove their son's and armies from Mace Tyrell's host at Kings Landing they too would join Stannis.

Unfortunately they also received some very bad news while recuperating at Highgarden. Word reached them of the Iron Born attacks on the North and the senseless slaughter of countless innocents at the hands of the would be King Theon Greyjoy. Perhaps most troubling and the reason why they were meeting now was news that Euron Greyjoy with the bulk of the Iron Army had assaulted and taken the Shield Islands.

"We should march out immediately and bring the fight to the Iron Born" Lord Middlebury shouted angrily which was met with a general agreement. Sam agreed as well the only problem was that they didn't have the ships at hand to transport their full host.

"My lords the Iron Born will pay dearly for the slaughter of the people of the Shield Islands and it will happen soon I promise you that. I have received word from Lord Leyton Hightower at Oldtown he requests our assistance as it seems that Oldtown is severely undermanned and will not last long if they are attacked. I propose we march as fast as we can and together with the Hightower's drive the Greyjoys back to the sea where they belong" Steffon spoke loudly and caused the men gathered to shout their approval.

Sam couldn't agree more with Steffon destroying the Greyjoys will show the whole realm that Baratheon's and Tarly's will not suffer savages like Euron Greyjoy to go unpunished. It also meant that Mace Tyrell's own good father Lord Leyton will join their cause and further weaken the Tyrells.

"Aye I say we march as soon as we are able. I have given orders for the defence near the coast to be strengthened and if Euron Greyjoy tries to turn around and head for Highgarden instead his ships will be destroyed before reaching land" Sam said loudly meeting Steffon's approving eyes.

"Very well we march in two days time, Ser Sam who would you suggests takes command of Highgarden in our absence" Steffon asks.

Thinking carefully on this he can see that Lords Roxon and Middlebury straighten up at the prospect. "My prince I would leave command to Ser Ralph he has proven to be loyal and a capable commander, Highgarden will not fall with him in command" Sam said to the shocked faces of the two lords and the equally surprised face of Ser Ralph.

With Highgarden secure they set off two days later at dawn with a host 6000 strong. Sam couldn't help but smile the entire time as he had just received a raven about the birth of his twins Eddard and Elana just before he left. He made a promise when he rode out of Highgarden that he would stop at nothing until his children and Sansa's future was secure and that nothing would stop him from achieving this.


	42. Chapter 42

**Paxtor Redwyne – Various Locations**

Paxtor was an honourable and loyal man at least he thought that he was, he always remained loyal to his liege lord and he went out of his to always make sure that his family and the people of the Arbor were well cared for.

He never cared for Mace Tyrells grasping ways but as he was married to the man's sister and he was a good lord he went along with what his lord asked him. When Mace finally got his wish and his daughter was betrothed to Joffrey Baratheon Paxtor at Mace's request went to Kings Landing and served as Master of Ships. Throughout his time on the small council he made it his business to work to the best of his ability and even reluctantly on Mace's orders did what he could to bring as much trade and wealth to the Reach even if it meant going around the king and the council.

Like the good and loyal man that he was he called his banners and his fleet to kings landing at the outbreak of war and followed Mace's orders and declared for Joffrey instead of Stannis Baratheon. All true the war he remained true despite the doubts he had about Joffrey and his parentage as he thought that Mace was doing it all for the good of the Reach. When he heard of Randyll Tarly's betrayal he was angry at first but he gave it more thought he couldn't really blame the man. Mace had threatened his family and Paxtor himself would probably have done something similar in his shoes.

He sat in the council sessions in silence as he heard of the losses they were suffering throughout the realm and his loyalty never wavered. It was not until he heard of the Iron Borns declaration of independence and their attacks on the North and Reach did he awake from his silent position. When Varys spoke of Euron Greyjoys intention of attacking the Shield Islands and the Arbor he was distraught. He begged Mace to allow him to return south and protect his lands and his family after all Mace's own sister was on the Arbor but no Mace refused him and told him he was needed to defend the capital.

'The capital' he couldn't believe what he heard Paxtor didn't care less about the capital or Joffrey and the Lannister what he cared about was his people and his family. When he stormed out of the small council chamber that day he made up his mind on what he would do. If this king wouldn't allow him to defend his lands then he would find a king that would.

In the dead of night he gathered his two sons and men and boarded his fleet and set sail from Kings Landing towards the Arbor in the hopes of defending his family and his people. Leaving the capital had been easier than he had expected all he had to do was make sure that the men who were following him and his sons were killed and the guards near the harbour were taken care of and they were free.

He ordered his fleet to sail south at full speed stopping only the bare minimum of time to resupply for water and other supplies. They sailed around Tarth and Estermont, crossing through the Stepstones and sailing along the coast of Drone closer than he would have liked but necessary for the speed they needed.

It took over six weeks of none stop sailing before he finally saw the coast of the Arbor and to his massive relief he saw no smoke or sign of any destruction. Sailing around the coast towards Ryamsport he was horrified when he saw a small fleet at anchor and hundreds of armed men around the port.

"Father a ship is approaching" his son Horas said coming to his side.

"Aye but it's not an Iron Born ship by the looks of it it's a cog out of Oldtown" he said in return. Coming alongside the ship he grabbed his sword and prepared for whatever may come.

To his shock he saw soldiers wearing Baratheon and Tarly soldier everywhere on the cog's deck. "My lord Redwyne, I have been sent to welcome you home. Prince Steffon Baratheon and Ser Samwell Tarly have asked that you join them" a man wearing Tarly colours shouted out.

Confused at first he turned to Horas and ordered him to signal the fleet to get in position as soon as he docked and prepare to attack if he gave the signal. Ignoring his son's protests he jumped over to the cog and stood in silence as it docked at Ryamsport.

Walking down the dock he came face to face with Steffon Baratheon and Samwell Tarly. Having made up his mind at Kings Landing he went to one knee in front of King Stannis's son and spoke loudly."My prince I beg your forgiveness for supporting the false king Joffrey Waters and plead that your father the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms accepts my oath of fealty."

Looking up he could see that both men had small smiles on their faces. "My lord rise, my father will be most pleased that you have seen the error of your ways and joined the rightful king" Baratheon said happily. Getting back to his feet he looked around for any sight of his wife and daughter and grew worried when he saw neither.

"My lord there is much we need to talk about perhaps we could speak in private" Tarly said indicating a large tent that had been erected in the town square. Following the two men in he sat in silence as Samwell Tarly told him why they were here.

"After taking Highgarden we received a request from Lord Hightower begging for our assistance as the Iron Born were sailing on Oldtown. We marched but upon arrival we learned that The Iron Born had attacked Old Oak and Bandallon and were heading for the Arbor. We couldn't allow what happened at the Shields to happen here so we sailed from Oldtown and Three Towers on whatever ships they had. We were able to bring 2500 of our men here before the Iron Born and fortified defences. The ships we had with us were a mere fraction of what Greyjoy has. A sea battle would have been a slaughter but we were able to destroy what scouts he sent thus far and from what we have heard Greyjoy is calling back his reavers from the coast and intends to attempt a full on assault."

When Tarly finished speaking he was in shock about all that he had heard, Highgarden had fallen, Oldtown had declared for Stannis and perhaps the most shocking was that Baratheon and Tarly sailed to defend Paxtor's people from certain destruction.

"My Prince Ser Sam I am in your debt for all that ye have done to keep my family safe" Paxtor said before once again getting to his knee and pledging his family's undying loyalty for all they had done.

"My lord no doubt you wish to see your wife and daughter but before you do this I would ask that you send some of your fleet to Three Towers and collect the rest of our army. They will be needed if we are to destroy the Greyjoys once and for all" Baratheon said much more serious than he had previously spoke.

Paxtor did what was asked willingly he was glad to help beat the Greyjoys. He returned to his fleet and tasked his son Hobber with taking half their ships and collect the men camped at Three Towers. After doing this he allowed the remainder of the men on his ships to depart and meet with their families. He was never happier to see his wife and daughter alive and safe and spent as much time as he could with them both as he knew he would have to leave them once more.

Unfortunately for him he was right; Hobber returned less than a week later with over 7000 extra men in tow. Paxtor watched from the dock as he saw Tarly, Baratheon, Hightower, Florent, Costayne, Swan and many more Reach and Stormlord men bearing sigils he didn't recognise. Turning around he walked to the command tent with both his sons by his sides.

"My lords thank you all for coming; it is time for us to move to face the Iron Born once and for all. Too long we have stayed here while the Iron Born has caused havoc along the coast. With the forces Lord Redwyne has brought to our cause our force stands at over 15000, more than enough to handle Euron Greyjoy" Baratheon said bringing a roar of approval throughout the large tent.

"Lord Redwyne is your fleet ready to sail" Prince Steffon asked him.

The gathered lords and knights looked to Paxtor then awaiting his response. "Yes my prince the fleet is ready and waiting. My scouts report that the entire Iron Born fleet in the south has all gathered near Little Dosk perhaps three days sail from here"

Prince Steffon nodded and sat in silence for a few moments all the while looking at a map of the southern Reach laid out on the table. "Good then its decided I want the entire fleet at sea before night falls is that understood" Baratheon said which caused everyone gathered to nod their heads.

That had been two days now and he now stood on the deck of his flagship "Arbors Pride', from the reports they had received the Iron Born sailed from Little Dosk a day ago and were heading straight for them right now. As he was sailing for the majority of his life Baratheon and Tarly had tasked him with coming up with their plan of attack. After much thought he decided that the fleet over 180 warships would form a pincer movement and surround the Iron Fleet hopefully stopping any escape attempt.

It was past midday when the first Iron Born ship was spotted and before long all that the eye could see was the Iron Fleet sailing at full mast towards them. "Archers to their positions, load the scorpions, spears at the ready" he shouted out causing a flurry of activity not only on his ship but throughout the fleet.

He watched as the fleet made itself ready and he made a silent promise that he would destroy the Iron Fleet and prove his loyalty to Stannis. Dragging himself from his thoughts he watched as the first enemy ship came within range. "Scorpions take aim" he shouted out loudly lifting his sword up high.

Looking to his left and right he saw that the ships outfitted with scorpions followed his flagship and awaited his order. Bringing down his sword fast he shouted out as loud as he could "Fire".

He watched happily as dozens of bolts were let loose and he almost smiled as most met their targets. Masts broke, men screamed and one ship which took the brunt of the attack was close to sinking. "Again Fire Freely" he shouted. Unfortunately for them the Iron Born scorpion attacks had begun also and he could hear the screams and cries of his own men echoing along the sea.

"Archers rain down death upon these Iron Born scum" he said loudly which was met with a loud cheer and hundreds if not more arrows flying across the distance between the two fleets. The screams that followed were music to his ears as he saw countless iron scum fall overboard felled by his archers.

He would have smiled if it weren't for the fact that the enemy's archers were doing an equally good job. "Brace for impact" he said to the men of his ship. The gap between the fleet was none existent now already ships on both sides had met and been sunk.

He jolted forward ever so slightly as 'Arbor's Pride' crashed straight into an enemy ship; sinking it immediately to the screams and cries of the ship's crew.

On they went towards the nearest ship firing arrows and bolts the whole time. Coming alongside he shouted for his men to follow him. With his sword in hand he jumped straight onto the deck of the Iron Born ship killing a man with the Volmark crest with a single stab to the chest. The ship he boarded was no doubt from Volmark as every man he brought down had the crest on their surcoat.

On and on he went slashing to his left and right, swinging furiously angry at what might happen to his wife and daughter should they lose. Stabbing, slashing and swinging it wasn't long before his arm was tired and he was covered in blood gladly none of it his own.

"Redwyne" turning he saw none other than Lord Maron himself the lord of Volmark kicking one of Paxtor's men overboard.

Not needing any invitation he charged the man bringing his sword down with as much strength as he had. Their swords met causing sparks to fly everywhere but this didn't stop either man. They continued slashing and hacking at each other until both he and Volmark were bleeding from numerous small cuts. Ignoring the aches and stings from his wounds he swung hard to the left pushing Volmark back slightly. Faking to the left once more he drew Volmark's attention long enough for Paxtor to drive the full force of his swords hilt into the man's face knocking both him and many of his teeth to the ground.

Paxtor watched as the man attempted to reach for his fallen sword. Seeing the pointlessness of this he opened his mouth to speak but before he could Paxtor drove his sword straight into the man's heart causing blood to pour out.

Turning his attention back to the ship once more he was pleased to see his men had taken care of the rest of the crew and were once again awaiting his orders. "Clear the hold of whatever gold is there and burn the ship" he said to his men who nodded and did as ordered. Paxtor didn't want the gold for himself or his family he would give it to Stannis as added recompense for his folly at backing Joffrey and welcoming him back to the fold.

Jumping back to his ship he could feel the heat of the now flaming ship on his back when he shouted to cast off and move on. While his ship was moving off he took the chance to look around him and was taken aback by the destruction and devastation he was seeing. Countless bodies and ships lay dead and broken while even more were joining them every second, the only good thing that he could see that most of the dead and ships were Iron Born.

Worried for his sons he looked around for any sight of their ships and was relieved when he saw 'The Wraith' which was commanded by his son Hobber. His relief didn't last long as he saw the 'Silence' Euron Greyjoy's own ship docking alongside 'The Wraith'.

Shouting for his ship to head for the 'Silence', he hoped and prayed that he got there before his son did anything too foolish. Looking at the fighting that was raging on his son's ship he didn't see the Iron Born ship crashing into the starboard side of his own ship, the force of which knocked Paxtor to his knees.

Jumping back to his feet just in time to bring his sword up and block an axe from taking his head clean off. Again and again the man with an Orkwood sigil attacked furiously and each time Paxtor defending himself from the young knight. Swinging left and right he blocked each attack until finally he saw his opportunity a gap in the man's chainmail. Grasping his sword tight in his right hand he took his dagger from his belt in his left. Locking his sword with the Orkwood mans axe he drove his dagger hard and fast into the man's side. A scream of agony and pain left the man's mouth causing him to drop his axe long enough for Paxtor to pierce his throat and end the man's worthless life.

Moving on he used the worry for his son to reenergise himself and go on a bloody charge through the iron born on his ship. Slashing and hacking until the deck of his ship was covered red he called for his men to rally together and slaughter the remainder of the men. A task which didn't take long before they were once again on their previous path.

He ignored all the screams and the cries for help and mercy from the men struggling to stay afloat in the now bloody water. He didn't care when he saw many of his ships either under attack or sinking all he cared about was coming to his son's aid. "My lord look, 'The Silence' is moving off" one of his men said coming to his side.

Gods that could only mean two things either his son was dead or a prisoner. Not waiting for the plank to be put down between his ship and his son's he jumped the three foot gap between them and landed hard on the deck. Blood and broken remains of the crew was all he saw, everywhere he looked he could see heads, arms, or legs lying lifeless on the deck.

Scanning the deck for any sign of life his prays were answered when he saw movement under a pile of bodies. Dragging the dead off trying to find the source of the movement, after moving four or five dead bodies he finally found the first sign of life.

A boy he vaguely recognised was moaning in agony and coughing up blood. "Where is my son where is Hobber" he asks afraid the boy will die before he gets the chance to answer.

"Mmmmy Looorrd, Ser Hobbbber tried but the man with the paaa ppaaatch was too fast, over there" the boy spoke his voice barely above a whisper before his eyes went blank. Placing the boy back on the deck he looked to where the boy had indicated.

Rushing over he saw the bodies of numerous grotesque and deformed men who must been part of the 'Silence' and in the middle was the body of his son.

Hobber had half a hundred cuts from his legs to his head and a gaping wound in his chest. His once orange hair was dyed red with blood and his freckled face was pale and broken. He sat there for what felt like days as a battle waged around him, where scores were dying and the screams blended effortlessly with the howls of the wind.

"Father" turning for the first time in ages he saw Horas standing behind him and like Paxtor he was covered head to toe in blood and to his massive relief none of it seemed to be his own. Placing Hobber's body carefully on the ground he got up and hugged his remaining son and promised him that the Greyjoy's would suffer for what they had done. Horas was speechless tho he merely kept staring at his twin in shock.

Letting go of his son he watched as Horas went to his brother's side and weep. Turning away as to not break down once more himself he looked out across the water and it seemed the battle was won. No longer could he see any Greyjoy or any other Iron Born banners all he could see was Stag, Huntsmen and his own family banner.

The apparent victory didn't bring him any solace tho the only thing that would; would be Euron Greyjoy's head. Calling a knight he recognised as Ser Walter Flowers, Horas's second in command. "Ser Walter has Euron Greyjoy been captured" he asked hoping he had.

The bastard son of Paxtor's Master of Arms looked nervous before he spoke "unfortunately not my lord he fled when he released your pincer movement was destroying his fleet. From what I have heard only three Iron Born Ships managed to escape as well the rest have been either sunk or their crews slaughtered."

Paxtor nodded to the knight before turning once more to his son's lifeless body. He was glad Greyjoy was still alive as it meant he would find and kill the man himself avenging his fallen son. He spent the rest of the day and night with Horas talking about Hobber and how they would never forget him no matter what.

It wasn't till the following morning when the fleet had anchored off the coast from Blackcrown did he meet with Prince Steffon and Ser Sam the latter of which had a nasty gash on his face. Walking in on the men they both stood and offered their condolences for his loss, both saying how Euron Greyjoy would be found and when he was Paxtor would be the one to end his life.

Thanking both men he sat in silence as he heard the detailed reports of the battle. The Iron Born had been completely destroyed only the ships that managed to escape with Greyjoy remained. There were over a score others that had surrendered but at hearing what had been done on the Shield Islands Baratheon and Tarly both decided their crews whether highborn or lowborn would be given to the sea. Their own losses were not nearly as sever, close to 5000 men either dead or unable to fight again while less than 40 ships had sunk.

After much discussion and Paxtor's request he would take 1500 men west to liberate those castles still under Iron Born control and freeing the Shield Islands. While Baratheon and Tarly would take the remaining 8500 and sail back to Oldtown where they would march back north and join with King Stannis for the inevitable attack on Kings Landing and hopefully ending the war once and for all.

**Notes**

Thanks for the reviews they help me write quicker knowing people are actually reading the story.

As always I own nothing but the Frosts.


	43. Chapter 43

**Jon Wolf – Various Locations**

Jon had mixed emotions about returning to the North, on one hand he was delighted to be returning home but on the other he was sad about the fact that he was only returning to avenge his brother's murders and free the North from Iron Born scum. When Robb suggested that he go North and show the realm what happens to those who harm Starks he was glad as he didn't think he could be in his remaining brothers presence a minute longer.

It was Robb who ordered Theon to return to the Iron Islands and it was because of this that Jon blamed him just as much as the turn cloak for the murder of Bran and Rickon. What made the journey back to the North all the more aggravating was the fact that they were accompanied by Iron Born who claimed they were loyal to King Stannis. Jon didn't know if he believed them or not but he would make sure they proved themselves before he ever placed any trust in them.

The fact that the leader of the Iron Born who were sailing with them Ser Harras Harlow was recently married to Asha Greyjoy Theon's sister made Jon wary. The marriage had come as a shock to Jon and Rolland Frost as they both assumed that Theon's sister would be firmly behind him but if what Harlow said was true this couldn't have been further from the truth. Ser Harras assured them that Asha has no desire for independence as she saw what happened to her father and brothers and doesn't want to encounter the same faith.

Putting his doubts about the Iron Born from his mind for the time being he sat now in Rolland's cabin aboard the 'Frostbite' awaiting Lord Glover and Ser Harras to discuss their plans for dealing with what remains of the Iron Born in the North.

When both men had arrived Rolland begun speaking his voice laced with anger "we all know the situation in the North. Moat Cailin, Torren's Square, Cerwyn and Deepwood Motte are all under Iron Born control. From the reports we have received there are bands of Iron Born causing havoc throughout the Barrowlands. We have heard mixed reports about Winterfell, it is still unclear whether or not the castle itself still stands but we will find out when we land. There is good news Ramey Snow the bastard of the Dreadfort has apparently killed Theon Greyjoy."

He was still upset that he wasn't the one that had killed Greyjoy but none the less he was glad that the man was dead. Looking to Rolland he received the nod from his friend so he stood up and unfurled a map of the North and spoke in his most commanding tone. "As Rolland has said the Iron Born are spread out across the North and what castles they hold will be taken with enough force. Lord Glover you will take 15 of the Western Fleets ships and sail to Deepwood Motte. Free your home from the Iron Born, show no mercy my lord as they will show none to you."Jon watched as the man nodded happily with the prospect of killing the men who took his home.

"Ser Harras you will take 20 of your ships across Fever River and free Moat Cailin from your fellow countrymen. You will take 100 men loyal to the Frosts with you, fly Stark and Baratheon banners and Lord Reed will find and assist you. This is your time to prove yourself Ser, spare none and your loyalty will not be questioned. With the Moat is secure march North and meet with the main host is that clear" Jon said his voice still angry.

"Ser Jon me and mine will prove ourselves loyal have no doubt about it" Ser Harras said to the apprehensive looks of those gathered. He still wasn't sure if trusting the man with such an important task was wise but if the man proved false no doubt the Crannogmen and the 100 northerners with him would deal with him.

"Finally myself and Rolland here will take the rest of the fleet and the 10 Iron Born ships and dock on the SaltSpear. From there we will march north and deal with bands running wild in the Barrowlands and free Cerwyn and Torren's square from the squids and finally head to Winterfell. The Iron Born attacked the north unprovoked and have murdered innocent woman and children none are to be spared is that understood?" Jon asks which is met with a general agreement.

The meeting aboard the 'Frostbite' had been over a week ago now and Jon, his friend Rolland and their army were several hours march away for Barrowton. After docking the night previous they quickly marched north encountering several small groups of Greyjoy soldiers which were quickly dealt with and their heads now donned spikes along the coast.

They learned from the Greyjoy soldiers that Barrowton still was held by the Dustins as Lady Dustin still had a large host of men within the North. They arrived an hour after nightfall at the walls of Barrowton and the Lady of the castle was there at the gates to welcome them. True the welcome she gave to Rolland was much warmer than the one she gave to Jon but he expected this as he learned many years ago off Lord Frost about Barbrey Dustin's dislike for the Starks.

Luckily they only spent a single night at Barrowton and left just before midday with another hundred Dustin men in tow. Jon and Rolland learned that there was several hundred Iron Born somewhere within the Barrowlands so they tasked Lord Flint with scouring the lands of any squids and joining them further north when he was finished.

From Barrowton they marched north towards Torren's square and was joined by another 500 men from the Pillar and its surrounding lands. Surrounding the large stone castle of the Tallharts Jon was disgusted to see Greyjoy banners flying over the four large watchtowers. From the peasants who managed to flee the Iron Born they learned that there were 300 squids inside as well as many Highborn hostages.

It was because of these hostages that Jon offered terms to Iron Born, which would allow them to take the black if they surrendered. Unsurprisingly they refused and Jon now stood fully armoured with his sword drawn and ghost by his side. It was decided that they would attack on all four sides of the castle Jon would lead the assault on the south gate.

With rain pelting his face and the wind blowing hard he gave the nod for the horns to be blown and for the assault to begin. Close to 5000 angry northerners and near 700 Iron Born stormed the walls at his command. His archers were placed everywhere and any Greyjoy soldier who attempted to deter their advance was soon brought down with a well placed arrow. Before he knew it he was at the gate with his sword and shield in hand watching in anticipation as the gate was slowly being weakened by his men's constant hammering.

It didn't take long before the gate came crashing down and Jon with Ghost by his side charged into the castle. The first man that stood in his way was brought town with a single stroke to the chest, the second a slice of the throat and the third was with the aid of ghost. His Direwolf ravaged the mans legs bringing him down to the ground where Jon proceeded to take his head clean off. It was at this point that Jon looked across the large courtyard and saw his friend Rolland climbing over the north wall and causing havoc along the battlements.

Pleased by this he went back to the task at hand and ran straight for the first Greyjoy soldier he saw not already in a fight. The man in question was a knight and one of the largest men Jon had ever seen but his size and strength were nothing compared to Jon's anger and determination.

Slicing left and right, stabbing and swinging he fought harder than he ever had been before, thinking of Bran and Rickon the entire time. The knight was skilled tho and for every blow Jon managed to land he received one in return. After a dozen or so attempts his arm was weakening and his blood loss was tiring and just when he was set to give in he saw his brothers lifeless forms in his mind and he was reenergised.

Before he knew it he was swinging and stabbing faster than he had previously and the knight was on his knees begging for mercy. He almost laughed when he heard it there was going to be no mercy for him or any others and with a single strike he took the man's head clean off. Looking up for the first time in a while he was pleased to see that his men were everywhere and the battle for Torren's square was a complete success with the Iron Born completely slaughtered.

It was after the bodied of their dead were buried and the Iron Born burnt did Jon and Rolland meet with Lady Berena her sons and her niece. The lady was visibly shaken after all that she had been through and was shadow of the woman Jon had met many years ago. Her son's were angry tho and wanted revenge for all that they and their people endured Jon took the youngest Beren as his squire while the older Brandon was tasked by Rolland with holding and defending his home from any Iron Born that still remained in the area. This was a pointless task tho only given to him as he was still to injured and weak to march out and fight.

They stayed in Torren's Square for two days only enough time for the men to rest and recover from all the heavy marching. Riding out at the head of the army with Rolland he couldn't help but feel somewhat satisfied knowing that his brothers were being avenged and the whole realm would learn what would happen when some messes with the Starks.

They were two hours out of Torren's Square when his scouts reporting seeing a small group of men flying Bolton banners. "Lord Rolland, Ser Jon, we have been sent by Lord Ramsey to welcome you back to the north. My lord wants you to know that he will be waiting outside Cerwyn with a host 1500 strong. According to our reports there are only 800 Iron Born within the castle and his lordship would like the pleasure of removing them from the North" the leader of the Dreadfort men said before eyeing Jon up questionably.

"Tell Lord Snow that we will be at Cerwyn before dawn and to await us before he begins any assault is that understood" Rolland said angrier that Jon would have expected.

Jon watched as the three men rode back to where they came from before he spoke to Rolland "what was that about?"

"I do not trust Ramsey Snow if he was able to gather 1500 men so easily then why hasn't he done more to rid the North of the squids. The reports of Winterfell are still uncertain all we know is that Snow claims to have killed Theon Greyjoy and his men all the while Ser Rodrik and his men died attempting the same" Rolland said quietly so only Jon could hear.

It was several hours after this when they were stopped near the edges of the Wolfswood to rest and have some food when Ghost became agitated. "Looks like Ghost is hungry for some squid Jon" Rolland said jokingly. Before Jon could respond tho Ghost took off and ran deep into the woods.

Chasing after him he shouted out but to no avail as Ghost was nowhere in sight. Listening for any sound of movement his prayers were answered when he heard some rustling but somehow Jon knew that it wasn't Ghost. Drawing his sword he moved slowly towards the noise and before he knew it he was under attack.

Blocking left and right he could tell that his attacker was not very skilled. Swinging as hard as he could he was able to knock his attackers sword to the ground. Lifting his sword up to his opponents neck he was able to get a good look and was surprised to see that it was a free folk woman and something about her was oddly familiar. "What's your name?" Jon asked all the while having his sword carefully placed.

"Osha" the woman said her voice laced with anger.

Thinking carefully where he had heard that name before it finally dawned on him. Osha was one of the free folk that came south of the wall several years ago with Tormund Giantsbane. His father gave her and a number of others jobs at Winterfell to better accumulate the free folk to the North. "You worked at Winterfell? What happened to my brothers?" Jon asked dropping his sword.

The woman looked at him carefully and her face softened and her eyes opened wide with a look of recognition appearing across her face. "Your lord Starks bastard" Osha asked to which Jon nodded quickly.

"Come out" Osha shouted to the trees behind Jon.

Turning quickly he was completely shocked to see a small boy with long and unruly hair coming out of the trees with a large black Direwolf by his side. Rickon!

Rushing over he fell to his knees before his baby brother hugging him tight ignoring Rickon's protests. He could hear growling to his left and could see Shaggy was about to pounce on Jon but before he got the chance the black Direwolf was tackled to the ground by a large white shape. Jon couldn't help but smile as Ghost and Shaggy rolled around on the ground nipping at each other.

Turning back to his brother he could see he was equally pleased with the sight. "Rickon do you remember me, its Jon your brother" he said.

It took him a while but it wasn't long before Rickon's face softened like Oshas had before. Jon spent several minutes checking his brother up and down making sure he was healthy and had no injuries.

"What happened at Winterfell? How did ye escape we heard that Theon killed ye? Where is Bran?" Jon must have asked the free folk woman a dozen questions.

He stood there in silence as Osha told him everything that happened to them over the last several months. Jon was first relieved that his brothers were both alive but then he grew angry, angrier then he had ever been in his entire life. Ramsey Snow would pay as would all those who were responsible for Winterfell's destruction.

Walking back to the army with Rickon and Osha by his side and their Direwolfs following closely behind Jon ignored the confused looks that many of the men were giving them and made his way towards where he knew Rolland was.

"Jon what took you so long" Rolland started saying before stopping when he looked to Jon's side and saw Rickon clinging to his leg.

Jon watched at Rolland's face darken as he told him all that he had learned from Osha. "Theon and his men took Winterfell but their occupation wasn't long. Ser Rodrick led a campaign to retake Winterfell but was betrayed by Ramsey Snow. The Dreadfort's bastard attacked Ser Rodricks rear killing the northern force Ser Rodrick had gathered. Greyjoy saw this and must have assumed Ramsey was on his side as Theon led his men out the gates and joined in the slaughter. When Ser Rodrik fell Ramsey turned his attention towards the Iron Born and killed each and every one of them leaving only Theon alive. Luckily for my brothers Osha made them hide in the crypts below Winterfell for if they didn't they too would have been killed by Ramsey and his men" when Jon finished speaking he was once again as angry as when Osha told him what happened.

He could see Rolland's face fill with anger and his voice was laced with it "and Winterfell it was Ramsey who lit the fires?"

"Aye he did" Jon said angrily.

After everything was discussed in detail both he and Rolland had decided that Ramsey would die as would all his men. They didn't care what Roose Bolton would do when he found out but if he had any sense he would no nothing. They both decided that Rickon and Osha would travel to Torren's square until Ramsey and what remained of the Ironborn were dealt with. 300 men a mixture of Northmen and Harlow men who had proven themselves would escort his brother and defend him if needs be.

Marching harder and faster now towards Cerwyn Jon and Rolland both informed the various lords, heirs and commanders within their army what they had learned about what really happened at Winterfell. As expected each and every man was furious and it wasn't long before the entire army was aware that they would be battling their fellow northmen soon and none had any issue with it.

It was an hour after dawn and they were still a couple of hours from Cerwyn when Brandon Long one of Lord Long's many sons appeared breathless. Brandon led one of their scouting parties Jon knew and the man was one of the Frost's most loyal bannermen. "My lord Frost we encountered a number of Bolton men two miles west of here. They were led by a man called the Skinner, they won't be returning to the bastard but spoke of how Snow is aware of our plan to attack him. No doubt he has a man within the army" when Long finished speaking Jon wasn't all not bothered but they would need to adjust their plans slightly.

It was midday when their army and Ramsey's came within sight of each other on a hilly region east of Cerwyn. Although their army was over three times as large as Snow's the man had over 500 horse while Rolland and Jon had 100 all of which were given to Brandon Long for his part of the plan.

There were no words needed to make the men ready they were all ready and willing to punish Snow and his men for all they had done. Standing next to Rolland with Ghost silently growling to his side he waited for his friend to give the signal. The bastards lack of patience would prove his downfall as Snow and his cavalry begun their charge.

Their army stood still and strong tho, awaiting their orders. The Bolton cavalry were closing in fast and Jon watched as Rolland gave the command for the archers to let loose. Hundreds of arrows flew high in the air and rained down death to half of the enemy horse. This didn't stop Ramsey tho the man must truly be insane.

"Pikes" Rolland shouted out bringing a line of long pikes up to defend their line. Dozens of the enemy horses were impaled upon the pike walls. Unfortunately for them most made it past, swinging high and fast Jon brought down all those who came his way searching for Bolton's bastard.

He could feel Ghost next to him tearing men from horses ripping throats out as he went, the taste of blood in Jon's mouth only led him to swing and stab with more aggression.

Fighting like a man possessed he slashed and stabbed, cut and swung thinking each man he brought down would bring him one step closer to Ramsey. The Bolton foot had joined the battle now and it pleased Jon greatly to see Stark and Harlow, Frost and Blacktyde men all working together to slaughter the Bolton forces.

He met little challenge so far only a couple of men had managed to hit him and even then they were small cuts not deep enough to slow him down. "Snow" he heard someone shout turning he saw Rolland surrounded by Ramsey Snow and a number of his 'bastard boys'.

Rushing forward as fast as he could he stabbed the first man in the back killing him instantly. Without saying a word both he and Rolland stood back to back against Ramsey and his remaining four men.

Blocking the first swing that came his way with a newly acquired shield he took blow after blow all the while analyzing the men he was fighting. They were untrained and undisciplined, blocking another reckless attack with his shield he finally went on the offensive. A slash to the leg, a swipe to the back and before he knew it he had brought down two of Ramsey's men.

He faced only one man now as Rolland was facing Ramsey and the other 'bastard boy'. Slashing and stabbing with as much force as he could muster he wasn't long killing his last opponent. Turning quickly he was pleased to see that Rolland had killed the last remaining bastard boy and had Ramsey on the back foot.

Like the others Ramsey was untrained but was quicker then Jon would have like. He watched as his friend swung left and right knocking Ramsey's sword and the bastard himself to the bloodied ground.

"I surrender" Ramsey pleaded but his cries fell on deaf ears.

"Admit what you did and your death will be quick" Rolland shouted through the cries and screams of the battle. Jon watched as Ramsey crawled on his knees begging for mercy until he was within reach of Rolland and before Jon could do anything to stop it the Bastard of the Dreadfort drove a hidden dagger deep into Rolland's leg.

Jon watched horrified as his friend fell to the ground screaming out in pain. He ran to his friends aid incase Ramsey struck again but he didn't get the chance as Ghost came out of nowhere and tackled the man to the ground.

Ordering a couple of his men to take hold of Ramsey while he called for Rolland to be brought to an army maester. His friend agreed finally after he saw that Brandon Long and their 100 strong horse had circled around and completely slaughtered the remains of Bolton's foot leaving only the bastard alive.

On the battlefield in sight of Cerwyn with bodies lying everywhere and their blood having mixed into the mud and rock Jon called for Ramsey Snow to be brought forward. "Men of the North, men of the Iron Islands in front of us stands Ramsey Snow. A coward, a traitor and a mad man for his crimes against the North and its people I Jon Wolf, brother of Lord Robb Stark the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North sentence him to death."Jon shouted out loudly his voice echoing throughout the hills. Without listening to the words Ramsey was saying Jon brought his sword down and with a single stroke took the man's head off leading to a huge eruption of cheers to go up.

With Rolland under the maesters care Jon took sole control of the army and ordered they surround Cerwyn and make camp. He wanted to take the castle immediately but he knew the men were tired from marching and the battle. He sat now in his command tent with Brandon Long, Jory Flint, Yohr Thenn and Lord Baelor Blacktyde.

"My lords we lost over 700 men today our force now stands at less than 4500 more than enough to attack and take Cerwyn. Lord Baelor you know the men commanding the Ironborn what are we to expect" Jon asked the Ironborn.

"Gyles Farwynd and Rodrik Pyke are firm believers in the old way they will see each of their men dead before they ever surrender" Blacktyde said.

Nodding to the man he thought for a few moments before a long discussion was had among the men about the best way to attack and take the castle which would minimize their losses. After much deliberation a plan was decided before Jon retired for the night.

He was awoken much earlier the following morning than he would have like by his squire "Ser come quick there is fighting within the castle."

Jumping to his feet he ran out of the tent grabbing his sword on the way. Beren was right there was indeed fighting going on with the castle he could hear the distinct sound of swords clashing and men screaming. It wasn't long before the screams died down and the sounds of swords disappeared.

Not long after the gates of Cerwyn were opened and out walked a plump girl Jon recognized as Jonelle Cerwyn. With her came five men no doubt from the Iron Islands. "Mmm Lord we surrender" one of the men said falling to his knees.

Jon ordered his men to enter the castle and round up the Ironborn but do not harm any. He learned from Lady Cerwyn that the men mutinied when they heard their commanders wanted them to march out and fight Jon and his army. Of the 800 Ironborn that were within the castle only 400 remained and they all stood in the castle yard unarmed and surrounded.

"Many of you who surrendered no doubt thought that ye would be free and allowed to return home but this will not be happening. Each man has a choice to make either death or the wall choose quickly or I will choose for you" Jon said to the cheers of his men and the protests of the Ironborn.

He watched as a number of them tried to run for freedom only be cut down by his men. Eventually the remaining men made up their minds 100 choose death while the rest choose the wall.

That had been three days ago now and the Ironborn were rotting in Cerwyn cells until they could be transported to the Wall. In the three days since the liberation of Cerwyn those men he and Rolland had sent to search the Barrowlands had all arrived as well as Rickon and the men who guarded him. They had received word from Lord Glover about the recapture of Deepwood Motte and from Ser Harras Harlow about his successful taking of Moat Cailin and he was riding north with his men now.

A force of men under Brandon Long had been and returned from Winterfell saying that the handful of men Ramsey had there were dealt with and they found a small number of smallfolk still alive to Jon's relief.

It was decided that Rolland would go to Winterfell with 500 men and begin repairing the ancient Stark castle. His friend had wanted to march south but his leg was too badly damaged for the time being. Lord Glover also wrote saying he would assist Rolland when his own home was fixed, word had also been sent to the Pillar and White Harbor for supplies and soon enough Winterfell would stand strong and tall once more.

Jon would lead the remaining 4500 men south, meeting Ser Harras and his men on the way. Together they would march south to end the war once and for all avenging his father and all those others who died because of Lannister and Tyrell greed. Jon made a promise to himself that once the war was won he would go north of the Wall and find Bran and reunite his family for Winter was Coming and only the Pack survives.


	44. Chapter 44

**Garlan Tyrell –The Reach**

Garlan Tyrell, Lord of Horn Hill and protector of the realm, two titles that were both hollow and worthless. After defending the capital from Renly and his sellsword army Garlan had gone from a simple knight to the Lord of one of the most powerful houses in the Reach. He was proclaimed a protector of the realm by the one Joffrey and was promised much more when the war was won.

He didn't care about any of it tho because for him it was all a lie. The chance of him actually becoming Lord of Horn Hill was close to zero despite what his father believed. The war was going badly for them they were surrounded on all sides and their number of allies was growing shorter by the day and their enemies were only growing.

The only reason they had not lost the war was because of Tyrion Lannister and the work the man was doing. The man had managed to control Garlan's father as well the queen and Joffrey. Garlan was sure that if it were his father or anyone else in charge they would have ordered the entire army from the city to attack Stannis which would no doubt lead to the fall of Kings Landing and with it his family.

Whenever Garlan thought of Tyrion Lannister he couldn't help but think of the man's father Tywin Lannister. Before the war Garlan had great respect for Tywin not so much as a man as he was as close to a monster as there was but he respected his military and command skills. That had all changed tho Tywin Lannister if the rumours were true was a broken man. He still sat in Duskendale doing nothing, some had said Tywin was afraid to move in case his son and brother were killed. Others said that the man was afraid of Rickard Frost.

Garlan had asked Tyrion why his father hadn't moved in so long and the small man said that his father was no doubt planning something but he was being much more careful then he had previously as he didn't want to risk his precious legacy which was currently going up in flames.

Putting the Lannisters and Kings Landing from his mind he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. He sat now in the small castle in Tumbleton the seat of House Footly around him sat Lord Mathis Rowan, Ser Jack Leygood, Ser Ben Bushy and old Lord Footly himself. Liberating Tumbleton had been much easier than he had expected upon learning of Garlan's approach the hundred or so of Stannis's men fled south abandoning the town without any fight to his and Lord Rowan's surprise.

"My lords we have a foothold within the Reach but we are still in no position to attack Stannis Baratheon as of yet. With this in mind I have decided that we will split our host and further secure our lands. Ser Jack, Ser Ben you each will take 2000 men and head east and take Ivy Hall and Nunny. Lord Rowan you will take 5000 men and head west retaking as many towns and castle as you are able. I will head south and take the keeps between here and Bitterbridge" Garlan said strongly leaving little to be argued with.

"My Lord Bitterbridge is well manned from the reports my scouts have come back with Robar Baratheon is at the castle with 5000 men." Ser Jack said quietly.

Garlan knew this but they needed to take Bitterbridge in order to get many of the other castles other Stannis's command. "We have no choice we need Bitterbridge but I will not take the castle alone. I will wait for each of you ten leagues north of the castle, complete your missions and meet me in a four days time is that understood" he said to which each man nodded.

"Good! Now has there been any reports of Stannis Baratheon and Randyll Tarly are the men still to the west of us with the majority of their armies" he asked all the while looking at Lord Rowan who was no doubt worried about his castle which was to the west.

"Indeed my lord my scouts report that both men are nearing Goldengrove as we speak" Ser Ben said nervously afraid of what Mathis would do but to everyone's relief he remained quiet. With that done the army split up that very day each group going their own way in the hopes of weakening Stannis's hold on the Reach.

His journey south had been slow and surprisingly uneventful they had met only small pockets of resistance which the men saw as good news but Garlan knew it wasn't. The Baratheons were planning something but Garlan didn't know what. He had tripled his scouts and doubled the guards at night but still nothing had happened.

He and his men were now camped where the army was supposed to reunite, he gave orders to be woken up as soon as the armies return but hopefully he would at least three hours of rest. He needn't have worried about getting rest as he woke himself at dawn cursing his squire for not waking him when the men arrived. Walking out he shouted at the boy asking him why he wasn't woken.

"My lord the men haven't arrived yet" the boy said afraid of what Garlan would say.

He grew concerned then Lord Rowan should have arrived not long after Garlan had and Sers Jack and Ben should have reached them well before dawn. Turning to the boy once more he spoke quickly and his voice showing concern. "Send for the scout commanders and inform Ser Rom to increase the camp guards"

He met with his scout commanders and several others shortly after and each reported seeing noting out of the ordinary the only thing each man said that several of their scouts had yet to return but each commander put that up to rain that was impeding their progress. Before ordering more scouts to be sent out to find the lost ones he was interrupted by his squire."My lord one of the scouts has returned and he needs to speak with you urgently" the boy said out of breath.

A few minutes later a man entered the tent with a small cut upon his face and his clothes were covered in mud and dirt. "My lord, Robar Baratheon is after marching from Bitterbridge with his full strength he is less than three hours ride from here. His scouts are less than an hour away my captain and the rest of our men were killed by the Stormlords" the scout said causing confused looks to go throughout the tent.

"Is the man mad even without Lord Rowan, Ben and Jack we still outnumber Robar Baratheon by 6000 men it will be a massacre" Ser Lyle Flowers said before looking to Garlan for answers.

Thinking carefully before he spoke allowing time to remove all the concern and doubts from his voice. "Ser, Robar Baratheon is neither mad nor rash he would not dare to attack us unless he had a plan. No doubt he has reinforcements to either the east or west of us" he said confidently.

"My lord would it not be best to retreat back north until we relocate the rest of the army" Ser Luke Fossoway asks.

As much as Garlan would have liked to do this he couldn't another defeat or retreat would have been disastrous for their cause and would give more lords thoughts of abandoning them. "No we cannot it is our land that the Stormlords have invaded such an action has gone unpunished too long we will ride out and meet Baratheon and kill him. Ser Lyle you will command the left, Ser Luke you will take the right, Lord Lorrent it is your home that Baratheon took so you shall have the honour of leading the van and I will command the centre is that clear" Garlan said with as much force as he had to which the men nodded. He couldn't help but notice that Lord Lorrent the rightful lord of Bitterbridge did not look all that pleased with leading the van but put it from his mind.

It was a little over two hours later when Garlan was sat atop his horse fully armoured with his sword drawn and his shield held high ready for the impending fight. Across the field from him was Robar Baratheon at the head of the mixed Stormland Reach force. Garlan could see the would be prince in the direct centre of the force with his antler helm and his crowned stag banner flying proudly to his left and right.

It wasn't long before the war horns for blown and the sound of thousands of men beginning their charge was heard throughout the wide fields. He gave the signal to Lord Lorrent to begin the vanguards advance and he watched as the lord of Bitterbridge shouted out to engage.

The sound of the two sides meeting was ear shattering, men and horses alike screamed as they were stabbed and crushed under the sheer force of the attack. The sight of his fellow countrymen falling and dying attempting to retake their homeland made Garlan angry and it was with this anger that he let out a loud scream "Move now and retake our home from these traitors"

Charging down the field with the centre at his back he tightened his grip upon his sword and waited for the inevitable. It was a minute or two later when the battle was upon him and he was slashing to his left and right cutting down men wearing Baratheon, Tarly, Swann, Tarth, and countless other sigils. It wasn't long before he was in the heart of the battle where thousands of men were fighting for their lives.

His anger and determination was all that he needed to fuel his advance swinging and slashing, stabbing and slicing he brought down more men than he ever thought possible.

"My lord my lord our left and right are under attack, we're being surrounded" Ser Martin Flowers said coming to his side all the while killing a Baratheon soldier.

Looking to where Ser Martin was pointing his heart sunk with that he saw Stannis Baratheon and Randyll Tarly had arrived and were tearing his flanks to shreds killing thousands of his men.

"My Lord we need to retreat before it's too late we have no chance" Ser Martin said with a look of worry and despair on his face.

"Tyrell" turning round quickly he could see Robar Baratheon shouting for Garlan and without getting a chance to say a word in return the two men were locked in a fierce fight.

Blocking and attacking, swinging and stabbing Garlan lost count at the number of times their swords and shields met. He was tiring and was bleeding from several small cuts and wounds and was finding it harder and harder to continue the only thing that drove him on was knowing that if he lost then most of his family would most likely perish and his unborn child would never know a father.

Seeing his wife's face in his mind he was able to push all the pain and tiredness away and go on the offensive once more. Slashing hard and fast trying to find any weak spot in Robar's stance or armour but to his annoyance he found none in fact the man seemed to be me swinging faster and more effectively now.

The battle was lost he knew it his men were being slaughtered and what hopes his family had of retaking the Reach once more was slipping away by the second. Forgetting his training and everything else he offered one last attempt he swung with as much force and strength as he could muster and to his otter despair Robar Baratheon side stepped his attack and with a single strike he knocked Garlan's sword to the ground leaving him defenceless and on his knees.

He could feel the man's blade upon his neck wet with blood and when Garlan looked up he could the black haired Baratheon staring down at aim with cold and lifeless eyes.

Even tho the sound of battle and of countless men screaming was everywhere when Robar Baratheon spoke everything else seemed to go quiet. "Surrender and what remains of your men may yet live refuse and they will die for a false king and their lives will be upon you and no one else"

Forgetting his orders from both his father and king only thinking of Leonette he bowed his head in shame and with four simple words he made his decision "I surrender my Prince."

**Notes**

**As always I own nothing but the Frosts and the more reviews the better**


	45. Chapter 45

**Robar Baratheon II – The Reach**

His father's fight for the throne was going better than anyone expected already their allies in the north had secured numerous castles and towns in the Westerlands bringing many Lannister bannermen to their cause. Here in the Reach things couldn't have been going better the entire northern and eastern lands were under their control as well as most of the castles in the central and southern Reach. The rest would soon fall to them sooner rather than later especially now that his brother Steffon and Samwell Tarly had gone south to secure Highgarden.

At first Robar had been confused as to why his younger brother was given such an important task but his father explained that the Tyrells will have no other choice but to send forces back to the Reach to attempt to regain control of their homeland and when they did it would be left to Robar to deal with them. His father had told him that he would one day be king and as king he would have to lead men into battle and that by destroying whatever Tyrell threat comes their way then the realm would see that he would be a strong and capable leader.

With this in mind he suggested to his father that he himself should head out from Cider Hall where they had been camped and bring more towns, keeps and castles under their control and further weaken the Tyrells. His father agreed on the condition that should their scouts report that the Tyrells move from Kings Landing then he would return immediately.

That had been many weeks ago now and since then Robar and his 5000 men a mixture of Stormlands and Reach men had caused immeasurable damage to the Tyrells and in turn the usurper Joffrey. He had taken countless small towns and keeps sparing all those that bent the knee and putting those who refused to the sword. For the most part the small folk and those minor lords that remained within the Reach bent the knee willingly. From what Robar learned from Ralph Merryhill the new lord of Longtable most of the minor lords within the Reach were unhappy with Mace Tyrell because the man had raised taxes slightly in order to loan money to the crown.

It was at one of these keeps 100 leagues west of Cider Hall when he heard of his brother's successful capture of Highgarden. He couldn't have been prouder of his brother and organised a feast to celebrate the Tyrell's diminishing power. The morning after the feast he was woken with a loud knock on his chamber door and was pleased to hear from one of his men that a rider had come from his father ordering him back to Cider Hall.

Giving orders for the men to muster and break camp he remained in his chamber for another hour or so making use of a particularly beautiful camp follower. Normally he would not partake in such things as he didn't want people to think he was like his uncle Robert but he couldn't help himself the girl was beautiful and he was still in a celebratory mood. However unlike his uncle he made sure the girl took moon tea so as not to father any bastards.

Returning to Cider Hall Robar expected to see their massive army breaking camp and preparing to march but to his surprise they were not. Entering the Fossoway castle he went straight for the Lords solar which his father had taken as his own. "Father is all well the army is still camped" he asked after they greeted each other.

"I have not called you back to talk about the Tyrells we will discuss this later. I have called you because it is time we talk about your future" his father said all the while Robar felt like a child again about to be punished for something.

"My son you have done both myself and your mother proud and have done everything that was asked of you. You have won battles and beaten men with twice the years and tremble the experience but what is needed of you now is more important than anything else" while his father spoke Robar was on the edge of his seat longing to hear what could be so important. "At the start of the war your uncle Rickard wrote to me about a possible match for you that would secure our families hold on the throne and possibly bring many lords to our cause. It was because of this that I consented to the match"

He always knew he would have to marry but what he didn't know was who could do everything that his father spoke of. At first he thought of Arianne Martell but a match with her would only bring swords and wouldn't secure his hold on the throne. His next thought went to Margery Tyrell but that thought didn't last long as he knew his father would never forgive Mace Tyrell for all he did. After much consideration he couldn't think of the bride his father had in mind and said as much "who is it father"

"You will marry Daenerys Targaryen bringing together Baratheon and Targaryen lines and securing our families hold on the throne once and for all" his father said stern as always.

Daenerys Targaryen the mad king's daughter had his father lost his mind. The Targaryens were a thing of the past they held no power now, his father had fought to achieve this why were they being brought back to the fold now after so many years.

His father must have sensed his anger and confusion as he spoke once more breaking the deafening silence. "Marrying the girl will bring an end to the whispers that Baratheons are usurpers and bring further legitimacy to our rightful claim to the throne."

"The girl will bring nothing but her name, we do not need her. What we need is more men and she brings none with her" he shouted back getting to his feet.

He watched in frustration as his father simply sat there shaking his head like he had done countless times when Robar was a child. "The lords of the Crownlands and Narrow Sea are known to be fiercely loyal to the Targaryens as are the Dornish such loyalty could prove to be invaluable to us" his father said coming to his feet also. Before Robar got the chance to respond tho his father spoke again "this is not a discussion Robar you will marry the girl and ensure that our family is secure is that understood"

All he could do was nod in anger and storm out of the room. After leaving the solar he went straight to the castle training yard where he took up a training sword and went through countless men bloodying each and every one. When he could lift his arm no longer he went to the tent where he had the camp follower Jane waiting for him. By the time he was done with her they both were panting for breath and unable to move with exhaustion.

He spent the following day and night within the tent forgetting the war and his family and concentrating everything he had on Jane. It was the second day after his father told him he was to be married did he actually think carefully on what his father said and to his disgust he knew that his father was right. Marrying Daenerys could win his father the throne and would also allow them to sit comfortably without having to worry about the girl marrying some Essosi or a conniving Westeros Lord who had dreams above his station.

Feeling regret for everything he had done in last couple of days he made his way to his father's solar once more to apologise for all he had said. On his way he was approached by Ser Balon Swann one of the knights that were acting in his father's personal guard "my price, his grace requests your presence in the castle" the knight said bowing his head slightly. Nodding to the man he walked side by side with the man towards the castle occasionally looking to the knight. Robar couldn't help be impressed at his father's decision to not name a kingsguard until he sat the throne, it meant that every knight and second born son was fighting harder and fiercer with the knowledge that they could may be named to the kingsguard.

Walking into the lords solar he was disappointed that he and his father weren't alone but were joined by Randyll Tarly and numerous other Storm and Reach lords. He nodded to his father before taking the seat to his right hand side smiling as he sat down.

"My lords' thank you for coming so early this morning, it has been over a week since we have last met and in that time much has happened for our cause. Robar has made many of the lords still within the Reach see the error of their ways and now what little support the Tyrells had is all but nonexistent" his father said bringing a chorus of approval to go throughout the room.

His father brought his hand up to silence the chatter and spoke once more "there has also been a raven from Oldtown from Lord Hightower he too has joined our cause. My son Steffon and Ser Samwell Tarly came to the man's aid preventing the Ironborn from sacking his city. From what Lord Hightower said my son is sailing to the Arbor to defend it before bringing the end to the Ironborn threat once and for all."

Robar was speechless he sat there in silence while the gathered lords cheered and clapped loudly before he too joined in the celebration. "Your grace I have also received a raven just this morning from my son he has promised that when the Ironborn are beaten they will return and join with us on our march to the capital" Lord Tarly said making his father nod in response.

"Good and with the Ironborn defeated we will be able to turn our full attention to the Lannisters. Now it is time for us to move also too long we have waited while the capital has done nothing but sooner or later they will march. Robar you will take 5000 men and head to Bitterbridge hold the castle and await whatever comes your way. Lord Tarly you will head to the east to Grassy Vale camp there and stay hidden for as long as you can kill any rider or man that may gave away your position. I will head west with the bulk of the army and await for the traitors to come and when they do, together we will destroy them."

That had been a couple of weeks ago now and within that time forces under Garlan Tyrell had left the capital in an attempt to retake the Reach. This had proven to be pointless tho as the combined strength of Tarly's, his fathers and Robar's own host had attacked Tyrell from three sides destroying the Tyrell army. Robar had slashed and hacked his way past countless men that day earning the name the Angry Stag from his own men a title he was more than pleased with. Robar brought an end to the battle when he made Garlan Tyrell fall to his knees and surrender and with his surrender countless others lives were spared.

The forces under Mathis Rowan and two other knights Robar couldn't remember were beaten as well by his father and Tarly prior to the battle of Bitterbridge which left the Tyrell cause all but lost. His father had been the one to meet and crush Lord Rowan's host the man had lost more than half of his forces before he surrendered. He sat now in a cell deep within Bitterbridge while his men had been welcomed into their ever growing army. Of the two knights they suffered for their loyalty to the false king Joffrey, Randyll Tarly and his fellow loyal Reach men went on a bloody rampage sparing none.

He pushed the thoughts of the battle and all its death from his mind and concentrated on the matter at hand. He stood now in the great hall in Bitterbridge while his father sat in the lords chair accepting the fealty of those who had bent the knee after the battle.

"My lords I have accepted your oaths of fealty and I promise I will be a just and fair king to all those who stick to their word. For those who don't remain true then they shall suffer for it. Bring forward Lorent Caswell" his father said loudly silencing the hall.

The lord of Bitterbridge was dragged before Robar's father bloody and chained. "Your grace I beg of you mercy please I was only following my liege lords orders" the man said between tears.

"Lord Caswell when my son and heir Prince Robar took Bitterbridge from your family at the outbreak of the war he ordered your mother to send a raven to you asking you to abandon Joffrey Waters and join my rightful claim to the throne. Did you receive this raven?" his father said all the while glaring at the broken man.

"I did your grace but there was nothing that I could do I was within the Tyrell camp if I fled then I would have been killed" the man said regaining some semblance of composure.

Robar stepped forward then tired of listening to the man "you say you would have been killed yet we have had reports that Lord Redwyne fled the capital joining with my brother to the south. As well as many others leaving the capital"

The man was at a loss now he didn't have any response which caused his father to stand up and call for silence. "Lorent Caswell for your disloyalty and treason you have two choices either death or the Wall, choose now" his father said bringing a smile to a number of the lords gathered.

"The Wall your grace" Caswell said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Very well hold him in a cell until he can be sent north. Bring forward the man's family" his father said once more sat upon the lord's chair. It wasn't long before Lorent Caswell's mother and two daughters were knelt before him and his father leading his father to nod for Robar to speak.

Clearing his throat he spoke much kinder than he had previously "my ladies you are not responsible for your son and fathers actions as such ye will spared and the lands your family have held for so long will remain yours. A match however will be arranged after the war for you both with men who have proven their loyalty to my father" he said the last part to Caswell's two daughters who thanked him for his mercy and generosity.

With that done he looked to his father receiving a nod of approval before his father called for silence once more. "Lord of the Stormlands, Lords of the Reach this war has dragged on for far too long, its time we brought an end to the Lannisters hold upon the throne. The forces under Ser Samwell Tarly and Prince Steffon will be here before the end of the month and when they have joined us we will march in full strength to Kings Landing destroying the Lannisters and Tyrells once and for all and bringing justice to the realm"

When his father finished speaking the entire hall erupted in a massive cheer almost shaking the very walls around them. War was coming for the Lannisters and Joffrey would know what happens to those who cross his family as Ours is the Fury and the Fury was coming for Joffrey.

**Notes**

**Another chapter as always I own nothing but the Frosts and the more reviews the better.**

**Also I'm aware some people aren't happy with the fact that Stannis and his allies are having nothing but success but this is the way I want the story to go at this point so I'm not going to change that. I will say they won't remain unscathed forever.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Daenerys Targaryen – Various Locations **

Travelling from Qarth to the shores of Westeros had been a long and tiring journey but throughout it all she kept herself active. She spent each and every day learning as much as she possibly could about her homeland and the people she would one day rule. From Ser Barristan she learned all about the people of the Stormlands and the Crownlands where the old kingsguard had spent the majority of his life. Her ever constant shadow thought her about the different lords in each region and how best to impress them and show that she was worthy of their loyalty.

From William Frost and his fellow northmen she learned about all the people of the North specifically about the Starks and the free folk that now lived throughout much of the North. She was in awe when she heard about all the different customs and traditions the free folk had. Perhaps which surprised her most was when she learned that there were mammoths now living in the North and according to Frost and his fellow countrymen they were the reason why the Lannisters were suffering so much.

She was happy to say that she had won over all the Northmen that had come to Qarth. At first when she, her two knights and her dothraki boarded the ships she felt uneasy almost afraid as she received many angry stares from the crew. However she was pleased to say that she had won each and everyman over and was comfortable enough to walk unguarded around the ship without fear conversing with men both high and lowborn about their lives, family and many more things.

The fear and worry she had felt at the start of her journey was overwhelming her now once more. Her ship was anchored in the Bite now and she watched nervously as the crew was preparing to depart. In the distance she could see thousands of men stood along the shore with countless banners flying high in the air all waiting for her.

"Princess are you ready" turning she could see William Frost stood in his black and silver armor with his twin swords by his side.

Breathing deep she spoke strong not wanting to betray her nervousness "indeed, it is past time I returned home is it not." She wasn't surprised when the man simply nodded and gave a small smile he was a man of few words.

The journey from the ship to the shore was shorter than she expected and before she knew it she was home. For the first time in her life she walked onto her homeland. The land her family had united and ruled for near on three hundred years. She would have loved to stay right where she was and take in everything around her but she couldn't. She saw William Frost walk straight to a small group of men at the head of the army and talk to a man who could only be Lord Rickard Frost. She walked with as much grace and poise as she could muster with her two knightly shadows at her back.

Turning ever so slightly she could see Ser Barristan had a small smile upon his face no doubt he was pleased to be home. Ser Jorah however wasn't smiling tho he had the same scowl on his face since Qarth. Her bear had been against her accepting Stannis's offer and had been most vocal in saying as much. Jorah hadn't said more than a handful of words since they left Qarth which seemed to please William Frost and his fellow northmen. The man had informed her that Ser Jorah will be given a pardon for his past crimes but that the shamed Mormont would not be welcome in the north. Putting everything else from her mind she walked forward to meet the lords when she heard her name called.

She put whatever fear she had aside and spoke with as much strength and power as she could muster and to her massive relief the lords gathered seemed to warm up to her almost immediately. She was introduced to lords from the North, Riverlands, Vale and to her great surprise the Westerlands. To each man she spoke a handful of words asking them after their families or their lands which seemed to catch most off guard but seemed to please most.

They didn't stay long on the shores of the Bite only long enough for her Dothraki and some men to come ashore. From the Bite they headed to south along the Kings Road making camp several times. She was gifted a large wheelhouse where she sat and looked out the windows at the wonders of her kingdom. To the left and right of the wheelhouse rode her Princess guard as she heard the men call it. Knights and soldiers from the North, Riverlands, Westerlands and Vale were given to her for her protection by Lord Stark, Frost and Royce. Her guard included knights from many respected and old houses including Ser Robar Royce, Ser Perwyn Frey and Ser Hendry Bracken. From the north there was Hugo Wull and Jon Harclay. Those men coupled with Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah meant that she was guarded night and day.

The journey through the Riverlands had been better than she could have ever imagined every castle or keep that they stopped at Dany was treated with the utmost respect and courtesy the complete opposite of what Jorah said would happen. At the Twins she met with old Walder Frey who had offered her numerous daughters, granddaughters and nieces who could act as her ladies in waiting. Not wanting to seem ungrateful she accepted one of the man's granddaughters promising him that she would find the young girl Minevera a decent husband when the time came which seemed to please him greatly.

Travelling through the Riverlands she was amazed at the small folk who cheered and praised the army as they marched by. She heard woman and children shouting for young lord Tully and his new wife. She heard names like Stark, Blackwood, Bracken, Umber, Royce, Redfort, Frost and perhaps the most loud of them all Baratheon. What surprised her most was that she even heard her own name being shouted out.

"It's a sight to behold isn't Princess" she heard Lord Tytos Blackwood say riding up next to her carriage.

Looking to the Riverlord she spoke softly "indeed it is my lord, I had always heard the Riverlands suffered greatest in times of war but from everything I have seen the people and the land seem unaffected"

Blackwood smiled when he heard that "aye never before has a war had less affect on these lands, thank the gods. If Tywin Lannister and his like had not been driven out then what happened at Stoney Sept could have happened everywhere"

All she could do was nod when she heard the last bit, she had learned from Ser Perwyn what Tyrell forces had down to the town of Stoney Sept and she couldn't help but be saddened by the loss of so many innocents.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Lord Blackwood address her once more "look there Princess Riverrun"

Turning her head to where the man was pointing she smiled when she saw the three sided castle of the Tully's. It wasn't long before she was passing under the battlements into the heart of the castle.

Stepping out of the carriage holding onto the hand of Ser Robar Royce she walked with as much grace and dignity that she possessed. In front of her stood what looked like the entire household of Riverrun bowing their heads respectively. She saw three people at the head of the group who could only be Lord Starks, mother, wife and sister. Walking forward she asked for everyone to rise "my lords and ladies, good and loyal knights and men at arms I thank you for such a warm welcome. I am honored to be here in the presence of each and every one of you" she said which brought a smile to Lord Stark's mother and young wife.

With that done she was introduced to the Stark woman as well as various lords and ladies who had come from across the Riverlands to greet her and bade farewell to the army which would be marching south soon. After introductions were made she was escorted to a section of the castle that was to be assigned to her and her Dothraki.

There was a feast the night she arrived to celebrate the upcoming union between herself and Prince Robar Baratheon. She met and talked with more people that night than any other in her entire life, for the most part the lords and ladies had no issue with a Dragon one day being queen again. For those that seemed to have an issue with her she did her very best to convince them that she held none of the instability that her father and many of her ancestors had. She spent much of her time convincing the northern lords that she wasn't another mad Dragon and she was glad that most seemed to believe her.

It was the morning after the feast when she was being dressed by her dothraki handmaids and Minevera Frey when there was a knock on her door. "Enter" she called out.

"Princess Lord Stark has called a meeting with the lords he wishes for you to attend" her new guard Hugo Wull said gruffly.

"Yes I shall, wait outside I will only be a moment" she said in response to which the big northman nodded.

Shortly after she was walking down the corridors of Riverrun with her princess guard in tow being led to the meeting chamber. Arriving at the room she saw a number of guards already in place outside the room and her new guards joined. She, Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah made to enter but were stopped by a man wearing the Tully crest. "I can only allow yourself and Ser Barristan to pass Princess" the man said eyeing up Jorah.

"I will not allow the queen to go inside without protection" Jorah all but shouted to the knight.

"The PRINCESS will be in no danger slaver" the Tully knight spat back.

She let out a large sigh and turned to Ser Jorah "I will be perfectly safe Ser, the lords within this room are my allies." Before waiting for Jorah to respond she entered the room closely followed by Ser Barristan. She couldn't help but think that Jorah was becoming a problem he wouldn't accept her new status as a princess. Dany herself at first had a hard time coming to terms with losing her queen title but after speaking with Ser Barristan she agreed that it would be a sign of good faith to Stannis Barristan if she saw herself as a princess and not a queen. She hoped that this would show the man that she wasn't against him and would gladly wait her time to become queen.

Looking around the room she had just entered she was pleased to see that the lords and lady Stark all stood and welcomed her. Taking a seat next to Lord Royce she nodded to Robb Stark who begun speaking.

"Thank you all for coming so early I know ye are busy preparing for our march south but there are things we need to discuss. We have had word from his grace he will be marching on the capital within the next week, he is waiting on the remainder of his men and will attack the capital in full force ending the Lannisters hold on the throne "Stark stopped speaking for a moment which allowed the gathered lords to clap and voice their approval.

Waving his hand to silence the chatter he spoke once more "our spies south have also reported that the sellswords that Renly brought with him have left the capital and are marching to meet with Lord Tywin at Duskendale. It is because of this that we will be marching tomorrow at dawn instead of three days time. We will meet with our forces at Harrenhal and Maidenpool and end Tywin Lannister once and for all." Again when Stark stopped speaking the whole room erupted in a chorus of cheers and excited laughs.

When the excitement had died down Lord Bolton spoke up his voice barely above a whisper "my lord has there been any word from the north have the Iron Born been dealt with"

It was Lord Frost who answered "the last word we had was that my son and Ser Jon had landed and were giving out justice to the krakens"

"My brother will not let me down he will kill each and every Iron Born scum I promise you that" Stark said loudly looking to his mother who had a mournful look upon her face which Dany could understand. Lady Stark had lost her husband and two youngest sons since the war begun a fact Dany had only learned on the way to Riverrun. She felt sorry for the woman who had lost so much and couldn't return to her home in the North until her late husband's bastard son had rid the land of the Iron Born.

It was coming close to the end of the meeting when Dany spoke for the first time "my lords and lady if there are no objections I would like to send Ser Barristan south. His skill and knowledge would be invaluable would it not?"

"Aye a fine idea Ser Barristan you will be a welcome addition" Lord Edmure Tully said happily to which many nodded and Lords Stark, Royce and Frost agreed to.

That had been two days ago now and in that time Dany had stood in the courtyard with the other ladies and watched the army march off to war. Since the army and the lords had left she had spent time getting to know the various ladies of the Riverlands and the Stark women. She was now sat in Lady Starks solar with the lady herself, her good daughter Jeyne Stark and her goodsister the new lady Tully.

"Princess I have only met Prince Robar once and that was many years ago when his family travelled to the Pillar to visit Lord Rickard and his family. Myself and Ned travelled to meet them and from what I can remember the boy was kind and courteous" Lady Catelyn was telling Dany which made her smile slightly no doubt the woman was thinking of happier times when her family was whole.

"Yes Lord William spoke highly of his cousin on the journey from Qarth I look forward to meeting him" Dany said in response.

"Princess what was life like in Essos" Jeyne Stark asked but before Dany got a chance to answer there was loud knock on the door to which Lady Stark said "enter".

Dany turned and saw a Tully knight standing in the door out of breath "my Lady Ser Jon Wolf has sent a rider he is an hour's ride from Riverrun"

Nodding to the knight she spoke again her voice much more somber than previously "I will be down shortly to great him"

Dany and the two other young ladies offered to accompany Lady Catelyn to which she gracefully accepted. Walking down to the main yard where she could see the rider that Robb Starks bastard brother had sent she was a bit confused as to what the boy was doing here. From what Dany knew he was supposed to be in the North freeing it of the Iron Born and after that he was meant to ride to join up with the rest of the army to the south.

Putting those thoughts from her mind she looked to the gate where she saw a group of riders bearing various northern sigils enter, leading them was Ser Jon. She watched as the boy rode through the courtyard jumped from his horse and walked straight to Dany and the other Ladies.

"Ser Jon I had thought you would be in the north or else riding south to meet my son" Catelyn Stark said coolly.

"My lady the north is free of the Iron Born once more. My forces are still several hours north of here, I had to come to Riverrun myself to see you so myself and my guards rode ahead" the northern knight said all the while looking at the Lady of Winterfell as he spoke before he turned around and called out to come forward.

Dany looked to where the knight was staring and saw a small boy coming out from the group of northerners tagging onto a woman. Before Dany knew what was happening she saw Lady Stark running across the yard falling to her knees before the small boy and grabbing him in a fierce hug. Confused she looked to Jon Wolf and saw that he had a massive smile upon his face.

She and the others stood in silence for a few minutes before Lady Catelyn stood up once more holding the small boys hand and walking back to the group of confused onlookers. Before getting a chance to ask any questions Dany was shocked when she saw the lady of the North bringing her husband's bastard into a big hug all the while thanking him constantly.

"Jon. Rickon" she heard someone shout and before she knew it she saw Arya Stark running into the others joining with the ever expanding hug.

"My ladies, Princess Daenerys I would like to introduce you to Ser Jon Wolf and my son Rickon" Catelyn Stark said between sobs.

She was speechless everyone she spoke to said how the two youngest Stark children were butchered by the turn cloak Theon Greyjoy.

Dany, the ladies Stark, Lord Bracken the commander of the castle garrison and Lady Tully spent the next few hours learning of all Jon Wolf had done in the north. From freeing the North of the Greyjoys to finding Rickon Stark and his guardian Osha in the Wolfswood and learning of what really happened in Winterfell before finally learning of how the man brought down the bastard of the Dreadfort and punished those Northmen who had betrayed Winterfell. By the time Jon Wolf stopped speaking lady Stark was on her feet once more hugging and thanking the boy who looked extremely taken back.

In the end Ser Jon Wolf stayed in Riverrun for three or four refusing to stay overnight instead deciding to ride south with his now arrived forces and join up with the rest of the army. Dany had been present when the northern knight and his men rode out of the castle accompanied by the cheers of the people of Riverrun.

As the days went by Dany and the rest of the castle heard conflicting reports about a massive battle at Sow's Horn and death of thousands.

**Notes**

As always I own nothing but the Frosts and the more reviews the better


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes**

Sorry for the delay in updating.

As always I own nothing but the Frosts and the more reviews the better.

**Tywin Lannister – Duskendale/ Sow's Horn**

The Lannister Legacy, no His legacy the one he had been working on for the majority of his life was crumbling down around him. All the blood, sweat and years he had put into making his family a force to be reckoned with was proving all for nought.

When he had first came to the Riverlands with the might of the West behind him, he and his army had proved unstoppable the Riverlords had all fallen before them and the war would be over by now if it weren't for the North and their mammoths. Rickard Frost had used the mammoths perfectly even Tywin would admit it; the northerner had been able to cut the Westerlands forces under Tywin in half driving them into the Crownlands in defeat. That coupled with the young wolf destroying the forces Jaime had with him besieging Riverrun had been the start of his families downfall.

Tywin had been forced to flee like a coward to Duskendale while the Northern and Riverlords consolidated their defence of the Riverlands and wreak havoc throughout the West. As if his lands burning and falling to the rebels wasn't bad enough but the betrayals were what angered Tywin the most. He could still remember when he heard of Leffords betrayal and siding with the rebels, he was the angriest he had ever been. The fear of the Lannister name he had spent a lifetime instilling in his bannermen was proving worthless. One by one more and more of his bannermen in the Westerlands were falling and siding with the rebels. Whether this was willingly or by force it made no matter Tywin would make them suffer if he somehow managed to win this war.

The war of the Four Kings the maesters were calling it was supposed to be the start of his families Dynasty, the war that was supposed to show the realm that nothing could stand against him. Gods he could not have been more wrong. When he had been driven from the Riverlands he begun planning his revenge, he sent Amory Lorch into the Riverlands to try and cause havoc and weaken the rebels enough for Tywin to launch a full campaign but this had proven fruitless as the man was beaten and he and his men killed.

This would have bothered him but it didn't the forces of the Crownlands had all joined with him more than doubling his forces and giving him the men he needed to retake the riverlands. When he heard word that more and more Vale lords were coming down from the mountains to join with the rebels he knew he to move now before he was overwhelmed.

The initial attack had gone perfectly, the fool Edmure Tully had thought his lands protected so he sent much of the forces that were in place near the border north to guard the pass to the Vale. Tywin capitalised on this and all but destroyed the reduced northern/ riverlands host. He would still be in the Riverlands now if it weren't for the Blackfish and his reinforcements. The old knight had come to his nephew's aid just when Tywin was close to winning the day.

The Blackfish was able to muster the men and force Tywin and his men out of the Riverlands once more but not before his forces took and sacked Maidenpool all but wiping out the Mootons.

The campaign to secure his grandsons hold upon the throne was suffering defeat after defeat. The west had fallen to the northerners and if his reports were correct the Reach who was the only other kingdom that was supporting his grandsons reign had now completely fallen to Stannis Baratheon and Randyll Tarly meaning they were surrounded on all side. To make matters worse they had just received word of the mad kings daughter having landed in Westeros.

It was because of this that Tywin called a meeting of his lords and commanders. In attendance were Ser Addam Marbrand, Ser Tybolt Crakehall, Lord Serrett and Ser Tybolt Hetherspoon all from the Westerlands. From the Crownlands there was Lord Andrew Wendwater, Lord Massey, Lord Renford Rykker, Ser Daeron Rosby and Ser Arlan Stokeworth the cousin of the current lady of Stokeworth.

While each man took his seat Tywin looked around the room and considered which of the men could actually be trusted not to betray him the first chance they got. He knew that some of the gathered Westernmen had family who had already bent the knee to the rebels in the Westerlands but each man had assured him they were forced to do so. Tywin none the less was angry that they had given up so easily to the rebels and told the men who were with him now that they would need to prove their loyalty to him once more or else their families would suffer for it. It was because of this that he felt confident that the Westernlords would not betray him.

Of the lords of the Crownlands Tywin knew he couldn't trust their loyalty, the Crownlords had a history of being fiercely loyal to the Targaryens and he knew that many if not all of them were considering abandoning Tywin right now; something which he would not let happen.

"My lords by now you have all heard about the rebel's latest attempt to legitimise their claim on my grandson's throne. The Targaryen girl will suffer just like the rebels when the war is won have no doubt about that" he said all the while looking at the gathered knights and lords.

"Word from our spies in the rebel camp report that the Northern/River/Vale forces are all meeting up and are heading our way they should be here by the end of the week" he said once more through gritted teeth.

Rosby was the first to speak which didn't come as a surprise "my lord our castles and lands are severely undefended if for any reason the rebels get past Duskendale they would fall and our families would be at risk. I must ask that you allow me to return to my family's lands with some of my men to secure them." When Rosby finished speaking Tywin looked around the room and saw that all the other Crownlords were agreeing wishing to do the same to defend their families they said.

If Tywin was a man who smiled he would be doing it now, he knew these cowards would try something like this and was prepared for it. "Ser Daeron you need not worry I have ensured that your families will be safe and protected" he said causing a confused and worried look to go between the different men.

"What do you mean my lord" Ser Daeron asked nervously.

Looking the man dead in the eye he spoke with his usual calm tone " I sent a number of my men to each of your castles late last night with orders to escort your wives and children to the capital for their safety. So there will be need for you or anyone else to return home"

The look on Rosby's and the others faces was priceless a mixture of fear and anger. He could tell that each of the men who had their family brought to the capital without their permission were furious but couldn't say anything lest their families suffered for it.

He wasn't going to risk any of these Crownlords turning on him already too many of his plans had gone south on him. Thinking about them now still made him angry; all his work to try and convince lords from the North and Riverlands to turn against the Starks and Tully's proved worthless. He had thought he was in luck when the fool Robb Stark had married that Westerling girl. Tywin had contacted Walder Frey offering him much but despite this the old man forgave the boy and married his daughter to Edmure Tully meaning that the Freys were now firmly behind Baratheon and his false claim to the thrones.

The Frey plan wasn't the only one that failed; he contacted Roose Bolton offering the man wardenship of the north for assistance in destroying the rebels. The Northman replied saying he was loyal to the Starks but Tywin could see the subtle hints in Bolton's letter and knew that if Tywin could get the upper hand in the battle ahead then the Leech Lord would turn his cloak and would fight for Tywin.

Putting the rest of his failed plans from his mind he turned his attention once more to the matter at hand. "With the rebels fast approaching I would hear suggestions about what our next move should be" he said calmly looking around the room.

Ser Tybolt Crakehall spoke first his voice strong and unwavering "my lord we should move in full force to meet the rebels in the field. Too long we have sat here the men grow tired and lax we should not wait for them to come to us we should march into the Riverlands and destroy the rebels once and for all." When the heir of Crakehall stopped speaking Tywin saw many of the Westernlords agreeing with the young man.

"What's stopping the Northmen from unleashing their mammoths like they did at the Green Fork and destroying our forces" Lord Massey said which was met from concerns from the lords of the Crownlands. This lead to a clash of words between the lords and knights from the two kingdoms which continued for several minutes before he decided to speak once more silencing the room. "My lords we need not worry about the mammoths I have a weapon coming from Kings Landing that will cripple the rebels. It and the sellswords within the capital will be arriving tomorrow, after which we march north in full force north to Sow's Horn where we will fight and destroy the rebels once and for all"

When he finished speaking he called an end to the meeting not wanted to hear any protests from the Crownlords. That had been six days ago now and it that time both he and his army had marched from Duskendale in full strength close to 35000 men a mixture of Western and Crown men combined with the remnants of the sellswords Renly brought from Essos commanded by the new Lord Daario Naharis.

It was on the flat grassy region between the lands of House Hogg and Wode that Tywin's loyal forces and the rebel forces came into sight of each. Across the field he could make out the flags and banners of countless Northern, Vale, Riverlands and to his disgust Westerlands houses. He could see the Stark Direwolf, the Tully trout, the Royce Studs, the Banefort hooded man and many more. To his dismay he saw the Bolton Flayed man throughout the vanguard, Bolton had made his choice and would suffer for it. Putting this from his mind he looked around the field once more before his eyes were drawn to two distinct banners in the centre of the massive Rebel force. A Crowned Baratheon Stag and the three headed Targaryen dragon banners flying high above every other banner.

"My lord the sellswords are in position and are awaiting your order" one of his runners said appearing next to him.

Good he thought the sellswords especially Naharis had complained about being in the vanguard but Tywin didn't care he wasn't going to risk his own men in the initial slaughter. If Naharis wanted to keep that lordship his grandson had foolishly bestowed upon he would need to earn it. "Signal the advance" he said through gritted teeth.

Tywin watched as the man ran rode to the front speaking to the sellsword captain. Before he knew it the war horns were being blown on both sides and he could hear the steady advance of thousands of horses and men alike.

He watched as the two vanguards grew closer and closer with each passing second before finally the two sides met with an ear shattering clash of swords, shields and death. From his position in the reserve on a crest of a small hill overlooking the immediate area he could see Bolton and the Second Son banners waving and falling to the ground along with their holders.

"Full advance" he shouted out to no one in particular but none the less the order was carried throughout the army leading to the left, right and centre to all begin their slow advance forward. Time seemed to slow down dramatically as tens of thousands of men approached each other with sword, spear, and shield in hand.

Scanning the battlefield for where his reserve would be needed most he was pleased to see his forces were holding their own and were gaining more ground then losing. He didn't relax tho as the rebels hadn't used their mammoths yet which relieved and confused him.

"My lord their left is buckling" one of his men shouted pointing to the rebel left which was indeed falling under the weight of the forces led by Addam Marbrand.

He looked around the field once more to check how the rest of the battle was going. He was pleased with the fact that the rebel left was falling and that the centre was holding its own but was angered to see that the rebel right was pushing back the forces commanded by Tybolt Crackhall and Arlan Stokeworth.

After several minutes of chaos he decided to act. "Bring forward the carts" he said to the concerned looks of the men around him.

"But my lord the mammoths" one of the knights in his guard said.

"If the rebels were going to use the mammoths they would have done so by now. Bring forward the carts and give orders to head for the rebel right is that understood" he said furious that he was being questioned.

Lord Massey spoke then after the knight went to order the carts into position "my lord our own men will die alongside the rebels would it not be best to order a retreat before sending in the Wildfire."

He glared at the man for what felt like hours before finally speaking "you shall escort the wildfire carts and if any of our forces are killed then the blame will rest squarely on you." When he finished speaking he watched satisfied as Massey rode off at the head of the two carts with a host of men around him.

He watched almost gleefully as the wildfire carts sped across the flat plains being driven past soldiers from the West and the Crownlands before finally coming to the rebel line. What happened next was otter mayhem both carts had crashed into each other just in front of the enemy right leading to a massive eruption of green flames overwhelming thousands of men both rebel and his own. The very ground seemed to shake and the air warmed up as the flames were carried everywhere extinguishing all life in their path.

Seeing that the enemy right was severally depleted he decided that it was about time that he and his reserve entered the fold. Holding his golden sword high in the air he gave the order to charge which was soon taken up by the entirety of his 3000 strong reserve.

Riding hard and fast he directed his horse in the centre of the battle where he saw his forces were struggling the most. When he was no more than 200 feet from the battle he heard screams and roars coming from behind him. Glancing back quickly he was horrified to see numerous mammoths had attacked his reserve in the rear crushing and scattering the vast majority of his men. Ignoring this slaughter he had no choice but to ride on, the mammoths wouldn't follow him and what remained of his reserve into the heart of the battle as it meant they would kill their own men.

The minute it took to reach the main battle seemed to drag beyond comprehension but eventually his reserve had entered the fold. Slashing, cutting, stabbing and cleaving he cut a bloody path through rebel forces. Northern, Vale, Riverlands or traitor Westerlands it made no matter whatever man he came up against he brought down energised by the thought of repairing his once promising legacy.

To his left and right all he could see were hundreds of bodies whether they were rebel or men loyal to Tywin it made no matter they were dead and thinking about them would not change that. His first real challenge came in the form of a Vale knight the man was young but skilled beyond his years. Strike after strike blow after blow the man wouldn't relent. Tywin suffered half a dozen minor cuts before finally gaining the upper hand and driving his sword into the man's chest killing him instantly.

Looking around once more for his next target he was relieved to see that a dozen of his guards were close by. "Lannister" he heard someone scream in the midst of the battle.

Turning he could see the source in the form of Robb Stark the young wolf who had caused havoc in the Westerlands. To the 'boys' side was his notorious Direwolf. Thinking fast he shouted to his guard "shoot the beast"

While his men shot arrows and threw spears at the northern animal Tywin waited while the lord of Winterfell charged him with his sword bloody. The lion and the wolf met with a clash of swords causing sparks to fly everywhere. Strike, recover, strike, recover over a dozen times their swords met with neither man giving an inch. The boy was fast and strong and was being driven with revenge in mind no doubt. Tywin landed many hits on the northerner but received one in kind every time.

Fearing for a second that this boy would see an end to his legacy Tywin was delighted when the boy let out a cry of pain and turned his attention towards his wolf. The wolf in question was lying in a pool of its own blood with the last of Tywin's guard standing over it with a bloodied axe in hand.

Seeing his chance Tywin used the boy's distraction to swing his sword hard and fast; knocking Stark's sword to the ground. Before giving the boy the chance to speak or react in any way Tywin with as much force he held drove his sword into Stark's gut leading to cries of pain and agony.

He watched as the boy slumped from his horse to the ground crying out in pain. Tywin couldn't help but smile at the sight and think in that moment that his legacy would be restored and none would stand in his way.


	48. Chapter 48

**William Frost – Riverrun/Sow's Horn**

Gods it was good to be back in Westeros, he missed his homeland more than he could describe. Being in Essos was interesting and something he would long remember but it was not where he was supposed to be it was just too foreign. The people, the culture even the very land itself was strange to him and Will was delighted to be back to where he hoped he would spend the rest of his days.

Introducing the princess to his father and the other lords had been an experience to say the least. The girl was much more than she appeared to be and Will couldn't help but think that his cousin Robar was a lucky man. Arriving back in Westeros he was relieved when he no longer had to concentrate on protecting Daenerys. He didn't mind ensuring that the Princess was safe but he was delighted to be back in the fight. Too long he had spent away from war with only the occasional pirate to fight he wanted to fight alongside his brother and father to ensure that the rightful king sat the throne. Only when his uncle Stannis sat the Iron Throne would William Frost be happy.

When his father had called him to his chamber at Riverrun the night before the army was to march south and engage the Lannister host. Will feared that he would be ordered to stay within the castle and aid in the future Queen's protection but to his surprise he couldn't have been more wrong. "Will you have done me and your mother proud and I know his grace would be proud when he has heard all you have done" his father said from behind a small wooden desk.

"Thank you father all I have done was for our family and his grace" he replied.

"I know you have son that's why when we face Tywin Lannister in the field you will be by my side leading the men as you were born to do" his father said bringing a massive smile to his face.

That had been four days ago now and in that time the army had left Riverrun joining up with the forces at Harrenhal and Saltpans heading to end the Lannister threat once and for all. The massive combined 'rebel' army as they were called was stopped for the day several hours ride from Sow's Horn where if his father's reports were correct the battle would be fought.

He was assisting his men with setting up the tents when he heard a commotion from the rear and saw a large host of men riding towards the recently erected camp. Will was pleased and confused to see his friend Jon Wolf at the head of the host with a grim look upon his face.

"Jon it's good to see you I had heard you were in the north dealing with Greyjoy and his like. Where's Roland" he asked concerned when he didn't see his brother among the men.

"Roland is well he is at Winterfell, where is your father and my brother there is much I need to tell them" Jon said with a serious look upon his face. Nodding to his friend he signalled to follow him into the heart of the camp where Will knew his father and Robb Stark were meeting to discuss tactics.

Entering the large tent Will was correct in guessing his father and Robb Stark would be there. Both men were looking over a map of the surrounding area and only looked up when Will coughed. Both men were surprised to see Jon there but were even more surprised when they listened to everything that his father's former squire said.

Listening to what Jon said about what happened in the North filled Will with both rage and worry. Rage towards Bolton's bastard for all that he had done and worry for his brother who had been injured because of the bastard. When Jon finished speaking Will looked to his father and Stark and saw that they both shared his anger about what they had just heard. The look in his father's eyes was scary it was a murderous look he had never seen and hoped he wouldn't again.

"Bolton was behind this, his bastard was mad yes but not stupid he wouldn't risk attacking Winterfell if he didn't have his father's permission in some way" his father said towards Robb Stark who was thinking over everything he had just heard.

"We cannot be certain and we cannot risk accusing the man his men are needed" Robb Stark said angrily.

He watched as his father thought over what Stark had just said before he finally spoke "if Bolton is truly innocent let him prove his innocence." When his father finished telling Stark the plan he couldn't help but see a small smirk on the lord of Winterfell's face.

Leaving the command tent alongside his father he thought he heard Stark thank Jon for all he had done and could swear he heard the man promise his bastard brother that when the war was won he would be rewarded for finding Rickon and securing the north once more.

Walking out into the campsite Will could see that news of what happened in the North was after spreading everywhere and that before long the lords of the north would be calling for Bolton's head.

He wasn't out of the command tent two hours before both he, his father and the lords form the North, Riverlands, Vale, Westerlands and recently arrived loyal Iron Born were called to discuss the battle that was on the horizon.

When Will and his father arrived Lord Stark spoke "my lords I thank you for coming so quickly our scouts to the South report that Tywin Lannister is fast approaching. It is about time that the old Lion is tamed once and for all do you agree."

The entre tent erupted then with cheers of approval, the only two people who were not clapping or cheering Will noticed was his father and Roose Bolton who were glaring at each other.

"My lord what about Bolton the traitor should be put to death for what his son and men did in the north" Rickard Karstark shouted out silencing the room except for calls of agreement between the Northern and Riverlords.

"Lord Stark as I told you prior to this meeting I had nothing to do with what the bastard did and if Ser Jon hadn't killed him I would have ended Ramsey's life myself" Bolton said his voice much louder than Will had ever heard. This was met with shouts of "liar" and "traitor" from the entire tent before Will's father spoke for the first time silencing the tent.

"Bolton you say your bastard acted alone and without your knowledge, but it does not matter you will need to prove your loyalty and redeem your family" his father said all the while glaring at the lord of the Dreadfort.

The leach lord looked nervous then and spoke quietly "how is it I am to prove my loyalty"

Every eye within the tent was upon his father then waiting for him to speak. "You and your men will have the honour of leading the vanguard tomorrow. Only when you break Lannister's van will your loyalty be certain is that understood" his father said in a way which left nothing to be discussed which seemed to anger Bolton and please everyone else within the tent.

After Bolton reluctantly accepted his assigned position Will listened as his father informed the rest of the gathered lords of their jobs in the coming battle. Robb Stark and Will himself would command the centre consisting of mostly Northmen to everyone's surprise. The Blackfish and Edmure Tully would command the left which was the bulk of the Riverlands forces coupled with the Iron Born under Ser Harras Harlow. The right would be made up of Vale and loyal Westerlands forces under Will's uncle Yohn. The reserve was made up from men from four of the seven kingdoms under Will's father.

After this was done an argument broke out as to why the mammoths were not being used in the initial assault but instead had been led south west in an attempt to take Tywin Lannister in the rear. His father had told the gathered lords that word from their spies within Lannisters army reported that the old lion had a plan to deal with the mammoths and the risk of the mammoths running free within their ranks was too high. From there the discussion turned to the lords of the Crownlands who were now fully behind Lannister as the man had all but taken their families hostage to ensure their loyalty. Despite this his father didn't seem all that bothered which led Will to believe that his father knew more than he was saying.

That had been yesterday tho and Will now sat atop his horse with his twin swords resting to his sides with Robb Stark to his left and the entirety of the remaining northern army at their backs. "This is it Will are you ready?" Robb Stark asked him all the while looking ahead.

"Aye my lord my blades are calling out for Lannister blood" he replied trying to make light of the situation.

Robb merely nodded before quietly saying of how Tywin Lannister was his to kill to which Will nodded and looked to the front once more at the enemy Vanguard quickly approaching their own.

The sound of the battle was overwhelming thousands of men met and died to screams of pain and suffering. He watched as men were stabbed and pierced by swords, spears, pike and arrows all the while waiting for the impending signal.

Fortunately he didn't have to wait long before Robb Stark shouted out "men of the north, with me to victory. For Winterfell." It wasn't long before the call was carried throughout the army with similar shouts from the left and right and the sounds of tens of thousands of men rushing to battle.

He urged his horse forward all the while drawing his twin swords. Stride after stride he grew closer and closer to what remained of the Lannister Vanguard and their incoming main host.

With his swords held high he swung to his left and right killing two sellswords instantly. On he went swinging and slashing taking two men down at a time leaving dozens of sellswords dead in his path.

Pushing his horse forward with Robb and Grey Wind to his left, they passed what remained of the sellswords behind heading straight for the Lannister army drenched in the blood of their fallen allies. With a clash of steel and the cries of his horse he went head on into the Lannister centre fighting some Westerlands knight with a bird emblazed on his chest.

This knight was his first real challenge he was fast and skilled. Will swung one sword to the right and other to the man's head only to be stopped by sword and shield. Slashing and stabbing every time he tried to end the Western man he was stopped by the man who seemed unfazed. Time and time again he tried and failed to bring down his enemy receiving numerous cuts with every failed attempt.

On what would have been his tenth attempt he was interrupted by a massive beast that charged and took the knights horse to the ground with the knight closely following. Grey Wind. Ignoring the screams of agony from the fallen knight Will turned to see his friend and liege lord mounted close by with a serious look upon his face. Will nodded his thanks to Robb before turning his attention to the battle once more.

He didn't have to wait long before he found another opponent this time the man a Lannister by his colouring proved a weak challenge. It took him two moves before the Lannister boy was lying headless on the bloodied ground. Taking a second he scanned the area around him to see how the battle was going. He was pleased to see that the centre was holding their own and the right was gaining more ground then it was losing. The only thing which annoyed him was the fact that the left seemed to be buckling.

"Lord Karstark" he shouted to the lord of Karhold who had finished cleaving a Lannister knight in two.

"My lord the left is crumbling take men and reinforce the left before it's too late" he said hoping the older man didn't refuse taking orders.

"Aye lad I'll see to it" Karstark said all the while smiling at the chance to spill more Lannister blood avenging his fallen son.

With that done he turned his attention once more to killing Lannisters. Left and right he swung, stabbed and cleaved his way through countless nameless and faceless men and boys alike. A pile of Westerlands and Crownlands bodies amassing around him.

Just when he was bringing both his swords down upon the head of a man wearing the sigil of the Lannisters of Lannisport he was overcome and thrown from his horse by blast of hot air. Struggling back to his feet he saw the Lannisport Lannister impaled upon his own sword and a wave of green flames sweeping its way across the right flank.

His stomach churned as he saw men alight running around begging for mercy. Will couldn't help but think that Tywin Lannister must truely be desperate to have used wildfire, true many of the Vale and loyal Westernmen were burning but just as much of his own men and men from the Crownlands were suffering the same faith.

Putting the sounds and sights of hundreds if not thousands of men burning and dying he needed to decide what to do. Should he take some of his men and fortify the right leaving the centre weakened or should he leave the men from the Vale to fend for themselves in the hopes they would overcome the Lannister forces. He was relieved when he saw his father with his black and silver armour leading the reserve to the assistance of his uncle Yohn and Leo Lefford.

With his mind at ease he turned to face the nearest enemy slashing harder and faster than he had previously having been reenergised by the thought of making Tywin Lannister suffer. Even tho he was on foot now his progression wasn't hampered he waded through the blood soaked field stabbing and cutting like a man possessed. He lost count of how many men he brought down but knew it wasn't enough. He smiled when he saw Tywin Lannister charge with his reserve behind him only for the majority of the Westerlands reserve to be trampled and crushed under the sheer strength of the recently arrived mammoths.

The tide was in their favour now the left had recovered aided by Rickard Karstark the Tully's were pushing back hard the forces commanded by Addam Marbrand. Will saw that the right under his father's new leadership was destroying the enemy forces and if he eyes were correct the Crownlands soldiers were throwing down their weapons in surrender.

The centre was still in the midst of battle wherever Will looked he saw fights between his allies and enemies. His attention was drawn to a fight taking place thirty feet away. Robb Stark was going head to head with Tywin Lannister and it pleased him greatly to see that Lannister was on the back foot.

In the time it takes Will to bring down another enemy knight the world seems to have grown much darker his friend and lord his lying on the ground with blood pouring from his stomach. Grey Wind is lying unmoving not ten feet from his master. Will breaks into a sprint then running as fast as he can to Robb's side just in time to stop Tywin Lannister from ending Robb's life.

Their swords meet with sparks flying in every direction; Will using this to his advantage swings and slashes half a dozen times leaving the old Lion battered and bloodied hobbling on one leg. Before Will can finish off Lannister tho one of the man's guards attacks him with a bloodied and broken spear forcing Will to divert his attention momentarily.

The guard was skilled he couldn't deny him that but anyone who stood in Will's way now was going to suffer for it. Left, right then left again and the guard was on his knees missing an arm screaming for mercy. Ignoring the cries Will swung both his swords as one taking the man's head from his body before kicking his lifeless remains to the ground.

Time was slowing down now as he looked up to see a hobbling Tywin Lannister trying to regain his composure. Striding forward slowing he glanced around him to see that a crowd was forming a mix of both armies looking at the once great Lion of the West struggling to keep himself afoot.

Knocking Lannister's golden sword to the ground with a single strike he looked at the broken man who was attempting to speak. Will wouldn't allow that tho so with a single move he drove his swords deep into the man's chest killing him instantly with whatever words still upon his lips.

Withdrawing his bloodied swords the whole world seemed to erupt with cheers of victory. Looking around him he could see men from the North, Iron Islands, Vale and Riverlands all crying out in joy while men from the Westerlands threw down their weapons and fell to their knees pleading for mercy as their once great Lord lay dead upon a bloody field.

Will cared about none of it tho as all he could see was his friend Jon kneeling next to the lifeless body of his fallen brother while his white wolf let out howls of sorrow next to his bloodied brother.

The battle was won the once mighty Tywin Lannister lay dead but the cost of victory was great the north had suffered yet another loss. Will made a promise then looking upon his liege lord's lifeless remains that he would get the vengeance that Robb Stark desperately desired and that Joffrey Waters would suffer.

**Notes**

As always I own nothing but the Frosts and the more reviews the better.


	49. Chapter 49

**Mace Tyrell – Kings Landing**

Everything was slipping away, all the years of planning and scheming trying to ensure that a king of his own blood one day sat the Iron Throne was now all but impossible and all his hard work was proving pointless.

The Reach was lost to them Garlan and Mathis were both beaten and their forces were either dead or marching under Stannis Baratheon's banner. How could it all have gone so wrong there was a time when his family had the potential to be the most powerful family in all of Westeros and now they were hanging on just to survive.

Garlan was a prisoner in Bitterbridge after failing yet again to regain their homeland from the rebels. Willas his heir was with him in Kings Landing now after abandoning Highgarden along with Mace's wife and mother earning himself the title the 'Cowardly Flower'. Margery his beautiful daughter was being kept under guard by men solely loyal to the Lannisters for her protection Mace was told. He knew the real reason tho the Lannisters especially Cersei feared that Mace would turn traitor abandoning them like so many of Mace's lords had done. As for Loras well his youngest son was confined to quarters after yet another failed attempt to rescue Renly Baratheon from the black cells.

Thinking of Renly Mace couldn't help but squirm. The last time that Mace had seen the former lord of Dragonstone he was a shadow of his former self, he had more broken bones and flayed flesh than Mace ever thought possible. Joffrey had taken it upon himself to punish his 'uncle' for attempting to usurp his throne. It had gotten so bad now that even the boy's mother stopped making excuses for her son.

Once again Mace cursed himself for not listening to his mother and proposed a match for Robar Baratheon all those years ago when he had the opportunity. It was too late now tho reports had reached the city many weeks ago about the betrothal of Stannis's son and heir and the last Targaryen.

Daenerys Targaryen was yet another thorn in his side, when the lords and men he still had within the city had heard of the return of the Princess they were all ready to abandon him and his family then and there. That they didn't was solely because of his mother, whether his mother had bribed or threatened his lords he wasn't sure but he didn't care they had remained loyal and he was thankful for it.

He had 20000 men within the city now the only significant defence left, the Lannisters had only 1500 men still within the city wall most of which were residing within the Red Keep for the protection of the Royal family. The rest of the Lannister forces were to the north fighting the rebels trying to destroy the combined rebel hosts in the Riverlands once and for all.

It was because of this battle that Mace was now sat in the small council chambers awaiting the King and the rest of the council to learn the outcome of this battle. Mace prayed to the seven that Tywin Lannister had been successful in defeating the rebels because if he didn't then Mace's remaining forces would stand no chance.

"Lord Mace" looking up he saw Aurane Waters the new master of ships enter the room and take the seat next to Mace. Mace didn't like the bastard he was too lowborn for such a high position but he couldn't complain about the matter as the reason why Aurane was here was because Paxtor had joined with the rebels. The council itself was all but lined up against him now, Pycelle and Waters were Lannister puppets pure and simple. The imp was still hand and the new master of laws Lancel Lannister had no reason to love Mace or any of his family. Varys was far too close to the Imp for Mace to trust and even then the eunuch's loyalty was anyone's guess. The last potential ally Mace had was Baelish and he was under arrest by Royce forces in the Vale on a failed attempt to reach Lysa Arryn.

Dragging himself from his thoughts he looked around the room once more and saw that the remaining council members, the king and Cersei Lannister had all entered the room.

"My lords, your grace I thank you for coming so early this morning but there is much we need to discuss. Lord Varys if you would" Tyrion Lannister said his voice much softer than it usually was.

"I have dire news my lords and graces. The battle between Lord Tywin and the rebels was fought at Sow's Horn and regrettably the rebel forces were victorious over the crown army" Varys said trying to suppress a nervous titter.

Looking around the room he could see that the small council was just as shocked as Mace was and each man's face was full with worry. "How could my grandfather allow this to happen can the man do nothing right" Joffrey shouted before jumping to his feet and driving his fists into the table.

Varys didn't answer neither did anyone else the room remained quiet before the queen spoke her voice full of anger "What of my father is he retreating to the capital now."

"Unfortunately Lord Tywin did not survive, William Frost the second son of Rickard Frost killed him on the battle field in retribution for Lord Tywin killing Robb Stark. The crown forces have either been slaughtered or have bent the knee" Varys said in response.

Tywin dead, his army either dead or turned against them, what hope did they have of winning now. He needed to do something he wouldn't be responsible for causing the end of his family.

"What of Stannis is he on his way to the capital" Pycelle asked much more awake than Mace had ever seen him.

Mace watched as all eyes including his own flicked to Varys who spoke in his usual manner giving away no indication of his own sentiment. "Indeed my birds tell me that Lord Stannis is less than three days march from the capital with his northern allies not that far behind"

With the eunuch stopped speaking the whole room broke out in worried conversation with men like Pycelle and Waters insisting they flee to Essos and recruit sellswords to defeat Stannis. Lancel Lannister was shouting both men down tho saying they can't flee like cowards, a suggestion which was approved of by Joffrey and his foolish mother.

Through all this tho Mace remained quiet, his mind thinking of the best course of action that would ensure his family survive no matter what even if it was under Stannis. Looking to the Imp he saw the small man sit quietly unfazed by what Varys had said no doubt he had been told everything before the meeting had even begun.

"Silence" Tyrion Lannister shouted drawing every eye to him.

"Lancel is right we cannot abandon the city to do so would only make people think that Stannis has a rightful claim to the Iron Throne" Tyrion Lannister said all the while glaring at his sister.

"What do you suggest we do my lord" Waters asked.

Mace could see that the imp was thinking intently aware that whatever he decided would mean life or death for countless people. "Lord Mace you and Ser Lancel will lead the entirety of the Reach forces within the city against Stannis and the rebels while the king and I organise the defence of the capital is that understood" the imp said looking to Mace for acceptance.

"You cannot be serious my lord! Stannis outnumbers my men by too much it will be a slaughter and the city will be left defenceless" Mace replied furious that what remains of his army would be used in such a way.

"Do not question his grace's hand Lord Mace. If my brother tells you to do something you will do it without question. Your family will be well protected within the Red Keep and you will be rewarded beyond your greatest dreams when the war is won" Cersei Lannister said her voice laced with hatred.

All that Mace could do was nod his head in acceptance. The rest of the meeting passed by quickly and before he knew it he was rushing through the corridors heading to his mother she would tell him what to do.

"Mace you fool this is all your fault, we'll be lucky if any of us make it out alive" his mother shouted just after smacking him in the face when he told her that he and the army would have to ride out.

"What could I do mother they have Margery and we have only a handful of guards within the Red Keep, the imp won't allow anymore than that" he responded.

He watched as his mother eyed him cautiously before finally speaking her voice low this time barely above a whisper. "Stannis Baratheon is going to win this war that much must be obvious even to you. The only thing that stands in his way is the capital. We can do two things either fight and die defending the capital or else offer it up to Baratheon as a peace offering hoping it won't be too late"

"But mother they have Margery and we'd never get enough of our men within the castle to overpower the red cloaks" he said quietly which proved pointless as his mother wasn't listening.

It was another five minutes before his mother spoke once more "we have no other choice we need to offer Stannis the city. One way or another I will ensure that the Red Cloaks guarding the south gate are brought onside. At midnight tomorrow we will act you will bring 2000 men under the cover of darkness in through that gate and kill every Lannister guard that you come across. I will speak to Willas about ordering the remaining men to secure the city from the gold cloaks, their commanders are too treacherous to trust they will need to die"

He nodded to his mother and promised he would follow her order to the letter. Before he got up to walk away tho his mother grabbed hold of him and spoke once more "Cersei, her children and the imp must all be taken alive King Stannis will no doubt want to punish them himself"

Walking out from his mother's chamber he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief that perhaps everything would work out for his family. Looking for Willas now to tell him about the plan his mind filled with thoughts about King Stannis's daughter who would make a good wife for Willas and maybe the king's second son Steffon would make a fine husband for Margery. He put these thoughts from his mind tho for the time being for he needed to concentrate on taking the city first then regain his place.

He spent the rest of the day and following day making sure that everything was in place. He discussed the plan with his remaining lords who each were delighted with the plan as it meant they wouldn't be dying needlessly and it meant they ended up on the winning side. His mother somehow managed to sneak herself, Mace's wife and good-daughter out of the castle to a tavern being guarded by his men under the command of Lord Graceford.

The plan was simple enough Mace, Lords Bridges and Mullendore would lead their men into the Red Keep killing every single Lannister soldier and kingsguard who stood in their way. All the while Willas would command Lords Lyberr and Shermer in the securing of the city itself. The city would fall easily enough the gold cloaks wouldn't stand in their way and what few Lannister guards that were left would be easily dealt with.

Mace led his men to the south gate under the cover of darkness and like his mother promised the gate was unguarded no doubt his mother had used what gold they still had to bribe the guards. He cursed that his family was forced to bribe common soldiers but he promised himself that it would only be temporary he would once again make his family strong and somehow punish all those who should have been loyal to him.

As soon as he and his men entered the castle the massacre begun slicing and slashing, swinging until his arm ached and he was covered with the blood of his former allies. He sent his men throughout the castle with orders to kill any who stood in their way sparing only those who they needed to appease Stannis. Before long he was joined by Loras who had been freed and was more than happy to turn against the Lannisters for what Joffrey did to Renly.

He watched as his youngest son cut three of Joffrey's kingsguard who guarded the kings chambers to shreds as if they were nothing driven by pure fury and anger. Walking into the bastards chambers he was pleased to see that Joffrey was attempting to hide in a corner only turning when he saw Mace enter the room.

"Lord Tyrell what is the meaning of this, I am the king. You will be punished for your treachery" the boy spat before trying to rush Mace with a knife in hand.

Before Mace had the opportunity to act Loras jumped forward and knocked Joffrey and his knife to the floor with little or no effort. "You are no king of mine bastard" Mace shouted at the boy causing a look of fear to spread across his face.

"Escort the boy to the black cells and make sure he is kept under heavy guard at all times is that understood" he said to one of his knights who nodded and carried with the assistance of three others the wailing king to a cell.

The rest of the night passed by rather quickly he received reports that Margery had been freed from the clutches of Cersei Lannister. Willas had successfully orchestrated a coup within the city which resulted in half of the Gold Cloaks deaths but ended up with their complete control of the city. As for the castle itself well that was a matter that both pleased and angered him.

The entire Lannister force within the Red Keep had been put to the sword; the last man to be killed was by Mace's own hands. Lancel Lannister had surrendered like a coward but Mace needed to show he was loyal to Stannis so he beheaded the Lannister boy to in front of what remained of the court.

Cersei Lannister and her three children were all under guard in the black cells, he would have killed them himself but his mother assured him that the king would want to punish Cersei and Joffrey personally. In addition he imprisoned the Crownlords families who Tywin Lannister had sent south prior to the battle at Sow's Horn.

He was angry because Tyrion Lannister and Varys had somehow managed to escape the capital. Somehow they had slipped out of the castle undetected in the middle of the slaughter and if reports were correct had boarded a ship. Mace sent three ships in pursuit the following morning and he hoped that they found the imp and the eunuch before Stannis reached the city.

This was next to impossible tho as his scouts came back reporting that Stannis and his massive army were in sight of the city and would be here within a matter of hours. This was it his chance to repair his family.

"Willas has a squadron of riders been sent out to meet his grace" he asked his eldest son nervously.

"Yes father they have and the gates are all open. The men have been ordered to stand down as well" his son responded seriously.

"Good good his grace will no doubt be pleased" he said before once again looking around making sure everything was perfect. He had ordered the removal of all Joffrey's and Lannister banners from the city and in their place he had put the crowned Baratheon one. Everything would be perfect it had to be.

"Margery straighten up and make sure you make a good impression on Prince Steffon is that understood" he said to his daughter which caused angry looks from the remainder of his family and lords.

He didn't care tho he would do what needed to be done and if it meant forcing Margery into another betrothal then so be it. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the entire city cheering the arrival of the king. Minute by minute the cheering grew louder as the king made his way through the city towards the castle were Mace and the court waited.

Looking towards the gate he could see that armed men were pouring into the castle yard bearing the kings banner. It wasn't long before Mace saw Stannis Baratheon, his sons and lords and knights from the Stormlands and Reach riding through the castle gates heading towards Mace.

Signalling to the court he and everyone else fell to their knees to honour and welcome the king. Time seemed to slow down while Mace was on his knees and when he looked up all he could see was the serious face of the king. Mace couldn't help but think that he had made a fatal mistake.

**Notes**

**As always I own nothing but the Frost and the more reviews the better.**

**Tyrion may seem stupid in this chapter but the reason for this will be explained in a later chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50

As always I own nothing but the Frosts and the more reviews the better.

**Stannis Baratheon – Crownlands/Kings Landing**

Everything was finally coming together as it was always supposed to, after more than a year of constant death and destruction the war was at last coming to an end. Between himself and his allies the Stormlands, Reach, Riverlands, North, most of the Vale and Westerlands with the exception of Lannisport and Casterly Rock and if the letter from Rodrik Harlow was to believed the Iron Islands were all firmly under his control and backed his rightful claim to the throne.

Only Dorne and the Crownlands were yet to be brought into the fold and they too would be his sooner rather than later. With the Targaryen girl set to marry Robar when the war was won Stannis believed that Dorne would gladly recognise him as the king if only to be rid of the Lannisters who were responsible for Elia Martell's death.

Dorne could wait tho as the Crownlands was next, he had hoped that the Crownlords would willingly abandon Joffrey when they heard of Daenerys joining with them. Stannis believed that they would have done this if it weren't for Tywin Lannister taking the Crownlords families hostage. It didn't matter tho as Rickard and his northern allies were if his reports were correct engaged even now in a battle with Tywin and his army. A battle Stannis had every confidence his brother in all but name Rickard would win.

With this in mind Stannis brought his mind back to the matter at hand Kings Landing the city where he and his family would one day rule from. He could have been at the city over a week ago but he ordered his army to wait at Bitterbridge until Steffon and Samwell Tarly returned from the south with their forces. He wanted to march into Kings Landing with both his sons by his side as they had earned that for all they had done to protect their family.

Thinking of his family Stannis couldn't help but let out a small smile, it had been too long since he last saw his wife, his daughter and his youngest son. When they held Kings Landing he would send for them and reunite his family once more. He didn't know how long their reunion would lost tho as most of his lords had already come to him offering up their sons and daughters for Steffon, Cassana and Lyonel. He told each man the same thing he wouldn't make any more matches until the throne was secure. Already he had promised his eldest son to a girl he didn't know he would not make any more matches until he were certain of whom his children would wed.

Without thinking he turned to his right and was pleased to see his two eldest sons talking and laughing along with some of the younger Storm and Reach lords. Stannis couldn't help but be relieved that his children had none of his social issues and were well respected and loved by all they talked to. He knew that when his day finally came his son's would be secure on the Throne and in Storms End.

"Your grace is all well" turning he could see Randyll Tarly had ridden up next to him at the front of the massive marching army.

"Yes all is well Randyll I was merely thinking about the battle ahead" he said in response to his friend confused as to why he lied about what he had truely been thinking.

The lord of Horn Hill nodded solemnly before speaking once more "Kings Landing will fall easily enough your grace. Mace Tyrell is a fool and the Lannisters have only the imp and Cersei Lannister to command them." Stannis simply nodded to his friend and looked ahead without saying a word.

They were two days south of Kings Landing when a group of riders approached them the leader wearing the Frey Twins sigil upon his chest. "Your grace I bring news of a great battle to the north at Sow's Horn. Tywin Lannister has been defeated and the crown forces have either been killed or have bent the knee. Lord Frost has sent us to tell you that they will be at the capital within the week" the Frey soldier said out of breath.

Tywin Lannister defeated if Stannis were a man who believed in the gods then he would no doubt think that the gods were on his side. "Excellent, was Lannister taken alive or had he been killed" he asked the Frey man.

"He is dead your grace, your own nephew William Frost was the man to bring the Lion down" the Frey man said smiling the whole time.

Turning to his sons and the lords in his immediate vicinity he spoke with as much strength and power that he could manage. "Spread the word throughout the army Tywin Lannister is dead and his army defeated only Kings Landing stands in our way now"

He watched as the lords, knights and men at arms throughout his army broke out in a massive cheer and shouts of "Baratheon."

They made camp late that night the army was reenergized with news of the Lannister defeat and marched further and longer than they did any previous day. He slept that night happy with the knowledge that his good brother Rickard and his two nephews were alive and well and would soon be joining with him and his army.

The army woke early the next morning and it wasn't long before they were marching again every man longing to see an end to the war. At their current speed Stannis reckoned that they would be at Kings Landing within four or five hours.

"Your grace our outriders are returning with what looks like a handful of Tyrell men" Ser Colin Florent said pointing to the distance. The man was correct the outriders commanded by Brienne of Tarth were indeed returning with men carrying Tyrell banners.

He watched as the large lady of Tarth ordered the Tyrell men to stop a short distance from the army while she herself rode ahead to Stannis and his sons.

"Your grace we encountered these Tyrell soldiers who say they have a message from Mace Tyrell. We have taken their weapons" the woman said her voice gruff as always. Stannis looked at the woman carefully before finally speaking "bring them forward Lady Brienne"

The large woman nodded and turned to signal the Tyrell soldiers to come forward. Stannis watched as the five Tyrell men stepped down from their horses and fall to their knees before Stannis's horse.

"My king I am Ser Lucan Mullendore. Lord Mace Tyrell has sent me to ask your forgiveness for his supporting of the false king Joffrey Waters. Lord Mace has secured Kings Landing in your name and he and the city await the arrival of the rightful king" the knight spoke loud and clear to the confused faces of many including Stannis's.

"Tyrell has realised his cause is doomed and has turned on his former allies in other words" Colin Florent shouted before spitting on the ground.

Stannis watched as Ser Lucan struggled for a response before Randyll Tarly spoke up for the first time "what of Joffrey and the Lannister queen do they live or has Mace killed them"

"They both live and await his grace's judgement my lord" Ser Lucan said relieved that he was able to answer the question.

Thinking carefully now about if this could be some sort of Lannister trap he decided after much thought that it wasn't and it was Mace Tyrell's feeble attempt to prove his loyalty. Turning to Balon Swann he tells the knight to escort the Tyrell Soldiers to the rear and keep them under heavy guard.

A large discussion is had then between Stannis, his sons and his loyal lords who all agree that Mace is doing exactly what Stannis thought he was. He listened as many of the Stormlords and Reach lords say that Tyrell cannot be forgiven no matter if he is offering up the city. He nods to them all without saying a word all the while looking at Randyll Tarly who no doubt is thinking about the threat done to his family by Tyrell.

The army continues their quick pace as they had done previously and it wasn't long before they were at the walls of Kings Landing looking at open gates and his own banners flying proud across the city.

"Lord Boiling, Ser Samwell ye will take as many men as ye require and secure each gate to the city. Order the Tyrell soldiers to throw down their weapons any who refuse are to be killed. Do not harm the people of the city and spread the word that food will be arriving for them by the end of the day" he said to which both men nodded and went to gather their forces.

"My lords I think it is about time that the Lions and Flowers are driven from my home is it not" he said causing a loud cheer to go up.

Riding hard now he passed through the gates of the city with his sons and knights by his side. He was pleased to see the Tyrell soldiers were throwing down their swords and making way for his own men. Looking to his left and right he saw the concerned faces on many of the people of Kings Landing no doubt they feared that he would do what Tywin Lannister did all those years ago.

Stopping at the first market square he came to he shouted out the top of his lungs "good people you have no cause to fear me or any of my men they and I will do you no harm. As I speak food is being brought from the Reach and Stormlands for every man, woman and child of this great city. The time of Lannister greed and treachery is at an end." When he finished speaking the crowd of people stood for a minute afraid if Stannis was lying but it wasn't long before cheers and applause were echoing throughout the square before being carried across the entirety of the city.

With that down Stannis made his way once more to the Red Keep but this time he was met with shouts of his and his sons names. Approaching the large walls surrounding the castle Stannis eyed the area carefully before finally riding into his new home. Crossing the threshold into the castle he was relieved to see that his men had already taken up possessions along the walls and throughout the yard ready to move if the Tyrells tried anything.

The Tyrells in question were now twenty feet in front of him kneeling out of more fear than respect Stannis thought. From atop his horse he stopped in front of the fat oaf that was Mace Tyrell glaring at the man. He looked as the man raised his head apprehensively and his face fills with fear all the while Stannis glares at the man who has caused so much damage to the realms.

It was Robar who spoke first his voice strong and laced with hatred "rise Tyrell"

As soon as Mace stands up the rest of the court follows his lead and stands up too. Stannis can see that every eye is upon him fearful of what he will do. The oaf Mace Tyrell is foolish enough to speak then "your grace kings landing is yours, I wish"

Stannis raises up his hand then silencing the man, he has no interest in hearing whatever fake greeting Tyrell has memorised. "Ser Rolland, Lord Tadbury escort the Tyrells to quarters befit their station and make sure they are kept under guard" he said to two of his Storm men who had nodded and with the assistance of their men guided the Tyrells out of his sight to the concerned and fearful looks of the Tyrells.

He waited until the Tyrells were out of sight before he spoke once more addressing the crowd "my lords and ladies all of ye here have sided with the usurper Joffrey Waters. In the coming days each of ye will be given the chance to explain your actions and some of you may be forgiven for all you have done. For all those others punishments will be sever"

Allowing the remnants of the court to return to their quarters unguarded for the time being Stannis and his sons and lords made their way to the throne room.

The throne he had fought so hard for was within his sight. The chair which thousands had died for in order for justice to prevail was within less than 10 feet from him now. He stopped for a second and looked at the throne which great kings and mad men had sat promising himself that he would be the former and that no matter what the consequences justice will be done.

Climbing the stairs to his new seat he turned slightly to look at the rapidly filling hall and knew that he could not and would fail all those who had stood, fought and bled by his side.

Sitting upon the chair he had worked so hard to reach, he felt relieved when he saw the entire hall fall to their knees chanting. "Stannis King Stannis King"


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes **

**Another chapter and as always I own nothing but the Frosts and the more reviews the better**

**Stannis Baratheon – Kings Landing **

Finally after over a year of blood, sweat and hard work he was where he was supposed to be, sitting atop the Iron Throne reigning as the one true king of the seven kingdoms. Sitting upon the throne for the first time with his lords and knights bowing before him declaring him their king, Stannis had never been more satisfied and relieved in that moment.

He enjoyed that moment only for a short time before the realisation of what lay ahead of him truely sank in. True he had won the throne but the much more difficult task of holding it lay ahead and he promised himself that he would not end up like Robert who upon his death led to a bloody and tiresome war.

With this in mind he set about securing his families dynasty so that when his day finally came his son would be safe. He allowed for a celebration to be had the night he and his army took hold of the city, he himself had no interest in celebrating but he listened to his sons and relented. "The men have fought long and hard for you father they deserve time to rest and relax" his son Robar had said which Stannis couldn't argue with.

Stannis himself was present for the celebration as Steffon had told him that the men wanted to be with their king. He sat upon the throne with the same glass of wine for the entire night as countless men raised their glasses and toasted both he and his family. He knew that this was only a taste of what was too come there would be many more such celebrations only the ones to come would be far bigger.

The following morning Stannis called his sons, lords and most trusted knights to the small council chambers to begin the start of his reign at long last.

"My lords I thank you for coming so early but there is much to be done. Firstly Lord Tarly for your loyalty and unwavering support I can think of no better man to be Master of Laws." he said loudly looking to one of two men he truely considered a friend.

"Your grace I am truely honoured and I gladly accept" Randyll said in his usual gruff manor.

He nodded to his friend before speaking once "good I would like you to begin work on what's left of the gold cloaks. Their corruption and greed will not be accepted any longer. Ser Bras Buckler would make a fitting commander I believe." When Stannis finished speaking to Randyll he could see Lord Buckler smile slightly at his brother being rewarded.

Despite what many believed Stannis would remember all those who had fought and bleed for him and he would see that each man would be rewarded fairly.

Turning to Maester Laren one of the army maesters he had appointed temporary grand maester until a conclave could be held, Pycelle was alive but there was no way Stannis would let the Lannister crony remain in his old position. "Maester send a raven to every castle, keep and town throughout the kingdoms excluding Dorne. Write that all those lords and ladies who sided against my rightful claim to the throne have one month to appear before the court and explain themselves or their titles and lands will be stripped from them. To the Martells ask that Prince Doran or a member of his family come to the capital for talks but say nothing more"

The middle aged Maester nodded all the while jotting down notes. "Do you believe the Dornish will fight against you your grace" the young lord Selmy asks.

Robar answers before Stannis has the chance "Prince Doran is a practical man he has no interest in war especially now that those responsible for Princess Elia and her children's death have been killed. I believe that if the Dornish are offered something they would gladly fall in line."

Stannis couldn't help but agree with his son's assessment and felt he had the solution to appeasing the Dornish but would wait till they came to the city before making the offer.

Allowing the conversation about the Dornish to die before speaking once more. "Lord Merryhill, Ser Colin Florent and Ser Archer Mertyns you will take what ships remain in the harbour and head for Dragonstone my brothers former seat is being held with a token force of Lannister men. Remove them peacefully if possible if not then kill them. "

He waited while each man nodded happily with the prospect of killing more Lannisters. Talking of Dragonstone Stannis couldn't help but think of Renly his traitorous brother. Stannis had ordered Renly be removed from the black cells and be treated by maesters for his many wounds. He still hadn't decided what he was going to do with his brother but after seeing what Joffrey had done to him Stannis thought that perhaps had suffered enough.

The meeting lasted another two hours, time in which each lord and knight was given a job to help repair the city and learn the extent of the Lannister and Tyrell presence had affected the once great capital.

Before the meeting ended Stannis spoke once more silencing the room. "My lords our allies to the north will be here within the next few days I want the city prepared for their arrival. Is that understood?"

One by one each man nodded promising that the city would be ready for the arrival of the Starks, Tullys, Frosts, Royces and countless others.

"Good word has also been sent to Storms End, my wife and children will be travelling to the capital as soon as they are able so I want the road clear and any bandits to be found and punished. Riverrun has been contacted with orders for Daenerys Targaryen to ride south. With her marriage to Prince Robar a new age of peace will reign in Westeros a peace we have long fought for" as Stannis spoke he looked around the room at every man landing lastly on his son who shifted slightly at the mention of his impending marriage.

The following three days passed by much quicker than Stannis would have liked he got only a fraction of the work he wanted done completed. He wasn't angry tho as he knew that the city would take time and work before it was repaired.

Putting the worries and thoughts about his kingship from his mind for the time being he stood now with his sons on both sides and his lords at his back awaiting his true brother's arrival.

**Rickard Frost – Sow's Horn/Kings Landing **

The old Lion was finally dead; Rickard Frost had wanted Tywin Lannister dead for years, ever since he had witnessed the atrocities the man had committed during the sack of Kings Landing all those years ago. Rickard had smiled as his son Will drove his sword deep into the lord of the west's chest ending his worthless life.

The battle at Sow's Horn had been a bloody affair thousands had died horrible deaths, men had been stabbed, crushed my raging mammoths and burnt alive by the green flames of wildfire. In the end they had prevailed tho and the battle was won despite their losses.

Countless good and honourable men had died insuring that the Lannister threat was nullified once and for all. Looking at the list in front of him Rickard couldn't help but curse Tywin and Joffrey Waters. Robb Stark, the Greatjon Umber, Rickard Karstark, Jon Thenn, Ambrose Butterwell, Tristan Ryger, Donnel Waynwood, Jon Horton, Creighton Redfort, Ben Coldwater and Leo Lefford were all among the long list of dead. Men who had fought bravely and who had proved themselves a hundred times over. Perhaps the greatest loss to Rickard was his uncle Theo; Theo had been like a father to him always providing good and honest advice. Theo had been the man who had cared and raised him and Beth when their mother had died and their father was ailing. Rickard would never forget all his uncle had done for him and would make sure that he didn't die for nothing.

The one death that Rickard would not mourn was that of was Roose Bolton's. Rickard never trusted the man and was more than happy that he was dead and that his family line was extinguished.

Putting these thoughts from his mind for the time being he now found himself in the recently erected command tent on the scorched earth that was Sow's Horn. Around him were those lords and knights who had survived the battle. "The Crown and western lords should be all put to death for their treason" Jasper Redfort shouted still angry with his brother's death at the hands of the wildfire.

"Many of those lords knew nothing about Lannisters wildfire plan and most suffered just as many losses because of the flames" the Blackfish said through pained breaths. The old knight had taken more than a few cuts during the battle most in the process of protesting his nephew Edmure who was even now fighting to stay alive.

An argument broke out then among the lords which Rickard took no part in, he sat in silence for a minute before finally deciding to speak. "My lords I am just as angry as many of you but we must remember it was because of the reports we received from many of the Crownlords that we knew much of Tywin's plans. As for the Westernlords his grace will want to decide their faiths and I promise you that the king will punish all those who deserve it." He was pleased to see that most of those gathered were happy with hearing this.

Wanting to move the discussion on he spoke once more addressing his good brother Yohn Royce. "Yohn what word of his grace has he moved against the capital yet"

"Aye my lord the king had been camped at Bitterbridge awaiting the arrival of Prince Steffon but since the prince's return the king and the entirety of his army had marched to end the Lannisters and Tyrells once and for all" Yohn said to the cheers of approval of the tent.

"Excellent the capital will fall to the king I have no doubt. I for one wish to be there when the king sits the throne who's with me" he said which brought an even louder cheer to go up.

Allowing the tent to quiet down once more he waited before speaking again. "Ser Brynden you will remain here with the wounded and a fourth of our forces until Princess Daenerys is sent for. Lord Blackwood you will command the Riverlands forces in his absence is that understood"

Both men nodded in understanding the former grateful for the chance to rest and recover from the battle. "My lord what of the Westerlands forces that joined his grace and those men who have bent the knee?" Ser Boris Brax one of the knights who bent the knee while the northern army was in the west asked.

Rickard thought carefully on that he needed someone he could trust but he didn't know enough about any of those western lords left to him to rely on them wholeheartedly, he couldn't help but curse to himself that Leo Lefford had died.

After a minute or so of thought he came up with the answer which he believed would work"my son William will take command of the western army for the time being, Ser Boris you will be his second"

He looked to his son who nodded seriously upon hearing his new task. "A fine choice my lord who better than the slayer of the old lion himself" Ser Boris said which caused a round of laughter from many of the lords.

"Good prepare your men and secure the prisoners we march to the capital in two days time" he said bringing an end to the meeting.

They left for the capital at dawn two days later and marched at a quick pace day and night. It was on the fourth day of their march when a group of riders approached them and they learned of Stannis's taking or rather giving of Kings Landing by the coward Mace Tyrell.

When word of this spread throughout the army the men cheered and chanted for the king and it wasn't long before they found themselves at the gates of the capital. Rickard was pleased to see a large number of Tyrell soldiers under guard outside the city no doubt awaiting word of what the king would do to their lord and themselves.

Entering and riding through the city Rickard and his army was overcome with the welcome they received thousands of men, women and children lined the streets calling out his name and the names of all those who had fought to liberate them from the Lannisters/Tyrells.

Approaching the red keep Rickard filled with pride when he saw his good brother's banners flying proudly along the battlements. Jumping from his horse followed closely by his son and men they quickly overcame the distance between the gates of the castle and where the king and his court stood.

Stopping three feet from the king he, his son and lords all fell to their knees. He knelt in silence for a moment before finally looking up and speaking with as much strength and power that he possessed "your grace the North is yours and knows no other king but you"

Next to him Lord Blackwood spoke up following Rickard's lead "as does the Riverlands my king."

Yohn and Ser Harras Harlow spoke up then pledging the Vale and Iron Islands loyalty to Stannis. Last to speak was Will who loudly and clearly pledged the Westerlands support to his uncle.

The five of them knelt in silence for several moments while Stannis looked at them carefully before finally a small smile appeared upon his face for a second before it disappeared as quick as it had appeared.

"Rise" Stannis said which Rickard and the gathered lords and knights gladly did.

Coming face to face with his good brother and now king for the first time in years he was shocked when he heard what Stannis said next. "Rickard Frost for your steadfast loyalty and support I would name you hand of the king, what say you Brother?"

Without thinking Rickard replied instantly "in would be my honour brother"

When Rickard finished speaking a massive cheer the likes of which he had seldom heard went up throughout the yard of the Red Keep. The formality that had existed a second earlier was broken and dozens of lords and nights on both sides were greeting each other. He laughed as he hugged both his nephews tightly all the while Stannis hugged and spoke with Will.

Through the noise and commotion Robar the heir to the throne shouted out "let us go and celebrate now for victory is ours and the Lannister hold upon the throne is finally over"

Rickard walked side by side with his nephews and son into the great hall for a celebration that would be long remembered. The first of many he hoped.


	52. Chapter 52

**Rickard Frost – Kings Landing **

Rickard had woken early the morning after the grand celebration because despite the fact that they had celebrated long into the night and early morning there was much work to be done to repair the kingdoms and Stannis wanted to begin immediately. He awoke in his new chambers in the hands tower a little after dawn and made his way out into his solar which was still dark and cold.

Shaking his head slightly he walked up the stairs to his squires chamber, knocking loudly on the door it wasn't long before his squire Ben Blackwood opened the wooden door with a frightened look upon his face. "My lord I'm sorry I overslept" the boy begun before Rickard cut him off.

"Its fine lad I have to meet with the king now and will be there for most of the day, have some food sent to the small council chambers and make sure that our new home is free of all Lannister decorations when I return" he said to which the boy nodded happily.

Making his way back down he exited the tower followed closely by two of his guards. It took him less than ten minutes to walk the distance between the hands tower and the small council chamber, ten minutes in which he woke up considerably. Strolling through the throne room he stopped for a minute and looked at the throne for which thousands had died for; he couldn't help but think for a split second was it truely worth it.

That thought didn't last long before he carried onto the small council chamber; he nodded to Lady Brienne of Tarth and another knight who were stood on guard at the door before entering the large room.

He was relieved to see that Stannis had himself only just arrived and that Randyll and Maester Laren were still not present. "It's good to see you awake and fresh Rickard I feared you would not be able to attend this morning" Stannis said before offering him a goblet of water.

"You needn't have worried your grace I wouldn't have missed it" he said jokingly.

Before the king had a chance to respond Randyll Tarly and Maester Laren entered the room bowing slightly to Stannis and Rickard before taking their seats.

"Thank you my lords and maester for attending so early but there is much to be done. Rickard if you could" Stannis said waiting for him to begin the meeting.

Clearing his throat he withdrew the paper he had wrote on yesterday with the immediate things that needed sorting out. "Thank you your grace. As you say there is much to be done I believe the most pressing matters are the Lord Paramountships, the Vale, Casterly Rock, Dorne, numerous succession issues and the council itself" he said which each man nodded to.

"Your grace with your permission I would like to send a follow up raven to the Vale ordering Lysa Arryn and her son to appear before the court to explain herself" he said to which Stannis nodded solemnly.

Continuing on then he moved on to the next item "your grace I have sent word to what forces we have in the Westerlands to lay siege to Casterly Rock and Lannisport. What Lannisters that remain there will have no other choice but to surrender and be taken to the capital else they know they will face the full might of the rest of the kingdoms"

"Are the Lannisters to be stripped of the west your grace" Randyll asked in his usual gruff manor.

He turned to Stannis then to see that the king was thinking carefully before he spoke "the Lannisters will never hold such power ever again not while me and mine are alive"

"Who would you suggest be given the Rock and the west my king" the maester asked which lead to an hour long discussion about who should be rewarded with one of the most powerful seats in all of Westeros. In the end Rickard was in complete shock about who Stannis had decided upon.

Talk then turned to the Tyrells and the Reach another topic that caused much debate before a welcome decision was reached between the entire council one which Rickard couldn't wait for Mace Tyrell to learn about.

They spent hours and hours discussing everything that Rickard could possibly think about. As per Stannis's orders each one of them put forward recommendations for rewards and punishments for all those who had proved themselves loyal and disloyal during the war.

When they finally reached a decision on most of the pressing issues the council session was brought to an end. Making his way back to his chamber in near complete darkness Rickard was making mental notes about everyone he would need to talk to before the kings first court session at the end of the week.

The next few days passed by in a blur he could remember attending a feast celebrating the arrival of Rickard's sister and soon to be crowned queen of the seven kingdoms as well as his niece and nephew. Together he and Beth had talked and reminisced about their childhood and they mourned their uncles passing together as they knew he would have wanted.

He found himself now standing to Stannis's right in the courtyard of the Red Keep with over a hundred nobles at his back and hundreds of knights and men at arms lined along the walls waiting for Princess Daenerys and many others.

**Catelyn Stark – Riverrun/ Kings Landing**

The war was won Catelyn Stark had been told, but she didn't feel like anything had been won in fact all she felt was loss and heartache.

She had been walking in the yard with her good sister Roslin when a rider had entered Riverrun shouting out of how the Lannisters were defeated and the once mighty Tywin Lannister was dead. She had been truely happy in that moment as she believed that she would get to return to Winterfell finally with her children and live out the rest of her days helping Robb in whatever way she could. How she had been wrong.

Lord Bracken the appointed commander of Riverrun's garrison had rushed to the yard when he had heard of the rider's arrival and had questioned him extensively in front of the whole of the castle. She was at a loss at the massive amount of casualties they had suffered men she had known since she was a girl had died fighting for the king. Then it had happened the thing she had dreaded since the outbreak of the war.

"What of Lord Stark where is he now" she asked the rider.

The smile that was upon the man's face disappeared at the very mention of Robb and she knew then the answer. "My lady I am sorry. Lord Stark led the men bravely and brought down many men but Tywin Lannister and his men outnumbered him. Lord Stark died with a sword in his hand side by side with his wolf" the rider said to gasps and screams from Arya and Jeyne.

Her boy her baby boy was gone, she couldn't move or cry or scream she felt numb and lost at the thought of a world without her first born. She was brought from her grief by a loud cry of pain turning she saw her good daughter and Robb's wife crying in agony on the floor clenching her stomach while men rushed to see what was wrong.

She couldn't look tho as the world around her was slowly growing darker while she fell slowly to the ground into darkness and cries of "mother".

She awoke tired and weak in her chamber with the sun setting out the window. "Mother you're awake" she heard someone say before seeing Arya rushing to her side pulling her into a massive hug.

Looking around the room now she could see that Arya wasn't the only one there, Rickon, Maester Aaron, Osha and Princess Daenerys were all present. "Mama" her baby Rickon said before he too rushed to her side holding her tight like Arya. Catelyn Stark held her two children for what felt like hours refusing to let them go.

"My lady how are you feeling" Maester Aaron asked with concern clearly evident upon his face.

Confused slightly why the Maester would be so worried she had fainted from the loss of her son surely the man could understand that. Before she could respond tho Princess Daenerys spoke for the first time "my lady you have been unconscious for three days"

She understood then why the Maester and her children looked so concerned. "I am fine now just hungry" she said trying to reassure the room.

"I shall get you food my lady" the maester said before he shuffled out of the room.

Thinking for a second she feared what she might have missed while she slept with her grief. "Where is Jeyne is she okay? Has the king taken the city? Do my brother and uncle still live" the list of questions seemed to flow out of her.

Again it was the princess who spoke "King Stannis has taken the city bloodlessly, Mace Tyrell turned against the Lannisters and turned the city over. Both Lord Edmure and Ser Brynden are alive they are still at Sow's Horn recovering while the rest of the army marched south to the capital"

Nodding to the young girl showing her appreciation she could see there was more see had to say. "Lady Jeyne has lost the baby my lady. The grief at losing Lord Robb proved too much for her" Daenerys said solemnly.

Gods no how could this be, her last tie to her son was gone dead before the child ever drew breath.

The room was silent then for a few minute before the maester and a servant entered carrying a tray of food for her. She couldn't eat tho she needed to be alone to come to grips with everything that had happened over the last few days. To her massive relief the young Princess spoke once more "Rickon Arya let us go and give your mother a chance to eat and rest." Despite the protests of her two young children they were directed out of the room by the Targaryen girl.

She sat in silence for hours after that thinking over everything this war had cost her. Her husband and oldest son was dead, Bran was beyond the wall somewhere only the gods know where. Winterfell was still recovering from its brief Iron Born occupation. The world was entering into darkness once more but this time instead of letting it take her she fought back. Determined to not let grief be her life she focused on what she had left Arya and Rickon were with her now. Sansa and her twins were safe and happy and Jon would find Bran, he is Ned's son he would not fail her.

With her mind set on the positive things she still had she left her chamber the next morning fully rested and fed ready for whatever she had to do. She had asked maester Aaron, Lord Bracken, Princess Daenerys and her good sister Roslin to all meet at midday to discuss various matters.

Sitting in what was her father's solar she cleared her throat to address the room. "I must thank you all for all that ye have done for my family while I was unable. Roslin your kindness to Lady Jeyne was much appreciated. Princess I am indebted to you for caring for Rickon and Arya and I promise I will never forget what you have done"

Both girls said they were happy to help and again offered their sympathies for Robb which she accepted painfully. "In my absence I have missed much is there anything that I need to be aware of" she asked wanting to change the subject from Robb.

Maester Aaron took this as his cue to speak and withdrew a number of pieces of paper from one of his many pockets. "The king writes that Princess Daenerys should leave for the capital whenever she is ready" the maester said looking to the young girl.

"Ser Perwyn how goes preparations" the girl asked Perwyn Frey who was stood guard a few feet behind the princess.

The Frey knight stepped forward then and spoke loudly so the room could hear him clearly "we should be ready to leave in two days time Princess. The guard is ready and willing we are just awaiting the arrival of a number of other Riverlords and ladies who wish to travel south with us"

"Ser Perwyn I would be grateful if you insured what northmen are within Riverrun are ready as well" she said to the Frey knight who nodded despite his look of uncertainty.

"My lady the king would understand if you were not to travel to the capital considering the circumstance" Lord Bracken said his voice full of concern.

She had thought about not going instead returning to Winterfell but she knew that Ned and Robb both would want her to go to the capital. "No I will be travelling south along with my children, Rickon is now lord of Winterfell until Bran is found and it is duty to pledge the north to the king" she said which was met with approving nods.

When she finished the maester spoke once more turning to a new letter "the king also asks that all prisoners taken during the war are brought south for punishment and that any food stuffs that the Riverlands can spare are to be brought to the capital"

"Very well Maester send ravens to every castle in my brothers lands and ask for provisions to be sent south. You will also see to it that a portion of Riverrun's stores are ready to be leave with us in two days time. Lord Bracken I will leave it to you to deal with the prisoners" she said leaving no word for discussion.

When the maester finished scribbling down his orders he spoke again addressing the final letter he had. "Ser Brynden writes saying that Lord Edmure is still too weak to ride south after the battle so he is being sent back to Riverrun and should be here within a week"

Catelyn looked to her left to see Roslin smile wide at the prospect of Edmure returning before the birth of their first child. "Good he will heal quicker at home and be much happier here, ensure everything is prepared for his return any question I'm sure the new Lady Tully would be happy to help" she said nodding to Roslin who nodded along happily no doubt looking forward to taking over the full responsibilities of the Lady of Riverrun.

That had been more than week ago now and since then she, her children and numerous other lords ladies, knights and prisoners had left Riverrun travelling to Kings Landing. In that time their party had met briefly Edmure and his guards who were returning to Riverrun to recover. She had wept as they past Sow's Horn and she saw the sheer devastation that the battle had been. It was there that she was reunited with her son, her Robb lay side by side with Grey Wind with Stark banners across their bodies.

She wasn't going to the let the grief win tho so she asked for the remainder of the northern army still at Sow's Horn to return Robb to Winterfell. He wouldn't go alone tho with him went many northern lords and son's who had fought and died for their king.

Their party grew considerably after Sow's Horn with the forces commanded by her uncle and his prisoner joining them on their journey. It wasn't long before they were in sight of the city, looking out the carriage window she shared with Arya and Daenerys she could see a small group of riders fast approaching them bearing Baratheon banners.

"Princess I believe Prince Robar has arrived to welcome you to your new home" Daenerys face went white when she heard this and immediately stuck her head out to see the approaching prince.

She watched in somewhat amusement as the future king and queen met for the first time exchanging pleasantries before finally being escorted into the city with Prince Robar at the head and Ser Barristan closely behind per Daenerys request.

Their arrival to the city was a great spectacle the streets were lined with thousands of people all calling for Daenerys or Prince Robar. Looking out the carriage window she could see Baratheon banners for as far as the eye could see.

She could scarce believe that this was the same city that had until recently been under Lannister control. From the reports she had heard in Riverrun the people of Kings Landing were starving and were both filled with fear and anger but from what she could see that wasn't the case now. Catelyn could see market places full of food stuffs and the people whether they were men, woman or children were all smiling and seemed happy.

The journey from the gates of the city to the Red Keep took longer that she would have expected but she wasn't all that surprised with Daenerys ordering the carriage to stop every so often to give out coin and blessings as she saw fit.

Eventually their carriage came to a halt and she could hear the sound of men dismounting and approaching the carriage. She let out a small smile when she saw Prince Robar standing in the doorway offering his arm to Dany who more than willingly accepted it. Catelyn herself was led out of the carriage by Rickard Frost a man she had known for many years.

"My lady I am truely sorry Lord Robb was a great man" Rickard said as he escorted her towards the king and the assembled crowd.

She thanked him for his kind words and looked forward without saying anything further not wanting to give into her emotions. Rickard seemed to understand what she wanted and stood at her side in silence as Dany knelt and was introduced to the king, queen and other Baratheon children who welcomed her to Kings Landing.

After Dany was finished her introductions it was Catelyn's own turn to bow before the king and pledge her family's loyalty. She did this with Arya and Rickon at her side each in turn bowing low. The greetings lasted only a short time before Rickard informed the king that the feast was prepared.

The welcome feast that night was a spectacular affair from Catelyn's position at the high table next to Rickard Frost and Prince Steffon she could understand how they had won the war. Lords from the North, Riverlands, Vale, Iron Islands, Westerlands, Reach and Stormlands were all sat throughout the great hall feasting and celebrating. It brought a smile to her face to see Arya and Rickon talking and laughing with Ned's son Jon at the table just below the high one along with William Frost.

"My Lady it is good to see after so long" turning up she only noticed her goodson Samwell Tarly was standing before an impressive sight as always.

"And you Ser Sam I am pleased to see you made it through the war" she said in response.

She could see the boy wanted to offer his condolences for Robb but a look from Lord Frost held his tongue. "My lady I received a raven from Sansa just this morning, she and the twins will be leaving Horn Hill tomorrow for the capital I know she looks forward to seeing you again after so long" Sam said to her surprise.

She didn't know what they say she sat there in silence for a moment before finally responding "thank you Sam." Her response was brief but her goodson didn't mind he smiled and bowed before returning to his seat. The rest of the feast passed by in a blur she talked to countless others as the night went on but she didn't remember most of what was said to excited she was with the prospect of seeing her daughter and her grandchildren for the first time.

She spent most of the following day with Arya and Rickon, talking with them about everything she could imagine. She couldn't help but wonder what the future was going to be like for them. Arya was set to marry a Frey in the coming years and a match would need to be made for Rickon soon. A task which she dreaded to say the least.

She even spent an hour the following day talking with Jon asking him to take command of the Stark forces sworn directly to Winterfell until they returned to the north. The boy was in complete shock when he was asked this but none the less complied and went about ensuring that the Stark men were looked after.

It was two days after arriving in the city did she meet with Rickard Frost lord of the Pillar and newly made hand of the king to discuss the north. They talked for hours about everything from the succession of Hornwood and the Dreadfort to the positions that the king wanted filled with North and Rivermen. They spent a great length of time discussing the future of the north and what Catelyn wanted to be done.

By the end of the meeting she was satisfied and Lord Frost was in complete shock but she didn't care all she knew what that the north and her family would be protected.

**Notes**

**As always I own nothing but the Frosts and the more reviews the better.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Rickard Frost – Kings Landing **

Gods he was tired never before had he ever been as tired as he was now. He had fought in three wars in his life and even on the battlefield he had managed to get more rest then he was currently getting in the capital as hand of the king.

Since his first meeting with the king, Randyll and Maester Laren he had been working non-stop to prepare for the first court session of Stannis's rule. Rickard had gone from meeting to meeting with great lords and landless knights, working from early morning to late at night.

His list of tasks seemed to be endless, discussions with the council about rewards and punishments that should be given to all those who had fought for Stannis and against him took up much of his time. That alone was a difficult task but that was only the tip of the iceberg. Rickard needed to find knights that who were both loyal and skilled to make up the new kingsguard a task he had help with at least from Ser Barristan who the king had lord commander once more.

He also had to deal with lords and ladies who wished to marry their children to not only the princes and princess but to Rickard's own children who had strong ties to the royal family. Time and time again Mace Tyrell had asked for an audience with both Rickard and the King to discuss possible matches between his son and daughter. Rickard had refused every meeting with the man instead meeting with Willas Tyrell to discuss the future of House Tyrell. To his massive relief the man was smart and understood what position his family was in and would accept whatever was decided for him and his family.

The Tyrells weren't the only family that was wearing him down; the Lannisters were slowly draining his energy more than words could say. Specifically Cersei and Joffrey Lannister, the onetime queen was denying every accusation against her regarding her children and the usurper Joffrey was shifting from bouts of sanity where he was begging for mercy and times of complete madness where he was calling everyone traitors and promising that he would kill all those who fought against him.

His only relief was that Jaime Lannister had admitted he was indeed the father of the queen's children on the condition that the man's two youngest children were shown mercy. Rickard knew that before the war and Jaime Lannister's long imprisonment the Kingslayer would never have considered admitting the truth but the man was a shadow of his former self now.

The rest of his days were spent meeting with countless other prisoners like Addam Marbrand, Kevin Lannister, the lords of the Crownlands and numerous others. He spent time with Catelyn Stark discussing the north in great detail about what needed to be done immediately with Lord Robb dead and what would need to be done in the future.

His endless meetings, discussions and sleepless nights were hopefully soon at an end as he was currently on the way to the throne room now with his son Will at his side and two guards behind him. Walking into the packed room he strolled down the length of the hall receiving nods and greetings from many of the lords and knights he passed by.

Taking his place just below the Iron Throne next to Randyll Tarly he looked out at the packed room. Hundreds of lords, knights, ladies and heirs were all stood side by side throughout the hall awaiting the king and his first official court session. Rickard could see his friends and allies who he had fought and bled with smiles on their faces while men who had sided with the Lannisters were looking nervous and fearful about the punishments they would no doubt receive.

The loud conversations that were happening were silenced immediately when the throne room door opened once more and the king and queen walked side by side closely followed by Prince Robar, Steffon and Lyonel and Princess Cassana and Daenerys, the last of which was on the arm of her future husband. Rickard couldn't help but smile when he saw his sister, niece and nephews all stop just below the throne close to where he was stood while Stannis his brother in all but name walked up and took his seat to the chants and cheers of the entire room.

The loud cheers only lasted a few moments before Stannis raised his hand for silence, the king looked out across the room and Rickard was sure he saw a small smile graze his lips before he spoke for the first time. "My lords and ladies, the war we have all so desperately desired over has come to an end. I gave my promise to not only each man and woman here today but to every citizen of my kingdom. I will rule fairly and without prejudice or corruption I will see to it that no one shall ever go hungry again and that all those who remain loyal are treated fairly and rewarded justly. For all those others I gave my word that justice will be quick and sever"

When Stannis finished speaking the hall erupted once again with loud cheers of 'Stannis' and 'long live the king'. Rickard couldn't help but notice that all those that had fought against the king were shifting uncomfortably under the kings words.

When the room had silenced once more the moment that Rickard had been waiting for since being made hand happened his official appointment.

"Lord Rickard Frost, lord of the Pillar and guardian of the western shore step forward" Stannis shouted out.

Moving slowly from his position he moved directly in front of his good brother and fell to his knee. "Lord Rickard for your steadfast loyalty to not only me but my entire family I can think of no man better to assist with the ruling of the seven kingdoms. Rise now Lord Rickard Hand of the king" Stannis spoke loudly and clearly so that everyone within the hall could hear.

Taking the pin from the king's outstretched hand he smiled to his good brother as he placed the pin on his collar before once again retaking his position just below the throne. The next appointment again came as no surprise to anyone Randyll Tarly was made Master of Laws officially in front of the court.

Looking behind him then he received the nod he had been expecting from to king to begin speaking. "My lords and ladies, his grace king Stannis understands that to rule well a loyal and strong council is needed. Lord Jason Malister, Lord Yohn Royce and Ser Barristan Selmy step forward"

The three men in question came forward and bent the knee in front of the throne while Rickard resumed speaking. "Lord Jason your experience and skill is well known throughout the realm and it is the will of his Grace King Stannis that you be appointed to the small council as Master of Ships. Serve well and true my lord." The lord of Seagard knelt even lower when he heard his new position and swore that he would forever be loyal and serve to the best of his ability.

With that done Rickard spoke once more this time addressing his wife's brother. "Lord Yohn Royce your work in rallying the Vale lords to his grace's cause is a task that few men could have done. It is because of this that you shall be made Master of Coin. It is his grace's hope that your skill and intelligence ensure that the realm prospers once more." Rickard watched as Yohn pledged he would not rest until the kingdoms recover and the treasury is overflowing once more.

"Finally Ser Barristan Selmy there is no truer knight in all the seven kingdoms that deserves the position of Commander of the kingsguard. His grace wishes for the kingsguard to be restored to its former glory and there is no better man than you to do this" Rickard said to the old knight which caused him to well up slightly before he too took his seat on the ever growing small council.

Idle conversation had broke out after Ser Barristan had taken his seat which Rickard soon silenced with a wave of his hand. "A raven has been sent to the citadel for a conclave to be called to determine a new grand maester in the interim Maester Laren will hold the position. In addition the position of Master of whispers will remain vacant until a suitable candidate can be found. Also the king will be appointing a number of special advisors to the throne in the coming weeks to better understand and rule his kingdom." Again conversations broke out throughout the room no doubt lords discussing who will be made an advisor, Rickard allowed this to continue while the Maester made his way to the table and wrote down the initial appointments.

"Justice is what King Stannis has promised and justice will be delivered. Guards bring the prisoners" he shouted out to the room. He could see the throne room large doors opening once more and three figures being brought into the room with guards at either side. The whole time the hall was erupting with boos and vicious insults.

"Ser Jaime Lannister, Cersei Baratheon and Joffrey Waters kneel before the king" one of the guards shouted before giving orders for the three prisoners to be forced to their knees.

Rickard couldn't help but smile when he saw this thinking that at last justice would be served. "Cersei Baratheon you are hereby charged with cuckolding the late King Robert with your own brother and placing your ill born son upon the throne that by rights belongs to his grace king Stannis. Ser Jaime Lannister you are charged with the same as well as forsaking your kingsguard vows to protect your rightful king. And finally Joffrey Waters you are charged with usurping the throne from its rightful ruler, the murder of Lord Eddard Stark, the mass murder of countless innocents and for starting a war which cost the lives of thousands. How do ye plead?" When he stopped speaking the entire room went dead silent awaiting what the Lannisters would do.

As expected the boy Joffrey went into the same rant he been shouting for days "traitors, traitors that's my throne"

The boys cries were soon overshadowed by the former queens screams "Lies all of it. Stannis is the usurper here Joffrey is the rightful king. I loved Robert with all my heart I would never forsake our marriage bed"

He would have been angry at hearing this but he expected no less instead he nodded to the guards to silence the mother and son. "Ser Jaime how do you plead" he said to the disgraced knight.

"My lord your grace I confess to it all" the knight said to shocked gasps throughout the room and confused looks from the other two prisoners. "I loved my sister since we were children and didn't see anything wrong with it I understand now the gravity of my actions and beg for mercy. Not for myself but for Tommen and Myrcella they are innocent of everything and cannot be blamed I beg of you" when the battered Lannister finished speaking Rickard could see that a weight had been lifted off the man's shoulders.

"Lies lies my brother is lying" Cersei said her voice full of fear for the first time.

All eyes went to Stannis as he stood up from the Iron Throne and looked with disgust in his eyes at the three Lannisters. "Very well with Ser Jaime's confession of guilt there can be no other outcome. Ser Jaime Lannister, Lady Cersei Baratheon I herby sentence you both to death to be carried out at dawn two days time. Joffrey Waters you have no claim to the throne that is undeniable now that usurpation coupled with the deaths you caused not only within the city but across all of Westeros can mean only one thing. Death. You shall die along with your parents"

When Stannis finished speaking the entire hall erupted in massive cheers and cries of celebration. Waiting for the celebratory noise to calm down slightly Stannis spoke once more "as for Tommen and Myrcella Waters they will be spared and become wards to the throne. The innocent will not suffer because of the wrong doings of the wicked under my reign"

The hall cheered and laughed once more as Cersei who was screaming, Joffrey who was now in tears begging for mercy and Jaime who remained silent were dragged from the throne room to the black cells once more.

After a few minutes of celebration the king called for silence once more and nodded to Rickard to begin again. "Lord Mace Tyrell step forward" Rickard shouted out. He watched as the fat Tyrell moved himself to the front of the hall with a smug look upon his face no doubt the man thought he was to be rewarded for turning over the city

"My king I hereby pledge the loyalty of not only Highgarden and my family but the entirety of the Reach as well" the fat oaf said from bended knee. This wasn't met favourably as many of the Reach lords who actually fought and bled for Stannis had begun whispering angrily.

He looked to the king who sat in silence glaring at Tyrell before finally standing up and speaking silencing the room. "Mace Tyrell you are a traitor and a coward and as such you are in no position to pledge anything" the king said his voice laced with hatred.

"It is because of your greed and arrogance that the war lasted so long and thousands more died as a result. As such I Stannis Baratheon first of my name hereby strip House Tyrell of the Paramountship of the Reach as well as the castle of Highgarden and all its incomes and lands." When Stannis finished speaking the hall erupted in cheers and applause which Rickard noticed caused the Queen of Thornes face to darken with anger.

Turning back to the now stricken lord he could see that the man was struggling to comprehend what he had just heard and looked about ready to pass out.

"But but but I secured the city in your name. I captured the usurper and his family" Tyrell said pleadingly before falling on both knees with tears in his eyes.

This only made the king angrier and clenched his jaw before speaking again. "Betraying your allies on the eve of battle when the war was all but won and imprisoning innocent children along with Joffrey and Cersei only adds to your treachery. It is because of this and so many other things that you have a choice to make either the black or my sword" Stannis said fiercely receiving approving nods across the hall.

"You have till midday tomorrow to decide before the decision is made for you" Stannis said finally before guards were called to drag Tyrell to a cell. As the man was being brought out of the room Rickard looked to what remained of the Tyrell family and could see that most were shaking in fear.

His attention was drawn by Stannis once more who had begun addressing the entire hall "disloyalty is a grievous act and disloyalty by a Lord Paramount is something that cannot go unpunished. Let it be known from this day that the Greyjoys of Pyke and the Lannister of Casterly Rock do herby lose all ranks, lands and wealth."

The entire hall seemed to hold their breath when they heard that the removal of one family from their Paramountship was unheard of and Stannis had just removed three. "Euron Greyjoy and Tyrion Lannister are stripped of all titles and are to be branded traitors. Every loyal lord from Dorne to the Wall are to be on the lookout and are to do everything within their power to apprehend and bring these traitors to Kings Landing so that justice can be done"

Stannis waited for what he had said to sink in with those gather before speaking again. "For all those who have shown their traitorous nature many have proved their loyalty time and time again which is something I will never forget. Lord Randyll and Ser Samwell Tarly step forward"

Rickard watched as his friend moved from his place at his side and his former squire from the crowd to kneel before the king. "Lord Randyll, Ser Samwell when ordered by your liege lord to rally your men and fight for a usurper you refused and instead called your banners and fought by my side. Without your loyalty and determination I and many others may not be stood here today. It is because of this that I Stannis Baratheon first of my name herby grant Lord Randyll Tarly Paramountship of the Reach. And you Ser Samwell Tarly be made Lord of Highgarden with all its lands and incomes. Rise now my lords"

As the two men rose the entire hall broke out with applause and cheers especially form the Reach lords who had fought with the Tarly men. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Mace Tyrell learning who had received Highgarden, no doubt the fat oaf would slip into despair.

"With the removal of the Greyjoys I can think of only one family who deserve the right to rule the Iron Islands. Ser Harris Harlow" Stannis said loudly which led to the Iron Born knight kneeling before the throne declaring his families loyalty. "While your fellow countryman declared himself king your families loyalty remained steadfast. Without you and your men's assistance the Greyjoys hold over the north may still exist. It is because of this loyalty that I hereby grant your father Lord Rodrik Harlow Lord Paramountship of the Iron Islands"

He watched as the Iron Born knight gracefully accepted on behalf of his father and once again vow his families loyalty for the true king. A cheer went up again but not nearly as loud as the one that Randyll and Sam received but a cheer none the less.

Allowing for silence to spread throughout the room once more the king began speaking once more."I have thought long and hard about the future of the Westerlands, someone who is both smart and skilled is needed to keep the peace and rule well in the west. William Frost step forward"

Rickard could hear whispers and shocked gasps throughout the hall and made a mental note of the people who seemed angry at Stannis's decision. While he was doing this his youngest son made his way towards the king bending on one knee. "Who better to rule the west than one of the two men who brought down the Kingslayer at the Whispering Wood and the man who brought an end to Lannister power by slaying Tywin Lannister himself. Who better than the man who travelled to the far side of the world to broker an alliance with Princess Daenerys ensuring a lasting peace in the kingdoms. Rise now William Frost Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West."

When Stannis finished speaking Rickard couldn't help but fill with pride at seeing his son being made one of the most powerful lords in the kingdoms. A sentiment that was agreed with many by the huge cheers and cries of Williams name by most of the hall with the exception of few. It was these few that made Rickard worry and make a silent vow that he would not rest until his son was safe and his hold upon the west secure.

Despite his desire to allow the merriment of his son's lordship to continue he knew that there was still much that needed to be done so once again he stepped forward slightly shouting out. "It is the will of his grace that the lords of the Reach, Iron Islands and Westerlands pledge fealty to their new liege lords over the coming days. His grace and the small council will meet with the new lord Paramounts soon to discuss rewards and sufficient punishments for those lords who fought for and against the king."

Leaving that sit for while with the lords in questions he began speaking again looking out at the crowd at large. "The protection of the king and the royal family is of utmost importance it is because of this that knights of significant skill and honour are required to join the kingsguard. Ser Barristan if you would" he said to the reinstated lord commander.

"Ser Jon Redfort, Ser Perwyn Frey, Ser Robert Kellington and Ser Mark Florent step forward" Selmy said his age shown in his voice. "Each of you has proven true and honourable knights and it is the wish of the king that you four be raised to the kingsguard. What say you?"

He watched as one by one the four knights gladly accepted their positions before taking a strategic position in front of the Iron Throne. Rickard knew that two more knights would be needed and he would need to work to find them sooner rather than later.

"His grace understands that many are concerned with successions issues resulting from the war and has reached a decision on some of the most pressing issues including the Dreadfort, Harrenhal, Southshield and Greyshield." When Rickard stopped for a minute he could see the interests of many had peaked with the prospect of getting more land or wealth.

"Lady Whent was a true and loyal woman who passed away recently due to an illness leaving no issue. His grace has decided to bestow Harrenhal and one half of its lands to the Houses Blackwood and Bracken. A son of house Blackwood and a daughter of Bracken will marry and form their own house as reward for their family's loyalty during the war. The other half of the lands directly sworn to Harrenhal will be divided among the surrounding riverlords for loyal service." He looked to the Riverlords in the room and was relieved to see that this pleased many. It was Maester Laren's suggestion to bestow Harrenhal onto Blackwood and Bracken in the hopes of repairing the age old rivalry and Rickard hoped that it would be successful.

Waiting for the room to quiet down again he spoke once more "the Greyjoy's aggression has saw much destruction affect the realm. Destruction most felt among the Shield Islands, House Serry of Southshield has been completely whipped out leaving no heirs. His grace therefore has decided to bestow Southshield onto Ser Colin Florent"

The knight of Brightwater keep stepped forward his face full of shock. "Ser Colin unlike many of your relatives you and the men you gathered from your family's lands fought from the outset for his grace. As such you are herby risen to the rank of Lord and made Lord of Southshield and guardian of the Shields." He watched at the new lord rose from his knees in shock at his new reward before looking to his second son who had just been made a kingsguard.

"The succession of Greyshield is a different matter, Lady Alara Grimm is the last living member of her family and at eighteen she is still unwed. His grace has decided in his mercy that Willas Tyrell will marry Lady Alara and together they will be made lord and lady of the Island" Rickard said the last bit reluctantly. He didn't want the Tyrells to have anything but for everything that had been done he knew that Lord Willas held little blame.

As the new lord of Greyshield made his way to the front of the hall with the assistance of his sister and younger brothers, he watched as the man painfully bent his knee thanking the king for his mercy and generosity. Angry whispers could be heard throughout the hall but Rickard ignored them instead he was fixated on Margery Tyrell who seemed to be eying up Prince Steffon.

The king merely nodded to Tyrell before looking to Rickard to do the talking. "Lord Willas you and your family will be swearing fealty to Lord Florent and Tarly from this day forth. Any doubts about your loyalty and his grace will not be so merciful again."

"Of course my lord Hand I understand" Tyrell said before making to return to his spot before Rickard spoke once more.

"Also Lord Tyrell your brother Ser Garlan and his lady wife will remain in kings landing for the foreseeable future. As well as that, Lady Margery because of your families negligence in betrothing you to Joffrey Waters, his grace king Stannis has decided that he himself will pick your future husband" he said the last bit to the girl harsher then he meant to.

"I'm sure whomever the king chooses I shall be lucky" Margery said eyeing up Steffon.

He didn't respond instead waved his permission for the girl and her family to return to where they stood receiving angry looks from everyone else in the hall.

Looking to Lady Stark he nodded to the woman to let her know he was about to speak of the north so as to prepare herself. "The north has suffered greatly because of the war not only has it lost many lords but also several family lines have ended. Most significantly the Boltons, although Ramsey Snow proved himself to be a traitor and a madmen his father Roose Bolton died in battle at Sow's Horn attempting to prove his loyalty. It is because of this loss that the Dreadfort is without a lord and it has been decided with discussion with Lady Stark that only someone of Stark blood can repair the damaged reputation of the Dreadfort. Ser Jon Wolf stand before the king"

He watched as his former ward stepped out from his position next to his youngest brother and sister in confusion.

"Ser Jon Wolf I Stannis Baratheon first of my name hereby grant you the lordship of the Dreadfort and name you warden of the North until your brother comes of age. Rise now Lord Jon Stark" Stannis said causing a massive smile to appear on not only Jon's face but young Arya's and Rickon's. He looked on in pride as his former ward was embraced by Lady Catelyn and his young siblings before receiving a massive roar of approval from the northern and riverlords who had fought and bled by Jon's side.

The rest of the court sessions dragged by with much more happening. Including a hundred new knights being made as well as the proclamation that Renly Baratheon was pardoned of his crimes but that Dragonstone was to be stripped from him and would be given to a lord more deserving. Countless other issues were dealt with as well before the day finally ended.

The first court session lasted more than eight hours and by the end most of the people that were present believed that peace would finally reign supreme but for some strange reason Rickard had his doubts.

**Notes**

As always I own nothing but the Frosts and the more reviews the better.


	54. Chapter 54

**Update –Hi Guys just writing to say I haven't forgotten about this story but I've just been too busy recently but I will be back to updating regularly enough as soon as I possibly can.**


End file.
